


Red eyes of the wild

by Koriskitten



Series: Red eyes of the wild [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst and Tragedy, Dark, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/F, M/M, Male Sheik (Legend of Zelda), Memory Loss, Multi, Political Alliances, Slow Burn, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Video Game Mechanics, Will add tags as I write the story, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 107,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koriskitten/pseuds/Koriskitten
Summary: It's been an 100 years since Calamity has taken over and life seem to have gone on existing. One day as Sheik and his friendly ghost of an old man go searching for food, they happen upon a youth. Who is this youth? And why is the old man getting is memory back all sudden?!
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon, Link/Sheik (Legend of Zelda), Sheik/ Bazz, Sheik/ many minor characters LOL
Series: Red eyes of the wild [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048510
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is dark.... right off the back! I am stating a trigger warning for anyone who doesn't like attempt suicide, Um..... which is why I post the explicit warning. I've wanted to write a legend Zelda fanfic in like forever! But I can't seem to come up with a good idea, so now I think I have one, so enjoy people! P.S. this is not beta read, and I apologizes for any weird or misspell words.

Legend of Zelda: Red eyes of the wild Chapter 1

A boy ran…. He ran through a field of green. The sun was blacked out by the clouds as the rain pelted down.

_ It had started like any other day with a dream… _

“Hurry! We can’t waste any time!”

_My muscles were strain as I pulled someone along as they…_

_ They would come…. _

Machinal creatures on six legs were gaining speed as they ran about. Destroying everything they set their sight on.

_ Thinking I could win against it because…. Of it. _

Cold wet dead tiny hands grabbed at me. I gasp out in fear as more of them had used my body to climb. I couldn’t move or do anything. When I leaned back, they surround me, with their rotten teeth and flesh falling off their bones.

_Sheik…._

I couldn’t stop them!

_Sheik!_

Why wasn’t anyone helping me!

“Sheik!”

A young man with short spikey blond hair shot up from his bed to attack whatever was near him. Sweat rolled down his face and bare chest as he narrowed his gaze. Looking around and spotted a figure by the doorway. His breath soon even out as he let out a sigh.

“Good morning Sheik.” Spoke the figure. It a moment before his vision became clear and Sheik could see it was the old man. A man with his bushy white beard, dressed in a dark brown clothing, with his face hidden by a hood. Sheik had long given up trying to figure out who the old man was as he swung his legs over to the edge of the bed. Since his memories as just as bad as anyone else he came across on the plateau. 

“Its another beautiful day on the plateau.” He commented. Sheik just grunted as he walked over basin of water. He drunk his head in and kept it there much longer than necessary. He pulled back gasping out for air. “Ah… I thought you had stopping trying to drown yourself, must have been the blood dream, correct?” wondered the old man. Sheik just stared at him for a moment as the water rolled down his face. “Come my boy! There’s work that needs to get done!” spoke the old man.

“Oh is there old man? Tell me what work needs to get done today!” came a low hissed. Sheik was busy drying himself off, but the agitation didn’t go without noticed.

“*le sigh* You’re always grumpier when you have the blood dream.” The old man commented. Sheik just scoff as he tosses the towel into random corner before heading towards the chest that sat on the foot of his bed. He kicked the thing open to reveal some basic clothing. He grabbed a simple shirt. “The mushrooms and honey should be ready to pick.” Spoke the old man. Sheik narrowed his gaze. If he was going to collect honey, he would need some protection. He let out a growl before grabbing his poncho and scarf. They usually did the trick as he threw them on any old way. 

“Happy?!”

“Hmm… No,” declared the old man. Sheik flinched in annoyances as he dropped his gaze. “But I am not the one who has to face them.” Grin the old man. Sheik rolled his eyes as he exit his simple home. It wasn’t luxuriously by any standard, but it kept the cold out and his things dry. He quickly grabbed a hold of his axe and secure it to his back and his sack to collected items

_ My name is Sheik…. I am one of few people in my tribe that are born with red eyes. Red eyes that are supposed to allow me to see the truth…. _

The sun had barely broke the horizon as the bird begin chirping their morning song. Sheik let out a refreshing sigh as he allow the morning light bathe him. He went over to his small apple orchid and grabbed a few apples for breakfast.

_But what is the truth? When there are people who so desperately try to hide it from others, and there are those who manipulate the truth in order to gain someone they desire_.

“Ah… I see, thank you, I will try get to it as soon as I can.” He cooed back to the bird, that quickly took flight. He watched it flew freely through the air.

_ And there is the truth of the dead, whose only desire is to cross over. They’re truth is in a jumble and disorganizes…. They could never remember how they died until its time.  _

Quickly finishing off his breakfast, he made his way through across the green lush field before him. He slowly headed towards the huge stone gothic cathedral. The old man was suddenly at his side walking.

“What did the little one wanted?”

“It said, there is a fox bothering its nest, which means we could have meat tonight.” He replied as he begin the steep climb towards the cathedral. Upon climbing the stone fending that surround the cathedral, moss and grass covered most of the cobble stone pathway, which Sheik had pay no mind too it as he walked along the what was left bare.

“I see… that does sound-“ The old man’s physical form began to flicker. Sheik shifted his gaze towards him. The old man looked to be pain as his brought his hand to his head.

“You know being closed to the temple of time always caused you pain, so why do you bother tagging along?” The old man chuckled half heartily.

“You been on this plateau for nearly *********” Sheik narrowed his gaze as he watched the old man. “For nearly a month.” Smiled the old man. He let out a sigh as he walked into the hole that was destroy by huge mechanical creature as he known them to be guardian stalkers that was left to decay and rot with time. No one knew what had caused them to stop working, but that didn’t stop others from trying to reboot them.

Inside, he shifted his gaze towards the huge statue that stood at the end of the cathedral. There were several smaller version that surrounded it, but they didn’t mean anything. He watched it for a moment as though waiting for it move. He let out a sigh of defeat before continuing his way. It had been at least couple of weeks since he felt anything within the temple. He walked out the front door where he was greeted by more ruins and stalkers no longer in operation. Every now and then he would find ancient screw laying on the ground. He wasn’t sure of what material it was made of, but the threads looked to be good repair. He pocketed them into his sack, wondering when he should make a trip to the nearest village to sell them

Of course, he could save them and sell them to him….

Sheik frown his brows in disgust, he knew he would get a better price, but it wasn’t worth the hassle that came with it. He came to enjoy the isolation the plateau had provided him other than his older companion, who would check in on him every now and then.

Walking down the stone steps, Sheik was soon alerted to a grunting sound. He quickly duck behind a wall before peering through broken window. To his surprise there was a red bokoblin.

“How did…” He quickly shook his head as he reached into pocket for a dragger. He quietly snuck up on the thing and killed in one well placed stab. Instead of the body falling over dead, it dissolved into a purple smoke that disappeared back into the earth leaving behind a tooth and horn. Sheik quickly pocket those items. “Weird… I wonder if there was blood moon last night.” He murmured mostly to himself. He quickly exited the old storage build and continued his way up the hill.

The old man was sitting by a campfire, roasting apples in an out clove. Sheik let out a sigh as he dropped his sack and picked up another one that was by the fire.

“Did you find anything?” wondered the old man.

“Nothing out of the normal, though…” Sheik took a moment as he stared up at nothing. “There was a red bokoblin hanging out around the temple. Knowing anything about it?” Sheik went back to organizing his things.

“Heh, nope, that is sure is strange sight, consider it wasn’t a blood moon last night.” Commented the old man. Sheik left his axe behind as he picked up a bow and few arrows.

“Okay then, keep an eye on my stuff and I will go searching for that fox.” The old man nodded as Sheik continued to his climb. His ears twitched as he heard something rumbling. He narrowed his gaze as he stared at the stone wall before him. He pressed his ear against it but didn’t hear anything. He quickly shook it off as he continued his way up the path picking up the mushrooms and herbs that grew around the area.

Then he felt it!

Once again there was a low rumble as though some old as finally moving. He leaned against the stone wall trying to listen for anything until he spotted the youth that came running out of the cave. His eyes widen in surprise as they darted towards the edge of the cliff.

_ Could be it? Another person? Or were they… _

Sheik narrowed his gaze as he darted towards the youth. The kid had blond hair which means he was mostly likely a Hylian, but where could this kid had come from? Just as he was about to sneak up on the them, the kid turned around in last split second.

_ Sky blue eyes… _

Sheik’s gaze widen in surprise as he stared into the pair of bluest eyes he has ever seen. The youth let out a startling yelp as he backed away from him.

“Whoa there!” Sheik quickly grabbed a hold of the kid’s wrist, who grabbed his in return. “Not everyone wants to be meet an early grave.” He stated. That’s when he realized something. The kid was…

_ Warm?! _

Neath his fingertips, he felt pulse pumping blood and warm flesh, as shaky breath filled the air. “Let’s step away from the edge… kay?” the kid nodded as Sheik carefully led him closer to the cave he ran out of. That was odd, since he didn’t find anything other than just a regular cave.

Okay, that was lie. He did find a bear, which he had one heck of time fighting. “Who are you?” he asked. The kid seem to be captivated by his surroundings. “Where did you come from? I thought is place was-”

“Wh-whose th-the old man?”

“Old man?” Sheik’s gaze widen once again before looking over his shoulder. To his surprise, the old man flinch at being spotted so he quickly turned around and headed towards their camp. Then a sly smile across his features. “Oh… he is no one you need to worry about.” The kid blinked in surprise as he stared up at him. Sheik frown his brows together in concern. He couldn’t believe how short the kid was. He couldn’t be no older than 14 or 15 summers?

“Cute…”

“Huh?” Sheik tilted his head curiously as he looked at the kid. Did the kid call him cute? His lips curve into grin. “What was that?” he began to taunt. The kid’s eyes widen in surprise as his cheeks darken in colour. “What is cute?” The kid quickly slapped his hands over his mouth as he squatted down. Sheik, was clearly confused as he stared down at the kid. “You’re an odd one.” Sheik was getting hungry and he wondered if the old man had found some fish because the he could smell the stew from where he was.

“Hey! Wh-where are you go-going?!” Came the shout.

“I’m getting something to eat!” Sheik paused in his movements as he looked back at the kid. Before he could invite the kid, and loud grumbling sound had arose from him. Sheik’s brow twitch in surprise while the kid looked absolutely mortify. He wrapped his arms around his stomach. “Heh…. It sounds likes someone else could use some food, why not come join us ne?” Sheik decided to offered. The kid nervously pulled at his shirt.

“Wh-what is wr-wrong with m-me?” he wondered softly. If Sheik’s ears weren’t as sensitive to begin with, he wouldn’t be able to hear the kid. He walked towards the kid and held out his hand.

“Here.” The kid peer up at him, with those baby blues. Sheik held an apple within his hand. “Its not much, but it will tie you over when lunch is ready.” The kid took the apple. He shifted around in his hands before looking up at him. “Wha? Don’t like apples?” Sheik took out one of his own and chomp down into it.

“I-uh…” The kid dropped his gaze as he looked nervously at the fruit as though it was going to attack him at any moment. Sheik let out a sigh as he turned to head back to the camp.

“Delicious!!!”

He heard the quiet murmured which made him smile. He couldn’t help the chuckle that escape him.

“I assume you want more?” he called out. The kid quickly hurried over to his side. He gave him his half finish one, which the kid quickly gobbled down. “I am sure I have something more substantial than apples to feed you.” Sheik began to wonder what he had brought him to the little camp. That’s when he noticed the kid was no longer following him. Instead he was staring at tree branch.

“Hey!” he called out. The kid perked up. “Are you coming or not?”

“Uh! Ye-ye-yeah!” It seem the kid stood up too quickly and trip over his own pant leg. His clothes looked to be ill fitting him. The pants were way too long and the shirt was short and thread baring. “Oof!” Sheik winced as he couldn’t help but offered a look of remorse. “Owie…” came a whined as the kid laid on the ground. Sheik let out a heavy sigh as he came over towards him.

“Erm… are you all right?”

“Uh-huh…” came the squeaked. 

“Do you need help?” Sheik had offered a hand to the kid. Sadly it was his work hand, which was covered in bandages. The kid stared at it for moment before grabbing hold of it. He easily pulled the kid up to his feet.

_ He weights nothing!!! _

“Let’s try not to trip again ‘kay?” The kid flush in colour before nodding their head. Sheik carefully lead them to the small out clove where he quickly went to tend the fire.

“Oho, ho! A stranger,” the old man had commented. “That is rather unusual to see another soul in these parts.” Sheik rolled his eyes as he began to break up the Hylian herb and mushrooms before adding them to the stew.

“Stop it… he can’t”

“Wh-who ar-are you?” came the stutter. Sheik was surprised the kid could see the old man, maybe he was wrong.

“Me?” Sheik could hear the smile upon the man’s face. “I’ll spare you my life story.” His voice took on deep tone. “I’m just an old fool who has lived here, alone with my grandson.” Sheik flinched as he shot the man an irritated look. “I hope you’ll permit me a question… if I may be so bold, what is your name, young one?” The kid look thoughtful for a moment as though the question had a deeper meaning.

“Wh-where ar-are we?”

“Uh, answering a question with a question.” Came a hearty chuckle, which Sheik had to give the kid a bonus for. If someone isn’t going to introduce themselves, they aren’t worth knowing your name. Sheik continued to stir the soup. “That is fair enough.” The old man strokes his bread in thoughtful manner. “As I cannot imagine our meeting to be a simple coincidence… I shall tell you. This is the great plateau. According to the legend, this is the birthplace of the entire kingdom of Hyrule.” Sheik couldn’t help with the irritated groan that stupid line as the old man stood up with the aid of his staff.

“That temple there… Long ago, it was the site of many sacred ceremonies. Ever since the decline of the Kingdom 100 years ago, it has sat abandoned, in a state of decay.” The old man turned to face the kid. “Yet another forgotten entity. A mere ghost of its former self…” Sheik let out a yelp of pain as he accidently cut his finger. He appeared to have caught the attention from other two.

“Damn it!” he cursed out as he reached into his bag. “Sorry, never mind me.” He grumbled as he went back to rebandage to poor digit.

“Heh…. Now you, young man, what is your name?” the kid looked flushed for a moment as he realized he never did tell them his name.

“Uh…” his cheeks rosy in pink. “I-I th-think L-link.” He stuttered out, while Sheik perked up.

“Link? What kind of name is link-“ It took Sheik by surprise was he quickly smacked upside the head. “Ow-” He turn to glare at the old man. ”Wa…” He rubbed the area when the was hit.

“A pleasure to meet you, Link.” The old man stated. “I am sure my grandson here would be honour to help you on your journey?” The old man turn to face Sheik. Sheik continued to glare at the man.

“Really? First you hit me and now you-”

“Oh! Look! The stew is done!” Sheik flinched in annoyances as the old man began to scoop out bowls for each of them. “Link” though Sheik was still sceptical that it wasn’t the kid’s name was hesitant with his bowl. It had to be some deeper meaning, because no parents would name their kid link…. Right?

After a deep sniff, the kid just stared at the food.

“What?” Sheik couldn’t help but be defensive with his cooking. “Don’t like the smell of it?” He could only do so much with the what he had at hand. It’s not like trading post was couple hours from where they were. The kid shook his head as he quickly went to eating it.

“Huh… I guess he likes it.” The old man shot Sheik a grin while Sheik physically annoyed. He went to eating his own share of the food.

~W~

After lunch, Link had declared he was going to check out the temple. Sheik mention he would join him later, which Link had accepted. Watching the kid go further away, Sheik turn to glare at the old man.

“Hey! What’s the big idea!” he snapped at the old man. From the corner of his eyes, he spotted the kid pausing in their movement. He cursed his voice for traveling so far! “Was that necessary?” The old man turned to watch the flames dance around in the pit. “Seriously!” Sheik couldn’t believe how foolish the old man was. “A mere ghost of its former self?!” The old man tilted his head to the side. “Goddess! You’re just spoon feeding-”

“Where do you think he came from?” The question caught Sheik off guard. He took a moment to think about it.

“Hey! That’s not what we are talking about!” He growled back.

“It seems odd…” The old man’s gaze had drifted to the direction of the cave. “I thought that place was a dead end?” So, the old man also had witness the kid fleeing the cave as well. At least Sheik knew he wasn’t seeing things.

“Are you even listening to me!!”

“Are you going to help him?” wondered the old man. Sheik was stunned by the question as he let out a irritated breath as he sat down. He took a moment to think about the question. He hated when he was put on the spot.

“Yeah, yeah… I will help the kid.” He grumble out. “Hopefully something more than his name comes to mind.”

“Is that a promise?” Sheik flinched back as the old man crept into his personal space. He gentle push the old man back.

“Uh… I guess, but why?” wondered Sheik. There was a mischief dancing around in the old man’s eye.

“Then do it.” Sheik frown his brows in confusing as he didn’t understand what was going on. The old man was surprisingly talkative today since most days, he would wonder around the plateau looking loss and confused. Though he did have some helpful tips on cooking and let him know where the mushrooms were growing that day.

“Fine!” Sheik’s body began to glow. “I promise to help.” The old man’s eyes widen in surprise as the Sheikah symbol appeared before Sheik’s feet. “And aid Link on his journey.” As quickly as the odd glow had appeared, it disappeared the moment Sheik finish his pledge. “There! Happy now?” The old man’s lips had broke out into a grin.

“Oh, you wouldn’t believe how happy I am right now.” He stated. Sheik glared at him. He was about to retort until a loud scream had caught their attention.

“The kid!

“The boy!”

Sheik quickly grabbed a hold of his axe darted down the path before the old man could reacted. “Sheik!” he called out. “Where are you going!”

“To help the kid!” He called back.

The Kid’s branch had broken as he was busy fighting off a blue Chuchu with rocks. There was also a red bokoblin sneaking up from behind. Sheik narrowed his gaze as he thought he had killed all of the bokoblins within the area. He let out a battle cry as he swung his axe. It hit its target intend before kicking the Chuchu away. The Chuchu exploded on impact leaving its entrails behind as the bokoblin remains vanish into the earth. Sheik panted as he looked around the surrounding area.

_ What the hell is going on today?! _

“Hey…” He looked towards the kid. “Are you-” Sheik was stun as the kid thrown himself at him. Sheik was surprise by the physical contract.

“I-I-I didn’t kn-know wh-what that blue th-th-thing was!” Sheik shifted his gaze down towards the kid as he continued stammer what had happen. “And-and-and…” It seem face with fear, the kid’s stutter had gotten worse.

“Hey, take a moment to breath.” Sheik grasp hold of the kid’s shoulder, which surprise Sheik since it felt more solid than he initial thought. Link had shifted his gaze towards him. Sheik was once again hit by those blue eyes.

“It-it stunk….” He replied little more calmly. The corner of Sheik’s lip twitch before her broke out into a chuckle.

“Yeah, red bokoblin’s aren’t the nicest smelling creatures around. You can usually smell a herd of them before you could see any of them.” Sheik stepped away from the kid as he went to grabbed his axe from the ground.

“Oh y-yeah?” Sheik looked back at the kid and shot him a smile.

“How about I accompany you to the Temple, and it looks like you may need something to defend yourself.” Sheik went over and grabbed the clubbed that bokoblin had dropped.

“Th-Th-thank you!” Link accepted the club. He gave it a test swing but was startle by its weight. Sheik’s eyes widen in surprise briefly before he winced in pain at the kid. Link had spun around ungracefully before landing on his butt and the club hitting him on the head. Sheik rubbed his temple as he was beginning to feel a headache coming on.

“Oh boy… This is going to be a long one isn’t it?” Link shot him a sheepish grin.


	2. Someone's being oddly talkative.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to write as many chapters as possible before school starts up! I really want to finish this project and just have weekly post for you guys. Anyway.... I am glad so many people like this! It warms my heart! I was going to post this chapter up this weekend, since Sunday appears to be my editing day, but I decided against it. I am trying to figure how dark I want to go with this... I will be adding more tags as the come times. Have a great day and stay healthy!

Legend of Zelda: Red eyes of the Wild Chapter 2

Upon entering the grand temple of time, Sheik noted how curious Link was. He asked about the guardians stalkers, which Sheik thought everyone had knew about them, and why they weren’t working. Sheik gave the kid and half ass answer, which he seem to accepted. Walking further in, Link seem to be awe at the structure. It didn’t seem normal to Sheik.

_ Why was he acting as though everything seemed new and strange- _

Sheik’s eyes widen in shock as Link approach the alter, the bigger statue begin to glow. Link stared at it for a moment before he began to pray. Sheik quickly narrowed his gaze into suspicion as the goddess present soon filled the area even though it was faint. This kid is able to summon the spirit of Hylia? 

_ Who was this kid? _

Sheik shifted his gaze around. The temple began to reconstruction itself to its former glory with the goddess’s power begin to build up.

_ What is this! _

Sheik took out his axe looking at anyone to attack him.

_Sheik…._

Sheik’s eyes widen as odd feminine voice filled his head. His gaze was once again drawn to the statue.

_Help_ …

His vision was being blinded by a bright light.

_Sheik…._

“Sh-sheik?” Sheik was snapped back to reality as he found Link tugging on his poncho.

“I-I-I’m already to-to-to go.” Sheik did a quick scan of the area. The temple was and will remain in ruins. “Sh-shiek?” Sheik relax his status before shooting Link a smile.

“Yeah, where do you want to go now kid?” Sheik shifted his gaze back to Link, who looked surprise to have his full attention. Link looked confused for a moment until an odd tone had filled the air. “What is that!” Link blinked in surprise as he pulled a strange slate from his belt.

_ The Sheikah Symbol!  _

Sheik stared curiously at blue eye that cried a single tear on the back of the slate. It didn’t make sense, how could the Sheikah have any sort of base way out here? The plateau was nearly impossible to climb unless you are properly equip and ready for the long vertical climb up. Sheik had to leave his dog behind because he wasn’t sure if he had the strength to carry himself and the pup up. He had nearly fallen off the wall a few times on his way up.

“Uh… sh-sheik?” Sheik quickly cooled his features as he stared at the kid. He had to be on his guard. “Th-this ha-had appeared!” Link had lifted the slate for Sheik to see. Frowning his brows together in question. Sheik took the slate. It took him a moment to figure out it was touch sensitive. He used his finger swiping through it and notice there was no data or memory. In the map section it had stated there was no data available to use the function other than a yellow blinking icon. 

“This doesn’t mean anything.” He handed the slate back to Link. “There are no coordinates or letting us know which way is north.” Link looked disappointed as he held the slate.

“Oh… I-I-I s-see.” The look of disappointment had caused Sheik to flinch in worry. Then he noticed the big fat tear that appeared at the corner of the blonde’s eye as his solitude to be on guard had crack.

_ Goddess damn it! This kid is going to be the end of me! _

“Is there any other indicates to know which direction to go?” Sheik let out a heavy sigh, which Link looked up at him in surprise. The kid looked back at the slate. He began to move around in the temple while keeping his gaze onto the slate. Not really watching where he was going, he bump into Sheik, who was standing at the entrances.

“Uh… we ha-have t-to go th-that way.” Link stated as he refused to make eye contracted with him. Sheik stepped aside to allow Link through. He tilted his head back until the a satisfying crack to occur. They went on a slow pace down the staircase while Link was trying to figure what was the best course of action for them.

Once reaching the bottom, Link had finally looked up and around them. “What is it now?” Sheik asked in a bored tone.

“I-I Th-think it’s lead-leading us of-f-ff th-the pla-plateau.” Sheik frown his brows together in annoyances.

“Are you sure?” Link held up the slate once again. Sheik refused to touch the damn it and allowed the kid to hold it. Sheik rested his chin on his shoulder. “All right, show me how it works.” Sheik could feel Link’s cheeks heat up at his sudden closeness. Instead of pointing it out like an asshole and mocking the poor kid, he choose to ignore it. It seems that Link would zoom in and out on the map section which kept on ding there was no available data even with the icon blinking. Though with the zoom in part, it given Sheik a rough idea where the it was letting them know where to go.

“Well… if I had to guess, it’s probably pointing to the edge of the plateau near that odd rock formation.” Link stared curiously at Sheik. “Is pointing north?” Link shrugged his shoulders which caused Sheik to grumble. “All right, but there will be enemies along the way. Here are some arrows…” Link took the arrows, but Sheik paused in his movements. “Do you even know how to work a bow?” He asked. Link blinked up at him curiously.

“Uh… I-I-I th-th-think so!” Sheik’s brows crunched up together while Link began to get nervous.

“What do you mean, you think so?!” Link’s lower lip began to tremble as he quickly backed away from the young man. It appeared he might have hit Sheik’s patient’s limit. “It’s either you do or don’t!” Link held his arms up above his head as though to block any sort of attack. This confused Sheik as he stared at the kid. “Whaaat are you doing?” Link blinked his eyes open in surprise as he stared into the annoyed look of Sheik.

“I-I-I Th-thought you-you-you were going-going to hit-hit-t-t me!” Link stated this had arouse another growl annoyance from Sheik.

“Hit you? Why on earth-“Sheik paused mid-sentence while Link continued to stare up at him worriedly. Sheik turn away from the him. “Look! I am not a very patient person, and your stuttering gets on my nerves sometimes! So if you find me easily irritated that is why!” he stated with a grumble. Sheik knew that was lame attempted at apology, but what could he do? The Kid was always stuttering and it took nearly forever for him to spit out what he wanted.

“Oh-oh-oh-kay!” Sheik let out a huff as he grabbed Link by the wrist.

“Come on! I don’t have all day for you to spit out a simple sentence!” Link gasp in surprise as he dragged along. Link looked down at their conjoined hands. He didn’t know why, but it warmed his heart.

When they reached the bottom of the staircase, Sheik pulled Link in front of him. Nearby was a fountain in ruins and apple tree not far from where they stood. The young blond was surprise by the action. “Okay, now take out your bow.” Link quickly hook the slate to his belt and got the bow ready. Sheik arch a brow at Link’s form.

“Uh… L-l-like th-thi-this?”

“Yeah… I guess that’s good enough.” Link frown his brows together in concern. “Now take an arrow!” Link flinched as he quickly grabbed an arrow. He nock it into place. “Now aim for that-” He missed the first time, which Sheik gentle patted him. Letting him know it was okay. He was handed another arrow. He shot down an apple from tree not far from where they were. Sheik whistle in impressment. “Nice... why did you aim for the apple and not the tree?” Link looked up at him curious.

“I-I-I was-was hun-hungry.” He replied.

“Oh….” Sheik went over to reiterative the apple and arrow. He held out both. Link’s eyes widen in delight as he begin to reach for the- “Chomp!” Link’s eyes widen in horror. “Hmm… tasty little thing.” Sheik went chewing on the apple. Link narrowed his gaze onto the man.

“Hey! Th-th-that’s mine!” He went to reached for the item, but Sheik just held it out of reached.

“I have to admit, you do have some skill.” Link whined as he tried jumping for the apple.

“it’s mine!” Link kicked Sheik in the shin, which caused the older man to dropped the item. Link quickly darted towards the fruit. He used to sleeve to clean off the dirt while Sheik was hunched over holding his shin.

“Oi! I thought we were partners!” Sheik growled at the kid. Link shot him a grin as he went on eating the fruit. “You little brat! Get back here!” Link’s eyes widen as he quickly stuff the rest of the apple into his mouth. He darted away from Sheik’s grasp as two chased each other around in the old decay courtyard. From the distance, someone watched them with amusement in their eyes. Then they shifted their gaze back towards the castle.

Sheik with his black eye and Link’s swollen cheek that had huge red handprint on it. Link shared his pile of apples with Sheik as he led him to a pile of rocks. It didn’t look like much until they adventure further into the alcove. Sheik had showed him another pedestal he found. He mentions he had seen several of them along his journey. They didn’t do much other than annoyed him.

But this time around...

“Now... that is an interesting reaction.” Sheik looked down at the pedestal was it glowed faintly. Link looked up at him curiously.

“Wh-wh-what is?”

“This thing wasn’t on when I came by earlier, alone.” Link nodded his head. Sheik found a wall to leaned up against.

“N-n-now wh-what?”

“I dunno… do whatever you are might to do.” Link frown his brows as he picked up the slate. Even with one eye threaten to swell shut, Sheik watched the kid. It seem whatever the effect was it happen immediately. The moment Link place the slate into the indentation, what appeared to be mechanical arms locking around it. It spun around and pulling it so it perfectly fit the indentation, face down.

“Sheikah tower activated, please watch for falling rocks.” Came the feminine robotic voice.

“Falling rocks?”

“F-falling ro-” 

The two shared a look of confused before the platform they were standing on shot up into the sky, breaking through the rocks above it and showering the area with boulders and pebbles. The force and speed of the movement pressed the two of them to the floor. 

Sheik, his eyes widen in glee as he forced to stare up at the blue sky as the tower rose. He let out a excited yahoo escape him. When the tower jerked to a stop, he was air born for a moment. Sheik grin as he landed onto his feet from the brief encounter. Sheik’s heart was racing as the adrenaline course through his body. Sheik felt very much alive now. He took a second to steady himself on the pedestal. Then a whimper had caught his attention. Link, was still lying on the floor crying and… (maybe his pants wet as well.)

“Link!” Sheik crawled over to the blond’s side. “Oh Goddess! Are you all right?” Link let out a whimper as he nodded his head. He didn’t trust his voice at the moment as he felt the tears prickle at the corner of his eyes. “Shit! What a ride!” Link’s whole form tremble as he clanged onto the older man to bring himself up. “I wonder if they’re all going to do that?” The excitement was loss to the younger blond as he tighten his hold onto Sheik’s cloak. “Uh… link?”

“Mo-mo-mo….” The word was loss on his tongue as he tighten his hold onto Sheik.

“Okay… take your time.” Sheik shifted his gaze to stare up at the sky. He didn’t realize how shaken up the kid was. 

“Distilling information from local cache.” They turn their attention towards the pedestal. Sheik arched a brow while Link stared worriedly behind the older blond. “Welcome to Great Plateau tower! Rending map location. Regional map extracted.” Sheik slowly rose to his feet dragging Link along up with him. He leaned over the slate. “Tower network activated…” came the robotic voice. “Pinging tower two… connection could not be established, pinging tower four…” The robotic voice continued to count until tower number fourteen, which like the others did not ping back or so they assumed. 

“Is… that it?” Sheik wondered while Link was shocked.

“Wh-wh-what do you-you mean th-th-that it?!” Sheik let out a sigh as he poked at the slate. “Th-th-th-that was-was-was terrifying!” Link gasp out.

“Hmm… Well…” Sheik shot him an incredulously look. “Why not come and grab it?” he purred out. Link frown his brows together in confusion. He slowly approached the pedestal. It pulsed with energy, when it moved. Link let out a yelp as he quickly darted behind the taller blond. The slate rose and spinning so it the glass surface was facing them. Sheik had nudge the shorter one towards it. (Even though he was hesitated to touch the damn thing.) He reached for it, grasping it around his fingers around it. “Now that is more interesting…” Sheik’s voice began to drown out as new one filled his head.

_Remember…_

Link felt himself turn towards the castle in the distances.

_Try… Try to remember…_

“Uh, link?” Sheik watched as the young man seem to be in daze. He slowly walked over to the edge of the tower. “Hey, linky-boy?” Sheik waved his hand in front of his face. “Whoa there buddy!” Sheik wrapped his hand around Link’s wrist as he jerked the youth back to safety. “Where do you think you’re going?” Link appeared to be staring off into the distance. Sheik followed his gaze.

_ The castle? _

He narrowed his gaze onto it before looking back at Link. “Link! I am not joking around! Snapped out of it!” Sheik frown his brows together in concern as he noticed the dull glassy eye look in Link.

_ It was like he was in some sort of trances….. _

He began shaking the young man. “LINK!” He yelled out. Then he felt the other tighten his hold onto him. Sheik blinked as he stared down at the young man before him. The blonde’s eyes return to normal as he stared curiously up at him.

“Uh… Ye-yes Sh-sh-sheik?” Sheik’s stared wide eye at the man before him. “You-you-you were wor-wor-worried?” Sheik felt himself flush as he quickly let go of the man and stepped away from him. Link stared at him in confusion.

“What the hell happen you?” he growled. Link was stun as he looked upon Sheik. His form was stiff like a cat as he refused to face him. Link noticed that when the young man was feeling emotions he would look away.

“I h-heard the v-voice again.” Link dropped his gaze. Sheik looked over his shoulder at the younger blond. “L-like in-in the ch-chamber.”

“Chamber?” Sheik tilted his head curiously as Link began to explain the words that had echoed inside his skull as best as he could, which was easier said than done when the boy’s tongue absolutely did not move the way he wanted it to. Though to Link’s credit, Sheik kept still and listen to without interrupting him with his arms across. He was leaning against the pedestal when Link had finished.

“A hundred years?” He asked once Link was finished, to which the Hylian nodded. “That is quite a revelation…” Sheik was very curious since he has never had encounter that had delay awakening, but he couldn’t decide whether the boy was alive or a spirit. Everything was split down the middle for the kid. The memory loss and the wondering around all lead to Link being a ghost, but the physical evidences were his warmth and now the tower. Though Sheik had seen many ghosts move and activate stranger things before. “And you said you saw some sort of creature above the castle?”

“A m-monster.” Link confirmed. Sheik shifted his gaze back towards the castle. He bite the inside of his cheek as he narrowed his gazed into a glare. The only monster he knew of was the Calamity that took up residents, which continued to wreak havoc, it’s evil energy continued to call aid to monsters of the past. He knew it was theorizing that when the moon turned a blood red, the monsters would return. He didn’t stay long to listen to the rest of the lecture. 

“Well…. I didn’t see anything like that when you went all spacey on me.” Link flinched worriedly. “But….” Sheik still couldn’t shake it off that Link was a spirit, so he decided to play along. “if the owner of this voice can project their thoughts directly into your head, who’s to say they can’t do it with images as well?” Link frown his brows together in confusion. “Speaking hypothetical, of course.” Link drop his gaze as he looked down at his hands.

“A hun-hundred yea-years…” he muttered under his breath. “And I’ve bee-been asleep…” Sheik perked up. He took note of his companion’s form began to tremble.

“Yeah! That is rather shocking, isn’t it? Though I guess that means you are older than me.” Link perked up in surprise as Sheik nervously rubbed the back of his head. “Jeez… why am I always surrounded by old crotchety men?” Link’s eyes widen in horror.

He was an old crotchety man?! No way!

A grin appeared across Sheik’s face as he noticed Link seemly to be focus on that minor detail. Though Sheik had to wonder what could have taken so long for Link to wake up? And what chamber was he talking about? He had seen the kid walked out of the cave, which he had explored and check to see if there was anything inside. He was initially going to make base out of it, but there was just too much humidity to actually do anything within the cave. That is until the he met the old man… 

Sheik shifted his gaze towards Link, but to his surprise, the young man had tears streaming down his face as he was hyperventilating.

“Crap! Hey, look at me Link!” The young blond looked up at him. “Follow my lead and breath.” He began to take deep breaths which Link copied. It took a moment for the young man to feel better as he appeared to be fine. “Heh… who would have thought, being an old man would have scared you.” Sheik shot him a grin. Link’s eyes widen in annoyances.

“I WASN’T FREAKING OUT ABOUT THAT! I WAS FREAKING OUT ABOUT THAT MONSTER!” Link pointed towards the castle. Sheik narrowed his gaze as Link yelled at him. “HOW AM I-” His breath caught in his throat.

“Breath!” Sheik put his hands onto Link’s shoulder. “Breath with me… okay?” Link nodded his head as he followed older man’s lead. “Yes, I know you probably weren’t thinking about that.” Link stared up at him in surprise. “But Link, if I haven’t seen the creature, I can’t give you any information about it.” Link drop his gaze. Sheik could only hope that all of this didn’t involve that monster. He was only told thousand times about that monster that lived in the castle.

“Sh-sheik?” Sheik looked down at Link. “Do-do-do you b-believe in gh-ghost?” Sheik frown his brows together as he started to wonder how to explain this to the kid.

“Yes.” Link’s eyes widen. “Because I know there can be bad ghost and good ghost.” He watched as Link’s form began to relax.

“I-I-I th-think I’m-I’m being h-hunted.” Link stated as he drop his gaze. Sheik arch a brow as he circled around the kid. Link looked surprise.

“No… No ghost here.” Sheik shot Link a smile.

“H-how do-do you kn-know?” Link wondered.

“That kid, is a long story…” Sheik gave Link a reaffirming pat.

“We-we’ve got-got time…” Sheik gave him a look.

“That is true, but I don’t think you need to hear it right now, and besides… Why should you listen to this voice anyway?” Sheik’s easy smile made Link feel better. “Now, I think our main goal is to try to climb now.” Link’s eyes widen as his whole form began to tremble. “Oh dear… Come on buddy, it I will help you along.”

Upon their arrival to the earth, which Link immediately kneeled and kiss it. Sheik arch a brow in question towards the young lad.

“Come on, it wasn’t that bad,” Sheik began to stretch out his shoulders.

“You-you-you dropped me!” came the glare.

“Oh, you mean the one time?” Sheik shot him a cheesy grin.

“It-it-it was m-m-more than o-once!” Link stammer out. Sheik let out a sigh as he squatted down next to Link.

“Listen kid, you aren’t the lightest thing to toss around.” Link continued to give him pout. Sheik let out a sigh as he open his mouth to say something until a yell caught their attention. The old man had appeared. He came swooping down from goddess’s knows where, with a wooden clothed frame, which Sheik narrowed his gaze upon it.

“My, my… It would seem we have quite the enigma here.” The old man nudge the tower with his toe while Sheik step in front of Link as he narrowed his gaze onto the old man. “This tower and others just like it have erupted across the land, one after another. It is almost as though…” The old man cast Sheik a knowing look. “A long-dormant power has awoken quite suddenly. If you do not mind me asking…” Sheik kept narrowed his gaze into a glare. “Did anything… odd occur while you were atop that tower?” Link’s expression had lighten up.

“So-so-“

“Don’t answer that Link.” Sheik’s form had stiffen as he glare at the man. The old man had been filled with information lately. More so than usually.

“Now why wouldn’t you want him to answer that, huh Sheik? My boy.” The old man tilted his head to the side. Sheik had no reason to object, but he had a feeling the old man was hiding more than he was letting on. “Link?”

“I-uh… I-… H-heard a v-v-voice.” Link murmured. Sheik’s eyes widen he looked down at Link in surprised. “I’m-I’m sorry Sh-sheik.” Link stepped away from the young man.

“But… link?” Sheik wore a look of betrayal as Link went over to the old man. Then he clenched his hand into a fist. He let out a low growl before shifting his gaze.

“I-I-I-I have ques-questions.” He stated. The old man gave a nod in understanding while Sheik rolled his eyes.

“Fine…” He grumbled.

“So, you heard a voice?” Link nodded his head. “Did you happen to recognize this mysterious voice?” Link shook his head while the look of disappointment had appeared upon the man’s face. He shifted his gaze towards Sheik. “Did Sheik hear the voice as well?”

“N-n-no sir!” Link replied for the young man, who looked just pissed that the two were completely ignoring him.

“I see…” The old man strokes his bread thoughtfully as he shifted his gaze between the two. Link looked up at him curiously while Sheik standing off to the side pouting like a child. “Well, that is unfortunate.” The old man then guide Link to the edge of the hill. “I must ask you, courageous one… Do you intend to make your way to the castle?”

“Y-y-you think I-I am cour-courage?” There was a snicker that escape Sheik, which he quickly stop when he received the glare from the old man. Sheik held up his hands in defences. Though Link was sincerely wondering if the old man had actually thought it.

“I do indeed,” Link’s eyes brighten up at the comment. “Here on this isolated plateau, we are surrounded on all sides by steep cliffs with no way down. If you were to try to jump off, well… no death could be more certain. Or more foolish. Of course, if you had a paraglider like mine, that would be quite another story.” The old man showed off the item. Sheik perked up.

“P-p-paraglid-er-er?”

“Oho! Piqued your interest, have I?” Link’s gaze was drawn to the item. He had to get it, but how? Maybe he could make one, but how and where would he get the extra fabric from to create such an item.

“Yes, I didn’t come soaring down here on my own feathery wings, you know! Worry not- I will happily agree to give you my paraglider. But not for nothing. Let’s see now… How about I trade it for a bit of treasure that slumbers nearby? Come, let me show you something.” The old man gentle shifted Link to the side. “Do you see that structure there? The one shining with a strange light?” Link nodded his head. “It began glowing at the exact moment those towers rose up from the ground. I would think such a place might house some sort of treasure, wouldn’t you? Treasure for the paraglider. A fair exchange, I believe.” Link tilted his head to the side.

“Preying on the goodwill of an amnesiac, more like.” Sheik growl. “There’s a word for people like that Grandpa…” The old man’s form stiffen as he cast a glance over his shoulder.

“And would that be a kindly guide?” he suggested with a knowing smile letting the insult slide off him. “A benevolent mentor?”

“Tch!”

“I’ll return w-with the t-treasure!” Link said hurriedly, he went over and took a hold of Sheik’s hand. The older blond was confused, but Link knew that Sheik might say something, they’d all regret.

“OI! What’s the big idea! Not so tight on the goods!” The old man chuckled as he watched the two head towards the shrine.

“Oh Impa… it seems he coming around on his own.” The old man quickly faded from existed.

The walk to the shrine was rather short, and the sun was beginning to set. Sheik narrowed his gaze onto it while Link had approached and seem to have unlock the shrine. The young blond was in awe at the strange mechanism.

“Hey Link.” The young man turn to face Sheik. “I am going to stay out here and keep an look out for any suspicious activity.” Link looked confused and concern for a moment.

“Yo-you don’t tr-trust you’re grand-grandpa?” Sheik force a smile as he shook his head.

“Er… No, its not that,” he supplied. Link’s eyes widen.

“Are yo-you up-upset w-with me about ear-earlier?”

“No, no… I am actually glad that you stood up for yourself.” Link seem pleased by the commented. “I just don’t feel right about this.” Link nodded his head as he seem to understand. “I promise to be out here waiting for you. Kay kid?” Link nodded as he step into the elevator. He waved at Sheik was he slowly descend into the shrine. Sheik looked up at the Shrine, the Sheikah emblem was glowing above the shrine. At first, he didn’t realize it, but he could feel the seal of banishment rise. It was keeping him from entering the Shrine. This whole situation was making him feel on edge.

He was also curious about the cave that Link came out, would he be allowed to check it out, or will his elders wishes to keep him from it. Sheik began to curse his luck.


	3. reality is a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People learn the truth.

Red eyes of the wild Chapter 3

Link came stumbling out of the shrine completely exhausted and worn out. His eyes widen in surprise the moment they landed on Sheik. He was still standing outside waiting like he promised he would wait. His eyes twinkle with unleash tears.

“Hey, what’s with the tears kid?” Link let out a big sniffle, which made Sheik cringe a bit. “I did say I will wait, didn’t I?” Link let out a sniffle before he nodded his head. “Now how about we-” There was loud yelp that caught their attention as they looked up. It was the old man was he came soaring towards them. Sheik narrowed his gaze while Link looked on with confusion.

“It seems you managed to get your hands on a Spirit Orb. Well done!” Link tilted his head to the side before his eyes widen in surprise.

“H-h-how did you-you-you know?!” The old man chuckled delight while Sheik rolled his eyes. Link shifted his gaze nervously towards Sheik, who seem not to notice him now. “I-I-uh… Was-was… wondering-wondering…” Link’s face flush red as he continued to mumble on, making it hard to hear him. Link was looking down at his feet as he nervously fidgeting with his fingers. Sheik and the old man both exchanged looks.

“Uh, excuse me young man, but you need to speak up! My ears aren’t as good as they used to be!” smiled the old man. Link flinched as he realized he was mumbling.

“I-I-I want-ted the par-paraglider pl-pl-please!” Link had force out. The old man and sheik both exchanged looks.

“I encourage you to slow down for a moment, my courageous friend. The appearance of those towers and the awakening of this shrine… “ He then shifted his staff and pointed at Link, who flinched back in fear. Sheik was curious about the slate as well. “It is all connected to that Sheikah Slate you carry on your hip there.”

“Wh-wh-what do you-you-you mean?” Link frown his brows together.

“He means, that nothing was in operation until that slate had appeared.” Sheik had informed him. “It’s a piece of ancient technology, that was supposedly have gone missing.” Link suddenly looked frighten.

“But-but I-I-I told you! I-I-”

“Yeah. No worries there, kid I believe you.” Sheik waved him off while Link shifted his gaze between the two. The old man chuckled as he nudged the young man, who turn to glare at him. “What?!”

“Oh nothing my boy, since you have gotten one, there are still three more shrines hidden away on this plateau. Bring me the treasure from each of those shrines… and I will give you my paraglider.”

“That wasn’t the deal!” Sheik finally spoke up. Link looked surprise as he stared at the blond man.

“I said treasure, but I never said there would be one treasure. Whether it’s one treasure or four what’s the difference for young go-getters like yourselves?” the old man nudge link who looked somewhat annoyed by the cheated. Sheik let out a growl.

* * *

“Follow me Link, I have rough idea, where the next shrine is.” Sheik pulled Link away while the old man chuckled, before shifting his gaze to stare off into the distance. Sheik begin cursing under his breath while Link stared worriedly at him. He was going to ask him what’s wrong until he noticed odd looking rock formation. It looked like a skull of some sort.

“Sh-sh-Sheik!” He pulled on the man’s long sleeves. The young man stumble back before shifting his gaze towards the old Bokoblin base. “Wh-what is th-that?”

“It’s an old bokoblin base, I’ve already dispatched them until the next blood moon.” Sheik went on his head, heading up the old ruin stairs.

“Bl-blood m-moon?” Link went chased after. Sheik was starting to realize what Link was probably been asleep for hundred years there were details about him, that just didn’t sit right.

“It’s when the moon rises in a red colour, bring back enemies from the dead, mostly likely resurrecting them from bone fragments.” Link’s eyes widen as he quickly took out the slate.

“Th-then I-I-I-I ne-ne-need to get r-rid of th-that horn!” Link had quickly made the bokoblin horn materialize before them. Sheik’s eyes widen as he quickly stopped Link.

“No.”

“B-b-but you s-s-said!”

“I know what I said but having that bokoblin horn will be more beneficial to us. We won’t be able to eat it, but I can grind it up and use it as base for potions.” Link nodded his head as he quickly put the horn back into the slate. Sheik tilt his head as he watched Link play around with the slate. “You’re getting pretty good with that, aren’t you?” Link looked up in surprise.

“Oh… you-you th-think so?”

“Uh-huh.” They soon arrived to another ruin stone place, there were chucks of rumble and many destroyed guardians. “Welcome to the eastern abbey.”

“Eas-eastern Abbey….” They both supplied. Sheik looked down at Link in surprise while Link was staring at the slate. Then the young blond realized what he had said. “Oh…. Th-the m-map supplied a n-name.” He held up a slate for Sheik to look at.

“Oh… I see.” Taking the slate, Sheik realize that only the mapping of the plateau was accessible, the other regions were still unknown. There were also blue icons on the map, which allowed Sheik was able to see the Sheikah Tower, and the last shrine that Link had visited. It also indicated their location as a yellow dot on the map. Though one that caught his attention was the one that lead to the cave. His finger hovered over the icon and a name appeared…

~~_Shrine of Resurrection_~~

Sheik narrowed his gaze in annoyances as he quickly handed the slate back. Link frown his brows into worried as they entered the eastern abbey ruins.

“Sh-sh-sheik?” The young man seem to be deep in thought, which made Link worried. Had he unsettled the man by stating the name of the place they were at? Link didn’t think it was that big of an deal was it something else? “Wh-wh-what is wr-wrong-ack!” Link was suddenly pulled down as something fired at them.

“Shit!” Sheik curse as they stay low behind some rumble. Link stared wide eye at Sheik, who poked his head around their little barrier that was protecting them from getting blasted. “It appears when we activate the tower, we have also activated some of the guardians.” They quickly dashed behind another wall. Link would faintly hear a machine looking around the sound of it powering it down.

“Bu-but it s-seem to-to-to be asl-asleep n-now!” Link his head out but got pulled back into cover.

“That’s because its movement sensitive…” Sheik stated as he poked his head around. “I think.”

“You-you-you think!?!” Link couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Okay, I need you to stay put, all ready?” Link nodded his head as he clung onto the wall. Sheik slowly step into view, which had awoken the machine. Instead of running away, Sheik slowly walk back and forth within its view.

“Sh-sh-sheik?!”

  
“It’s fine Link!” Guardians slowly powered up as Link didn’t know what to do as Sheik appeared to be trying to stare it down.

**~~We have to get the princess out of here!~~ **

“Sh-sheik?”

**~~Hurry!~~ **

****

**~~There’s too many of them!~~ **

“Link! Stop it!”

**~~There cries of men who were struck down by the lasers.~~ **

“I know what I am doing!” The guardian had locked onto Sheik, aiming for his chest as it began to power up.

**~~Master link! Watch out!~~ **

Link’s eyes widen in horror as Sheik had shifted his gaze towards him. “I know what-”

“NO!” Link quickly pulled the man into cover as the guardian had lunched its attack. Link laid on the ground with Sheik hovering above him. Link tighten his hold onto Sheik’s poncho. His breath came in short pants as his form was trembling. Sheik kept still as he looked down at the young man.

“Link?” Link slowly raised his gaze. Tears were streaming down his face. “What’s wrong?” the young blond suck in breath through his teeth.

“You, Never. Do. That. Again! Understood!” He choked down a sob, but there wasn’t any stutter. It surprises Sheik as he slowly nodded his head. “F-find an-another aw-away!” He shoved the slate into Sheik’s hands. 

“Kay…” Sheik, rose up from his position to leaned against the wall as he activated the map portion of the slate and begin to find a new path. Link sat up and refused to make eye contract with him. “You know… it takes a full two minutes before it fires.” Link refuse to make eye contact with him. “That is more than enough time to duck and dodge its attack.” Link’s eyes widen briefly before he turned to glare at the young man. “I am only saying, besides, I am sure that information will come in handy one day.” Sheik had turn off the map and handed the slate back to Link. “And found us another route, I hope you like climbing.” 

~W~

Once they completed the second shrine, the moon had nearly reached its peak. Link came out of the shrine slightly more wearily and his stomach gave a growl.

“Well, it looks like someone is hungry and maybe sleepy?” Link flinched in embarrassment as he was mid-way through a yawn. He gave a nodded as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

“Uh… yeah! It-it-it seem so.” He chuckled nervously. Sheik looked passive for a moment before allowing his facial features to relax.

“I know a place where you can rest. Follow me.” Link nodded. They made quick work of going around the activate guardians for a heading into a field. Link happily darted head, he began to pick at the many apples that were available. The scent had relaxed Sheik as he it knew it to be his place. Though it never felt like home.

Upon reaching his place, Sheik was suddenly overcome by harsh reality. There was only one bed, and with Link looking all sleepy eye.

“Uh… Sh-sheik-” Sheik’s eyes twitch as he turned to glare at the kid.

“You can have the bed!” he declared nearly yelling at the kid. Link looked surprise.

“B-but ar-aren’t you t-tired?” wondered the younger blond. 

“No!” he stated with a growl. The old man was there attending to the fire. Link stood in the doorway while Sheik settled himself by the fire. He nervously glances back inside.

“Go ahead link! I’ll keep Sheik company out here.” Link was hesitant as he nodded head.

“G-good n-night sh-sheik.” Sheik waved the kid before turning his gaze to the fire as he went on grumbling about giving up his comfort bed to a spirit.

“Now, now Sheik, is that anyway to speak about a guest?” chided the old man. Sheik turn to glare at the old man.

“Oi… since when are you so talkative?” The old man took a moment to think about it.

“Only to those who are willing to listen.” Sheik flinched in annoyances as that was a hit on his personality. Sheik pulled his poncho closer to his body as his gaze drifted over to the little hut. The old man shifted his gaze back to Sheik and over to the hut. “You know…” The old man went back to looking at the fire. He would poke at it every now and then. “I think the boy may need some extra clothing, if you guys planning on a crossing dead man’s river.” The old man waited for the Sheik to exploded on him about sharing his clothes but what came next…

“Yeah… you’re probably right. I probably need to hem my old doublet for him to use.” The old man watched in awe as Sheik carefully entered his hut. The old man wasn’t surprised to see Sheik had carefully taken his doublet out without Link noticing. What did surprise him was that Sheik had taken a sewing kit with him to begin making the adjustments to the sweater. The old man decided to stay by the young man’s side as he continued with his efforts.

The next morning, Link awoke up feeling refresh as he sat up straight in the bed. He noticed a basin on the other side of the hut, which he went over wash his face.

“Oi… move it.” Came a low grumble. Link blinked in surprise before the horror settle in at the exhausted look that was on Sheik’s face. The guy had bags underneath his eye lids while his eyes were blood shot.

“Wh-what ha-happen to-to you?” Link in shock. Sheik turn to face the kid, who flinched back in fear.

“None of your damn business! Get outside and eat your damn breakfast!” he snapped. Link gasp in horror as he quickly darted outside. Sheik let out a sigh as he quickly splash water onto his face, but he paused as he stared at his reflection. He was beginning to wonder how long will it be to finish Link’s task. Most of the time, they either wondering around until something familiar snap their memory allowing Sheik to do the task for them,

but this…

Sheik hated this feeling of uncertainty, since the kid had to be told about history and certain monsters. He didn’t act like how the others did, but more like a lost soul. Similar to the old man. Sheik was beginning to wonder if he was going to have another tag along if they didn’t finish Link’s quest. Oh well, at least it kept him busy for the time. After washing his face and getting a fresh pair of clothes on. Though he quickly pack his poncho away since he was going to be using it later on. He found Link and the old man standing near the cliff.

“Oh Sheik, how nice of you to join us.” Sheik waved him off as he looked up at the tall redwoods. Then he looked over at Link, who was staring at him.

“What!” He snapped. The kid flinched in fear as he quickly looked way with his face all red. “Jeez, I don’t have time for this, what seems to be the problem?” He looked over towards the old man.

“We need to get over there.” He pointed to the other side of the cliff. “To get up there.” Sheik’s followed his finger up towards shrine. His brow twitch in annoyances.

“Seriously?”

“Serious.” Smiled the old man.

“All right.” Sheik went over to the old man. “Give me that!” He was about to grabbed the axe from old man.

“W-wait!” Link shouted. The two turn to looked at the kid. Link fiddle with the slate and made a axe appeared. Sheik looked concern while the old man seem happy.

“Uh… Link? Do you think that’s a good idea-“ Sheik leaped up onto the tree to dodge sharp edge of the blade. “Are you trying to kill me!” He shouted at Link, whose bottom lip began to quiver.

  
“I’m-I’m-I’m-”

“Ooohh! Just can it!” The old man chuckled as he watched the exchange.

It didn’t take long for Link to chop down the couple of redwood, which Sheik had tied them together to make a temporary bridge for them to use.

“Oh… sh-shouldn’t we-we make it m-more stur-sturdy?” wondered Link as they both across it.

“Why? Grandpa and I usually go around.” With one swift kick, Sheik was able to knock the poorly constructed bridge into the deep chasm that separated the two part. Link’s eyes widen in horror as he couldn’t believe how badly they had did. “Come on kid, we have some climbing to do.” Link stared widen eye at the cliff side, which Sheik started climbing. Link watch how easily Sheik had scaled the rock face onto the next ledge.

Link was determined to follow in Sheik’s footsteps. Though it didn’t go as plan as Link had hopped. He had slipped and nearly fell to his “death” twice. Sheik had to tied the kid to him, so he wouldn’t fall (Link: T.T. Sheik: >.<) . Link went to shrine and used the slate to activate it. Sheik narrowed his gaze as he beginning to wonder how this boy was related to the Sheikah tribe.

* * *

The trip to last shrine was starting to rub Sheik the wrong way since the old man had always seem to appear. It was never a good thing for two to meet when they were unsure of what they truly were. And even though he was positive Link was one, something in the back of his mind told him otherwise. Upon exiting the last shrine, the old man had appeared be walking up the same snowy trial that they took.

“Paraglider, please!” Sheik stated with a hiss of annoyances. Link and old man looked surprise at the young man.

“Heh, I see the cold isn’t doing you any favours is it grandson?” chuckled the old man, while Sheik’s brow twitch. Then he turned to face Link. “Well, now it seem you have gathered all four spirit orbs?” Link nodded his head, though he was going to asked how to get the spirit orbs out- “Then it is finally time for me to tell you everything, Link and Sheik.” Sheik perked up. The old man walked to the edge of the snowy cliff as he was looking at something in the distance. “Imagine an X on your map, with the four shrines as the end points. Find the spots where those lines intersect. I shall wait for you there.”

Link stepped back in shock as the old man had eerier green glow him before fading away like the wind had taken him. Link stumble back in shock as he stared wide eye where the old man had once stood.

“Huh? What the hell?” Link shifted his gaze towards Sheik, who stared at the spot where the old man stood. “He’s never done that before…” Link gasp as he quickly clung onto Sheik.

“He-he’s g-g-ghost!” Sheik blinked in surprise as he looked down at Link. The kid’s fingers were starting were beginning to stiffen.

“Yeah well… Just show me the slate.” Link perked up. He quickly retrieve the slate and activate the map section. Sheik had to zoom out before he was able to connect the dots. “He’s at the temple.” He stated simply.

“Wh-what?! Re-really?” Link quickly looked over the map. He frown his brows together.

“Come on…” Link looked towards Sheik. “We’re nearly finished, aren’t we?” Link ‘s eyes begin to twinkle as he darted forward. He grabbed a hold of Sheik’s poncho.

“Yo-yo-you pr-promise n-not to lea-leave?” Link suddenly demanded.

“HUH?!” Sheik shifted his gaze down towards the kid.

“Pl-please! D-d-don’t leave me!” Link nearly shouted. Sheik let out a sigh as he grasps a hold of Link’s hand. (Of course, he had to rip the kids’ hand off of his poncho.)

“Yes Link, I promise not to leave your side as long as your journey continues.” Sheik watched as the looked of relief wash over Link. “Now come on, I’m freezing my ass out here.”

* * *

Upon arriving at the temple, Sheik had spotted the old man on the roof top. He frowned his brows together in concern.

“This doesn’t feel right…” Link looked up in surprise at Sheik.

“Wha-”

“Come on!” Link let out a yelp of surprise was he quickly dragged around the temple to a ladder. “The old man had asked me to put this here awhile back, but never mention the reason why!” The two begin to climb it. Sheik narrowed gaze as he spotted the old man at the standing alone in the steeple. He quickly darted across but had to stop and help link across.

Sheik and Link had both leap up onto the steeple which had caused the old man to chuckle.

“Well done there young one!” A proud grin had appeared across the old man’s face. “Now, then… The time has come to show you who I truly am.” Sheik narrowed his gaze onto the man. “I was King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule.” The dark and dirty clothing were gone and were replace from cloth of refinery and upon his head a simple golden crown. “I was… the last leader of Hyrule. A kingdom which no longer exists!” There was a hint of regret within his tone. Sheik’s eyes widen briefly while Link shield his own. The energy of spirits continued to spiral around Rhoam.

“The great calamity was merciless… It devasted everything in its path, lo, a century ago.” There was moment where the king voice had became unsteady. “It was then that my life was taken from me.” His form flash briefly to a bloody form where there was a huge hole within his gut, but that faded away quickly. “And since that time… here I have reminded in spirit form.” Then he shifted his gaze away from the two. “I did not think it was wise to overwhelm you while your memory was still fragile.” Sheik shifted his gaze towards Link. “So rather than that, I thought it best to assume a temporary form… Forgive me.” He looked back at the two. “I think you are now ready. Ready to hear what happened 100 years ago.”

> **To know Calamity Ganon’s true form, one must know the story from an age long past… The demon king was born into this kingdom, but his transformation into malice created the horror you see now.**

Sheik’s eyes widen as he watched the dark negative energy of spirit spiral around the castle.

> **Stories of Ganon were passed from generation to generation in the form of legends and fairy takes. But there was also the prophecy. The signs of a resurrections of Calamity Ganon are clear. And the power to oppose it lies dormant beneath the ground. We decided to heed the prophecy and began to covered large areas of land. It wasn’t long before we discovered several ancient relics made by the hands of our distant ancestors. These relics, the divine beasts, were giant machines piloted by warriors. We also found the Guardians, an army of mechanical soldiers, who fought autonomously. This coincided with ancient legends, oft repeated throughout our land. We also learned of a princess with a sacred power and her appointed knight, chosen by the sword that seals the darkness. It was they who sealed Ganon away using the power of these ancient relics.**

> **Once hundred years ago there was a princess set to inherit a sacred power and a skilled knight at her side. It was clear that we must follow our ancestors’ path. We selected four skilled individuals from across Hyrule and tasked them with the duty of piloting the Divine beasts. With the princess as their commander, we dubbed these pilots champions a name that would solidify their unique bond. The Princess, her appointed knight, and the rest of the champions were on the brink of sealing away Ganon…**

> **But nay…. Ganon was cunning, and he responded with a plan beyond our imagining. He appeared from deep below Hyrule Castle seized control of the Guardians and the divide beasts and turned them against us. The Champions lost their lives. Those residing in their castle as well. The appointed knight, gravely wounded, collapsed while defending the princess… And thus, the kingdom of Hyrule was devastated absolutely by Calamity Ganon.**

Sheik kept his breath even as the memories of the past flash within his mind.

The destruction....

The devastation of it all....

The many lives that were lost? 

Sheik was beginning to see why his aunt choose to stay within her laboratory. The world was crawling with the dead.... 

> **However, the princess survived…. To face Ganon alone.**

_**Link… You are our final hope. The fate of Hyrule rest with you.** _

“That princess was my own daughter… My dear Zelda. And the courageous knight who protected her right up to the very end… That knight was none other than you… Link." Sheik shifted his gaze towards Link and noticed the boy looking pale, but he kept his expression stoic. "You fought valiantly when your fate took an unfortunate turn. And then, you were taken to the shrine of resurrection. Here you now stand revitalized, 100 years later. The words of guidance you have been hearing since your awakening are from Princess Zelda herself. Even now, as she works to restrain Ganon from within Hyrule Castle, she calls out for your help. However, my daughter’s power will soon be exhausted. Once that happens, Ganon will freely regenerate himself and nothing will stop him from consuming our land.

> "Considering that I could not save my own kingdom. I have no right to ask this of you link…"

There was hesitation within his voice. Sheik narrowed his gaze onto the spirit form of the king. He was starting to see why he never came to the temple of time. His memories were locked away... and... He looked towards Link. 

> But I am powerless here…. You must save her… my daughter… And do whatever it takes to annihilate Ganon. Somehow, Ganon has maintained control over all four divide beasts as well as those guardians swarming around Hyrule castle. I believe it would be quiet reckless for you to head directly to the castle at the this point. I suggested… that you make your way east out to one of the villages in the wilderness. Follow the road to Kakariko Village. There you will find the elder Impa. She will tell you more about the path that lies ahead. Consult the map on your Sheikah slate for the precise location of Kakariko village. Make your way past the twin summits of the dueling peaks. From there, follow the road as it proceeds north…

Once the Rhoam had faded from existence, traveling to the spirit realm for his last resting place, leaving them both alone in the steeple, that overlooked the edge of the plateau.

Link fell back onto his bottom hyperventilating. Sheik quickly darted to his side.

The kid was still here, which surprise and shock Sheik. Tears were streaming down his face as he curled up into a ball. Sheik held onto the kid as he cried into lap. Gentle rubbing circles around his back as he spoke in soft tones.

* * *

It wasn’t until the moon had climbed high into the sky that Link had finally calm down. His soft hiccups and warm body were a reminder to Sheik that he was alive and not a wondering spirit. Sheik shifted his gaze to the side as he cursed his luck. He couldn’t believe it allowed that idiotic fool force him into a promise of aiding the hero. Of course, who was the fool who easily trusted him in the beginning. Sheik was pissed beyond imagination.

“Sheik…” came a quiet murmured. Sheik, who leaning against the rumble to stare up at the ceiling, which once held a bell.

“Yeah link?” he voice held a its usual tone of annoyances and maybe bit of exhaustion.

“I-i-I-I don’t th-think I’m able to-to be that knight again…” Sheik took a deep breath as he continued to run his fingers through Link’s hair.

“Yeah… I understand that.” Link shifted his head to look up at Sheik. “But wouldn’t it be more believable if death just consume us?” Link blinked curiously at Sheik.

“Sh-sheik?” Sheik knew if he returns to Kakariko village; he knew... He wasn’t sure what would happen to him if he returned. Because from what he could recall, no one ever returned after banishment from their village. Though with how long he’s been away, maybe they won’t recognize him? Oh… that was just hopefully thinking, the moment they spot his red eyes, they’ll know. He had to go make the enteral promise do Rhoam and Link. He cursed his own foolishness. He felt his collar being pulled down. He shifted his gaze to look at the kid.

“What?” He mumble out since the bite out of his words seem to disappeared at the moment. Sheik felt tried in that moment. Like his world had just crash before him and he given the unspeakable task. Though he guess that's what Link had probably felt. Poor kid....

Link slowly pushed himself up. “H-how do-do we g-get of-ff the plateau-teau to-together?” Sheik and Link both looked back at the paraglider Rhoam had left them. As far as he could tell, the damn thing probably wouldn’t even carry either of their weight. Sheik narrowed his gaze onto the item. “sh-sheik?”

“Yeah, yeah! I’m thinking on it kay!” He snapped. Link looked startled by the sudden aggression. “What!” Sheik arched a brow, while Link’s gaze had change to a look that Sheik wasn’t sure he liked. It made him… feel things, things he wasn’t used to feeling.

“Yo-you are b-back to you-your old s-self.” Sheik frown his brows together in concern.

“My old self? What are you talking about kid?” Link let out a soft giggle as he reached for to hug Sheik. “Whoa! Watch it! Not-“ A light snoring had drifted up to his ears. Sheik couldn’t believe it! The damn kid fell asleep on him. Great! Now he had to somehow maneuver them both off the temple. He grumbled as he set link onto his back and quickly grabbed hold of the paraglider.

Surprisingly, Sheik was caught off guard on how light Link had felt. He really needed to get some meat on the kid’s bones. He listen to the kid’s soft breathing against his ear as he slowly made his way back to his little hut. Sheik knew the kid was probably stress beyond belief and not to mention the anxiety. Though he was curious about Link’s abilities in the battlefield. He had always heard about the legendary knight, and how skilled he was with a sword. That he was a beast himself that took take down any opponent. He couldn’t help, but chuckle at that thought. Because the Link he knew, could barely lift rusty blades they had found lying around on the plateau.

Sheik let out a sigh as he gentle set Link to bed. They need to gather up supplies and maybe a few weapons. Sheik’s hand “accidently” poked at the slate as he carefully slipped off of Link’s person. He let out a sigh as he checked out the device. It seem the storage app was locked or he wasn’t granted access to it. Though he was curious about the runes app, but it kept stating it was locked or to try again. The only thing he was able to access was the map section. He stared at the outline of the plateau before zooming out.

It was then he realized, they had to go to every tower to fill out the map, but they were divided by sections. Probably the number the towers the machine spit out, is the amount of towers they had to go visit. Though Sheik was looking forward to initial ride that the first tower had given them. The speed and momentary flight. It was thrilling and made him feel alive! Sheik also grin at the devious thought of poor link being terrified. Even though his initial thoughts to make sure the kid was all right, but the afterthought. A chuckle escaped him. 

“Wh-what are you-you l-laughing ab-about?” came a quiet mumble. Sheik perked up as he felt Link’s chin appeared at his shoulder.

“You’re not going to like it, kid.” Sheik stated as his smile stretch across his face into a grin. Link started to whine as he headbutt Sheik gentle. “Okay, okay!” Sheik held out his hand to stop Link from bashing his head against his own. “Just your cute terrify face when we activated another tower.” He chuckled. Link let out a whined as he quickly duck back under the covers. “Told ya, you wouldn’t like it.”

“Wh-what are we g-going to-today?” Sheik perk up.

“What are you talking about? It’s still night!” He growled out. Then Link force his head to the badly constructed window. Sheik’s eyes widen briefly at the sight of sunlight. He was surprise he had spent the whole night going over their plans. “Oh… it really is daylight.” He stated. “I guess that means I haven’t slept….” Link frown his brows in concern. “Oh shit… that’s another night I haven’t slept!” Sheik began to whine which startled Link.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember watching the cut scene for the first time, I just started crying. My husband asked me what was wrong, I told him I had to go save the princess. lol. Yes, Sheik truly thought that Link was a spirit, but now being tasking with the ultimate duty. I can only feel for these boys. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I am so excited for the next few ones! I really have to modify chapter 4 because there are going to be dark stuff in that one, so here is your trigger warning. :D Have a great day and be safe everyone!


	4. Into the wildness we go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I will need to update the relationship tags, but I will do that when I post the chapter because I hinted in this that Sheik has another lover. :P

Red eyes of the wild Chapter 4

It took some time before but the two of them were able to do a full sweep of the plateau to gather supplies. It also gave Sheik a better idea of Link’s physical abilities. Link, who was only strong enough could only lift the wooden weapons, which had a low durability! Forcing Sheik to swoop in with the final strike. Link was getting better in his battles against the bokoblins. Sheik felt confident trusting Link to keep his back in battle. Especially in teaching him on how to stealthy kill red pig monsters. 

It seem sneaking around and being light on his feet came natural to Link, along with his targeting abilities with the bow and arrow. Even with the old Hylian bow, Link was able to get a head shot from a good distance without being spotted. Sheik knew charging into a bokoblin camp wasn’t going to be in their future any time soon, but he did praise the kid on his abilities.

“Wh-why do you-you keep c-calling me kid?” Link looked up at him with a pout. Sheik flinched before rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“Uh… force of habit?” he suggested with his usual crook smile, Link didn’t look appeased by the thought. Sheik felt like he still missing a vital part of puzzle. What had happen that day that had force link to go into the chamber of resurrection?

Of course…. He could always ask the people who were there that day….

It left a sour taste within Sheik’s mouth as he tried to ignore the adorable pout that Link was giving him. It felt him feeling fluster and annoyed at how cute the damn kid was! “I-I dunno…” he had stumble over his words, which made him feel even more embarrass!

Great! Just fucking great, the damn kid has him corner with his cute little face!!!

Sheik shifted away from Link. He couldn’t stand to stare at that pout any longer and those plump lips. “You… look like a kid to me…” he mumbled back. He wasn’t sure if Link heard him or not, but with his youthful appearances.

“Oh!” came the very warning tone, which meant Sheik was in trouble. “I-I th-thought I was a cr-crotchy old man?” Sheik flinched in embarrassment as Link gave him a poke.

“Leave me alone!” he grumbled, which caused a giggle to escape Link as the tried to shrug off the poke. Though hearing Link laugh had brighten up Sheik’s mood. He wasn’t sure if he could handle another him being around. Sour, brooding and hating the world around. Yup! Sheik would try his best to make Link smile.

Sheik let out a sigh as he walked over to a large bolder and sat upon it. “Well, would you look at that!” Link had stop giggling. “You are finally enjoying yourself.” Sheik watched Link’s cheeks turn pink before his eyes. “Maybe this journey-“ He stop mid-sentence when he noticed the look of fear appearing across Link’s face. “What is it?” Link kept pointing behind him, which Sheik casually look over at the huge rock like monster that loom over him.

“Oh… it’s just a Telsa, nothing to worry about.” Sheik stated with a smile. “Wait… what is-” Sheik didn’t get time to finish his thought as he was hit huge rock. The impact knocked him off his feet and he flying went through the air. His body crash into a tree and bounced off. Link gasp in horror as he ran over to Sheik’s side as he slid down the tree.

“Sh-sheik!” Sheik groaned in pain as his vision was blurry and ears were ringing. “Wh-what should I-I-I do?”

“Run…”

“Huh?” Sheik grasp a hold of his head.

“RUN!” Link had helped him up as the two began stumble away from the rock monster. It seem the thing was slower and dumber than they had initial thought. Link had tripped causing the two of them to fall into a small dirt out clove. Sheik had wince as he took the blunt of the fall. Link was about to start whining, until he pressed his hand to the kid’s mouth. Link’s eyes widen in horror as they listen the rock beast march around for a bit. “We are to going to wait it out… okay?” Sheik spoke in low tones. Link nodded his head. Sheik let out a sigh as he laid his head back down. He allowed his eyes drifted a close as his body began to relax.

* * *

Sheik….

A woman was calling out to him

Oh sheik….

But he couldn’t see her face only an outline that she was woman.

Sheik?

* * *

Sheik! 

Sheik had woke with a start. His soft pants filled his ears while the first thing in his line sight were thick foliage of the tree that branched out above them. Then the quiet murmuring of someone else had reached the deep fogs of his mind. He let out a groan as the sharp pain of his head became clear to him. He slowly sat up. That’s when he realized his head was bandage up.

“Arg…. I did I have too much to drink again old man?” Sheik asked out of habit.

“Sh-sheik?” Sheik narrowed his gaze as he looked around. He blinked in surprise as he spotted Link sitting by a small fire. “Th-the old man is g-gone.” He replied softly. Sheik arched his brows in confused for a moment. It took a while before the events that happen the night before hit him. 

“Oh… right. King Rhoam was it?” Link nodded his head. Sheik tsk in annoyances. “Bastard…” Sheik picked up a random axe and went to attack a tree until it was knocked down then he went after another one. Link flinched back in surprise. “That selfish prick!” He kept attacking the tree until the axe broke. Sheik kept cursing under his breath about the old King. He went on with the handle and then with his fists. Link’s eyes widen at the impact that Sheik had caused. He didn’t stop until Link grabbed a hold of him.

“Please!” Link had his arms around his wait as he kept a hold on man. “St-stop!” He kept a hold of Sheik. Sheik’s features were stoic as he stared at the trees he knocked over. “Pl-please!” Link dropped down to his knees. Link knew he had to stop the older blond because the look of darkness was overwhelming for him. He had to give him something to distracted him. 

“H-here.” Sheik blinked in surprise at the offer of meaty skew. Sheik was angry. He wish to kill the king himself, but he had other things to worry about. Like… how Link was able to get the indigents? Did he even know how to cook? Sheik wasn’t that great of a chief, he usually just found random pieces of fruit and just cooked the meat until it a black. Knowing full well it was completely cooked through. He decided it wasn’t worth the effort right now.

“Thanks.” He began eating it.

“H-how is-is it?” It was plain as fuck!

Sheik figure he should count his blessings that Link wasn’t feeling adventures in kitchen now. “It’s… good!” he replied. He took another bite, which made Link chuckle.

“L-liar!” Sheik perked up as Link took a seat next to him. “Yo-your just-st saying th-that. I-I know it-it’s plain tasting.”

“Nah man, it’s the best damn thing I had in ages.” Sheik continued to eat the skewer. Sheik had missed the surprised look upon Link’s face but was greeted once again with that smile. Sheik was beginning to wonder if he liked seeing that damn smile on the kid’s face. “Man… how long have I been out?” Sheik took note how dark it was.

“M-most of th-the day?” Link wondered. Sheik shot him a look.

“Are you asking or telling?” Link just shrugged his shoulders. “Well… whatever the case may be, we should leave the plateau right away. Did you gather everything you need?” Link nodded as he pulled out his slate. He was able to unlock with his touch and open the storage app.

“I-I-I f-f-found these.” Sheik took the slate. It seem Link was busy while he was out. He found two traveling swords, a plain spear, a bunch of bokoblin’s weapons, which he knew Link was able to use and lift with ease. He also noted there were different sections of storage unit. There was one for weapons, bows and arrows, shields, armor, materials and food. Materials had a bunch of raw indigents which made Sheik wonder if the slate could preserve food for them. It would help them on their journey to not worry about spoilages. Sheik was wondering if he was willing to take that chance.

“Okay… I need to grab a few things from my place.” Sheik handed back the slate as Link nodded. The two headed to his hut, where Sheik walked over to the chest. “I’m going to need you to store these in your slate.” Link arch a quizzical brow at the amount of clothing that was present to him.

“Uh-s-sure!” Sheik handed him two blanket and quickly rolled up his bed mat. It wasn’t much, but at least it was better than sleeping on the ground. Then he paused as he looked at his old armour. “Sh-Sheik?” He highly doubt it still fit him, but memories were too great for him to leave it behind.

“Just pack this too!” Link nodded. He took the item had held over the slate. They dissolve into a faint blue light. Sheik was in awe at the slate. Though he was curious on how it work and what other functions it could provide. He quickly sheath few draggers he had left in the chest onto his person. He did trust link, but he wasn’t sure how quick he would be on getting weapons out of the slate when emergency had occurred.

Link had asked he should bring out the club. Sheik shook his head. “Not at the moment, we should try get off the plateau first.” Link nodded as they two made their way to random edge. Link nervously looked down while Sheik whistle in delight. “Okay, are you cool to hanging onto me?” Link nodded. “All right.” Sheik help link onto his back, as he grasp hold onto the paraglider. They started off a short distance before taking a run towards the edge.

Fear had gripped Link as he let out a squeal of fear, making Sheik halted in his movement. Nearing falling off the stupid land mass, Sheik stumble back and fell hard onto his bottom.

“What the hell link?”

“I’m-I’m so-sorry!” Sheik grumbled as they got back into position. It was then that Link noticed that Sheik wasn’t moving. “Wh-what is wr-wrong?”

“Well… Just wondering if this stupid thing could actual carry our weight.” Link perked up in surprise. “I mean… Rhoam was a ghost.” Sheik pointed out. Link’s closed his eyes in fear as he tighten his hold on Sheik.

“N-n-no! Th-then l-let’s just stay-“ The sound of the wind whistling pass his ear force Link to open his eyes. They had jumped off the plateau. There was a sharp gasp that escape him before Sheik’s cheerful yahoo caught up with him. Link watched the pure enjoyment consume Sheik’s features. The way his lips turn up in a smile and his eyes twinkled. Link was in awe at how free Sheik had looked in that moment.

* * *

Of course the moment only last a few seconds before the pair had crashed into a tree. Link was dizzy from the horrors of jumping off something so high while Sheik groan in pain. “You know…. It could have gone worse.” He stated. Link perked up as he looked up at Sheik, who was sprawl out on branches.

“H-how?” Link really wanted to know. How could their landing go any worse than it initial had.

“We’ve could have landed into a Bokoblin camp.” Sheik wore his usual crook grin. Link let out a irritated sigh as he looked down from the tree they landed in. They weren’t that far off the ground, so getting down wasn’t a problem. Link landed with a thud as he rubbed his poor bottom. While Sheik was little more graceful, as he carefully took the paraglider down with him.

“Okay! Now where do we go from here?” Link stared up at Sheik was he survey the area. “We should go-”

“Th-that way!” The two had pointed into opposite directions. Link stared curiously up at Sheik, who chuckled nervously. “Grand-grandpa said to-to head t-towards th-the dualling p-peaks.” Link stated as he pointed to the two sharp mountains that face each other in the distances.

“Uh-yeah! How could that slipped my mind?” Sheik nervously rubbed the back of his head, but he winced in pain when he touched the bump. Link’s eyes widen in concern. “I guess I must have had my marbles scrambled with the hit to the head.” Sheik chuckled lightly while a look of guilted appeared across Link’s face. “But as long as I have you.” Link perked up. “You’ll keep me straight on narrow path, ne?” a soft smile graced his face.

* * *

“Sh-sheik?”

“Yeah?”

“W-why is your n-name Sh-sheik?” Sheik paused in his movements causing the young man to crash into him. “Oof!” Link stumble back and fell onto his bottom. Sheik let out a heavy sigh. “I-I m-mean… Are yo-you Sh-sheik of the Sheikah tr-tribe?” Sheik peer down into that sweet innocent face.

“Kinda of…. in my language it means nameless one." Link's eyes widen at the thought. "My parents died before they could name me, so I am only named Sheik because it’s the only name that my people could give me-” He paused at the mere sight of Link’s bottom lip begin to quiver. “Uh… kid?”

“Th-that’s so s-sad!” He whimpered out. Sheik let out a heavy sigh as he pulled the kid to his feet.

“Oh yes… poor little me! Just get move on!”

* * *

The next thing the two realize was, sharing the paraglider was going to be hard. Sheik kept it onto his back as they walked along. Granted, Sheik wasn’t used to the idea of Link glomming him whenever they needed to use it. Especially in there current emergency. Sheik was in the process of a sneak attacking to kill the last Moblin (Which Sheik had inform Link was the cousin of a Bokoblin with how big and ugly it was) until Link had tripped over it’s dinner.

Sheik stared at Link in silence rage until he felt the looming death upon him. The Moblin smiled sadistically down at him. Sheik let out a gasp of horror as he turned around and picked up Link and leaped up a small cliff allowing the kid to scream in terror. The two found a small rock to sit upon to compilate their next move.

“Uh… Sh-sheik?” Link nervously stammer out while Sheik was still trying to catch his breath.

“What-” Sheik’s eyes widen in horror. They found another fucking Telus! Sheik’s body had reacted as he dragged the kid out of danger. Then they began walking along river until they happened across few Octorok that were chilling out. Sheik kept an eye on them. Most people would have mistaken them for river weeds which was commonly used in making healing savage. Sheik had inform the Link about the benefits of river weeds, but had fail the noticed the kid approaching the river. Sheik gasp in horror as the link had fell into the river which had alerted the octoroks to begin attacking. Sheik cursed his luck as he skillful dodge the rocks that were tossed his way to save Link from drowning and the stupid octoroks.

* * *

The two gasped for air as they washed up onto shove line. Link splutter out water while Sheik groan in irritation. He turned himself around to crawl further up from the water.

“Goddess, I swear you have a death wish Link!” came a low growl.

“I’m-I’m sorry…” Sheik was hit by guilt once again. It bother him with how sincere the kid sounded when he apologizes. Sheik had took off his poncho and began to wrung it out the thick fabrics.

“Great… this thing going be too wet wear unless we find a place to camp for the night.” Link, flush at the sight of Sheik’s muscular arms, though with the shirt he wore. It stuck to him like a second skin revealing how well define his body truly was. The guy wasn’t overly swollen in muscle mass, but he did seem to have enough to carry him and his own weight. “Oi Link?” Link flinched in surprise as he realized Sheik was standing in front of him.

“Huh?” He blinked as he stared up at the man.

“I said, there is a shrine just over this hill.” Link nodded his head as he quickly stood up. He followed Sheik. “So did you have another memory return?”

“Huh?”

“You went all spacey and kind of pale.”

“Oh! I-I-I didn’t re-realize you-you were looking.” Link dropped his gaze. He couldn’t admit that he was staring at Sheik, but the pale thing caught him for a loop. He started to realize how cold he was. When they reach hilltop, there was shrine, just nestled within the groove.

“Well… it may not be an inn, but it’s somewhere out of the wild.” Sheik stated. Link’s eyes widen as they both approached it.

“Wh-what? Ar-are you s-suggested w-we stay in th-the shrine for night?” Sheik arched a brow.

“Sure, I don’t see what the problem is. Come on!” Link looked doubtful as he unlocked the shrine with the slate. It open the door and activate the elevator, but once again, Sheik wasn’t allowed to entered the stupid thing. “You know what! I’ve change my mind, we will camp outside.” Link was hesitated but nodded. He disappeared back into the shrine.

* * *

After finishing the Shrine, Link looked little more confident in his abilities as he exit out.

“Sheik?”

“Hm?” came a grunt.

“Wh-why?” Sheik frown his brows together as he thought over his questions before letting out a heavy sigh.

“You may or may no realize it, but those places hold a heavy burden.” Link’s eyes widen. “The monk, who surrender himself to wait for the great hero seem relief to part ways with that spirit orb.” Link seem panic for a brief moment. “It just makes what Rhoam said a lot truer than I initial thought is all.”

“Oh…” Link thought about what Sheik had said.

“Besides, I am sure old Bosh Kala would like his resting place to remind undisturbed.” Link nodded his head in understanding. Upon reaching the top, Link had learn something new about Sheik, which he realizes he really liked. Outside, Sheik had his poncho hanging to dry near a campfire he had built. “I’ll take the first watch, you rested.” Link was hesitant but finally gave in.

“Oh…kay.” He unlock the slate and open the storage unit where he was able to get the bedroll. 

“Food?” Link nodded as he handed the slate to Sheik who went through on choosing the what raw indigents they should cook. Considering they only had a fire, it was going to be roasted apples and fish. An odd sort of mixture, but Link accepted the meal before falling sleep.

* * *

~~Dueling Peaks Tower activated… distilling information for local cache.~~

“Uh yes miss slate!” Sheik had begin. “Is there ever a time when you aren’t too serious about work?” This made Link giggled. 

~~Collating existing data…~~

“No? Awe such a shame, I’m sure we can make quite the lovely couple.” Sheik continue on while Link just snickered. Sheik shot link his trademark crook smile as he pushed off the railing. He came over to the pedestal, where Link had taken the slate out of. He then handed it to Sheik who open up the map section.

“Oh… this is interesting.” Link perked up. “It seems to recognize one of the trading posts I’ve come across.”

“Wh-what? Re-really?”

“Uh-huh…” Sheik out the slate, which Link took. He felt Sheik’s chin upon his shoulder. His warm breath initial trickle before he relax his stands. The older blond had zoom in on an area. “This little spot here is called Dueling Peaks Stables and…” Sheik narrowed his gaze as his arms came around Link. Link couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him as he leaned further into Sheik’s warmth. “Here! Is River side Stable.” Link looked at where Sheik had left a pin.

“Oh…”

“Hmm… it seems that Dualling peak is closer than River side.” Sheik had entangled himself from Link. Link was little disappointed at the loss of body heat, but Sheik walked to the edge of the tower. From their vantage point, Link could see the other stable, when he asked about the odd horse statue. “Yeah… most of the stables have a horse like structure roof.” Link nodded, but he noticed Sheik was staring at something else. Something beyond the stable. He wasn’t sure what had caught the young man’s eye but the grave expression upon his face made Link worried.

“Th-then let’s g-go to dueling pe-peaks.” Link declared. Sheik looked down in surprise at Link. The shorter blond had offered a smile, which Sheik nodded.

“Sure, so… how would you like to get down?” Link began to sweat as he looked over the edge of the tower. He had eaten two mushrooms skewers just reach the top, and there wasn’t a lot resting areas like there was at the plateau tower. “Come on kid! It’s now or never!” Link let out gasp of surprise as Sheik had picked him up and jumped off the tower. Link screamed in terror while Sheik yelled in excitement. They landed into the lake below, nearly touching the bottom before Sheik had dragged him up.

Upon breaching the water surface, Link took a deep breath of fresh air. He began looking for Sheik. He had noticed the guy was already swimming to the shore. Curious, Link quickly gave chased. Upon exiting, Sheik shook his off the excess water from his body. He also had lifted his shirt off. There was a sharp gasp that escape Link. Sheik perked up as he looked over at Link in surprise, but then he felt the kid’s gentle fingering an old scar.

“Wh-what bit you?!” Sheik flinched in realization. “Th-they… seem t-to be all over.” 

“Erm…. A monster?” He suggested. Link frown his brows in concern.

“By th-the look of th-theses, it w-was probably se-several.” Sheik nervously scratched his cheek as he quickly placed his shirt on. Link gave him such a sad look, its not like he can confess to what they really were. “Sh-sheik… I-“

“You don’t need to worry about it Link!” Sheik clear his throat. “I was able to put the beast to rest.” Link nodded his head. Even though the bite marks looked wicked, he knew he could trust in Sheik’s strength. He began to wonder what his journey would have been like if he never met Sheik to begin with. Having the guy around did help.

* * *

It was near evening when they arrived at the stable.

Link is overly excited when he spots the dog, he bolts from Sheik’s side and goes over to it. Sheik chuckles as Link happily pets the canine animal. Then the chuckles leaves him as he watches Link gives the dog some meat. “Erm… Link shouldn’t we be saving that for us?”

The dog nervous sniffs at the meat while Link smiles happily at the creature. Sheik lets out a sigh as he walks over to the stable to talk to the master of the place. The dog beams happily as he eats up the raw meat. He leaps up to lick at Link’s face who giggles at the attention. He excitedly open the slate and feeds the dog the rest of their raw poultry.

The dog thinks he got a treat by being friendly to the cute Hylian. Then his eyes widen in surprise at the fest that suddenly appears before him. He couldn’t believe it! He begins chowing down as the Hylian coos and pets him. The dog stares up happily as he tugs the Hylian to his secret little spot. The Hylian looks confused before allows the doggy to lead behind the huge stable. They go out to a field, where the dog leads him to a tree, where something appears to be buried beneath the ground. The dog nudges the Hylian who tilts his head in confusion, before taking out their weird glowy thingy. Mister doogy has never seen such an item before… it looks like a piece of wood. Maybe a stick to play fetch?

Mister doggy sits back and watchs in awe as the little Hylian was able to pulled out the chest buried below the tree. He yeps out in joy as the Hylian opens up the chest and his eyes widen in surprise. The Hylian seem happy with the contents of the chest, which makes doggy happy too. Hopefully they’ll play fetch with the weird glowy thingy. They go back to the raw meat which he happily finishes off.

Sheik thanked the stablemaster for his information as he pushes off the table. He goes and searches for Link, but pauses in his tracks. The Blond is happily giving a stupid mutt all of their meat!!

* * *

Getting a horse:

Sheik agrees to a bet on taming a wild horse, which Link can’t believe he will be able to beat. He sits on the wooden fence that shows the boarder of the stable/inn. The doggy sits at his feet as Link calm pets the animal.

“Please, the secret on taming a horse is catching them by surprise!” Sheik snicker as he sneaks up onto spotted one. Link winces in pain as Sheik is sent flying across the field by the horse. The thing headbutted him.

“Are you sure? This is the right approach?” wondered Link.

“Yes!” came a low growl. “I’ll just sneak up from behind-“ Link’s eyes widen as the horse kicks the poor Hylian away.

“These guys don’t know what’s going on!” It begins to rain, so it drowns out Sheik’s footsteps. Oh! Oh yes, that’s what I want! I just want some enemies to fight... came a low growl. Sheik was getting frustrated by his stupid fail attempts. He quickly darts through the wet grass just as a ground Octorok shots a rock towards him. He misses a step and trips into the wet grass, slipping, and falling onto his face right in the dirt. He groans in irritation. At least he avoids getting hit in the face of the horse and the rock. He quickly took out his bow and took down the Octorok.

He walks over and begins to gather up the pieces of the monster. The horse suddenly comes over and nudges him gentle. “What? Now you wanna be friends?” The horse pushes him aside as it begins eating some of the Octorok’s guts. Sheik wiggles his nose in disgust but pets the creature. “Crap! The bet!” The horse let out a startling gasp as Sheik hops onto his back and starts heading back to the stables. He reaches the fence before the horse gets skittish as rears to the left nearly knocking Sheik off the beast. Sheik wrestles with the horse as he calms the animal down. Link comes out in the rain towards him with the dog close behind.

“The stable master says you lost the bet and he gets keeps the money….” Link stated quietly. Sheik let out a sigh before straggling over with horse he had tame.

“Yeah, yeah…. I get that.” He walks over with his new friend. The stablemaster seem surprise by the creature. “All right, it seems I lost your stupid bet, I would like to register…” Sheik narrowed his gaze onto the creature before him. “I’ll call him paco!” The stable master nodded as he went on with the register.

“Uh sir… you do realize you have two other horses within our company right?” Sheik nodded as he pet his newly acquired friend.

“You have more?” Link came over. Sheik nodded.

“Yup, first up was Taco, next was Rocco, and now we have Paco.” Link and the stable master just stare at Sheik as he seem to be bonding with his new pet. “Paco seems to like eating other things, don’t you boy?” he cooed the horse that let out neighs of delight as it nuzzled Sheik. Link giggle nervously as he ask if their room is ready. The stable master nods and leads them to the their room for the night.

“Though I am sorry to say, we no longer have private rooms, so I have this will be fine!” Sheik pale that the idea while Link perks up. They were stuck sharing a room with bunk beds? Link happily runs inside and claims the top bunk of his own.

“Yeah… no worries sir.” Sheik just feel drain of the day of taming and traveling. Though Link is happily playing with the new dog.

“Uh Link?” The blond is happily ignoring him as he and the dog are on his bed, cuddling and wrestling. “Great…” He grumbles. As he finds himself having a very hairy sleeping companion as Link disappears up onto his own bunk.

* * *

Upon leaving the Dueling Peaks stable, Sheik had seemly forgot what direction they were going. He kept leading them into another direction with the aid of his new companion Paco. Link sat upon Paco, who was beautiful chestnut brown horse with a nice dark mare. He gentle reach forward to pat the horse.

“So… wh-where do we go fr-from here?” They followed a road heading towards mountains. Sheik narrowed his gaze as he notice a few more travelers had arrived at the stable.

“We are following the path…” He stated as he watched from a distance, leading dear Paco. Link tilted his head in confusion, but shrugged off the stiffen attitude due to the lack of sleep. Link did feel bad for leaving the doggy in Sheik’s bed.

“Have you been to Kakariko village?” he watched Sheik’s form stiffen at the mere mention of the name. He was remember the look of anger when King Rhoam had mention the place back on the plateau.

“Yes…” he replied stiffy.

“Sheik, so-something wr-wrong?” Link inquired. Sheik flinched up in surprise before looking over at the other people.

“Let’s move to a more… quieter place ne?” Link nodded as Paco allowed Sheik lead them away from the stable.

* * *

Once they were a good distance away from stable, Link was about to question Sheik until huge Radish like creature thing caught their attention.

“Is that a radish spirit?” Sheik inquired. Link nudge him as he could see it too.

“I-I-I don’t th-think so.” They moved closer to the weeping creature. “H-hey th-there…” Link begin.

“Shalako?!” It screeched startle both Link and the horse, which Sheik quickly calm the thing. “You! You can see me ?!” it sprouted in surprise.

“Uh… Y-yes, w-we can s-see you.” Link offered kindly as the thing seem overjoyed at the fact.

“It’s been 100 years since anyone has been able to see me!” It squealed in delight. Link chuckled nervously while a vein began to pulse on Sheik’s forehead. “I’m Hestu, and I need your help!” Link stared curiously at Hestu while Sheik looked annoyed.

“Our h-help?” Link looked surprised by the notion while Hestu nodded his head.

“Uh-huh! Some mean monsters stole my beloved maracas!” He whined out. Link couldn’t help but wonder if the other was putting on act to get their sympathy while it appeared to not be working on Sheik. “I think they may still be over there on the other side of those rocks.” Hestu pointed.

“Well you can count me out!” sheik grumbled as he started stomp his way towards Kakariko village.

“Awe! B-but sh-sheiky!” Sheik flinch as he brow twitched at the nick name.

“Shei-key?” He slowly turn to face Link, who shot him a warm smile.

“Uh-huh, we sh-should at l-least help the poor guy out.” Hestu nodded his head in agreement. “Pl-please Sheiky!”

“Yeah! Please!” Sheik flinch in disgusted by the fact that Hestu, a wood spirit would try to look cute even without his a lack of eyes, but looking over at Link. Sheik swear he was getting soft.

“Yeah… all right, whatever.” He grumbled while both Link and Hestu cheered. What Sheik had initial thought was Link going to defeat the monsters had turned out to be Sheik doing all the fighting. “What! Are you kidding me! I never sign up for this shit!” he barked at the blond kid.

“B-but I’m n-not strong en-enough to carry those weapons.” Link pouted as a loud squeal escape from the blue bokoblin. Sheik flinched as he quickly blocked the attack. He grind his teeth in irritation as he used his weight to shoved bokoblin back. “Sh-sheiky!” came a whine.

“Arg! Fine!” Sheik was suddenly equipped with two rusty soldier swords. He narrowed his gaze onto his opponents. “But I except a reward after this!” he snarled.

“A re-reward?” Link looked confused for a moment as Sheik skillful dodge the three bokoblin’s attacks. Though one had a spear which had got him twice before he tried to cut the weapon down. The swords suddenly shattered on impact. Sheik’s eyes widen in surprise while the Bokoblin squealed in delight.

“Arg! Don’t get too cocky just yet!” Sheik had reached into his hidden satchel and chucked three of his poison needles at the bokoblins. Two had dissolves into the purple smoke that floated up into the air for a moment before quickly darted back into the earth. The other one was stun by the attack, which had given Sheik enough time to pull out his dragger and finish it. Sheik let out a sigh of relief before Link came running over excitedly. He glomp Sheik from behind, which surprise the young man as the two fell to the ground.

“Huh… Sheik?”

“Arg… Link?” Sheik turn his head to the side. “I don’t think you realize it, but I’m kind a tired here.” Link’s eyes widen as he began to panic. “Just get the stupid Maracas.” Sheik pointed to the crude treasure box that was hidden off to the side. Link nodded as he went to go get his original goal. Sheik let out a sigh as he turned over onto his back. “You know… a decent bed would be nice.” He muttered.

  
“I’ll b-be r-right back-k Shieky!” Link hopped over him and walked with Paco back to Hestu. Sheik let out a sigh as he felt his body began to relax. His gaze began to wonder further up the mountains wall. Then his breath hitch as his gaze widen.

“No…” He suddenly bolted up as he kept his gaze focus on one area. “They’ve been watching? But for how long?” Sheik wondered aloud to himself.

“Sheik!.... Sheik! Sheik!” Link came bouncing back excitedly, which had caused Sheik to focus his attention back on the hyper active blond before him. “G-guess what!” Sheik frown his brows as he stared at the blond.

“What!”

“N-no! Y-you h-have to guess!” Link whined. Sheik let out a heavy sigh as he dropped his head back to the earth.

“Did Hestu promise to magical expand your inventory slot if you came back with Korok seeds?” Sheik suddenly stated. Link’s eyes widen in surprise as he stared down at Sheik.

“H-how did y-you know?” Link was truly surprised by this. Sheik let out a sigh as he reached into many hidden pockets and pulled out small leather bag. Link took and peaked inside. There were about 20 koroks seeds inside.

“I’ve been collecting them while I was out exploring the wilds. They had mention they belong to their big brother Hestu. I just didn’t realize Big brother was actually… well you know.” Link looked back down at Sheik.

“Sheik…”

“Hm?”

“Thank you.” Sheik felt his cheeks heat up as he stared at the blond, who was surprise leaning rather closely. Sheik flinched in fear as he quickly shut his eyes.

……..

It suddenly occurred to Sheik that no certain activity was taking place. Admittedly out of character, Sheik cracked an eye open. Then both had widen into a glare due to the having swords pointed at his face.

“Sheik!” Link whined as he being held captive by Sheikah warriors.

“Link- !” Sheik leaned back as he narrowed his gaze onto the warriors before him. “What is the meaning of this?” he growled.

“Oh? Is this that cute? The kid’s playing dumb.” Chuckled one of the warriors, was he quickly nudged to the side.

“Sheik, you are Sheik of the Sheikah tribe?” Sheik grunt in irritation before nodding his head.

“Yeah! What’s it to ya!” Came the low growl as the tip of the blade was press further against his cheek. It had cut the flesh causing blood to trickle out and Link to gasp in horror.

“By order of the elders…” came the low tone of authority. “You are place under arrest until further investigations are finish. Do you understand?” spoke the one in charge. Sheik just glared at the guy as he slowly nodded his head. “Good! Place the cuffs on him.”

“Sheik? N-no!” Sheik groan as he was suddenly kicked over onto his stomach. “S-stop! Sheik!” He gasp out as one of the Sheikah warriors pounced onto his back to place the handcuffs. “Wh-what ar-are you d-d-d-doing to Sh-sheik!” Sheik groan as he kept his head turn to the side, so he was able to breath. It seem the more panic that Link got, the less coherent he became. He was jerked up to his feet.

“It’s fine Link! Don’t worry about me!” He called over.

“Heh, you better than to talk.” Chuckled the one who taunted him earlier. “Say good bye to your boyfriend!” Link’s eyes widen in horror before darkness consume his vision.


	5. Trouble at home...

Red eyes of the wild Chapter 5

When Sheik came too, his vision was blurry as his head lolled around on his shoulder. He really need to invest into some head gear since his poor cranium. It appeared to be the primary target of people today. Whether they be friend or foe…

A groan escaped him as he heard rusty door swing open. The smell of tabaco filled the air along with three footsteps. Two seem heavier than one.

“Great… isn’t that just wonderfully…” he murmured quietly with a hint of bitterness before he kicked from the side.

“You’ll speak when you’re spoken too!” came a low growl.

“That’s enough!” came the croaking tones of an old woman. “How long has he been at our borders?” She wasn’t even trying be quiet about it.

“Not long my lady, though it appears he was with company.” Came the replied. Sheik let out a grunt as tried to wiggle free.

“You know, doing that is useless right?” It took Sheik a moment to realize his hidden stash of knives were gone. “Heh… did you actually think we wouldn’t know to look?” came a giggle. Sheik let out a hiss was pulled to his feet to come face to face with his captive. “Look at great Sheik! Being all pitifully without his boy- Fuck!” Sheik had head butt the guy, who dropped him. Sheik then maneuver his body around to sweep the guy off his feet, before throwing all of his weight onto the guy. “Fucker! Get off of me!” came a growl low as the other two just stood by and watched.

“You know… it seems being banish from the village had made him a better fighter.” Commented the other guardsman. Sheik continued to wiggle around on top of the other guy before he was able to free himself with guy’s blade. Before the other could do anything, Sheik had pin him down with a foot to his neck and the blade point at his eyes.

“Come on Mijah! Say it! I dare you too.” Sheik narrowed his gaze onto Mijah.

“That’s enough!” Sheik let out a low growl before dropping the blade onto the floor. “You’ve proven yourself to be kept capability grandson.” Mijah, who wasn’t quiet done yet, spit at Sheik who was going to punch the guy until the other guardsman step ward, but it was the old woman who stepped in between the two. “Take Mijah out of here. It seem he still needs to cool his head.”

“Yes my lady! Right away!” the guard quickly picked up Mijah, who was whisper slurs in Sheik’s direction.

“Leave him! Sheik!” The trio frozen while Sheik had dropped knife to the floor.

“Heh… it seems you missed one Mijah.”

“Fuck you!” Mijah was quickly taken out of the ceil and out of sight. The old woman let out a irritated sigh as she began pacing the small ceil. Sheik wiped the blood from his nose as he wondered if his nose was broken. 

“Do you realize who you have brought?!” She snapped at him. Sheik shrugged his shoulder.

“Not at first.” He replied. The old woman looked surprise by the remark.

“Oh?”

“I had initial thought he was some ghost trying to find away to cross over until Rhoam had spilled the beans.” Sheik replied truthfully. The old woman arched a quizzical brow towards him as she took a drag from her pipe.

“The dead king Rhoam?”

“The one and only!” The old woman nodded her head in understanding. “Which I may add, he sort of manipulated me into a certain sacred oath.” The old woman narrowed her gaze into a glare.

“How sorta?’ Sheik took a moment to think about it before wince at the memory.

“A lot sorta….” He stated guilty. 

“So… you are telling me.” She began pacing the room again and would jab her pipe into his side which was still sore from the kicks he received from Mijah. “That my brilliant grandson, was easily fooled by the old dead King Rhoam?”

“Uh… well when you put it like that-”

“No! he was applause by all be a genius in the Sheikah way.” Sheik began to feel really stupid right now. “And to be the only one in his generation born with eyes of truth! Tricked by old dead king?!” Sheik grumbled as he squatted down to his Grandmother’s level.

“Is there anyway for me to get out of this?”

  
“No.” Sheik let out an irritated sigh. “Once you made that sacred oath, it is your job to see it through.” She replied. “We cannot have….

“Have the people of Hyrule thinking we go back on our word…” Sheik had mimic tone as it appeared she had said the phrase one to many times. She shot him a look of surprise while he worn a shit eating grin. “Yeah, yeah! I’ve listen to your lectures a lot more than you realize.” The old woman was very impressed by her young grandson’s memory abilities. “But come on granny, you being all powerful?” Sheik went about to massage her shoulders, which caused her form to stiffen. “Take a load off!” he brought her a small stool to sit on. “Let’s massage those sore feet!” He flicked off one of her shoes and begin massage her tiny foot.

“Stop that!” She jerked her foot back before kicking him square in the chest. Sheik wheeze as he fell back. She quickly put on her shoe back on. “Sheik, you will be compel by the Goddess to finish this journey! There is nothing I can do.” The young man grumbled as he begin to whined about his poor nomadic lifestyle.

“How compel?” Sheik suddenly said. His grandmother arched a brow before she smacked him upside the head.

“Don’t you dare question the Goddess!” she got into his face and begin pulling on his ear.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!” He winced. “You have such a tight grip for an elder.” He whined.

“You are messing with forces beyond your belief boy!” she snapped at him. “This was… and should have been Hero’s journey alone.” Sheik perked up as he rubbed his ear while his grandmother seem to be think of something.

“Really?! Alone? Have you met the kid?!!!!” Sheik stared at his grandmother in shock.

“I have….” Sheik’s features began to relax. “A century ago.” This had caused Sheik to flinched in annoyances as he turn to glare at his elder. Sheik rubbed his temple as he felt his own headache come on.

“Well! All I can say is, he is no longer the man he was before the stupid shrine!” came a low snarl. His grandmother perked up.

“You know of the shrine resurrection?” She was caution with her words. Sheik narrowed his gaze.

“No… other than it exists, corroding to that Slate he carries around!” The old woman looked surprised. “I’ve spent six months on the plateau!” She narrowed her gaze onto him. “And never once have I came across anything like it! Other than the four shrines on it, and even then! I wasn’t allowed to enter those!”

“So… you never seen the shrine?” wondered old woman.

“No!” He let out a frustrated growl. “The kid is gonna get himself killed if he left alone.” Came a willful whined. The old woman seem to be deep in thought.

“I will be right back Sheik!” Sheik perked up just as the door to his incarceration slammed shut.

“Oi! I thought you were gonna let me out!” Sheik narrowed his gaze as he watched his granny hurried up the stairs. “Damn it granny!” came a low grumbled. 

* * *

Link watched in horror as two huge masked men dressed in dark clothing, but had a red eye painted on the front of their leather armour haul Sheik away. His eyes widen as one had knocked sheik out. Link was about to give chased until other two held him back. He whined as he knew he wasn’t very coherent right now, with how freight he was, but how was he gonna get Sheik back!

“You need not worry civilian!” came the muffled voiced. “We are taking that man in for questioning!” stated one of the warriors.

“Uh… erm…” Link dropped his gaze as he wondered how he was going to communicate with the warriors.

“If you can follow us?” Link looked at the two. “We have… less aggressive questions to ask.” 

A less aggressive? Link tilted his head, but nodded his head nervously. They begin to escort him along the mountain pathway. Link was sure if compiling to their wishes was a good thing or not.

* * *

The first sound caught Link’s attention were sound of wooden chimes gentle chuckling against each other as they climb further and further up the mountain trail. When he looked up, he spot bunch them of lace through the trail. He found it odd as they continued onward. Once they turn the sharp corner, Link spotted a wooden arch way with an eye place at the very top and blue banner drape below it. It wasn’t the Hyrulian symbol, so he had to guess it was the Sheikah’s banner.

“All right!” The one of the men jerked him forward. “There will be someone waiting for you at the entrances.” Link stumbled forward and landed on his knees.

“Huh? Wh-what are you-“When Link looked back to give them a piece of his mind, they were gone. He frown his brows together in concern. “Wh-where did they g-go?” Looking around he couldn’t seen they would have disappeared. With a sigh he slowly climbed up to his feet and dusted his pants off. A sudden gust of wind came bustling through causing all the wooden chimes to bang against each other. Link gasp as he forced to move forward by the strong gust. Sheik was always telling him, he was too skinny for his own good. Link grumble as he moved forward. His eyes widen in awe at he stared at the village before him.

For being a village of people who created such advancement in technology, their town was rather rustic looking. Everything seem to be made from wood and had to appeared to be standing for a very long time. It was nestle and hidden way by the one of the Dualling peaks. It seem so peaceful… Link felt confused for a moment before a sharp gasp had caught his attention.

“Oh!” It was an old lady. “I’m sorry to have startle you.” She smiled warmly towards him. Her skin pale as the moon light and hair as white as snow caught Link off guard. She was on the ground with her basket of vegetables spilled all over the ground. Link quickly darted over.

“L-let me h-help.” He went to work gathering the vegetables into the basket.

“Thank you, young man.” Link held the basket for her to take, but when she tried to get up. She let out a sharp gasp followed by a wince of pain. “Oh, it seems I may have twisted my ankle.” She whined.

“N-no worries…” Link was able to balance the basket with his one arm as he held out his arm for the old lady to take.

“Oh! What a polite young man!” cooed the old lady as Link helped her up. “My house in this direction.” Link nodded as he allowed the old woman to lead the way while keeping her balance. They walked through the tightly knitted streets, where Link was beginning to realize everyone in the village had white hair and pale skin.

Some of the people, who roam the streets were not like the warriors Link had been initial introduced too. He would describe them be wearing practical outfits clearly made for farming, child rearing and other sort of professions that would result in wear and tear. Very few carried weapon save for the individuals Link had assume were the guards. Any other weapons he could see, were clearly doubled as tools.

They soon came across the biggest house that stood before at the bottom of three water falls. Link looked around worriedly as one of the guards standing attention at the entrances tilted their head quizzical.

“Aunty Nanna? What are you doing?” spoke one of the guards. The old woman smiled as the guard came over to get her. “Did you injury your ankle once again?” came the scowling remarks. The old woman waved him off before stepping away from Link.

“This boy, is here to see Lady Impa.” She continued with her warm smile. Link flush as he waved at the huge guard.

“What! But we haven’t been informed of any guest today!” He stated with a slight edge to his voice. Link flinched in fear as his body began to tremble.

No!

He bit the inside of his cheek as he refused to look weak. Not while Sheik was being held captive somewhere. 

“Now Cado.” Smiled the old woman as she tried to calm the hostile man. “Why not be a dear and take your poor aunty home? Huh?” Cado and the other guard looked surprise by such a request. “And leave this young man to do his business with Lady Impa.” Cado let out a sigh as his form relaxed. He walked over and gentle took the basket from Link, who watched all of this in awe. The old lady grasp a hold of guards arm. “Oh look at me, being surrounded by such lovely young man!” She let out a giggle, which made all three winces in irritation. It seem that aunty Nanna, was someone whom Cado was used to playing damsel in distress as she hobble away with him.

The other guard frown his brows in irritation as he took a moment reflected on what had just occurred.

“Well… it seems you have passed the test.” Came a low grumbled. Link perked up in surprise.

“T-test?”

“Yes, please step forward, Lady Impa is waiting for you friend.” The word friend came out rather tense as Link was careful to keep his distances. Then he noticed young woman, at the top of the staircase. She was busy cleaning veranda that surrounded the whole house. He was curious about her since something felt oddly familiar about her. It seem she was so busy into her cleaning she had fail to notice Link as he stood by the doors watching her. It wasn’t just the clothes, but….

“A Hylian?!” she let out a sharp gasp as she leaped away. Her hair, white like everyone else, as far Link had seen so far, was kept up in a complicated arrays of locks and buns. Though the thing that caught his eye was the prominent red eye mark upon her forehead. It was similar to the one on the slate. Why did it look so off to him, shouldn’t it have been a different colour?

“Huh? Is that-? It’s…. A Sheikah Slate!” Link flinched back in surprise as he looked down at the slate. He quickly scrambles for it and held out for her to take. “Oh no, but…. Could you be the hero my grandmother told me about?” she began to ponder out loud. “What was his name? Li… Lin…. Umm….” She face slowly grew more red as time went on. “Oh! It-it’s not like I’ve f-f-forgotten!” she tried to replied. “I’m-I’m just b-bad with sp-speaking!” she finally blurted out as she covered her eyes with her hands. Link stared wide eye at the girl as he began to tremble as well.

“Oh!” she let out a whine as she shifted her gaze to look up at something else. “My n-name is Pa…. Paaaa…… Paaay….” Her gaze kept drifting down towards his. Link wasn’t sure what was going on, but he felt instantly nervous as the young woman continued. “Oh! Its Paya!” she blurted out as she took a deep breath to calm herself.

“P-p-pa-paya?” Link stumbled over her name as she nodded her head. “Hi, I-I’m... Mmm-“ Link flush as he dropped his gaze. He had a hard time looking people in the eye when he was talking to them. “L-link!” he forced out.

“It’s nice to meet you!” The two ending up knocking heads together as they tried to greet each other. Paya whined as she squatted down to rub her sore head, while Link had stumble back in surprise. He held onto the guard rail for support. The two made eye contract before breaking out into a nervously laughter. Link choose to ignore the guard’s snide commented about their interaction.

“C-come th-this way…. Grandma is-is expecting you-you.” 

* * *

Inside the grand house, it wasn’t very well lit as Link could barely make out the figure sitting on the pile of pillows. They looked so small in comparison to the huge house. He slowly entered the house and nervously pulled at his shirt. The smell of taboco was heavily laced within the air.

“So… you’re finally awake.” Came the croaking voice of an old woman. The sound of metal and clay clucking against one another caught his attention. “It has been quite a long time… Link.” She slapped her thigh delight. Link’s eyes widen in surprise as he dare to take a step closer. “I am much older now but… You remember me, don’t you?”

Link couldn’t find the words to say since he couldn’t remember her at all. His mind brought up nothing to help him recall this old woman.

Such a disappointment, he thought bitterly. Not only to myself, but for others…

The old woman frowned at the lack of an answer. “What is the matter?” she asked softly. “You are looking at me as though I am a stranger to you. Those eyes…” Her deep dark red eyes bore into his blue eyes with the way the light flicker one would think they were brown. “They lack the light of familiarity.” She leaned forward. “It is I, courageous one, Impa. Surely you must at least remember the name Impa?”

Link wanted so badly to answer the affirmative, to remember this tiny, old woman who clearly knew him, but the holes in his memories only seem to grow into a bigger, darker abyss, mocking him with the absence of his life experiences. He could only give her a uncomfortable look in return.

Her eyes widen, her shoulders lowering a little with disappointment. “I see…. So you have lost your memories.” The idea had occurred to her. “Come closer young one.” He was hesitant at first before followed thorough.

“Wh-where is Sh-sheik?” He dared to asked.

Impa scratched her chin as she gave him a thoughtful look. “You are familiar with my grandson?” Link blinked in surprise as he stared at Impa.

Impa… is Sheik’s grandmother?

“Pray tell… what is you’re relationship with him?” Link felt his cheeks heat up as he drop his gaze.

“He-he’s m-my g-guide!” he finally spit out.

“Is that all?” Link’s eyes widen in surprise as he stared at Impa. He wasn’t sure what she trying to get at. Link, himself wanted something more, but he wasn’t sure what Sheik had wanted. He had tried to kiss him just outside the village, but the Sheikah warriors had appeared. “Hmm…. I guess travel can softens one heart.” Link tilted his head curiously.

“At the moment, he is fine and is being kept in a secure location.” She replied swiftly before taking a drag from her pipe. “Now listen closely and listen well…” she begin recount the events hundred years ago. Link felt a light tug at his heart. This woman… clearly cared for him. He could hear it in her voice, even a hundred years after his failure, she recognised him and didn’t curse his soul for allowing disaster to happen.

“…. The words that the princess risked her life to impart to you…. I cannot pass them onto someone who lacks conviction,” she said gravely towards the end, fixing him with another analytical gaze. “Are you prepared to risk your life for the greater good?”

Link’s eyes widen in shock as he felt his very being be overcome by fear. His heart hammered into his chest as he leaned over slight. He grasp a hold of his shirt over his chest pondering his next words.

She was giving him a choice?!

A choice to continue this journey even though the King told him it was his duty… And the princess stated it was the land’s last hope if he didn’t complete it!

Why? Would someone like her, who has known him give him a choice? Why not just tell him what to do!?!

….

Then he flinched in realization.

Was this another test? He nervously glanced up to meet her gaze.

No…

She was sincerely asking. Then would that mean, she would try to find someone else? But who would take the burden of the Hero? He took a few deep breaths to stop his racing heart as he gave a firm nod. He couldn’t trust his voice at the moment.

She had slapped her thigh again as familiar crook grin appeared across her feature. “Ha! Not a memory to your name, yet you are as intent as ever to charge forward with only courage and justice on your side. You have not changed a bit. Once a hero, always a hero.”

I’m no hero! Link thought. I just don’t want anyone else taking this burden which belongs solely to me. He shot her a weak smile.

She didn’t seem to mind him not speaking as she decided he had figure himself out. “Very well…” she took another drag from her pipe. “Since you have lost your memory, I shall recount for you all that has happened…”

* * *

Link’s mind was reeling from the tale of the four divine beasts, and the loss of their pilots. He’s thought to gain allies and a clear guideline on what to do next from visiting Kakariko… and he supposed he did, only now he apparently had more work cut out for him than he imagined.

Four divine beasts to awaken, a tower network to reactive, an ancient malevolent evil to defeat, and a princess to save. It was a wonder he didn’t suffer a panic attack right then and there, for all his heart was trying to explode out of his chest.

“The Sheikah slate will guide you on your way,” Impa continued. “You must go where it tells you, and meet with each leader there.” Impa had taken out a tiny small square, which she was able to slide into the slate. The slate buzzed alive as it seem to be processing the data that was given to it. Link tilted his head as he had never seen the slate take in small chip before.

“Hmmm…. It seems to me that your Sheikah slate is not yet complete….” She commented. Link frown his brows together in concern. He still had many Sheikah’s towers to go and activate, but it appeared to have another sort of function. “The device Princess Zelda left you, is not only your guide and also your memory. Now, let’s see…” Impa seem to be thinking deeply before looking up at him. “My sister at the research lab In Hateno village might be able to help you…”

Hateno Village?

“The location shining on the eastern edge is Hateno Village.” She stated as she made hand gestures for him to come look at the slate. “It is a small village.. One of the very few places that avoided suffering significant damage during the Great Calamity. You are Princess Zelda’s only hope… and Hyrule’s, as well…. You cannot turn back now. Follow your heart and seize you destiny!” Link took a step back in surprised. “Now if excuse me, I have some business to tend to.” She gentle nudge both him and Paya out.

* * *

“I-it looks g-good on y-you,” Paya said as she stepped around Link, tugging at the various straps that held the shoulder protectors in place.

“A proper Sheikah Warrior,” Claree, the shopkeeper, said, nodding vigorously in agreement.

Link blushed under the praise, rubbing his arm nervously, happy that the face mask was covering his cheeks. “Th-thank you,” he said. He wasn’t sure about the sticks holding up his hair, but they certainly seem to do the job… and he found he quiet liked how it looked in the mirror.

“Y-you’re welcome,” Paya said, a smile by her hands.

Link liked Paya. She was kind, and sweet, and gentle. He found he didn’t need to hold a conversation with her to feel comfortable. Though during their little exchange, Link had found out that Paya was Sheik’s cousin. (That had explain the patients with the stuttering). Though it was only Sheik who inherit the red eyes, while she had her mother’s deep brown eyes. She’d taken him on a tour of the village while Impa and Sheik had their talk. Once they’d passed the clothes shop, Paya had taken a look at the Link’s excuse for an outfit. (Ragged too big trousers and boots, and poor fitted doublet that was far too warm for the environment around here), and pulled him inside.

“I d-don’t h-have m-much m-money!” He’d protected helplessly.

“i-I’m sure g-grandmother won’t l-let you g-go around in r-rags.” She’d said and started to talking to Claree, who’d immediately started measuring Link and more or less thrusting the Sheikah uniform into his arms.

It was better than his rags from before, that was for certain. The fabric was of high quality, surprisingly tough but still light enough not to be stifling. The shoulder pads, shin protectors, and bracers were nice too. The mask offered him a sense of security he hadn’t excepted, especially when surrounded by other people. And the boots didn’t chafe at his heels, which was true mercy. 

“Th-the mask is n-nice, r-right?” Paya said quietly as Claree busied herself with something behind the counter. When Link nodded, she smiled. “I f-figure you w-would l-like it.”

“I’m n-not Sh-Sheikah, th-though,” Link said. “is it r-really all right f-for me to w-wear th-this?”

“The outfit is generally reserved for Sheikah’s troops only,” Claree answered for Pay as she returned with a white scraf, that seem familiar to Link along with two sets of bandages. “This are for stability.” She clarified at his confused look. “However, we are more than willing to make exception for the Hero of Hyrule,” she finished, stepping back and looking him up and down. “Prefect. All you’re missing is the traditional tattoo!” she’d said excitedly.

He blushed even more fiercely under the combined weight of their scrutiny. He was grateful, really. They didn’t owe him a thing, and yet they’d seen fit to clothe him with what appeared to be a very expensive set of armour.

“I’ll send the bill to Impa,” Claree said, looking at Link’s pack and equipment. “Might want to see about getting him outfitted with a better sword and shield- these look like they’re about to fall apart”-

“Oi, there babe!” Both Paya and Link were startled by the loud boisterous voice. “How is my favourite shop keeper doing today!” Paya and Link were surprise to see Sheik as he strolled in.

“Ah… if isn’t the infamous Sheik.” Came a purr as Claree leaned over the counter. “Come to back to break more hearts?” Link stared widen eye at the two. Then he felt his cheek deepen in colour as Sheik shot him a wink.

“Nah Babe, I just wanted some new gear and… maybe some information?” he whispered the last part lowly. Claree’s eyes widen in glee.

“Ooh! At your service!” she stated as she quickly dash into the back.

“Wh-where were y-you?!” came a stern tone. Sheik blinked in surprise as Link right up to his face.

“Huh?”

“D-don’t you-you-you!” Link let out a frustrated growl, for once he just wanted to spit out a fucking sentence without sounding like a complete moron. “I WAS WORRIED!” He finally shouted. Sheik looked taken back as he stared at him for a moment.

“Whoa… Link! I barely recognize ya in that armour. Looking right tight babe.” Link’s let out a squeal of anger as he chucked the scarf back into Sheik’s face before storming out of the shop. “Huh? Was it something I said?” he looked over at Paya, who let out a heavy sigh.

“When is-isn’t it n-not something you s-said?” wondered Paya. Claree back with Sheik’s order new armour also with Hylian clothing as well. Sheik looked confused. “He was w-worried!” Sheik shrugged of the concern as he quickly gathered his new clothes.

“Did you remember to put the silence runes on them?” Claree nodded her head as she click her tongue against her teeth. “Kay! Well, it looks like I need to do some apologizing. Thanks again Claree!” Sheik quickly dash out of the shop leaving the two women to wonder.

“Oh poor Link.” Paya perked up. “I wonder when he’ll realize that Sheik is a playboy.” Paya’s eyes widen as her cheeks turn pink.

“Claree! You didn’t!” she gasped out while Claree chuckled.

“Why do you think Mijah has it in for Sheik?” Paya let out a heavy sigh.

* * *

* * *

Upon going outside, Paya was surprise to see Link hunched over on the ground with Cado and another guard holding Sheik back. She and her grandmother quickly came over.

“Wh-what is g-going on?”

“What is the meaning of this!”

“Let me go!” Sheik jerked his arms free as he darted to Link’s side. “Link?! Link!” The boy out unconscious.

“What happen?” Impa looked towards the guards.

“The boy was praying to the goddess until Sheik had attack him.” One of them stated.

“Lies!” The guard looked annoyance by the statement. He turned to face his grandmother. “I never attacked him! He was praying until this white light shot from the statue!” Sheik was quick to defend himself.

“Tch… why should we listen to a traitor like you!” came a sneer. Sheik narrowed his gaze as he got up into the guard’s face.

“Enough!” came the sharp replied. Sheik relax his stands while the guard quickly sheath his blade. “It appears you are going to be staying the night Sheik.” The young man looked annoyed. “Unfortune as it is, I excepted you to be on your best behaviour.” Impa begin heading back to her house. “Come along and bring the hero as well!” Paya picked up the clothing was dropped as Sheik had easily picked up Link. Sheik and the Guard exchange glares before heading back to the house.

* * *

Inside, they were place upstairs in Sheik’s old room, which he was surprise was still intact. He laid the hero onto his bed. Paya begin folding the clothes, until she found a little box within the mess. She quickly tucked into her kimono.

“Tell me what happen, and no funny business.” Sheik flinched as Impa jabbed him with her pipe. “It’s bad enough I have some of women in the village missing you.” She grumbled. Sheik let out a sigh.

“It’s like I said outside, He was at the goddess statue until a white light had shot from it.” Sheik stated. Impa arch a brow as she looked over the boy.

“An evil spirit?” Sheik was hesitated.

“I dunno maybe, or it could have been the Goddess herself!” he replied. Impa and Paya could see the stress visible on Sheik’s face. “Goddess! You don’t realize how troublesome it is having the sight to see the truth!” he growled out. “And no one else seem to believe you!”

“Sheik.” Sheik paused in his rant to look down at his grandmother. She rested her hand onto his stomach. “Calm yourself my son.” The was a pulse of energy that surrounded Impa as her body began to glow. “You have no to reason fear any doubt under this roof.” Sheik’s widen eyes and stance began to relax as he slowly dropped to the floor. The sound of his snoring filter through the air.

“Gr-grandmother!” Paya gasp in surprise as she went over to Sheik’s side. Impa let out a heavy sigh as she took a drag from her pipe. Place clothing underneath Sheik’s head, so he wasn’t just lying on the ground.

“Even though he was label to be the next master to the Sheikah clan, but people will continued rebellion against him. They will not accept him as their leader until he learns control his anger.” Impa blew out a smoke while Paya looked up at her grandmother. “Until that time comes, you will continued on your training on becoming the next master Paya.”

“Yes… Grandmother.” Paya nodded her head.

“Come Paya, we should allow these two to rest, I am sure it was long journey for them to travel.” Paya nodded her head as she and Impa left the room.

* * *

There was sound of water dripping resonated as surrounded by darkness.

Sheik…

There it was a woman’s voice again and figure surround by blinding light.

Sheik… You…. Aid…. Journey…

What was she trying to say? Sheik tried running towards the source, but he legs felt heavy. Where am I? He looked around and noticed he was surrounded by water. The water level continued to rise. “Where is water coming from!” Sheik began to look around. “Hey! Is anyone out there!” He continued forward trying find a ladder or something within the darkness. “Can anyone hear! Well… shit.” The water had rose up, he took his last breath of air as the water went pass his face. When he open his eyes, he was greeted by pair of gold colour eyes and something red.

Help me….

* * *

Sheik shot up in panic as he tried swallow in as much air as possible, but his lungs complain about the overuse. It took a moment before he realized he wasn’t under water and even longer to figure out where he was. He let out a sigh of relief.

“Jeez, I can’t believe that old lady used that trick on me.” He grumbled. Then the sound of a soft snoring caught his attention. He blinked in surprise as he spotted Link. The kid was still asleep on his bed. “Well… would you look at that….” Sheik narrowed his gaze. He would could see five hearts floating over Link’s head before they disappeared back inside of them. “It seemed the Goddess has blessed you with strength of life…” he grumbled.

Then quiet oof, caught his attention. Narrowing his gaze, he carefully slipped pass link towards his window. To his surprise it was one of his flings. She smiled as she shot him a look.

“Hi ya…” she whisper lowly. She was about to entered until she spotted Link in his bed. “Oh, I see I wasn’t the only one eager for your return.” She let out a quiet snicker. Sheik let out a sigh as he gentle nudge her back out. He quietly followed suited.

“What are you doing here Rola?” he tried to close the window but she glomp onto him before he could finish. Sheik gasp as he tried to steady her and his own weight upon the roof while trying to be as quiet as possible. He positive his grandmother knew of his late-night visitors.

  
“Awe come on Sheik,” came a low purr. Sheik flinched as he felt Rola press her breast against his chest as she begin to palm his member. “It’s been a while,” his body begin to reacted to her touches. “Come not why enjoy some late night activities?” she giggled. Sheik let out a heavy sigh.

“No…” Rola looked surprise by the answer. He truly wanted to, but….

“But Sheik?”

“No Rola…. You should go back your husband, I am sure he’ll be more than happy to have a late-night romp with you.” Rola looked surprise before a soft smile graced her features.

“So… it’s true what they said.” Sheik perked up. “That being out in the wilderness had changed you.” Sheik dropped his gaze into a glare. “Sheik… is it because of my age?” she wondered. Sheik’s head snapped so quickly Rola thought it would spin off.

“Don’t you ever suggested such a thing!” he growled. Rola looked surprise. “You are beautiful no matter what, and… Don’t think you realize how much you husband misses you.” Rola let out a soft sigh.

“Okay… take care Sheik.” She leaned over gave him a kiss on the cheek. “But just so you know…. My doors are always open.” She giggled before taking off for the night. Sheik let out a sigh he was about to entered until he felt it.

“How long haven’t you been awake?” he asked. There was sharp gasp as the figure on his bed curled even tighter.

“Erm…. N-not long…” came the replied. Sheik carefully crawled inside and locked the window

“Yeah, I can probably guess what’s going on through your head. How dare I wreck a happy home.” Link shot up in surprise.

“W-wait! She re-really was h-here for sex?!” Sheik arch a brow in question as he nodded his head. Then it took a moment for Link to realize what he said. The young blond had become a stutter mess once again. Sheik only shook his head.

“Go back to sleep!” Sheik crawled over to his spot made for him on the floor. Link was stun, before pulling the covers over him.

“G-good n-night.” Link whisper out.

“Night!” Sheik felt guilty, but not the reason he thought he would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you like this... Arg.... I am having serious writer's block on chapter 13, which I am going to need to modify it for this new idea I have in mind. I am seriously hoping I won't miss it update, but considering I am in school and with kids... Heh.... it's kind of hard to distracted them while I try to write some steamy chapters. :P Anyway, I hope you all have a great day! Bye!


	6. The trip to Hateno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovely boys go to Hateno Village! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to split this chapter up in two chapters because I kept adding and modifying it and it became a very long chapter. Also.... I will have to be doing some studying for the next two weeks, so I want to post these up that way I don't have to worry about them.

In the morning, after the argument of which trail to take to hateno, Sheik got out voted by his grandmother, Paya and Link. They all recommended the road, since it would be easier than the climbing a mountain. Sheik pouted.

“And Sheik?” Sheik perked up as he looked towards his grandmother. “There is this minor detail I need you take care.” Sheik begin to relax.

“Oh?! What is it?” Impa shot him a smile as she pulled him closer. It seem their little shopping trip in Kakariko Village, Sheik’s wallet was feeling rather lighter than usual. His grandmother gave him link’s bill to pay instead of paying it herself.

“Oh, quit your whining! You’re an adult now, so go adventure your gold out in the wild!” Sheik’s brow twitched in annoyances.

“But that’s 4,000 rupees! No one has that kind of cash lying around!” Impa narrowed her gaze into a glare, which caused the young man to flinched in fear. He slowly backed away from the older woman. Then her lips curve into a smile, which sent shivers down Sheik’s spine.

“Are you saying you don’t have the money?” she drawls outed. Sheik gulped nervously as he inched away. 

“I’m leaving!” He turned on his heel to bolt, but old woman hooked his foot with her walking stick. The skill water

Link’s eyes widen in worry while Paya tried to comfort the Hero. “Uh… Sh-sheik?” the young blond trembled as he watched his dear guide get dragged back into his grandmother’s house.

Bang!

The door slammed shut. “It-it’s okay…. Sh-sheik is used to-to Grandmother’s l-love.” Paya replied weakly. Though the two of them flinched in fear as they heard the loud scream. Link immediately hid behind Paya who stared in awe. “Erm…” Paya looked worriedly towards the house. “M-maybe it’s b-best you-you g-go alone for n-now?” She offered him a weak smile.

Kreeen!

The two huddle close together in fear as the door slowly open up to reveal only darkness to their view. “Sh-sh-sheik?” came a soft whisper. Nothing came out, Link was suddenly shoveled forward. The Blond dug his heels into the dirt as he was pushed towards the household.

“You… n-need to be-be louder-der!” Paya grunted as she pushed the Hero forward. Link shook his head as he held out his hands.

“Uh-“ He was the hero! There shouldn’t be nothing that scares him! But he was now sudden scared of Impa. “Sh-sheik?” he called out.

Thud!

Something heavy crash into the wall near the door. The young man’s legs tremble so much that Paya nearly stumble over the poor lad. “Link?!” came a quiet hiss.

“Sh-sheik!” Link shouted out. His eyes widen as the figure stepped out of the shadows. His gaze switch to disbelief while Paya nervously scratched her cheek.

“Uh… C-cousin dear… A-aren’t you being-ing a bit dramatic?” She gave Sheik a hopeful look. The young man’s face was drain of colour as he step into the light.

“Paya, be a dear and see our lovely guest out of the village.” Impa waved towards the young woman as she stepped into the light. Within her grasp she held a fist full of blond hair. Sheik stumble over and fell face flat onto the ground.

“Uh…. Sh-sheik? Are you-you okay?” She nudge him with her foot as Link was in awe at the sight that was now Sheik. His beautiful hair was gone. 

* * *

Walking down the mountain passage, Link kept poking at his forehead while Sheik was annoyed at the fact that Link was still fluster over Paya kissing him on the forehead. Though he decided to turn his annoyances into teasing.

“So, I guess means, she really likes ya!” Link flinched in horror as dread slowly consume him. He couldn’t quite place it, but he had a feeling that Paya wasn’t the first girl he had to rejected. 

“I th-think she w-was being n-nice….” Link stumble over his words. Sheik chuckled until he came to a full halted. Link was busy staring at his feet, so he didn’t noticed at first. “Huh?”

“Link?” Link had ran into Sheik’s back in surprise. “I know it’s none of my business, but do you like girls?” He careful watch Link’s expression. Though the kid’s face turn red, which made what he was thinking obvious.

“Uh! I-uh! I d-dunno!” He quickly went to tugging on the scarf he had gotten from the Sheikah. It was warm along with the new dark red Hylian tunic. “I-I don’t even kn-know, th-that I l-like m-men.” Link began to nervously push his fingers together as he face turn even redder. Sheik narrowed his gaze as he continued to watched the blond for a moment. He let out a sigh as he started to walk. Link let out a gasp as he quickly caught up. “Uh- wh-what about you Sh-sheik?

“What about me?” his was getting annoyed again. He couldn’t explain why the kid was so irritating. Was it really the stutter? Paya stuttered.

“D-d-do you l-like g-girls?” Sheik arch a brow as he thought about Link’s question. It was redundant since he caught him and Rola together. Sheik frown his brows together as he realize it probably had another meaning for the kid.

“Men… Women? It really doesn’t matter to me.” He stated. Link’s eyes widen in surprise. “I think I care more about the person than wha is between their legs.” He commented. “Though…” Link perked up. “Knowing what their package is, is always helpful when engaging in physical activity.” He shot the link a grin. He chuckled as he noticed the kid’s face turning red once more. “Come on, we have a long journey head of us, so let’s make it swift!” The kid bounce back as he quickly race to keep up with Sheik’s longer legs.

* * *

It was near the fork, where they finally found Paco. The damn thing was busy chewing on a Chuchu was trying desperately to escape, but the Paco kept it underneath its hoof. “There Paco!” Sheik’s brow twitched as the horse looked up in surprise. Link tilted his head curiously.

“H-how do you kn-know?”

“Well… I don’t know many horses that eat the reminds of other monsters… do you?” Link chuckled nervously while Sheik tug on the Paco’s reins. He got onto the horse with ease and held out his hand for Link to take. The blond stared at it for a moment. “Well?”

**~~Are you riding with me or not?~~ **

“Huh?” Why was it so familiar to have another man offered him a ride?

“What? Are you embarrassed?” Link shook his head. He quickly grasp a hold of Sheik’s hand. He was pulled up with ease. Link got comfortable as he wrapped his arms around Sheik.

“Nope!” Sheik’s brow twitch as the kid nuzzled into his back. Oh yeah, there was no mistaking that the kid liked him. Sheik spurted Paco into moving.

* * *

The Hateno Field

Once they got within range of the Hatena fortess or as Sheik like to call it, the valley of death! There were bunch old ancient guardians all over the place and destroy ruins. Link was vibrating behind him. “Uh… you want to get off?” Link nodded his head. “Um… Okay.” Sheik had slowed the Paco down as they both hopped off. Link quickly went over to the one of the guardians and found a few screws from the machine.

Sheik let out a sigh as he allowed Paco to find a patch of grass to eat. “Please… let’s have a nice trip through…” He nervously looked around. The whispers begin to pick up.

_Hel-!_

_Help me!_

Sheik took a few measure breaths as he tried to calm his mind. Shadowy figures were dart in between the old guardians.

“Sheik!” He perked up as he saw Link rushing towards him. “Look at all the screws I collected!” The blond held out a handful of screws and old gears. “I wonder what we could use these for?” Link smiled brightly as he held up one ancient screw.

“Uh… yeah.” Sheik offered the kid a weak smile as he nervously rubbed the back of his head. “I dunno…”

Link quickly stash them into the slate. “Come on! There is more over there!” Link grabbed a hold of Sheik’s hand and tugged him along. Sheik’s eyes widen at their connection as the ran through the grassy field.

The once sunshine fields would flash to stormy weather. When link would look back at him with a smile, it wasn’t a smile, it was a look of determination. His gentle hold had turn into one of desperation.

_What is this?_

Sheik felt himself loosing hope as he ran along with Link.

_Who’s feelings are these?_

He was filled with such regretted, like he failed them…

_Who?_

~~_Help! Help us! Please save us!_ ~~

The voices return as they seem more powerful in field.

Sheik had halted his movement, which caused Link to looked back at him in concern. “Sheik?”

“Z****?” Sheik’s eyes widen as he stared at a bruised up Link. His clothes were torn and ripped, with big dark patches soaking through the fabric.

“Hey?”

Sheik shook his head. The wounded warrior approached him with a look of concern. _No! This isn’t right! How?!_

“Are you all right?”

_How did it come to this!?_

The feeling so overwhelming it choked Sheik as he felt his legs gave out beneath him. Link darted to his side. “Sheik?!”

_Z****?!_

“How? How did it come to this?” came a mournful sob. Link’s eyes widen as he stared at sheik. The young man slammed his fist to the ground. “Stop it….” he muttered. “Stop it!” Link looked around all confused. It looked like Sheik was having a fit.

“Sheik!” He grab a hold of Sheik.

~~_Ze***!_ ~~

“Stop making me feel your emotions!” he yelled out. Link’s eyes widen as he felt something escape Sheik. Something akin to regretted and sorrow. It was like a veil had been push pass him as he looked around. Sheik was kneels on all fours panting as though he ran. Beads of sweat rolled down his face.

“Sh-sheik?” The young man didn’t response. “Sheik!” The young man fell over. Link’s eyes widen as he looked down in horror at the young man.

* * *

~~Help!~~

~~You have to help us!~~

~~Save us!~~

~~Please! We need your need!~~

A silhouette form of a woman stood before him, with her hands out. “Please… help us.” Came the pleaded.

* * *

Sheik groan as his vision soon clear up. He could see the light came from a oil lamp that hanged from a ceiling.

A ceiling?!

Sheik shot up with a sharp gasp as he took in surrounds. “Hey… easy…” Sheik turn to see Link at his side with a wooden bowl of water and cloth. They were in a some sort of wooden cabin.

“Where are we!” he grabbed the kid by the front of his shirt causing him to knocked over the bowl of water. “Link!” He gave another jerk while a whimper escape the kid. He suddenly realized the terrified look upon Link’s face. He gasp in surprises. He let go of Link as though he touching him had burnt him.

“What the hell was that!” Link snapped at him. This surprise Sheik as he stared wide eye at the kid. “You-You… can’t g-go doing shit l-l-like that!” Link panted as he struggle to get his words. “Gi-give mmmm-me a heads up!” Link pouted as he chuck the drag across the room. He let out a frustrated growl. Sheik drop his gaze as he ran his hand through his hair-

Oh right… He didn’t have any…

A soft curse escaped him as he looked towards Link, who was stomping around. “I. Am. Sorry!” Link paused in his movement. “God! How am I supposed to know I was going to get contracted by a spirit!” Link stared widen eye in realization at Sheik. “You think I like feeling this way!?” he snapped at the kid. “You don’t realizes how lucky you are.” He grumbled Link blinked in surprise as he crawled over towards the young man.

“Th-that was d-due to your rrr-red eyes?” Sheik didn’t look at Link but nodded his head.

“Yeah…It’s the curse of seeing the truth!” He thought bitterly. “It usually happens in places where there is mass causalities. I don’t like taking the main roads because of it, which why I wanted to take the mountain trail…” He let out a heavy sigh. Link let out a sigh of his own. He realize he was the cause of this.

“I’m sorry…” came the soft voice. “I didn’t know.” Link looked guilty as he turn away from Sheik. Sheik felt his flinch in horror at the kid being all depressed. Then he shook his head.

“Well… for next time, you know.” Link perked up. “Next time, you’ll allow your guide! To choose the path, ne?” Link’s eyes widen as small smile appeared across his face.

* * *

“How long have we been here?” Sheik took note of the camp around the cabin they were in. It was shield and sheltered by it the natural foliage that surrounded. It was just off to the side from the Hateno fortress. Probably a soldier’s cabin or at least there was one left. He did take note of the clearing that was baren and some run-down buildings. It was currently occupied by Bokoblin tribe. 

“For at least a day….” Link commented as he thought about it. “It rain, so it was nice to find a place to take shelter.” Link offered a weak smile. Sheik nodded his head as took note that Paco was drinking from the river that ran by the place.

“It’s nice… but you know what would be nicer?” a mischievous grin appeared across his face which made Link worried.

“Er… what?”

“Doing something about that camp!” Link blinked as he looked over towards the bokoblin camp that was station on the other side of the river. He flinched in worry as he shifted his gaze back to Sheik.

“Are you nuts!”

“Yup!” Link blinked in surprise as he wonder why he excepted a different answer. “Come on, besides we could use some monster parts.” Link let out a heavy sigh as he summon his bow and arrows.

* * *

Link sat on a log as his half his face twitched nervously. Sheik was busy dealing with the monsters parts. Some of them were revitalize, which had made easy clean up, but for those weren’t. Sheik was busy cleaning up the mess and burning the bodies.

It was raining, which had allowed them sneak up on the group until Link decided it was a great idea for him to attack with a sword. Sheik couldn’t believe the kid’s luck as the thing had began to spark. The kid wasn’t sure what do at the moment other than to throw towards the group that was heading towards them.

Sheik went to go sit next to Link was staring at his feet. “So?” He begin. Link refused to made eye contract as he continued to stare at his feet. “I know you have memory loss, but I would have assume you had at least some common sense.” Sheik leaned back onto his arms while Link shook his head. “At least you took out a dozen of them by mistake.” Sheik offered with a grin. Link flinched in horror.

“I-I-I wasn’t thinking…” he murmured.

“I know kid…” Sheik softly patted Link’s back. Link’s left side still twitched unnatural as his glove was singed.

* * *

Upon arriving at the bottom of the tower, both Sheik and Link noticed the wick looking vines that appeared to have crept along the tower. Sheik brow twitched nervously as he stared up at it.

“Do you think, you can make it to the first resting area?”

“Oh yeah! Most definitely!” link stated with a cheer.

“Good like your enthusiasm, you’re up first!” Sheik kept a look out as Link began to climb up the tower. When he reached the first area, Sheik quickly followed. It went like that until they reached the top. Link let out a excitedly glee as he went to go activate the tower. “Awesome! Woot!” Link giggled as he tower begin activation process. “I hope they all this easy!” Sheik leaned against the railing.

“Yeah!” Link smiled brightly. Then something caught the from the corner of his eyes. Sheik gasp as he spotted two Hylians.

“Link! We get to down now!”

“Huh? Why?”

“Just do it!”

“But it isn’t done processing!” Link stated. Sheik began to curse as he quickly leapt down to the lower area where to tried to wave at the Hylians. They had spotted him and waved back.

“NO! Go away!” he was shouting. “LEAVE!” He screamed. The two look confused before going on their way until they were met with death. There was a sharp gasp that escaped Link as he watch in horror. Sheik fell to his knees in defeat.

There was white Mokoblin sneaking around that had pounce onto the unsuspecting Hylians. The thing had used it a club to knock them out before ripping the Hylian’s part to eat them. Sheik could hear the thing crunch down onto their bones while Link went to full out panic mode.

“Link!” He grabbed a hold of the kid. Link stared up at him in mute horror. “Stop it! We couldn’t do anything!” Link’s bottom lip quiver. “We are not strong enough to take on something like a white Mokoblin.” Sheik let out a sigh as he pulled Link to his chest where the cried and cried. After finishing off the Hylians, it quickly darted back into its hiding spot as one of the lesser bokoblin went to clean up it’s mess. It took the left over weapons and chuckled them.

* * *

Hateno Village

Upon arriving at the village gates, they were stopped by what looked like a farmer. “Halt! Who goes there!” He held out his pitch fork. “You two looked like suspicious men!” Sheik, who was clearly irritated while Link was falling asleep standing up.

“Fuck off, I’m tired as hell and would like a place to sleep.” The man looked stun for a moment.

  
“Sh-sheik… I’m sl-sleepy.” Link whined as he tug onto poncho.

“Yeah… yeah, are you going to let us through or not?” Sheik narrowed his gaze onto the man.

“I don’t think that’s- ah!” Sheik quickly disarm and knocked the guy off his feet. The man laid on the ground stun for awhile as Sheik toss his pitch fork.

“Come on Link, let’s look for an Inn.” He staggered inside. Link nodded as he looked down at the guy.

“I’m-I’m s-s-sorry,” he took a moment to apologize for Sheik’s rude behaviour running after the older blond. The framer was confused.

“I’ll let it slide this one time!” he shouted. The framer quickly scramble back to his feet and began pacing up and down along the gate. 

“What were you doing back there?” Sheik narrowed his gaze.

“N-nothing you n-need to-to-to worry about.” Link replied. Sheik let out a groan as he rubbed eye lids.

“Oh goddess! I can’t wait to sleep in bed tonight!” Sheik groan. A little girl who was running without look had crash into Sheik. The little girl bounced off the warrior. She looked up excepting apology until she met with his glare. She ran away crying for her mommy while Link chuckled nervously. He was about to make comment about Sheik needing his rest until the guy was suddenly glomp from to the ground. Link gasp in horror as he watched the whole thing play out.

He dashed to Sheik’s side.

“Ar-are you all r-right?!” Sheik groan in pain as he laid on the ground staring up at the blue sky. Until a pale face of a Hylian’s child popped into his view. He barely had enough energize to glare at the kid.

“Hi yeah Mister!” came a cheerful replied.

“Just kill me now, so I may drift off to Paradise for eternal slumber.” 

“Heh, you’re funny man mister” giggled the child.

“Karin!” A woman with soft features came rushing over with. “I am terrible sorry.” She gentle pulled Karin off of Sheik while Link helped the Sheikah warrior up.

“But mama! They’re travelers! Maybe they seen papa!” whined the kid. The young woman, who didn’t look old enough to be the kid’s mother apologizes once again.

“Uh, ex-excuse us, b-but could you t-tell us where the Inn is?” Link stammer through very little stutter. The young woman paused as she glanced at the two of them. She shot them a both a smile.

“Yeah, its just little further up the road, you can’t miss it!” Link nodded as he help Sheik along the cobble stone path. “Now behaviour yourself!” Link could hear the mother scowl her boy.

“But mommy! He looks similar to the little girl I’ve seen at the lab!”

“Karin! For the last time, there is no little girl!” Link couldn’t help himself as he listen in on their conversation. He shot them a chuckle before quickly heading towards the Inn, where Link had no other choice, but get the most expensive options. It seem inn was having influx of travelers that day.

“At l-least we-we g-get a private r-room.”

“Oh sweet Hylia! I knew you wouldn’t abandon your faithful servant!” Sheik began cuddle his pillow as he relish in the fact of having soft bed. Link chuckled nervously as he watched the other man fall sleep almost instantly.

“Well… at-at l-least he’s happy.” Link couldn’t help the smile he walked over to the other bed. He stared at it for moment as he reached forward and gentle press his hand against the mattress…. “It’s really soft.” Link frown his brows together as he felt like he had slept on much softer and comfy bed than this. 


	7. The Hateno Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet Purah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning... there is some spiciness in the first part of this chapter if you are here for the death and gore.... I will make sure to put more details in for that in the next chapter.

In the wee hours of the morning, the sun hadn’t risen yet, Sheik found himself staring at the ceiling. The voices continued to echo within his subconscious. He wondered if this was Hylia’s doing. Giving him visions of the warriors, four them… He couldn’t figure out the other three, but he knew one was a Zoran, but a red one?

He sat on the bed thinking about it. A soft snore soon caught his attention. He arched a brow as he looked towards link. The young lad landed on the other bed sound asleep.

He’s…. peaceful.

Rising up, Sheik noticed he had slept in the clothes he traveled in. He was slightly disgusted and wonder if there was a somewhere he could wash up. He quickly reached into his bag and found a pair of clean trousers and realize he only had Hylian tunic to wear. His brow twitch nervously at the thought of wearing something so….

Open.

With a grumbled he headed out of the room and noticed a man, falling sleep behind the desk. He narrowed his gaze. “Oi…” he started off gentle. The man continued to snore. “Oi!” He went around the desk and gave the chair the man sat on a kick. It had startle the clerk as he looked around wide eye and surprised. “Is there something I can bath?”

The man rubbed his eye as he let out a yawn. Sheik’s flinch in annoyances.

These people don’t have a care in the world!!!

“You’re in the private suite?” wondered the clerk. Sheik was hesitated, but noded. “Normally, we would provide you a bath, but there is a common bath behind the building. The clerk quickly waved him off. Sheik was he restrain himself. He so wanted to hit the clerk.

“Thanks…”

He found the backdoor and was presented with the pound, that had stream run through it. Sheik’s shrugged droop at the thought of taking a cold bath. He also noticed some bathing supplies. The further he walked along the small narrow path, he had found the shower, but the water appeared to come from their neighbour. “Great…. I wonder if they keep it filled?” he grumbled. He turned the old metal knobs, which quickly produced water from a metal head. He was surprised to see the water was warm. His eyes widen in delight as he quickly stripe himself.

*********( Spicy!)***************

Stepping beneath the shower spray, The warm water flow down his body as Sheik felt himself begin to relax. “Link….” he wondered about the kid. He knew the kid had a crush on him, whenever he seen Link’s soft blush. It sent his heart a racing. He wondered if Link was a natural touchy sort of guy.

The cool morning air was refreshing, but his body felt warm. He frown his brows together when he noticed himself reacting. “Great…” came a grumbled. “Damn kid… and his…” Sheik’s cheeks had darken in colour as lewd thoughts of link appeared in his mind. He could Imaginate the kid offering to wash his back, but he was that type of guy.

Oh Sh-sheik! Do you n-need help with th-that?

Sheik felt himself gulping as the thought of seeing the other man naked. It has been a while since he was with Hylian man. He glared down at his stiff arousal. Though “that” would have be something else.

Oh… Sh-sheik, you have so m-many scars….

He thoughts took him to the where Link gentle ran his fingers across his back. He shivered at the thought. His hand reached for his stiffen member. Fingertips stoked the tip in a teasing manner as his hips jolted forward.

Sheik… you’re so st-strong, I can’t b-believe you can carry me!

“Ha…. I can do more than carry you….” He grunt out as he found himself thrusting into his hand. He leaned against the shower stall. His breath came out in short pants.

Oh! Sheik!

He would have the shorter male press up against the stall as he position himself to his entrances. Link looking all cute and innocent would wear a seductive smile as he would thrust into that tight heat that belong only to him.

Sheik gasp out loudly as he pumped his hand faster while brushing his thumb over the head. Oh goddess, how dare he thought such lewd thoughts of the hero.

Link’s cheeks would be rosy as he whined and squirm within his hold. His head would lean back against the stall as a cry of pleasure escape those sweet plump lips.

“Hm! Fuck, link!” Sheik felt his release fill his hand. He panted as he leaned forward against the stall’s wall. The cool wood reminded him where he was. Oh goddess what is wrong with him?! He pushed himself from the wall before a loud crash caught his attention. Sheik flinched in embarrassment that one of the other travels were awake and caught him. He right himself before hiding himself behind a towel. 

Looking around the corner, he spotted a cat. The feline stood upon the shelves looking down at the mess of bathing supplies. He let out a sigh of relief realizing it was the cat the made the sound. He wondered how he would explain his release if anyone had caught him. Though he was outside, so anyone nearby would be able to hear. He let out a low growl as he quickly went washing the dirt and grime off his body. 

* * *

************** (End of spicy)**************

Later, in the morning where the sun had rose higher into the sky, Link had finally woken up. Though Sheik had found the kid rather flush looking. “You’re not… getting sick are you?”

Link flinched in surprise as he quickly dropped his gaze. He shook his head. “No…” came the quiet replied. Sheik arch a brow in suspicion as he went to the desk clerk, mention they rent the room for another night as they headed out. “Wh-where… is your p-poncho?” Link nervously begin to fidget. Sheik let out a heavy sigh.

“The desk clerk, mention a laundry services, so I’m getting it cleaned.” Sheik couldn’t look at the kid for very long. He felt his own cheeks warm up. They noticed a common area that had kitchen equipment. Sheik and Link hesitantly walked towards it. An older woman was busy making some sort of rice dish.

“Good morning…” she spoke softly. “You’re up early.” She commented. Link and Sheik both nodded.

“Uh… this is for everyone’s use?’ wondered Sheik as he notice another stone oven free. The old woman looked surprised as she narrowed her another to the other oven.

“Yes.” Sheik nodded before looking towards Link.

“Okay! I need you give me, apples, rice, and onion!” Link blinked looking confused. “Uh… the slate?” Link gasp in surprise as he quickly grabbed the items. The old woman looked surprise as Link recalled the items for Sheik. “Are you sure, you’re feeling all right?” Link nodded as he handed over the stuff. “Okay! Let’s get started! Start cooking some meat link!” Link nodded as the old woman watched in awe. It wasn’t long until dish was finished. Her eyes widen in surprise at what they had made.

“Oh my… that looks delicious!” The old woman commented. Sheik shot her a weak smile.

“Thanks, a friend taught me, they had so many apples, they needed away to figure out how use them. Would you like to try a bite?” sheik wondered. The old woman nodded as Sheik held out a ladle for her. The old woman’s eyes widen in delight as she felt herself reenergize. “Link, an apple?” Link nodded as he brought two apples for the old woman. “The sweetness from the apple will help.” The old woman took the apples.

“Thank you,” smiled the old woman. “May I asked, what brings you to our little village?” Sheik chuckled. “And are you looking for wives?” Link’s eyes widen at the thought while Sheik nervously scratched the back of his head.

“Heh…. Not right now ma’am, we are here to visit a friend the Lab.” Sheik pointed to the huge build that stood upon the hill. The old woman tilted her head as she looked up. The woman’s expression quickly sour.

“Arg! You are here to visit those people?!” Link flinched as he hid behind Sheik. The venom in her tone made Link worried about the those at the lab. “They may be smart, but they lack basic manners, I tell you!” grumble the old woman.

“Oh? You don’t say.” Link noticed Sheik’s brow twitched in annoyances while the old woman nodded her head.

“Uh-huh! And…” she waved her hand to indicated they get closer. Sheik wasn’t interested while Link was. “Not only do they do weird experiments, they seem to have a little girl.” Sheik flinched in surprise while Link frown his brows together. “II wonder what they plan on doing with her?” Link notice Sheik’s cheeks a tint of red.

“Well… Th-thank you, for t-time m-madam!” Sheik went to work to cleaning the station while Link looked on with worried. The old woman looked confused as the sudden cold attitude that Sheik was giving her.

“N-no worries, I-I-I am sure he-he didn’t sl-sleep very well…” Link commented quietly. The old woman nodded as she went back to her own meal.

* * *

Sheik was grumbling as they walked up the pathway that lead to the huge building. Link was slightly confused as he stared at Sheik. “Wh-what’s wr-wrong?” Sheik paused in his movements.

“Nothing! Okay!” came a low growl. Link arch a brow as he stared at the older male. Sheik seem to be pouting as he looked away from him. “It’s just…. She makes it sound like we Sheikah aren’t capable of warmth.” He grumbled.

“C-can you b-blame her?” Sheik refused to make eye contract.

“Just…. Never mind…” he grumbled. Link wasn’t sure if it really was the old woman’s tone or something else. Then he realize the wide eye look of suspicion that appeared on Sheik’s face.

“N-now What?!” He followed his gaze, then his eyes widen in surprise. There on the hill top was a small figure. They had a white hair like any other Sheikah tribe member, but they seem nimble as they quickly dash back into the building. “D-d-d-did you s-s-s-see that!” Link was in surprise.

“Yeah…” Sheik’s stiffen form had soon relax as a meaningful look consume his features. “I wonder if I left any bastards around when I came around the first time.” Link flinched in surprise as he was not excepting that type of answer.

“L-let’s not g-get caught up in-in your so called s-seedy past.” Sheik whined as Link begin to drag the older male towards the lab with him. The two of them begin to climb to the Hateno Tech lab. They followed the directions of the signs until one sigh.

Hateno Ancient tech Lab: NO Soliciting.

Hateno Ancient Tech lab: NO Refund on any failed experiment. 

Hateno Anicent Tech Lab: ~~NO one by the name of IMPA is allowed to entered~~

No nosey people or else….

Link stared in awe while Sheik dropped his head in shame. “Oh… why, oh why did you make a up sign just to say that?” There was one final sign, with a picture of a cute little fog wearing glasses.

Welcome to Hateno Ancient Tech Lab, entered on your own free will.

“Boy… I-I wonder if-if th-they get a l-lot of g-guest?” Link wondered. Sheik just shrugged as he headed inside. 

Upon entering what Link had thought was going to be high tech lab was a place where was littered with books and a little girl standing on a chair to help her read the book on the table. Link could faintly make out the eye of truth upon her forehead, but her bangs to a good job obscuring it. Sheik’s brow twitch in annoyances as he stared at the little girl in surprise while link covered his mouth to hide his squeal.

She’s so cute!

Before Sheik could even say a word, Link had walked inside.

“H-h-hi!!” Link waved excitedly at the girl.

“Hello?” She came her rather stoic tone shifted her gazed to look back at him. “Uh…. Welcome to the Hateno Anicent Tech lab.” She replied as she adjusted her glasses. “Do you have some business with the director?” she tilted her head to the side curiously making her even cuter looking.

“Uh- th-that’s right!” Link wore a pink blush upon his face as Sheik narrowed his gaze suspicion onto the little girl.

“The director is in the back.” She pointed towards the man standing at the book shelve reading something. “A terribly busy person, that one. Please try to keep it brief.” She drawn on as she let out a heavy sigh escape her. Link nodded as he was about to head to the back until Sheik grabbed him by his collar.

“Really? That man is the director?” Sheik narrowed his gaze while the girl stared up at him with her big innocent brown eyes.

“Of course, why would you ever doubt me?” she continued to tilted her head.

“Uh-huh, nice try kid.” The little one’s eyes widen in annoyances as Sheik slapped his hand against the table. “How about you tell us where your mommy!” Sheik let out a sneer. The little girl’s eyes flash red for a brief moment as she stuck out her bottom lip.

“Oh Sheiky! You such a spoiled sport!” she whined at him. It took Sheik a moment to realize who the kid really was.

**Sheiky? But that’s my nick name-**

“What the hell happen you Aunt Purah? Playing with old runes again?” Sheik narrowed his gaze onto the little girl. It seem the little girl was Purah, which Link was having heck of time getting his head around. Wasn’t Purah supposed to be an old lady like Impa?

“Oh Sheiky! You know we can learn so much from the past! Snappity snap!” she dance around on the stool she stood on. “And what is this! You also brought Linky!”

“Linky?” Both Sheik and Link exchange looks.

“Do you remember any dreams from your time in the Slumber of Restoration?” she purred in delight. “You don’t look like you’ve changed a bit in the last hundred years,” Link flinched as he backed away from the child, who seem to analyze him. She leaped into his arms, which Link stared in confusion at. “But something must have happened in all that time!”

“He’s lost his memories.” Purah perked up. “He has no recollection of what happen before Slumber of Restoration.” Sheik filled in. Purah easily leap out of Link’s arms and back onto her stool where she did a dramatic pose.

“Well then, I’m just happy you’re still in one piece!” She cheer happily. Then her expression had drooped a little when she noticed Link’s lack of responded. “Linky? What’s with that look? You do still don’t remember me?” she whined a bit.

“I d-don’t re-remember….” He admitted shamefully.

“Really?!” She gasped. “Well, I’m so shocked I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to recover from this!” In a one swift movement, Link gasp in surprise as Sheik had found himself staring up at the ceiling the Tech lab. “Listen boy, I may look like child, but I still got my senses to me.” Sheik let out a huff. Purah had easily caught on to Sheik’s attack and had counter movement in her pocket. She had easily flipped the man trice her size onto the floor.

“O-kay… then!” he wheeze out. Purah smiled happily as she let go of his hand. Then she shifted her gaze happily towards Link. 

“Well, let’s see the slate.” She held out her hand. Link was hesitant at first, but Sheik waved him on from the floor. Purah’s eyes widen in glee as she looked over the slate. Her fingers began to dance across the glass screen. Then she frowned her brows together. “What is wrong with this!” she let out an irritated sigh. “Sheiky!” She glared down at the young man. “What did you do to the slate?!”

“Me? Why is it my fault?” He looked sheepish by the accusation.

“It’s. Lock!” came the low growl. Sheik flinched in fear while Link tilted his head.

“Oh! Al-allow m-me.” Link reached over and pressed his thumb against the screen. Purah was intrigued by the sheer act of it.

“Oh!” then she began scrolling through the functions and storage united. “It seems you are missing two more of its basic function and the map portion is incomplete! Sheiky!” she glared at the young man, who pulled himself up. “What happen!” she growled out.

“How am I supposed to know?!" Sheik glared at his aunt.  
  


Purah let out a growl of irritation while Link giggled at the exchange. This had caught Purah’s attention while Sheik continued to glare at his aunt. “You know… I could fix this, but it seems to have occurred to me that our furnace is no longer working.” She smiled brightly towards them. “The fire has gone out.”

“Then go lit furnace.” Sheik stated as though it was the most oblivious thing.

“Uh! But it doesn’t take any old fire, and you know that Sheiky.” Purah who an mischievous grin. “It needs to be lit by the blue flame from the ancient furnace in town.” Sheik’s brow twitched in annoyances. “And you know what that means Sheiky!”

* * *

Sheik kicked the doors open as he left the tech lab within a huff. Link bow in apology as he follow after Sheik. The young man pushed up his sleeves, which seem unproductive since they slit back down his arm. He held the torched within his grasp.

“Just lit the furnace Sheiky!” Sheiky begin to mock his aunt. “You’re a young man Sheiky! Yeah! What the hell were you doing to allow the flame to go out!” He growled out. Link tilted his head as he continued to watch Sheik rant out. “Doesn’t it made you mad!” he finally snapped his attention towards Link.

Link tilted his head curiously as he thought about the question. “N-not really… I ac-actually li-like doing simple t-tasks like this.” Sheik looked puzzled for a moment. “I-It seems a lot easier th-than trying to-to rid the world of the C-calamity…” Sheik’s shoulder droop dramatically.

“Well… once you put in that prospective, I guess you’re right. Come on! Let’s get this stupid errand done!” Link smiled as he happily followed Sheik along.

* * *

“Milady Purah! Is it really necessary to spy on the young man?” wondered her lab assistances. Purah had dragged her stool over to the window to watch them do the errand.

“No, but I do enjoy watching young men work.” She let out a giggle escaped her. Then her giggled died in her throat as she noticed the look she had received from her assistance. “Oh come on Symin!” she hissed out. The older man let out a sigh as came walking over.

“I do have to admit, your nephew does look better now than he did two years ago.” Purah narrowed her gaze. She raised her glasses up as her eyes flash red while the old rune on her forehead began to light up.

  
“Yes…” she was able to see strings of fate that connected the two together. “It seems the hero is working wonders on his poor heart.” There was a sharp yelp as her eyes quickly return to brown. She let out a heavy sigh as she rubbed her forehead. 

“Milady!” Symin quickly caught the Purah as she began to fall. “You know using the rune of truth strains your body!” She let out a breathless sigh.

“Yes and I thought age reversal will help ease that, but it seems to make it worse.” Purah kept her eyes close. “That foolish boy doesn’t realize how lucky he is!” She hissed out. Symin place Purah onto a bench before bring a cloth to put over her eyes. 

“But Madam…. Not everyone views the red eyes as a gift our books have claim that many of our people have gone insane due being not able to tell the differences between living and the dead.” Symin exclaim.

“That’s because they were fools!” She sat up as she glared up at him. “Ancient Sheikah were able to create such extensive technology with that power!” Symin let out a sigh of defeat.

“I understand, milady, would you like some tea?” Purah nodded as she laid back down. She place the cloth over her eyes. “Have you thought about revoking the banishment?” Symin asked. Purah removed the cloth as she stared up at the ceiling. “You know that Sheik is going to need to access a lot of the old tech if he is going to be of aid to the hero.”

“Yes… and I am extremely jealous of him.” Purah’s tiny hand tighten around the cloth. “Though I guess I could ask him document his journey.”

“And the Hero too!” Purah perked up. “It’s good to have different perspectives.” Symin had came over with tea, which Purah graciously took. “Oh… it seems they are nearly done with our little errand.” Purah perked up. “Better get into position, love.” Symin nuzzled the little girl while Purah let out a sigh.

* * *

Link placed the slate onto the guiding stone.

_ Sheikah Slate authenticated…. Camera, Hyrule Compendium, and album missing files confirmed. Staring repairs. _

Link watched in awe as the stone begin to take parts of the slate and reformed it. Sheik narrowed his gaze as he leaned against the table.

“Say… Sheiky!” Sheik shifted his gaze towards Purah. “I was wondering if there is a favour you can do for me in exchange.” Her lips curl into a smile.

“Oh? What kind of favour?” Sheik gasp in surprise as he dear aunt quickly attached herself onto him.

“Really! You’ll do it!” she sounded surprise while Sheik’s brow twitch nervously.

“As long as you don’t make to do field work in the death mountain.” He grumbled with a slight edge to his voice.

“Oh no! I wouldn’t dream putting the Heir in danger.” She cooed. This got Sheik suspicious even more so. “I would like you to make documentation of your journey!” she stated with a grin.

“A documentation?”

“Li-like a j-journal?” Link spoke up. Purah leaped off sheik and landed in front of Link with a smile.

“Exactly! Especially your encounters with any Divine beast you may come across in your journey!” she shot Sheik a look. Sheik’s brow twitch.

“You… want me to keep a diary?”

“Uh-huh! And the Linky can do one too!” Purah shot the young blond a smile. Link offered a nervous smile while Sheik growled.

“Fine! But what do I get out of exchange?” He grumbled. Purah tilted her head to the side with a sad pout.

“But Sheiky, wouldn’t want to do something without a reward?”

“No way!” Purah flinched as she narrowed her gaze into a glare. “Especially if I have to climb into something as dangerous as the divine beast and give you detail report!” Sheik matched her glare. “besides, you said this was an exchange.” Her lips twisted into a smirk.

“Fine!” The childish tone would leave her the moment she got annoyed. “I will revoked my share of the banishment from the seals.” Sheik’s eyes widen in surprised. “I am sure Impa has already done so for her part. The only one that is left is Robbie.”

“Robbie?” Sheik groan in irritation.

“Really? I have to go see that crack job?” Purah nodded as she swiftly stomp on his foot. Sheik wince in pain.

“Yes, though I don’t take too kindly to Robbie be called a crack job, considering he is your uncle.” Sheik grunt as he quickly apologizes for his rude behaviour. “Now Linky, lemme see!” Link perked up as he handed over the slate. “Which one is it… Camera, Hyrule Compendium, Album…. Yep, looks good! So I know this is sudden, but hear me out!” She gave back the slate. “Why not test out the camera functions with me!” she stated with a grin. Sheik perked up.

“Uh… O-kay.” Link flick the slate on before going over to the camera function. Then he noticed there were pictures already recorded on the slate. There were of landscapes, which didn’t make a lot of sense to him.

“Linky! I’m waaiting!” Link flinched as he quickly snapped a photo of Purah. “Oooh, I can’t wait to see it! Lemme see, lemme see it!” Link smiled as he give back the slate. Purah let out a sharp gasp. “Hm? Oh my! Who is this beautiful young creature- eh? Sheiky! Why did you have join in too!” Sheik looked confused. “Now the photo is ruin!”

“What are you talking about? Like I would ever want to get mix up with your weird experiments!” Sheik glared at his aunt. Purah was about to go on a rant until Sheik took the slate back. His eyes widen in surprise as he shifted his gaze towards Link. The young blond turned pink as he looked away from the older one.

“I-I th-think its pre-prefect it!” He stated softly. Purah narrowed her gaze as she took the slate back from Sheik.

“Well! No matter the issue.” Sheik’s brow twitched. “But there also some old landscape photos stored in the album, I knew Princess Zelda has made frequent use of the Camera Feature, but this…” Purah paused in her speech. Then she shot Link a look, which made the young blond nervous.

“Heeey… Linky.” Came the soft purrs of her voice. “It has dawn onto me that while your exploring, you could also check out these places.” Purah held out the slate. Link carefully took it back. “Yes! I, the true hero Purah! Has given dear Linky the next clue needed for his journey!” she continued on with her dramatic pose. Sheik couldn’t believe his ears while Link giggled nervously at the young scientist ideas. “Though I highly recommended you check in with Impa, since she knows more about the Princess Zelda than I do!” Sheik arch brow.

“Really? You’re gonna make us go back to Granny?” Purah nodded. “Fine! Before I forget.” Sheik reached into his pocket and pulled a few ancient screws. Purah’s eyes widen in surprise. “I figure you’ll have a better use of these than those people at the trading post.”

“Sheiky?”

“Now, if we ever come back!” He gave her a glare, which she tilted her head in disbelief he kept up this little charade. “We’ll bring more ancient materials that we come across. Ready Link?” Link nodded as he stood at Sheik’s side. “Bye Symin! Bye Aunt Purah!” The Sheik waved as the two left the lab. Purah’s eyes widen before she fell to her knees. Symin gasp as he darted to his lady’s side.

“Purah!”

“He’s finally growing up…” Purah was in shock but shot Symin a smiled. Then before the guiding stone, a symbol had appeared. Purah narrowed her gaze as she looked towards it. Symin smiled as he left his fair lady over towards.

~W~

In a lab before a robatic machine, that continued to buzz, the symbol had appeared causing the old man and woman looked curiously.

~W~

In a dimly lit cavern, a seal mark of the Sheikah symbol had appeared on the floor, causing everyone in the group to gasp in surprised. Three of the four figures had leap back in surprise. A man chuckled as he walked towards the seal.

“So…. They’re finally lifting the banishment seal eh?” came a dark chuckle. “All right Impa, I’ll lift the seal, but know this. It also allows my men to enter the shrines as well.” The stepped into the circle that glowed.

“Master!” cried one of the warriors. The circle turned was blue before it turned red.

“Calm my servants!” A gust of wind shot from the symbol, rising up the man’s cloak up as it danced around him. “This will only benefit us in the long run! If we can’t find the hero, then we will poison him against those he wished to protect!” His eyes flash eye as he murmured something under his breath. He brought his hand up to his lips to finish the indication.

~W~

Impa stood within her house in middle of the circle. Paya watched in awe red, green and yellow balls of lights rose from the glowing symbolling.

“All elders are in agreements?” Impa spoke out through the symbol. Her eyes had a blue glow to them.

The yellow ball of light begn to vibrate as a voice came through it: “Are you about this Impa? You know who is listening!”

“Of course she does you fool!” The red one bounced around as though excited by the news. “Pray tell… what made you want to push lift the seal?” Impa narrowed her gaze as she glared at the red ball of light. “Is the hero awaken?” a low growl escaped the old woman. “Is that why the towers had sprouted from the ground?” came a chuckle.

“I hate that you are one of the elders!” spoke the green one. The voice sounded youthful maybe even childlike, which was odd. Impa arch a brow towards it.

“Hmm? Is that you Purah dear?” The red ball darted towards the green one, which flinched away. “Something is wrong with your voice? What have you been up to?” The green shook itself free from the red one.

“None of your business!” came a low growl, which had caused a excited giggle to escaped the red one.

“It’s shame you guys still need me to lift the seal!” The red ball danced around.

“Lucky that’s the only thing we need!” spoke the yellow one. It was deep masculine voice, which croak every now and then.

“Ah! Dear Robbie… how is old age treating you?” The yellow flinched in annoyances. “Though I was quiet surprise to hear you have an offspring.”

“How did-“ There was a growl that escape the yellow ball. “So… you been spying on me.” Came a hearty chuckled.

“Yes… though know this, whoever you sacrifice to place this seal, they will be awaken…” The red ball had stop bouncing around. “And I am assuming it is not the hero… someone who is his companion… maybe?” Impa kept her features stoic.

“That is none of your business Kohga….” Impa finally spoke.

“Oh my dear Impa…” came a purr as the red ball came up close to her. “I have something you guys don’t, and that is youth! And the power of Lord Ganon!” came the sinister giggle. “Whoever’s powers you have locked up, I am sure I could easily persuade them to join me and my army of warriors!”

The symbol on the floor glow dark purple, causing Paya to gasp out. “So please beware!” came the laughter as all three balls combine and darted into the symbol placed on the floor. Kohga’s giggled continued to echo within the household.

“Grandmother!”Paya looked towards her grandmother. Impa purse her lips as she let out a heavy sigh.

“I have an idea what Kohga could do, but at the moment he is weak since he is only one compare the three of us.” She stated. “It is true…. Age has slow us down, but that doesn’t mean we are weak. Though I wonder if Robbie has begin to train his young one…” Impa begin to think on it. “Go find Grante and bring him here! Understood!” Paya nodded. Impa let out a sigh as she moved back to her place on plush pillows. “I can only hope that Kogha and Sheik don’t meet.”


	8. The first memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The our little tag team heads back to Kakariko Village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter for all of you lovely people! I hope you enjoy this!

Red Eyes of the wild Chapter 8

After reaching into main part of Hateno, Sheik was making recommendations to Link. Sheik wasn’t sure why the young blond was avoiding his gaze, he’s been doing that since this morning. He let out a sigh. He halted his movement, which had caused Link to pause.

“Okay! Tell me what’s wrong?!” Link flinched as his eyes and mouth open wide in horror. He felt his face slowly turn pink and going deeper in colour from there. “Uh….” Sheik blinked curiously. “Are you embarrassed to tell me?” Link snapped his mouth closed and nodded his head. He dropped his gaze as he looked away from the man before him. He began to fidget while Sheik tilted his head.

“Oh… please don’t tell me.” There was a tone of exasperation as Link perked up, wonder if he figure it out. “I get it, Paya would always wear ear plugs, I will asked her next time we are in village.” Link flinch as he couldn’t believe where Sheik’s head went sometimes. “By the way-“

Sheik raised his hand to his head. “Sh-sheik?” The young man stumble to and for. Everything blurred together. “Sheik!” That was the last thing that Sheik could see was Link crying over him before the world turn dark.

* * *

Sheik found himself in place of darkness. There was a light in the distance that appeared to be resonating with his own heartbeat.

“Oh god! Don’t tell me my aunt killed me.” Came a groan of irritation. “Was the fucking the tea?” he wondered out loud. The light flicker a few more times, but it consumed all the darkness or chased it way. Sheik like to think the light consumed it. Then he was greeted place where the sky met… with water. The water acted like a mirror as it reflected the bright sky above him. He was hesitated at first as he step forward. He didn’t sink into the water, which he found odd as he seem to be walking on… water…

Dread filled him as he realize he was walking on water. “Oh No! I am not some sort of messiah am I?”

“Not quite…” came a deep feminine voice. Sheik’s form had stiffen as he narrowed his gaze. He turned around to face the person, but… there was no one behind him. He continued to look around. “Unless… you want to be.” Sheik felt like he was chasing his own tail as he couldn’t catch a glimpse of whoever to is talking. “The seal…” Sheik looked up. His eyes widen at the figure staring back at him. “The seal that was placed on you has been removed.” It was woman, with long trials of golden hair that flow down their body, but he couldn’t make out her eyes since she appeared to have a halo above her.

“Who-….” Sheik watched as she float down before him. She kept her distance as she stared at him curiously. “Are you… Hylia?” he asked a warily.

“I can be….” She spoke. “Or…” The feminine features decrease and an image of Link stood before him. “Would you prefer this form?” The bright blue eyes and soft golden hair that was pulled back into a low pony tail, made Sheik gulped nervously. “You are very interesting apostle; you know that Sheik?” The person, sounded like Link, but didn’t have his stutter nor his usual mannerism. “Hmm… something about this makes you not trust me.” Smiled the Link.

Sheik narrowed his gaze as he kept his gaze onto the figure. “You seem not to know the people who worship you.” He hissed. The Link smiled, but they stood on a new form. A Zora.

“Are you sure about that?” They step forward as the familiar deep voice made something click within Sheik. A sharp gasp escapes him as he dropped his gaze. They came closer to him. “because…” they lean in close. “I think I am hitting the mark.” Their breath tickle his senses as he bit his bottom lip to keep from whimpering.

“What do you want!” He pulled a dragger in attempts to strike at the person, but the figure was quicker. They had darted further away leaving a trail of smoke in their awake. Their new form took on a feminine form, with soft features and hair swirl up. They wore a cape that was blue on one side and purple on the other.

“I… want… the hero.” She stood up on her toes as she glisser her way towards him. Childish giggles filled the air while Sheik rolled his eyes. He was suddenly aware of who this person was.

“The hero eh?” The figure continued to dance around in the open plains. She was delicate in her movements and graceful. “You are the spirit of the master sword.” He stated more than question. The figure came into a stop in front of him, they bow their heads.

“Yes…. Those who are servant to the Goddess Hylia, will seek you out.” Stated the figure. “Once your powers were release, I could contract you.”

“My powers?” Sheik was confused. “What are you talking about?”

“You… are chosen by her grace to lead the hero.” Sheik narrowed his gazes.

It is your destiny…. 

* * *

Sheik slowly open his eyes. He once again found himself staring up at the ceiling. The wooden boards looked familiar as the scent of the red wood reached his scent of smells. It was something that Hylians used when they build in their buildings.

It’s your destiny……

He let out a groan as he slowly sat up but noticed there was a weight upon his chest. He looked surprised to see Link. Laying partially on his chest with drool trailing down his open mouth. Sheik’s eyes widen at the sight.

I want the hero….

He frown his brows together in annoyances as he slowly rose up. It was already happening, the Goddess Hylia intervening into his life. He let out a sigh before the warm mass on his lap begin moving.

“!”

Sheik flinched as he stared into the soft cute face. Slowly, those baby blue eyes flutter open. They stared up at him in confusion with a daze look. Then familiarity took of the kid’s eyes.

“Sheik!” The sound of relief filled the kid’s tone. Tears begin to collect at the corner of those baby blues. Sheik wasn’t sure what to make of it. “Are you-you…” The voice wobbly.

“Yeah…” Sheik dropped his gaze and reached forward. “I’m okay.” He patted Link’s head. Link’s gaze had soften as he tighten his hold onto Sheik’s blanket.

“I am so r-relief…” The kid leaned into his touch as Link continued to nuzzle his hand.

Oh shit… why does the kid have to be so damn cute!

“Sheik…” came a soft whined. Sheik begin to leaned forward towards link.

“Hello there! Your laundry clean and dry!” The two bolted away from each other as one of the maids came into the room. “Oh my! Did I interrupt something scandalizes?” smiled the maid. Link looked away while Sheik perked up. His complex pale.

“Oh no ma’am! Thank you very much for your services- ah!” Sheik had tried to bolt out of the bed, but he got tangle up in the sheets, making the maid giggle while Link looked on with concern. “Arg!” Finally free from those evil sheets! Sheik compose himself before accepting the clean laundry. “Thank you…” The maid bow as she went away giggling. Rubbing the back of his head nervously, Sheik had realized the maid had broken the mood. Link slowly rose up. 

“Erm….” Link offered a shy smile. “It’s all r-right, we sh-should g-get a moving?” Sheik looked surprised.

“Yeah…” Sheik quickly mask his surprise. “You’re right, I am going get change then!” Sheik quickly disappeared behind a changing screen, while Link let out a soft sigh. He quickly pressed his hands to his face to quite the whimpers as he took a wobbly breath in. Sheik lets out a sigh as he quickly changes his clothes into his usual loose dark pants which he ties. The turtle neck tank top he pulled on along with the chest plate and arm guards. He pulled on his poncho. Sheik felt much better with all his equipment on.

* * *

It was late evening, and it had began to rain. It wasn’t until Sheik’s fifth attempt to climb the rock wall in the rain he decided to asked.

“Sh-sheik?” Sheik narrowed his gaze as his hands began to cramp up from trying to hold onto the slippery rock. Link stood a ledge with a roped tied around his waist as some sort of harness. It wasn’t raining hard, but it was spitting. Making the rock wall slippery and impossible to get a decent hold on. 

“What!” Link flinched away from Sheik, who groan in irritation. “What is it!” Sheik’s brow twitched annoyances. He just needed to get to jump to the- His eyes widen as he felt himself begin to slid. He scramble to grasp a hold onto something before he fell into a lump of limps before Link. He groaned as he rubbed his bottom. Link squatted down to his level, which Sheik had a hard time hiding the blush, since he was still wasn’t used to looking at the blond so closely.

“M-maybe in th-this p-particular situation we ca-ca-can take th-the road?” Link pointed down the gentle slope of they decided to climb. Sheik narrowed his gaze as he looked down at the road before looking up the slippery wall. They were about Nirvata Laka, if Sheik had to guess. The sun was disappearing beyond the mountain range. He let out a irritated growled.

“Damn it! It would be easier to find Korok seeds this way!” he growled out. Link flinched in surprise as he stared at Sheik.

“W-why? Why ar-are you so an-angry?” Link frown his brows together. Sheik let out a heavy sigh.

“Come on! Let’s make camp!” He stated as they walked over to the old tree. Summoning some materials to make camp, Link noted their wood and flint supply was running a low, even though Sheik was harvesting minerals for Goddess’s knows what, they couldn’t really use them at the moment. Sheik pin the thick blanket to the tree while Link made a small fire.

The two sat down by it, Link casting Sheik glances while the other blond was getting more and more irritated.

“Just fucking say what’s on your mind!” he snapped. Link flinched in fear before he took a few deep breaths.

“You s-seem ir-irritated… why?” Sheik shot Link a look, which Link shook his head. “I don’t m-mean the climb!” Sheik shifted his gaze up at Link, who shouted at him. Link realize what he had done. He quickly squatted down and curled into a ball. “I thought we were c-companions….” He whimpered out.

“We are…” Sheik grumbled after a long awkward silence. “It’s just…” Sheik cannot and will not confess his feelings to the little cute hero. “I’m just mad about the damn rain!” Link looked over at the Sheik in surprise.

“Is… th-that all?” Sheik was beginning to wonder if he should tell Link about his dreams.

“Yeah… That’s all.” No… the kid had enough on his plate. Link looked hesitated before accepting the answer. “You should get some rest because we have quieted the climb head us.” Link paled at the idea before chuckling nervously. “Don’t worry… I won’t let you fall to your death…” Link let out a sigh of relief. “Yet.” Sheik let out a dark chuckle while Link chucked a small travel pillow at him.

* * *

Impa did not seem surprise to see the pair of them again. She simply smiled and nodded to Link as he stepped inside her house.

“Back so soon?” she asked, startling poor Paya, who’d been busy attending the large ball like object in the corner. She yelped and scrambled to her feet, dropping the cleaning supplies she’d been using, which spilled onto the floor.

“Oh no!” Pay exclaimed, stuck between cleaning it up and being respectful for their guest… and failing at both, looking more and more awkward with each passing second.

“Never mind that, Paya,” Impa said, a hint of exasperation in her voice, the sort reserved for unruly children. “You can clean that up later.”

“Y-yes grandmother,” she said gratefully. “W-welcome back, link,” she greeted , bowing a little. Link returned it, not sure if he was supposed to or not.

“Indeed.” Impa said. “Welcome back Link, to what do we owe the pleasure? I take it you have spoken with my sister?”

“Y-yes, we h-have,” Link said. “It-it’s actually a-about th-that…”

“Specifically, his memories,” Sheik supplied. “Aunt Purah found a series of photographs on the slate, apparently taken by the princess. On account of Link being her appointed protector, he was likely with her when they were taken.” The two handed over the slate allowing Impa view some of the pictures.

“So, you’re attempting to find these places to see if Link remembers something?” Impa finished, nodding. “That is a sound plan, and currently our best bet to restore your memory, Link.” Sheik shot his younger companion a smile.

“Indeed, but the thing is…”

“W-we d-don’t kn-know where th-these places are,” Link said. “W-We we-were hoping y-you could h-help.” Impa looked surprise as she drifted her gaze towards Sheik, who appeared to be avoiding her gaze.

“And why can’t you?”

“Because…” he stated with a pouted and slight blush across his face.

“Uh-huh… it wouldn’t happened to do with monster extract and blue bell nightshade?” Sheik flinched in embarrassment causing Paya to giggle while Link shifted his gaze between the two.

“All right, let’s see what we have here… Oh! Well this one taken near lon, lon ranch… or what is left of it…” Impa grumble at the thought.

“An old ranch eh?” Sheik began to go through his mind trying to think of the where he had seen an old ranch.

“Oh! This one should be easy for you Sheik!” Impa held out the slate. Sheik looked at it mild confusion as he took the slate. It was a photo of stone arch way surround by rocks with a mountain in the background.

“That is Lanayru Road…” He said without realizing it. Impa nodded as she return the slate back to Link. Link looked up Sheik in surprise. “Huh… but we’re so close to it.”

“You took the road?!” Impa seem surprised by this.

“No.” Impa and Paya fell over in disbelief. “You know I don’t like taking main roads.” Sheik declared. Paya trembled while Impa looked exhausted by her dear grandson.

“Sheik…” He perked up to the sound of his name. “You have traveled far and wide, you can’t tell me that none of these places look familiar?” Sheik frown his brows in concern as he taken back by his grandmother’s remark.

“Hey! Main roads freak me out! And a lot of these looked to close access to a main road!” He stated in defend.

“Well… it-it’s s-something.” Link stated with a smile. Sheik nodded his head with hesitation. It surprised Sheik with how well link was taking things, though the goddess’s dream still linger on his mind.

“Now, I said I would have something for you when you recovered your memories, Link.” She continued pinning Link with a piercing look. “But I think it would do you good to have it now.” She paused as her gaze drift over to Paya and Sheik. “Though perhaps we should have privacy for this.” Paya nodded and headed towards the door but paused when Impa cleared her throat. “Sheik?”

“What!? We’re both dudes?!” Link flinched as he began to tremble and fidget with his fingers. Sheik whined as he was gentle tugged out of the room. When the door was shut in his face, he flinched at nearly losing his nose. “Paya…”

“If Grandmother request privacy, then it we should do as told!” Paya spoke with hint of authority. Sheik grumble as he stood a seat. Paya was surprise how comply her dear cousin was. He would fight and belittle her.

* * *

Link blink in surprise as he watches the two leave while Impa took out her pipe as she went to lit up. “Ah, peace and quiet, though I must admit,” she took a drag from her pipe. “Sheik has calm down quiet bit.” Link shifted his gaze towards Impa.

“R-really?”

“Oh yes, that boy such a pain.” Link tilted his head to the side. “There were protest demanding his death, but we aren’t here to talk about Sheik.” Link shook his head. “Though it appears travelling with you is already doing him a world of good,” she stated with a smile.

“I-I-I guess…” Impa perked up. “Wh-when I m-met him… he h-helped me out, with-without even asking for reward.” He went back to tug nervously at the red tunic he was wearing. “It f-feels st-strange because I-I-I” Tears began to stream down his face. “h-h-haven’t d-d-done anything.” Impa’s eyes widen in surprise as she watched Link squatted down. He hid his face as he continued to cry.

“Awe dear… here, let me show you what I have for you.” Link perked up. “In that chest over is something that belongs to you.” There was an old chest just underneath the ball that Paya was cleaning earlier. Link was slowly crawled over and open it. His eyes widen in surprise at the piece of clothing. “It is known as the champion’s tunic. You wore that a hundred years ago,” Impa said as link took hold of the sky-blue tunic with white details, a stylise image of the famous Master sword beneath the neck. It was beautiful.

“Th-this was m-mine?” Link muttered, unable to believe it.

“It is… but its up to you whether or not you wish to wear it, but I ask that you take it with you, as a reminder.” The old woman said with a smile. “It might help to wear it when you meet with the leaders of the Zora, Rito, Goron, and Gerudo. They should recognise its significance right away.”

Link looked at her, feeling tears coming once again. There was something…. Familiar about the tunic. He couldn’t remember having seen it, much less wearing it, but something about the sight of it, the feeling of it between his fingers, was tugging at something in his chest. “Th-thank you,” he said was barely above a whisper.

“You’re welcome, dearest Link,” she said. “I hope it will help in the long run.”

Link begin to disarm himself of the weapons he carried as Impa stood up and slowly made her way to the door. 

* * *

Outside, Paya and Sheik started cleaning the sacrificial statues lining the edge of the river besides Impa’s house, removing the moss that has begun to grown on them.

“So, you like Link, eh?” Paya flinched as she nearly dropped the knife she had used to scrape off moss into the river below. Her features began to change colour.

“It is obvious?” she wondered lamely.

“Yup!” Paya flinch in embarrassment. “Even a blind man could see it.” Paya began to wonder if Sheik was going to torment her like he used to. “He though I was kidding when I mention it.”

“Y-you told him?!” The knife went into the river this time and more than one offering trays were knocked over spilling the apples offering. The forest spirit let out sorrowful sigh at sight.

“Oh, was I not supposed to?” Sheik asked. “I figure I’d try to help, since neither of you were going to take the first step.” He sounded perfectly innocent as he said it, but Paya had a strong feeling his intentions were far from it. Paya looked down at the knife that in the river. “Of course with his self-esteem lost in the gutter somewhere, the idea of anyone liking him in that way appears to be an utterly foreign concept to him. Sad, really.”

Paya really didn’t want to hear her cousin’s wild tales of captivating women with his dark hood eyes. Though she knew at one point she have to dive into the river after the knife at some point. Not her crush. She wasn’t delusional enough to believe anything could ever come for it. Link was the Hero. The Hero. She was just a normal person… who wasn’t able to hold a proper conversation with him. She just wanted to be able to help in some small way.

Then the sound of water splashing caught her attention. Her eyes widen in surprise as she peering over the edge. Then gasp in surprise as Sheik popped out with the knife. “Here.” He held it out. She was hesitant before taking the item. “I know he likes me.” Paya perked up. “But I don’t think he realizes what that truly means.” Paya dropped her gaze. “I will try to gentle discourage him, so be ready-” 

“NO!”

* * *

Link had finish getting change, as he came out with Impa. He was excited to show it off to Sheik until shout caught their attention.

“NO!” Paya stood over Sheik with a knife in her hand. “What is wrong with you!” She voice begin to tremble.

“Paya?” Sheik looked startle as she waved the knife around. He begin to calculate how quickly he could dodge or if getting stab was worth the trouble.

“No! You don’t treat someone’s emotions like-”

“Paya!” Paya gasp insurprise. “We don’t have emotional outburst in public!” Came Impa’s sharp tone. Paya’s eyes widen as her feature flush embarrassment. There was a small crowd of people who gather around to see what was happening. She quickly dropped her gaze as her form begin to tremble.

“It’s my fault grandmother.” Sheik bow in her place. “I was the one who provoked Paya into this state.” Paya gasp in surprise while Impa gave Sheik a calculating glance. “I should be the one to apologize to the public.” Impa nodded her head as she stepped away. Sheik went to the crowd and begin apologizes for disturbing the peace. Impa narrowed her gaze onto her grandson. Something about his behaviour didn’t seem right. It made her feel on edge.

* * *

As the two were heading off, Paya tilled her head in awe. “How long was Sheik left alone on that plateau?” Impa perked up as she tried to recalled what the field agent had replied to her.

“Nearly year ago, they thought he went up there to die.” She replied as she tried to remember. “Since it’s a such a challenge a lot of our people don’t even make it half way up.” Paya looked surprised as she shift her gaze back to her cousin’s retreating form.

“Almost a year…. What do you think he saw up there?”

“No idea, since the last time anyone went up there was your aunt Purah along with a skilled team of Sheikah warriors. She mention the place was barren with a lot of ruins and frog would threaten to overcome her and the team.” Paya’s eyes widen in surprise. “But makes it even more mysterious are the recounts from each of the members saw something different.” Paya shifted her gaze back towards the two.

* * *

Midday at Lanayru Bluff

Sheik grunted in annoyances, it was misting, making the rock less than desirable to time climb. There was were few times that he went slipping down the path, but Link caught him. He shot the guy a smile, but realizing they getting close to their destination. “Oi! Let me up!” Link nodded as he let go of Sheik’s hand, who continued to slide down the rock onto the road. “We’re here!” Link chased after. “This is the Lanaryu gate! I am sure with the camera-”

~W~

Four figures, were waiting at the gate

**Well don’t keep us waiting!**

**You didn’t feel anything… no power at all..**

**Let’s move on…. Feeling sorry for yourself is does no one good**

_That was kind of you._

_If I may, I thought you… But I was thinking about what I do when I healing_

The ground tremble and the Rito fellow shot up into the sky.

**It’s here**

**It’s awaken! Gonan!**

* * *

“Hey link! Take the slate and- Link? Link!” Sheik darted over to Link, who was on the ground trembling. His breath in sharp gasp as he couldn’t stop shaking. Sheik was about to pull the guy into his embrace until he was shoved away.

“NO! We don’t have time! We need to get to the castle Zel-“ Link let out gasp as he looked around.

**They were gone…all of them. Did they leave-**

It wasn’t until his gaze fell onto Sheik that he realized he experience an memory. He took a moment to survey his surrounds, not really hearing what Sheik was saying. Or understanding what had just occurred.

**But… it was like, they were here, right beside him. He could recall the shape of their face and her face.**

He was suddenly overcome with sadness as he dropped to his knees a loud wail escaped his throat. Sheik was at his side, pressing his face into his chest.

“Shush, it’s all right.” Sheik gently pulled Link off the road. He knew there was lynel hanging around this area. He was worried that Link’s loud cry made have alert it of their presents. “I’m here…” Sheik spoke in soft smoothing tones. He leaned up against the rock wall and held Link. His ear twitch to the faint sound that was unfamiliar to the sobs that was occurring. “Link.” The blond refuse to look up.

“Link! I need you to look at me.” Link tighten his hold onto Sheik’s poncho as he force himself to look up. He was curious why Sheik was whispering. “There is a lynel within this area. I think it’s territory might be beyond the gate.” Link was about to question Sheik on what a Lynel was, until he pressed his hand against his lips. “I know you’re having emotional break down now, but we need move!” Link’s eyes widen. “Do you understand me?” Link shifted his gaze back towards the gate. “Link?!” Link torn his gaze away from the gate before nodding his head. “Okay, can you hold my hand?” Link nodded again. “All right! Follow me but quietly!”

They only ran what felt like a minute before Sheik had halt their movement. Curiously, Link looked pass Sheik, and noticed a Mokoblin hunched over. It didn’t seem to realize their presences. Link threw his hands over his mouth to stop himself from whimpering. “Watch the back.” Link nodded. Sheik took out one of the Sheikah’s blades he had hidden away within his poncho. Looking direct behind them, Link to make out something red moving in the distance. He wasn’t sure what it was, but before he could move closer to get a better look; Sheik had grabbed a hold of his hand. “Let’s go!”

* * *

Ran pass two Bokoblins, where one had a horn to call for backup. Sheik took out his bow arrow and shot the one with the horn right between the eyes before he was hit by the other one. Link had summon a sword where he quickly stabbed the other one in a quick furry of movements, he didn’t realizes he could do that. He was in awe at himself. “Sheik!”

“Let’s go!” Sheik held his arm as they quickly hurry along. “I’m sure there is more of them!” Link couldn’t believe it. The further they ran along the lanayru road, more Bokoblins had shown up. Link was starting to see why Sheik avoided the roads at all cost.

It wasn’t until they reach a peaceful valley, where animals there gather in herds that they stopped for a rest. They found a huge tree that stood on the edge of the forest, it still continued to mist even with the very little cloud covered. “Sheik?” Sheik grunted leaned against the tree as he took off his poncho. Link’s eyes widen at the wound on Sheik’s arm. The Leather gauntlet did very little to protected against the bone spike clubs. There was a literal hole in Sheik’s arm. “Holy shit!” Sheik shifted his gaze towards Link, who was panicking at the sight. “Uh! Um…! Wh-what do I-I-I do?” Sheik shifted his gaze back to his arm.

“Get me my sewing kit in my pocket on my left thigh, and how many red potions do we hand?” Link grabbed the kit before looking into the slate.

“Uh… five!”

“I’m gonna to need two and a cloth!” Link nodded as he quickly grabbed the items. Sheik narrowed his gaze as he hissed out in pain.

“Hey there fellow travellers!” came a unfamiliar voice. “I was wondering-“ Link and Sheik paused at what they were doing. “Whoa… dude… that’s one wick wound.” The three exchange nervous looks. “Uh… do you need some help or something?” Link and Sheik exchange looks. Sheik was apprehensive while Link welcome the help.

* * *

Sheik was given an apple to bite into while the stranger work on his arm. Link also gave Sheik one of the red potions to down while the other one was being used to soak into the cloth.

“You’re surprisingly calm…” Sheik narrowed his gaze. “Had a lot of experiences?” His right arm had reach for one of his hidden knives.

“Oh yeah! I learn a lot from the Zoras.” Grinned their new shaggy companion. Sheik cracked an eye open to look at the guy while Link kept his focus on the wound at hand. “They seem to be expertise in the healing arts!” smiled the dude the finished sewing the wound closed.

“You know of master Roseline….” Sheik supplied. The stranger nodded his head.

“Yeah! Though she suggested I go out in the wilds, since I would learn more quickly than I would in Zora’s domain!” smiled the stranger. “Oh! By the way, name is Eryck!” Sheik let out a sigh as he leaned further against the tree truck.

“H-hi, I’m l-link.” Link quietly introduce himself. Eryck nodded as he shifted his gaze towards Sheik, who turned up his nose. “Be n-nice! Th-the m-man just he-helped us!” came a low growl. Sheik shot Link a look of disbelief before Eryck burst out laughing.

“It’s quiet all right,” Sheik let out a sigh. “Its not easy to trust strangers out in the open. I’m heading back for the Domain, but it seems I’ve lost my way.” Eryck chuckled nervously.

“It-it’s within th-th-the area?” Link wondered. Eryck shrugged his shoulders.

“Who knows, but I seen an odd tower across the river.” Link perked in glee up while Sheik kept his gaze indifferent. “I was heading towards it, but with all this rain… It makes it nearly impossible to climb or to even cross the river.” Link dropped his head in defeat. “Well! I hope you two aren’t against having company tonight!” Eryck begin to undo his bedroll.

“Maybe… a little privacy?” Sheik suggested. Eryck perked up before realizing something. His face went pink as a thought crossed his mind.

“Oh Yes! I am terribly sorry!” spoke the man as he quickly moved his bed roll over to the next tree. “I shouldn’t realize it sooner.” Then he shifted his gaze towards Link. “Do you need any help with setting up a tent?” He shot link a wink, while Link blush as he shook his head while dropping his gaze shyly. “Okay! Well I will advise against you doing any rough activity!” smiled Eryck. Sheik flush in colour as he realized what Eryck was hinting at.

“We are not in a relationship!” Sheik stated with a growl. Eryck looked confused as he looked between the two.

“We j-just discovered some-something l-little m-more per-personal.” Link offered up as he stumble over his words. 

“Oh! I see, well then! If you need any more help with the wound, I’ll just be over there!”

Link let out a sigh as he sat near Sheik. Sheik arch a brow at the distances that Link gave him. but noticed that Eryck already had a fire going near his own tree, allowing the two darkness of the night fall upon them. “So… w-we ar-aren’t in a re-relationship?” he spoke softly. Sheik let out an irritated sigh.

“What? Do you want the guy to think I’m making love to you nighty?” Link looked surprised, but he watched as Sheik turn pink.

“M-making love?” Link blinked up at Sheik. He suddenly realize his usage of words and refused to make eye contract. “Th-that’s a rather ro-romantic n-notion.”

“Well! Then what do you call us?” Sheik growled in frustration. Link let out a heavy sigh. “We aren’t in a physical or romantic relationship!”

“Th-that’s true…” Link dropped his gaze as he pulled his knees to his chest. Sheik felt like he said something he wasn’t supposed and was now receiving the cold shoulder.

“Link! Being near you is confusing for me!”

“A-and you d-d-don’t th-think I’m n-not?!” Sheik flinched in annoyances. There was no way he was going to win this argument.

“Fine! I’m going to sleep!” he snapped in a low growl. Sheik pulled his poncho and curl around himself. Link let out a sigh before the soft humming filled the air. It seem Eryck was had busy himself with some light singing as the two of them had their first fight.

“You’re an id-idiot.” He stated. Sheik flinched as his brow twitched in irritation. Link had summoned his own bedroll and had his back turn to Sheik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is basic on my game play, and the Lanayru gate was my first memory, and yeah... I was in shock and not sure what to do. I actually started to blame everything on Zelda t that point.


	9. The Fight and shiny new prince.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are still finding, but here comes a shiny new prince to save the day!

Red eyes of the Wild Chapter 9

Earlier the next morning, the pair said their farewells to Eryck, which Link left him bunch of apples. Eryck was more than happy to take the apples as the two set off into the forest.

They walked in silences, which didn’t make Sheik feel any more comfortable due to their fight last night. Though from his past experiences, it was the tamest fight he has ever had it felt more like a argument at best, but it was also the most guiltiness he has ever felt. Most of the time Sheik could see his or his “companion” able to see the error in their ways and make up. And boy! Making up after an heated argument was great! Though Sheik was pretty sure this was going end up in a different direction that any of his past in counters.

They reached the edge of the forest, which resulted in quick drop into a river below. The cloud cover came over them as they tried to see into the distance.

“I see a Shrine.” Sheik stated.

“I-I-I do t-too.” Came a rather flat tone. It grated on his nerves. He open to his mouth and- “It’s st-still r-raining…” It was still misting, which makes climbing down the cliff was big no, no…. and with his arm, paraglider was out of the question….

Unless….

Sheik shifted his gaze towards Link, who didn’t look too terrible upset though the whimper from last night didn’t help his conscious. “L-let’s keep m-moving along th-this way.” Sheik wanted to argue, but knew it wasn’t greatest idea.

“Fine!” Sheik push pass him and fail the noticed the surprise look on Link’s face. They walked along the cliff side until they came across a slope, they could slid down. When they hit a soft edge, Sheik’s eyes widen in terror.

Link was curious what could have scared the Sheikah warrior. Looking passed him, his eyes widen sight at of the enemy. The two quickly duck behind a bolder. ”Fuuuck!” Sheik bit his bottom lip. “It’s an activate stalker!”

“I th-thought you s-said th-they were all out-- of c-commission!”

“They were until you awoke!”

“Oh! N-now its my fault!” The two glare at each other. Oh yeah, they were not done fighting… Sheik let out a heavy sigh as he poked his head around the bolder.

“Let’s go… this way.” Sheik reached for Link’s hand, but the younger blond pulled his hand away. “Or not….”

“I’ll follow.” Sheik arched a brow. “Just don’t hold my hand.” Oh great! Now he couldn’t hold link’s hand because of a few choice words. 

“Fine, just stay close.” Sheik continued down the slop but heading in the opposite direction of the stalker. They landed in a mash, which Sheik thought was odd. He wet it was the wet lands, but didn’t think they extend this far out. The barrier, that kept the river flowing in a certain direction was underneath.

“Th-this is n-new,” Link commented. “I n-never knew Hyrule h-had mashes.”

“They don’t…. at least not to this degree….” The sun poked through the clouds, but it was still misting. “Something isn’t right.” Sheik narrowed his gaze. He darted across the mashes until they came across an island where a they heard a deep rumbling. “fuck!” Sheik could see it from their position. Link had found a circle of rocks with one missing. “Great! Not only do we have to avoid the stalker, we have a sleeping hinox!” Sheik began to talk in low tones.

Then a light jingle of giggles caught his attention. Looking back, Sheik had seen Link talking to another spirit of the forest. He was going to leave the guy alone until… He let out a soft curse as he quickly dart forward.

“You found me! Here is an reward for- ah!” Link barely had time to react as Sheik pulled him out of harms away before the ChuChu could attack him. With swift movements of his sword, he had rid them of the chuchus. “Oh wow! You’re companion is sure quick with the sword!” came the light airy voice.

Link narrowed his gaze as he noticed the physical connection between the two of them. Sheik panted light as he checked the area. “Are you okay?”

“He’s not. My. companion!” Link jerked his hand free. The forest spirit looked surprised by this as they looked over at Sheik. “And I c-could have t-taken care of th-them on mmmy own!”

“What!? Link!” Sheik couldn’t believe it. He quickly gathered the chu-jelly was left behind as he followed after Link, who decided to stomp away. They slid pass the Hinox were making their way across the poorly made bridge

“Uwaah!” Link paused in his movements causing Sheik to run into him. The two fell onto the wood boards into a heaps of leaps. “Oh! I’m terrible sorry!” came a soft singing voice. Sheik groan while Link perked up. He looked around, confused on where the sound came from. “OI! Over here!” came shout. A red figure came bobbing over from the river. Link grunt as he pulled himself free from Sheik. “Oh my! Oh, wow!” the creature stared at them in awe. “Oh, whoa! It’s a Hylian! A real Hylian!” squeal the odd aquatic creature. Link tilted his head as he watch the creature get over excited at his appearances. She drifted closer and poked his fore head. “Ummm… I mean… You are a Hylian, right?” Link frown his brows as he continued to stare at the creatures.

“Depending on who is asking, and why!” Sheik poked his head into view. Sheik grunted as he received a sharp jab to the side. “Yes… yes we are.” He groan in pain.

“I knew it! I so knew it! Well, what are you waiting for?! Go see Prince Sidon!” said the red zora excitedly.

**Sidon? Who is Sidon? And why does that name sound familiar.**

Link’s eyes widen as he stared at the red zora creature before him. “He’s waiting at Inogo Bridge, which is upstream of Zora River! Please listen to what Dear Prince Sidon has to say!” pleaded the feminine creature. “I know it’s sudden, but you’ll understand everything once you get there, Trust me! You’ll see!” She then disappeared beneath the water and swam under the stream. She popped her head up from the other side. “And hurry!” Sheik gasp as he let out a groan of irriation.

“Great! She’s gone… I was going to ask her about the mist.” Sheik couldn’t believe his luck. Link stood on the edge of the bridge watching as the creature left.

“Wh-what… w-was she?” Link narrowed his gaze. Sheik shifted his gaze towards Link.

“Oh? Are you finally talking to me?” Sheik wondered. Link flinched before turning up his nose as he looked away.

“If y-you’re g-going to be a jerk, th-then no!” Sheik flinched in surprise as Link continued across the bridge.

* * *

Two Bokoblin camps later, the two were still not talking to each other as they came across a fork in the road with another Hylian. She appeared to be running away from something as she crashed into Link. The two laid ground in a heap of limps. Sheik frown in his brows in disbelieve. 

“Oh my goodness! I am so sorry!” She quickly leap up off the Link, who looked surprised by the other Hylian. “Oh… you’re both Hylians.” She looked up at Sheik, who arch a suspicion brow. “I’m sorry, its just kinda weird to see Hylians around here, ya’know!”

“Indeed. Especially with strange weather like this.” Sheik stated. The young woman nodded her head in agreements. “So…” Sheik help the girl up, while Link flinched in surprised as he pouted. “What is a lovely creature like you doing out here?” Sheik asked. Link pulled himself up with a scowl.

“Oh! Me?” Her cheeks turn pink as Sheik nodded. He wore his usually easy going smile. “I’m a peddler, so I’m free to go where the wind takes me!” she stated with a grin. “Or the waves,” she added. “Or the whatever meets my fancy!” Sheik was starting to get the feeling the woman wasn’t easy swoon by his looks. “Oh! Let me introduce myself, I am Douma!” She stated.

“I’m Sheik.” Sheik replied.

“A-and I’m L-link!” Link pushed himself a head as he glare at Sheik. Douma stared at the two in mild confusion as they continued to glare at each other.

“Heh! Nice to meetcha! You wouldn’t be happening going to Indigo bridge?” she inquired. The two looked surprised before nodding their heads. “Oh dear… I see, so the Zora have gotten to you too.” Both were confused by the statement. “Well, let me save you some trouble! The prince is waiting over at Indigo Bridge-“ The pair couldn’t see that far due to poor visibility. “Waiting to greet any hylians that show up… Yeah, I met that so-called Prince Sidon.” She looked around as though excepting someone else to be listening in. “Thing is… He ain’t no good.” The two exchange looks before looking at the woman in surprise.

“Ain’t good?”

“He is a monster of sort?”

She waved her wave in front of her. “No… nothing like that, first thing he says to me, he says….” Sheik and Link leaned in closer as though Douma was going to tell them a secret. “I’ve been watching you!”” The two flinched back in horror at the mere phrase. “And then he says, “You appear to have a great physical appears, what is your name?!” Can you believe that creep!? I don’t need it! So I ran away from him and all the noise.” Sheik and Link exchange looks. Sheik’s brow twitch in slightly worry while Link looked annoyed. “Than I ran into you two! So yeah…. If you want to see a freak show, go visit that Prince Sidon. Though I doubt he’ll go for you since you’re not a looker like me!” grinned Douma. The two felt disappointed.

“Yeah…O-kay…. Thank you for the warning Douma.” The young woman nodded as she waved excitedly towards the two. “We’ll keep that in mind.” The two headed towards the bridge. The rain was getting heavier the further they travel towards down the road. Link pulled out his hood while Sheik used a Korok Leaf.

“We won’t be able to get to the tower for as long as rains.” Link flinched in realization. He took out his slate and noticed their supplies were getting a low. Though they had a lot of monster parts and other raw resources they couldn’t use. The river had risen and rushing by.

“W-we n-need to resupply some-somewhere.” Link also added in. Sheik looked over his shoulder. Link shivered at the suddenly closeness as Sheik looked over their supplies.

“Oh! Sorry.” Sheik quickly stepped away. “I assume those runs with the Bokoblin didn’t help.” Link blush as he nodded his head. He tighten his hold onto the slate. “There’s a shrine up a head!” Link perked up. “Do…” Sheik looked over at Link with hesitation. “Do you want to clear it?” Link nodded.

With the rain, it was even hard for Link to climb the small cliff. If Sheik wasn’t there to provided assistances, Link wasn’t sure what he would have done differently. Climbing the last few feet, Link pulled himself up onto the ledge. He turn to help Sheik, but the Sheikah warrior was in the process of pulling himself up. “I’ve got it, no worries.” Link flush in embarrassment. “You go into the shrine. I’ll be out here waiting.” Sheik stood a seat on the wet ground.

“O… Kay….” Link was hesitated as he stood at the platform of the shrine. He looked back at Sheik. The warrior sat on the ledge not staring at anything in particular. “Sheik… I-”

“Link, when we aren’t drowning water, we can talk. Understood?” Link’s eyes widen in surprised. He nodded before going into the shrine. Sheik let out a sigh. He wasn’t ready to make up with Link yet, and he wasn’t sure if the blond was. He knew they had to patch things up soon, but at the moment… 

“This rain is unnatural…”

~W~

In the dense rain, he could make a red and white figure standing on the towers looking out for someone. “I wonder… if that’s the prince.” Sheik tilted his head. He never met the Prince of the Zoras. He usually had his fling with the soldiers, well one in particular that was usually on patrol in the wetlands. It worried him, that the zoras were looking for Hylians and not working on defeating the increase of enemies. It seems, something was trouble back at the domain. Even now, Sheik knew his fellow Sheikah warriors were busy trying to disrupt the Yiga members. There were more reports of them sighting around the plateau. He had to stand on guard. He had to make sure Link-

“Sheik?” Sheik blinked in surprise as familiar pair of sky blue eyes appeared in his vision. He shot Link a soft smile.

“Oh hey! You’re done?” Link nodded his head as he step away from the older blond. “Great! Ready to see this eccentric Prince?” Link offered him a sceptical look. “What? Feeling nervous?” he shot him a grin.

“I don’t th-think I-I am r-ready for th-this cheer attitude you-you have r-right nnn-now.” Sheik flinched in horror as he was caught in his act. “But… let’s go.” Link slid down the cliffside. He waited by the road side which Sheik followed.

Yeah… they were going to need a long talk after this.

* * *

Meeting the Prince…. Was definitely something. Sheik was being to question his initial relationship with his other Zora lover as the Prince smiled down at them with his shiny smile. Though Sheik had to wonder… what was reflecting off those nice teeth? Not to mention those muscles and dexterous…

Sheik swallowed as he looked up at the Prince as though he was listening. Then he noticed, the prince was looking directly at Link….

O.O

Sheik quickly snapped out his daze and begin to focus on the prince’s words. “The way, you two carry yourselves! You must be skillful warriors!”

“Er…”

“That’s right.” Sheik replied. Link dropped his gaze as he begin to fidget. The Sidon had got down on one kneel and tilted Link’s head up.

“That is wonderful to hear!” This prince’s smiles had reach his eyes as he had to hold himself back from his physical reactions. “I have been searching for someone like you for a long while. A man like you, link, who carries himself with courage!” Sheik stared wide eye while Link’s cheeks turn rosy. “The Domain is in danger, won’t you please come to the domain to help?”

“Uh… sure…” Link manage to squeeze as he nodded his head. Sheik clenched his fist.

Who the hell does this guy think he is!

Sheik stalk towards the pair. “Thank you, Link! You are indeed the man I thought you were! Our precious domain will be saved for certain! All you need to do is follow this path to the domain, since Hylians are unable to swim up the river.” Sheik halted in his movement as he looked over towards the cliffs. He could see some Lizalfos hanging out. “You likely have a tough fight in store- there are monsters up ahead that attack with electricity.” Sidon reported.

“What!” Sheik looked towards the prince. “They attack with electricity!” Sidon, who seem surprise by Sheik nodded his head.

“Yes, but not to worry!” smiled Sidon. “I believe in the two of you.” There he goes again, with that gleaming smile of his. “Oh! And here is a small trinket to show I have faith, in the both of you.” Sidon gave Sheik a pointed look. The Sheikah warrior flinched away as Sidon has handed a small delicate bottle. “It will help with the resistances of electricity.” Link’s eyes widen as he held onto the small bottle.

“I shall go on ahead and make sure there is not anything strange going on where you are headed. I am counting on you.” With that, the Sidon leaped high into the air and did a back flip into the river. The pair of them had watched the Prince make his grand exit by fucking back flipping into the river. Who the hell does that! And another important fact! Anyone could jump off a tower and do a backflip! Even Sheik could do one with his injured arm. 

Goddess! He was sounding a lot more like a jealous partner.

Sheik looked over at Link, who held onto the Electro Elixir as though it was rare gemstone. Though with Link, it was probably his first gift he was ever given….

Besides himself… Oh yeah… he was definitely jealous of the Prince.

“Well…” A brow twitched in annoyances. “He was sure something...” Sheik commented after a while.

“Y-yeah…” Link muttered as he stared down at the elixir within his grasp.

“Heh! That man sure dose know how to make an entrances! With all his aerial maneuvers, one would think he doesn’t actually need water.” 

“Mmm….” Link continued to gaze lovely at the tiny glass bottle within his grasp.

“Guess we’ll meet him up ahead?”

……

Sheik’s brow twitch even more as he stared at his companion. It a took a moment for Link to realize that they weren’t making any head way.

“Uh! R-right!” Link started to way down the path which Sidon had indicated they take. Yup, Sheik was quietly seething and wondering how to make the Prince’s death look like an accident.

* * *

Crossing the Indigo bridge, Sheik too note of the three Octoroks that were happily bobbing in and out of the water. He saw a Lizalfos, who was playing with one of the Octorok. They themselves weren’t dangerous on their own but bows and arrows. Sheik began to worry about his soldier friend in the Domain. He knew electric arrows could be near fatal for a Zora. He nudge Link behind a rock as he quickly done away with the Octoroks. The Lizalfos was confused before his life had ended. Link had snuck up behind it and got it with a soldier sword they had found earlier.

“We should gather some of these raw supplies before we head further up.” Sheik noticed the school of the fish that were swimming in the now clear river. Link nodded his head as he found a few odd-looking mushrooms. Sheik had drove into the water and able to collected four fish in his good hand. He climbed out on the other side and stood up with all gallantly like. “Ta’da!” Link didn’t noticed. He was still gathering mushrooms and some of the entails from the Lizalfos they slain earlier. Sheik’s shoulder droop as he walked over to the blond. “Here, I caught some fish.” He dropped fish by Link. Link looked down at the three big blue fish and one yellow one.

“Th-thanks…” Link murmured quietly as he quickly placed them into his slate.

“Ready?” came Sheik’s flat tone. Link arch a questionable brow towards the warrior before nodding his head.

Link wasn’t sure how, but Sheik was able to spot the Octoroks with ease. He shot three of them from their position as they had to across over the river twice. Though he was thankful for the lack of commentary on his tripping over a log and running into two Lizalfos, which he had miraculously defeated in the swoop. Probably caught them off guard. Though he was curious on why they were so many of them.

~W~

“Hey Link!” Link flinch as he quickly sat up. The two decided to take a rest along the river. The Slope they were trying to climb had provided to be rather slippery with all the rain. He blinked as he looked around wondering who called him.

“The river…” Sheik nudge him. Link’s eyes widen in embarrassment as he silent thank the older blond. He walked over towards the edge river where he spot the red Zora.

“Sorry for calling out to you from the river!” smiled the Prince. “Since I pressured you into coming, I was not sure you would really come through.” Sheik rolled his eyes as he was starting to realize they probably weren’t the first Hylians to come by. “I am pleased things are going well ever since this strange occurrence, there have been a lot of monsters around here.” Sheik perked up to this as he decided to come over.

“How long has this strange rain been happen?” he asked. Prince Sidon looked surprise to see the other blond taking note of him then he looked thoughtful.

“A year ago…” He replied. Sheik looked shocked as he arched a brow. “Anyway, be careful as you proceed! And hurry! We’re all waiting!” Sidon drive back into the river and disappeared up the waterfall. Link had a daze look before he looked towards Sheik, who seem to be deep in thought.

“Sh-sheik?”

“C’mon, we have to hurry! And not on the count of his royal highness either!”

Climbing what should have been an easy slope became increasing difficult. Bolder were rolling down the pathway, making it smooth along with the water streaming down it. It wasn’t as bad as the river with its rapid current, but….

Sheik had Link press up against the wall. To avoid the rocks and the grasp onto the wall for some sort of stability. The younger blond had refuse to be tied to the older one. Sheik was about to protest but took note that the prince was indeed watching from the river. He begin to wonder if that was the reason why Link was being so stubborn at the moment.

“Fine!” he snapped. Link kept his glare, which looked more like a pout. “Just… be careful.”

When the reach top of the top of the slope, Sheik had to take a moment to catch his breath. They notice a lamp of sort. Link curiously pointed at it. Sheik let out a sigh of relief when he noticed the trees and grass. “Wh-what is th-this?” Sheik looked pass the blond.

“It’s a Zora Street lamp.” Sheik replied. Link’s eyes widen in surprise at the item. “They are made from glow stones, so they’ll never use their light.”

“Oh….” Link was utterly amaze of their simple use of minerals. He begin to wonder if Hylian’s had anything similar cause he noticed the Sheikah use the lanterns and oil. 

“Come on, let’s take this grassy route.” Sheik pointed to the grassy field before them, even though the trail went around it.

“But, th-that’s not w-where th-the trail g-goes.” Link stated.

“I know, but if what the prince says its true.” Sheik tried to taken in their surrounds. “The path is probably infested with monsters.” Sheik started up the grassy slope. The rain wasn’t so bad, which allowed Sheik to walk up it with easy, until he felt how soft the ground was.

“Then we sh-should clear th-the path!” Link also stated. Sheik let out a sigh.

“Why?”

“Because it’s the right thing to do!” Link narrowed his gaze onto Sheik. Near the beginning of the trail, they had seen much of carts and crates left by merchants who tried to take the path before them. Though Sheik took note that a lot of their supplies had long spoiled.

“So… risking my life to take the longer route, when I know it’s dangerous. Is the right thing to do?” Link kept his glare. Sheik chuckled mockingly. “Heh, you really do have a death wish don’t you.” Sheik narrowed his gaze. Link refused to budget.

“You are my guide.” He stated.

“Oh yes! As your damn guide! I recommended we take the grassy route over the monster infest ROUTE!” Sheik was getting irritated as his voice begin to rise. “Link!” Link shook his head as he step away from Sheik. He begin to go down the trail that lead to rocky tunnel, which Sheik let out a frustrated growl. “I’m not going that way!” he stated.

“I know…” Link muttered bitterly to himself.

“Because I know its dangerous!” Link continued down the trail.

~W~

The trail was soon being became unpassable with the growing of some wick looking vines. Link let out a frustrated growl as he looked around.

_Those vines will make it hard to climb the tower… Let’s try little fire shall_ _we?_

Link remembered their first encounter with the vines. He quickly summoned a bow and fire arrow. It wasn’t lit, but he could activate the magic on it. Though he begin to wonder if it will lit due how damp the air was. Taking a deep breath and nocking the arrow. Link activate the magic. “Here goes nothing….” He let loose the air, which exploded on impact. Catching the thorny vines on fire. Link’s eyes widen in glean as he leaped up in joy. He was about to hug-

Right… they took different pathways. Link waited until the fire finish off the vines.

~W~

Just as he was about to exit out of the tunnel, an arrow was shot before his feet. His eyes widen in fear as his body reacted as it leaped to the side to dodge the on coming attacks. There was a sound of a horn which alerted the others. Arrows were soon being fired at him. He quickly darted behind a tree to take covered.

Then he felt it…

The tingling sensation that made everything feel numb causing him to drop his weapon. Then came the sharp pain that traveled up his spine which he release a cry. He fell forward as the sound of metal meeting metal filled the air along of cries the Lizalfos. He stared hard at the ground as his fingers flexing his fingers. He clenched his teeth together as he reached for his bow. His movements were jerky and uncoordinated. The moment he grasp a hold of his bow he broke out into action. He had arrow ready and fire it.

To his relief and surprise, it seem the Lizalfos were distracted by another enemy. To the took the opportunity to deal with the one who blew the horn on the stand. He picked up a sharp dragger from the ground and ran towards the one on the rock. It was shooting at something behind a wooden barrier. He let out a war cry as he dig the blade into the creature’s back. It was surprise but didn’t have time as Link continue to stab the thing with the small blade. Tearing its flesh to sherds.

“Link….” The creatures body crumble away into strange dark mist that disappeared into the ground and Link’s blade collided with the rock beneath it. He raised his arms up once more but paused. He raised his gaze to meet up with Sheik’s. The older blond had a raised an brow. “Are you all right?” Link nodded mutely. “Good, there are a lot of raw ingredients we could use.” 

* * *

Oren Bridge was within sight as they continued to walk along the trail. Then Link could see it. Ashes, rose from the ground and floated up into the air. Link was confused on what was going on.

“Uh… Sheik?” Link let out a grunt as he pushed up against the rock wall. He took a note as Sheik was checking out their surrounds. “Wh-what is g-going on?” He shoveled Sheik’s away.

“We need to find shelter… now.” Sheik grasp a hold of his hand and begin to head back.

“ No!” Link jerked his hand free. “Not until you t-tell me wh-what is g-g-going on!” Sheik let out a low growl. He was soak and tired as he continued onwards. He took out his bow and got a arrow ready.

“Its… the blood moon.” Sheik begin to survey their surrounds.

“Th-the b-blood moon?”

“Yes… every now and then, a blood moon rises, bring back the lingering spirits of monsters who were slain in the name of light.” Link froze as he stared at Sheik. “It’s one of the Ganon’s powers.”

“You… mm-mention that… on th-the plateau?” Sheik nodded.

“The monsters are also stronger during the blood moon.” Sheik looked strangely calm. Link suddenly felt worried as he watched Sheik walk ahead.

~W~

Link stared in sheer surprise at how Sheik maneuvers his body through the air to take out three Lizalfos in a single blow. Though now he was covered in mud from head to toe. Link had to deal with the one was further head on look out. It would have been more impressive if the guy didn’t wince in pain right after his awesome movement and was unable to lend aid for the forth one. Link had to question what was going through Sheik’s head as he helped across the bridge

“Hey Link!” Sheik groan in irritation as the cheerful voice of Sidon reach their ears. “You’re almost-“ Sheik swore he heard a snicker as he looked over his shoulder to glare at the Prince. When he looked, he appeared to be composing himself. “You’re halfway to the Domain but be weary! There are a lot of enemies a head in a certain area!”

“There Lizalfos!” Sheik called out.

“Yes, but there something we haven’t seen before, which appears to be magically enchanting their arrows.” Sheik tried to go through his mental list of enemies that had that sort of ability. Link looked over the railing. “We were able to stop them from entering the domain, with some crude device, which I am sure you’ll come across!”

“Great…” came the sarcastic commented. “Anything else there Princey!”

“Princey?”

“Uh-“

“Hmmm… interesting sort of pet name, may I bestow one onto you?” the voice sounded a little too cheerful which Sheik groan in irritation. He was muttering under his breath about how Impa was going to kill him.

“Yeah… whatever…”

“The red eye demon!” Sheik flinch as he felt himself flush in colour. “I seen that aerial attack! I must say, I never seen a Hylian soar through the air with the grace of a Rito. I believe in the two of you!” Link let out a dreamy sigh as he watched Sidon disappeared one more time. Sheik quickly compose himself from the awkward name. He shifted his gaze towards Link who was still staring longing at the water.

“D-do you th-think he likes m-men?” A warm smile grace Sheik’s features as he let out a soft sigh. He knew where Link was heading with that question and decided to be nice.

“I don’t even know if he likes Hylians in that way.” Link flinch as his cheeks grew red. “Let alone his own gender of the same species.” Link groan as he covered his face with his hands.

“Sheik!” came a whined, which made the older blond chuckled.

“Help me up! Now lets go see this pile of rocks, that the Zora people had used to stop the Lizalfos.” Link arch a brow in confused.

“R-rocks? Wh-when did he s-say anything about r-r-rocks?!” 

* * *

When the prince said crude, Sheik thought rocks, not fucking warning device, which had called all the enemies to their location. Sheik didn’t have any tricks or trips on getting them out of this scenario.

“Uh… Sheik!”

“Yes, I see them link!”

“Run!” Before Sheik could agree, he was suddenly jerked forward and nearly dragged along road with Link, who appeared to be shield surfing?

They ride was suddenly halted by small rock, which sent the two flying through the air and into the mud by Oren Bridge again. Link whined as he pulled himself out while Sheik groaned in pain. “I’m getting too old for this shit.” He complained.

* * *

As much trouble was it was, Sheik and Link scale the slippery surfaces rock until they reached a odd monument. Link frown his brows as he tried to read what was scripted against the surface.

“Wha… wh-what is th-this?” Sheik groan as he leaned against a rock before violently jerking something into place. Link winced at the action as he looked over at the older blond.

“I dunno…” Sheik began to rotated his shoulder. “Probably some sort of Zoran History, I assumed.” He came over to look at the stone tablet. “Any red potion?” Link took out the slate.

“No… and we only have four rice balls.” He commented as he took out two of the rice balls and gave them to Sheik.

“Thanks.” He began munching on it while Link continued to look at the tablet. The thing one was, Link could read what was written on the tablet, but it seems Sheik couldn’t. Was this because he was expose to Zora 100 years ago?

“Come on! We want to get to the domain before rise sun don’t we!” Link nodded as he quickly darted over to Sheik.

* * *

Even though it was harder, they were able to go pass the traps and most of the enemies as they arrived at Luto’s Crossing bridge. Link looked over the side and was happy to see Sidon waving at him from down below.

“You are still pretty far off, my friend! I was sure you’d be passing over this bridge, so I have been waiting for you!” Link let out a sigh as he stared down at Sidon.

“Oh please… Give me a break.” Sheik grumbled, but he kept his voice low. “Why just jump after the guy.” Link shot Sheik a dirty look.

“Sh-shut up,” Link whispered before waving down, not daring to vocalize an answer. He wasn’t sure if Sidon had caught on to his stuttering yet, but he had no desire to expose it all that much. Not yet, at least.

“Hey maybe he’ll let you ride him after we’re done all of this.” Sheik shot him a lecherous grin. Link turned pink.

“Shh!”

“You will be in Zora’s domain before you know it!” They heard Sidon called up to them. “In fact, I’m going to head that way too!”

“Oh, I don’t see why he wouldn’t be there.” Sheik continued growl under his breath. “He is the prince.”

“I shall meet you there!” Sidon waved up at the bridge once more before he began swim away, but something made him paused. His arm raising to point at them (Link). “Whoa! Beware, warrior! A monster approaches from behind you!” Link barely managed to catch sight of the black-coloured, red eye moblin before its club was swinging by. Link had felt the air zoom pass his ears as he jerked to the floor of the bridge. Sheik had darted forward and went on attacking. Link was in awe at Sheik’s ability. The creature fell to the floor with a heavy thud.

“Thanks Princey! But we got it covered!” he came a low grunt.

“Bravo! Good show! I’ll be up head.” They heard. Sheik let out a sigh as he headed towards their next series of rocks.

“Sheik!” The older blond barely had time to reacted as Link dash forward with his sword. He pierce through thick rough hide with a blade. The creature was stun until it shattered into smoke before disappearing below the bridge.

“Heh… you did good Link…. Just not quick enough.” Sheik let out a huff as he patted Link on the shoulder. Link’s eyes widen as Sheik fell over. Sheik had shield Link of getting hit by it’s huge club, which appeared to be stuck on the warrior. There was a piercing cry that filled the air.

Sidon gasp in horror as he quickly darted into the water. He had to mobilizes a squad.

* * *

“Sheik! You have to hang on!” Link grunted. He was too scared to remove the weapon. He dragged Sheik to the other side of the Bridge. “C’mon!” Link was exhausted. This trip was getting harder and harder. “SHEIK!” He screamed out.

“Just… leave” Link’s eyes widen in surprised before he tighten his hold onto the blond. “C’mon…” his voice was sounding weak.

“NO!” Link continued to haul Sheik’s body onto his body. His legs tremble underneath the extra weight, but he kept moving forward.

“Link-“ *cough*”You…” *grunt in pain* “Link….” His breath twinkle against his ear while Sheik’s chin rested against his shoulder. “I…….” Link’s eyes widen as he heard Sheik’s whisper.

“No!... You can’t leave me too! You just can’t!” Link whimpered continued to march forward.

“Oi! Hylians are a head!” Link perked up to the new voice. Then his gaze widen in horror at the sight of the Lizalfos. It held an arrow, getting ready to let it loose. “You’re mine!” Link let out a choke sob as his vision blurred with tears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am avoiding school work... I am mess, so I am hoping this will make me feel better. People always say self-care is important! :D


	10. It's raining...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair are finally in the domain, but it seems there is more going on than the simple requested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah... this is going to be longer than 50 chapters.... I should cut it off somewhere and make a squeal and the ideas! :D

Red eyes of the wild: Chapter 10

_Sheik…_

The sound of water rushing pass his ears as air bubbles blinded his vision.

_Sheik… wake…._

Something red and white flash danced before his eyes.

_Sheik… “Open you eyes….”_

Golden eyes stared back at him before a dark hand came the capture the red female zora. Ripping her away from his grasp. His eyes widen in horror.

* * *

“No!” In a sudden panic, Sheik shot up gasping for air was. Then he was overcome by the painful throb of a headache as he soon found himself in a pool of water. He swam over the shallow end as confused riddle his features. He looked around. He found himself to be in a rather strange looking circular room. It had no windows, with there being only one exit. The light seems to come from the stones placed on the ceiling. There was shell desk pushed up against the wall, with bunch of medical equipment. He scoop up the water and it flow out of his fingers. “Where… am I?” The sound of glass breaking caught his attention. His’ eyes widen at the female Zora, who let out a gasp.

“You’re awake!?” Sheik suddenly felt a cold chill travel down his back as his mind began to race.

“Uh… yeah?” he wondered, “Am I supposed to be dead?” The corner of his lips twitch nervously as he continued to stare at the Zora.

“Oh my goddess!” She quickly darted out leaving the Sheik alone as he soon realized his lack of clothing. He stared down into the pool.

“Um…. What did I do?” He raised his gaze up to look around the room. “And how much alcohol did I drink?” he wondered mostly to himself. It was unsettling, because he couldn’t remember what had happened, but he had idea of where he was.

* * *

A couple hours prior….

Link woke up with a groan. It felt like a Goron had sat him or still was. His limps felt heavy and his muscles were spasming. With a sigh, he brought his hand to his head and found himself staring into a strange ceiling. It was line with glow stones that form a wave effect as the gentle sound of water rushing pass his ear filled him.

**An ocean?**

He frown his brows together as he thought deeper on the matter. Then his eyes widen in surprise as he sat up in a panic. Realizing was he was in unfamiliar territory. Link search for the slate, but he soon realized how naked he was at the moment. He had bandage on his shoulder and his forearms. He attentively flex his fingers as he stared at them. He was bit by a Lizalfos… He remembered that. But how did….

**_Sheik had came darted down the hill to stab the creature as it dissolved in pile of smoke. “Link? Are you all right?”_ **

“Master Link? Link!” Link’s eyes widen briefly to the sight of the lime green Zora before him. It was female and she had wider head. He frown his brows as he stared at her. “Are you okay?” came her flat tone. He nodded. “Good, it was shock to see you awake and moving.” He was about to say something until his stomach let out a growl. “Oh!?” Link flush in colour as he hunch over.

“Oh! Wh-why does it-it ha-haappen every t-time!” He groan in frustration. Making the Zora giggled in delight as she continued to exam him.

“Well then…” she shot him a smile. “I guess I better go order you some food before you think about eating little old me.” She was able to slip in. Link’s eyes widen as his face turn bright red. He gasp in horror while the Zora looked at him in confusion. “Hmm?” her eyes squinted as though she was rising a brow. “You don’t act like Sheik.” She stated. Link perked up to the name of his companion. “Though, I guess its unfair of me to assume you would be anything like that Sheikah warrior.” She stated with a smile. Link had never had anyone bluntly flirt with him like this Zora was doing. “All right, I am done here, and I will be right back!” Link nodded as he watched her leave the room.

* * *

“It was a test for them to pass and they failed!” came a shout. In the throne room, the King, who looked similar to a whale, sat in his chair as his advisors and son began arguing amongst themselves.

“How can it be a test when we didn’t even know the difficulty of the roads before them!” Sidon narrowed his gaze onto the other advisor. “Having them clear it is most beneficial for us since it opens our trade route to the other races!” Sidon stated with a slightly growl.

“Hylians… are the most resistances to Electricity, you know we can’t send our soldiers to clear the path.” Spoke another one elder. “Let alone scouted the area.” Sidon’s tail fin drooped at the topic at hand. “It would be suicide for our men.” Sidon continued kept his gaze on the elders.

“Gentlemen please…” The king spoke up. “The mission was to get the help of the Hylians to deal with the divine beast Vah Ruto.”

“Which they were the ones who discovered it and placed that wrench it thing with us!” came a sneer. “We wouldn’t be in this mess, if it wasn’t for them.”

“And be left out of the peace treaties that took place?!” Sidon was getting irritated with these elders.

“A peace that is no longer available to us since the fall of the Hyrulian Kingdom.” Sidon flinched as the words dug in. “For 100 years, we been at our wits end dealing with these monsters and trying to keep our trade route clear for any traveling merchants.” Sidon knew the advisor spoke the truth. “We don’t even know why the divine beast had malfunction to begin with.”

“Yes…. And we’ve only been able to do temporary fixes to the beast.” Spoke a young Dark Zora, who entered the room causing everyone to quiet and shift their attention. The Zora had streaks of yellow across his skin. The group gasp at the sight of the Zora warrior. 

“Bazz!” The Zora smiled at his name being called as he walk further into the room. “You came back!”

“Of course! I am my father’s son.” The knight nodded to one of the elders within the room, whom stood proudly the sight of the returning knight.

“Young Bazz!” spoke the King. The knight took his bow before his legion. “We the people thank you for your efforts, but we need to please the beast and in order to do that we need a Hylian.” The group of elders gasp in surprise. “Now, you, men had sent out my only heir.” Sidon gulped at the name. “To find us a Hylian champion. He has not only brought one, but two Hylians to help us against our fight with the Divine Beast. They did us a great favour by clearing the roads for us, which we need to keep open for communications with the other races.” The King stated as he gave everyone a measured look. “I believe they deserve some rest, don’t you young Bazz?” The knight blanch at being put on the spot his cooky grin never falter.

“Of course, your majesty! They had made our efforts to clear the roads that much easier, which I believe it accomplishment in its own.” The elders began to grumble as they started to talk amongst themselves.

“Today’s meeting is over… you are all dismiss!” The king stated. Some of the elders grumble while others began to make their leave. The king leaned heavily onto his arm as he rubbed his temple. “Bazz! Sidon! You two stay!” The two bow as they waited for the room to clear. The King let out a heavy sigh before pushing himself straight. “Bazz, report please.” The knight nodded.

“Our supplies of shock arrows are dwindling, sire.”

“How much?” Bazz looked nervous for a moment.

“So much Sire, that were are only three left.” Sidon and the King looked surprised. “Due to their nature, our people are unable to reproduce them to their full likeness.” Stated the Knight. “Our protypes don’t even seem to phrase the Divine beast.”

“Only three left?” Bazz nodded while Sidon looked shock.

“Even when they are not activated, they are still a hazard to our people. My father Seggin the great, is the keeper of those last three arrows.” The king nodded his head. “If I may, my King, I would like to go to the infirmary to get check out our new friends.” The King looked surprised by this.

“Oh yes! Of course, Sidon! Go with them and check on the Hylians why don’t you?” Sidon nodded as the two left. Leaving the King to let out a sigh of relief as he leaned back further into his throne.

* * *

“Oh Hey there Rodney!” came a called. The pair had ran into the lime green Zora. She paused in her movements as she glare at the pair or the knight mostly. She held within her hands a plate of rice balls.

“Well, how nice of you to finally visit Bazz!” there was under tone of annoyances in the female Zora’s voice. “This is a social call or a work one?” she narrowed her gaze onto the dark zora, who chuckled nervously.

“Uh? Mixture of a both?” he offered lightly. Rodney rolled her eyes before shifting her gaze towards the Prince.

“Excuse my behaviour your highness, but there are some people who don’t deserve good manners.” Bazz began to whined while Sidon chuckled. “By the way, the small Hylian is awake now.” Sidon and Bazz both gasp in surprised.

“Really?”

“Yes, it seems he was mostly fatigue from the journey and the bigger one took brutality of it.” She stated. “He is still unconscious in the healing pools.”

“I wonder if he’ll work alone.” Sidon thought out loud. Bazz shifted his gaze between the two.

“Maybe…. But consider the other is Sheik.” Rodney flush in colour while Sidon looked confused. It seem odd to Sidon that their chief medical officer knew other Hylian so well. 

“I highly doubt the little one would be willing to go without him.” Bazz offered up. “Consider how clingy he was when we first brought them in.” Sidon let out a heavy as he covered his eyes with his hand. Sidon had watched Bazz wrestled Sheik away from Link, who was absolute mess before passing out. He knew they were tired, he could hear in their voices. It also frighten him to know that a blood moon had occurred while they were traveling.

“Yes, your probably right, let know me if there is any process with… Sheik.” The warrior’s name sounded off in his voice. He wasn’t why. “Let’s go visit the little one.” Rodney and Bazz nodded. The two ran into each other, but Rodney shoved Bazz aside to lead the Prince to Link’s room. Bazz rolled his eyes as he went to go see other Hylian.

Link was busy stuffing his face as ‘Rodney’ came over with another bowl of fish and rice, which he politely thanked for before going on to eating.

“Uh… link?!” The blond perked up. His eyes widen at the sight of Sidon entering the room. “The Prince would like a few words with you!” Link quickly swallowed his food, but he let out a gagging sound. Rodney gasp as she quickly slapped his back, which the food got spewed back up. Prince Sidon had a hard time controlling his facial features at the scene. “Give me that!” she took the bowl away. “You men… sometimes its wonder why such a species has lasted as long.” She grumbled as she wonder over to the desk. Link pale at the thought of his precious food leaving him. Then he shifted his gaze to the Prince who cleared his throat.

“Link…” He began softly. Link hunch his shoulders as he looked up at Sidon through his bangs. “I am glad to see you have recovered.” Link shifted his gaze. “I heard your companion is healing up nicely as well.” Link perked up to this piece of information. “If I could…” Sidon took a pregnant paused as he thought about his next words. “I would like to very much take you to see the King, if that is possible?” Rodney perked up in surprise as she gave Link a hopeful look.

“Uh… kay, I guess.” Link began to fidget while Rodney began to curse the males in her life and their disrespecting attitudes. “Erm… Right now?” wondered Link as he shifted his gaze around nervously. Sidon perked up.

“Oh! Is that’s not too much trouble!”

“Oh! N-no tr-trouble at all!” Link frantically stated as he wave his hands around. “I just… w-want to see… m-my friend.” Sidon’s eyes widen in surprise as he stared at young Link. He was in awe at the Hylian’s dedication to the other. He was going to allow until Rodney poked her head in.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing!” Rodney hissed. “The prince is asking you to go see the King!” Link began to panic as he try looking for a hiding spot. “If it wasn’t for the prince, then none of these services would have been given to you!” she growled. Rodney realize her mistake when she looked up her Prince. He had a hard look upon his faces. “My apologizes your Highness!” Sidon shift his gaze back to Link.

“I do say, you’re not wrong Roseline…” Link perked up as he stared nervously up at Sidon. “Link and his companion are oblige to come and see the King, but we don’t treat guest as such.” Link gulped nervously as he stood up.

“I-I-I’ll go…” He squeaked out. Roseline and Sidon were both surprises by the replied. “It’s th-the least I-I could d-do.” A smile appeared across Sidon’s face while Roseline looked relief by the commented.

“Then follow me after you dress.”

* * *

  
Link was nervous as he was brought to the throne room. It was so open and… wet. There was a constant stream of water flowing through the city. Though Link had to guess it was probably due to their inhabitancies. His eyes widen at the sight of the King. He thought Sidon was big, but the King…. Oh boy. Doubt began to sink into Link’s mind as he nervously step onto the platform, which brought him closer to the king. 

“Ah! So, you are one of the Hylians that Sidon bought here, correct?” Link nodded as he kept his hands at his sides. It wouldn’t do any good if he kept playing with the end of his shirt. “You did well to come all the way here.” Smiled the older Zora. “I am King Dorephan, the ruler of the Zoras.” Link noticed the gentle smile that grace the king’s features. It seem familiar to him, but he wasn’t sure where he had seen it before. “Hm? That object upon your waist… Is that not a Sheikah slate?!” Link’s hand subconsciously darted towards the slate. He totally forgot about the item.

“HMMMM?!” Link let out soft gasp as he felt the King’s gaze roaming over him. “Now that I have gotten a good look at you, it is all too clear who you are.” Link’s eyes widen in horror as he stared up at the King. “You are the Hylian Champion, Link!” Dorephan’s rich laughter had filled the air while Link could offer little else other than his nervously glances. This had caused the King’s smile to falter. “Do not tell me you have forgotten me…”

Link shifted his gaze to look anywhere else than the King’s face. He was so nervously and worried because he couldn’t remember anything from his past life.

“The Hylian Champion?” Sidon echo besides his father. Link looked over at Sidon in surprise. “You can’t mean the Link? That Champion?!” Sidon narrowed his gaze onto link. “So…. That’s where I’ve heard you name before.”

Link flinched in worried. He had a feeling they were going to banishment or making pay for his crimes from the past. Though he only hoped that Sidon wouldn’t be in trouble for his mistake.

“What a fateful coincidence that we should cross paths!” Sidon sounded even more excited than ever, which confused poor Link.

Dorephan laughed once again as his voice boomed. “I cannot believe it!” he said with a joyful grin. “The Hylian Champion, Link, has appeared before us…” he leaned forward in his seat. Link had to force himself to keep standing rather than shrink back. “We have met numerous times, I’ll have you know.”

“A-ah…” Link felt useless since he couldn’t form a coherent response.

“Ah… so many memories! My is overflowing with nostalgia, my friend.” The king’s tone was nothing but… fond? Link was confused. Why wasn’t he yelling at him, or angry. “I heard a terrible rumour that you had fallen in combat, but it appears you managed to survive. How extraordinary!” It took Link a moment to realize he had to say something this time around.

“I’ve…. B-been sl-sleeping…” He murmured out. Then Link immediately regretted his response. What sort of idiot declares they were sleeping for the past 100 years! Even if it was true! That wasn’t a proper response to royalty!

Dorephan leaned forward once more, and Link hated himself for being unable to lower his head slightly, his body preparing for a strike.

“Come again?” The king began. “Sleeping, you say?” Oh yeah…. His life was going to end. He quietly weep within his mind.

**Goodbye Sheik!**

“Hm…. Is that why you do not seem to remember me?” The king sighed as he straighten up, fist clenching around the armrest of his throne. “But surely…. Surely you must remember my precious daughter, Mipha, yes? You do, do you not?” His tone was almost desperate enough, which only made Link feel worse. Though he only had memory of what occurred at Lanaryu’s gate. Was she that Zora? Link bit his bottom lip.

“I-I’m s-sorry…” he offered weakly. 

Dorephan frowned, and the joy seem to evaporate, leaving behind a face that looked a lot older than it was before. “I cannot believe it,” he said with a hint of remorse. “Have you truly forgotten my Mipha as well?” Link’s form had trembled as he dropped down to one knee. He had imagined of a female Zora within his mind, but he didn’t want to seem disrespectful towards the king.

He glanced over to Sidon, who was staring hard at the floor. Link flinched in horror. Of course, the Prince would be upset with him since this Mipha person was probably his sister.

“You and Mipha were so close…. Yet, you do not remember her? You Hero… please look upon the beauty of Zora’s domain.” The king had gesture towards the square, that was just below the throne room. There was supposed to a statue but Link never really got a good look at it. Considering he fainted just outside the City’s gates.

“Father!” Sidon finally spoke up. “Link and his companion had fainted before entering the city, so they haven’t seen the statue yet.”

“Ah! I see, well…” The king shifted his gaze back to Link. “Perhaps your memory will return in time. I dearly hope so.”

“A-as d-do I, y-your majesty,” Link replied, feeling like the scum of the earth.

Sidon cleared his throat. “father,” he spoke with hesitation. “I do not believe discussing my sister is helping matters at the moment. Link seems confused.”

“Oh… yes, of course,” Dorephan said, inclining his head in an apologetic manner. “But, first, it is worth noting how remarkable it is that Sidon brought a Champion here without realising it! That is quite a feat, my boy!” he gazed at his son with pride, laughing. “That is a good one!” Link begin to feel the tense ease up within the room. 

“Link, I doubt not that you have endured a great many trials. Still, I must ask you to hear my plea. Now, the Hero… I must inform you that Zora’s Domain is in danger of vanishing because of the Divine Beast Vah Ruta. I shall do you the courtesy of speaking bluntly. We alone cannot stop this beast. Will you lend us your strength?”

Link nodded, is was the least he could do since he couldn’t remember Mipha.

“What!” came a startle surprise from the older looking Zora. His head was wide, looking more like a stingray. He looked so similar to Roseline but was shade darker than her. “King Dorephan! My liege! Please do not speak so!” came the croaking of an elder. “To ask a Hylian for help… why, the very thought of it curls my fins!” The elder shot Link a glare as he hissed out the words.

“Muzu, I expected more of you. How can you still protest?”

“Muzu! It is rude to speak that way to your King and his guest. Link is here because I invited him! With such unprecedented rainfall, we have no choice, but to rely on the aid of a trustworthy Hylian. Have we not already discussed this and arrived at that very conclusion? He is the key to saving Zora’s Domain. I have no doubt in my mind.”

“Indeed! Link is a champion through and through. As things now stand Zora’s domain…. Nay! Perhaps all of Hyrule… is doomed to be swallowed by the sea. This is bigger than all of us, my friend. Zora and Hylians alike must put aside our differences and band together.”

“Have you forgotten already, my King?! We cannot trust these lowly Hylians! A hundred years ago, they abused the power of an ancient civilization and turned Hyrule into what it is today! And that is not the least of it!” Then Muzu took a moment to breath before dropping his head in shame. His frame seem sadden by the thought lingering in his mind. “It is their fault! that Princess Mipha was lost to us…”

“Stop!” came a shout, which surprised everyone within the room. Link was trembling as he was having a hard time holding back the tears. “Please… I-I-” Link’s gaze widen. He quickly dropped down from the platform and took off running.

“Link!” Sidon was about to give chase until he was stopped by his father. He looked up at his Father in surprised. “Father?”

“Tch! Like I said before Hylians are nothing but trouble-”

“That’s enough!” Muzu flinched in fear as he straightens his form while receiving a glare from the King. Dorephan let out a heavy sigh as he leaned onto his arm. “I’m afraid we may have overwhelmed the boy.” The king declared. Muzu had fix his gaze on the spot where Link had stood. Sidon looked dishearten by the commented. “Though… I do find it odd that he has lived this long and has not changed.” Muzu perked up to this piece of information. “Any Idea why Sidon?” Sidon shrugged his shoulders.

“I think the answer may lie with his companion.”

“Tch! Not that horrible Sheikah boy!” Muzu grumbled. The two looked towards Muzu. “You may not know this your highness, but that young lad has been to our city before.” Dorephan and Sidon both leaned in with interested.

“Oh? Pray tell, why such the negatively towards the Sheikah?” Sidon was also interested since it appears that Bazz had some sort of connection with the other. Muzu’s feature fluster in colour as he looked away.

“It’s a family manner!” he declared. Sidon let out a heavy sigh while a chuckled escape Dorephan.

“Oh… was he the boy that caught Roseline’s fancy?” Muzu flinched at being caught. Sidon figure this was as good as time to escape.

“If you may excuse me father!” Just was Dorephan was going to tease the other Zora, his attention was brought to his son. “I do wish to see how our guest is doing.” Dorephan nodded as he waved his son off. Muzu narrowed his gaze, he was about to go after until he was stopped by his King.

“Muzu…I think you owe me explanation.” Dorephan grinned. Muzu let out a trouble sigh.

* * *

Link ran and ran he did. He ran into a someone as he bounced off of them. There was a yelp of surprise from the other person. Link wince as he open his eyes.

“I’m sorry!” He gasp out. It was a black and yellow Zora, with a white stomach. He quickly scrambled to his feet, not waiting for a replied. He need to leave! He needed some… air!

Link ran to one of the bridges leading to the edge of city limits where he was greeted by the nature. Running up the slippery slope, Link trip over a rock and laid on the ground. Panting. Crying. He stared up at the cloudy sky as the rain continued to pelt him.

“Why… why must I be the only one alive?” he sobbed out. “Why couldn’t have I’ve died too!” he shouted to no one in particular. He brought his hands to his face to quiet his sobbing. He really missed Sheik in that moment.

“Luck of the draw?” came a soft replied before Link could question the person, he was no longer under raid by the rain. He brought his hands down and was greeted with a soft look of the Prince. “Hey there…”Link’s bottom lip began to tremble as his eyes widen with tears. “Oh!” a sudden panic filled Sidon as the sad look that was display upon Link’s face. “Please don’t cry!” That didn’t help as the tears begin to flow.

Sidon, feeling out of his element, he quickly scoop the small Hylian and walked further away from the city before he found a hidden out clove for them to be. Sidon sat at the entrances while Link laid in his lap. The young Hylian curled up in a ball. “There we go! That’s much better, I don’t think anyone will be bothering us for a while!” Sidon stated softly. Link let out a whimper. Sidon let out a sigh as he reached out begin petting the little Hylian. He wasn’t sure what to do, but he felt the need to comfort the young hero. Since it was partly his fault, considering his Father and Muzu just out right blame the poor boy. 

Eventually, Link turn face him. Sidon offered him a smile. “So… what is you need you right now?” he asked.

“T-time…” Sidon’s expression faulter. “And I-I-I understand we d-don’t have m-much t-time, but just a moment! T-t-to process wh-what had happen.” Came a soft whimper. Sidon continued to pet the young Hylian.

“Okay, I will try to grant you that.” Just was Sidon was about to move, Link held onto his hand.

“Please stay.” Sidon’s eyes widen briefly. “I-It helps… to-to have so-someone nearby.” Sidon realize the position he had put himself in. With a heavy sigh, he nodded as he went back to petting the young Hylian. The waterfall which they were hidden behind created a soft and relaxing ambience. The gentle dripping sound of the water that fell from the small cove splash gentle onto Sidon as his body begin to relax. Never in his wildest dreams would he ever think that he take someone like Link to one of his secret spots.

Link, who stop crying long ago, was hiccupping softly. The small vibration tickle Sidon at first until it came…. Okay, he was lying himself, the young Hylian in his lap wasn’t helping his libido. It was a constant tease, and he as positive that Link was unaware of what he was doing. Sidon just counted his stars that he wasn’t overly arouse to scare the poor boy away. Then he felt soft feathery touches along his thigh. He cleared his throat, which caught link’s attention. He offered the blond a small smile.

“Uh-… Ahem! Link!” He hoped to stop the young blond and-

“I m-may not outright re-remember her… But…” Sidon perked up as he took note of the tone that Link was using. “I ha-have an idea of wh-what she could be.” Sidon begin to feel ashamed for his earlier misinterpretation. Of course, the Hylian wasn’t trying to seduce him, he was looking seeking comfort. Sidon let out a sigh. He really needed to figure what was Link’s education on Zora’s anatomy. He tilted his head towards Link

“I-I-I remember her soft gentle voice, she’ll be always h-healing me one w-way or another.” Sidon tilted his head back. “Th-though… I d-don’t th-think she was quiet as b-big as you.” Sidon blinked in surprise as he looked down at Link. Link, who looked to be focus on something. Sidon felt his cheeks warm up as he clear his throat.

“Yes… well, Mipha takes after our mother, and was rather petite due to our ancestry, and I think I maybe taking after my father.” Link paled at the thought. “I cannot wait to be that tall!” Link was beginning to realize he maybe forever small. “Not to worry. It will be slow.” Link nodded as he sat up. “Do you… feel better?” Link nodded. “I’m glad because I have a gift for you.” Link perked up with interested.

A gift?

* * *

On the way back, one of the guards came running over towards them. “Your highness!” Soldier panted as he looked up at the Prince. “It appears the other Hylian has woken!” Link’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Oh really? Isn’t that great news? Link-” Sidon and the soldier were surprise the see the young Hylian was already running. Something about it seem to rub Sidon the wrong way. “Link!” Sidon gave chase while the Soldier was confused. As he decided to follow after.

Link ran down the stairs heading towards the Infirmary, where he was first taken too. “Link!” He couldn’t stop, he had to get to Sheik! He continued to press forward. Running down halls and slippery stairs, Link had finally reached the room, but there were already voices occurring inside.

“Oh yeah? You don’t say?” there it was, Sheik’s laughter that filled the air. He was about to entered until heavy pant caught his attention. Prince Sidon came skidding to a halt as he finally caught up. He had leaned against the wall for support as he caught his breath. Link was suddenly embarrassed by his own actions.

“Oh! I’m sorry!” Sidon waved him off.

“No *Huff* Worries! *puff*” Sidon shot him his famous grin. “But you’re sure fast for someone as tiny as you!” Link frown his brows together. “Though I would like to meet this other Hylian as well.” Link nodded as they both entered the chambers.

“Ha, ha! Oh Bazz! You silly fish.” Sheik was chuckling as the dark Zora flush in colour. Roseline was glaring at the pair. “Oh… hey there, stranger.” Sheik’s gaze met up with Link’s. “Long time no see?” A grin appeared across his face. Link let out a whimper as his form trembled. “Awe, come ‘ere.” Sheik open his arms wide. Link slowly staggered over as he was then pulled into Sheik’s embrace. Sidon felt odd at seeing the two together, something begin stirring inside of him.


	11. Waterfalls suck!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is developing feelings and doesn't know how to deal with it.

Red eyes of the Wild Chapter 11

Zora’s Infirmary….

Sheik sat on the bed, deep in thought as everything was suddenly unloaded onto him. Sidon stood by the door as Roseline had excused herself. Bazz, who was introduced again to Link, who was busy poking at things while he sat next to Sheik.

“And how long as Divine beast been malfunctioning?” Sidon perked up as he lifted his gaze up to the ceiling as though the answer was on ceiling. Bazz shot his prince a smile.

“A year I believe, at first we didn’t think anything of it since we do get a rainy season.” Sidon stated. Sheik nodded his head in understanding. 

“And what about the monsters?”

“They been increasing for the last six months.” Bazz reported. “We are not sure where they were coming from, but they managed to disrupt our trade routes since not a lot of our goods can be transported through the river.”

“And nor could we accepted any new resources.” Sidon added in. Sheik let out a heavy sigh. “A lot of our healers don’t feel safe to leave home and we can’t take any new students.” Sheik click his tongue in annoyances.

“And what does the council of elders say about this?” Sheik watched as Sidon’s form had droop as look of annoyances consume his features.

“Some of them wish to extended to contract work to any outsider, to those who aren’t Hylian to help, but with the increasing of monsters, we haven’t heard much from the other races.” Sidon stated. “It’s kind of concerning since a lot of our mineral deposits is mostly luminous stones, which we used to trade with other races like the Gorons, but…”

“But with the increase of water, Gorons are probably afraid to come along the road.” Sheik stated. Bazz nodded.

“I’ve also heard they were having a shortage of supplies, but that was four months ago.” Bazz stated. “Since then I’ve been busy trying to figure a way to appease the divine beast,” Bazz let out a sigh.

“Why… Bazz?” Link nudge Sheik as he whispered low to him. Sheik looked surprise for a moment before a huge smile grace his features.

“Oh! Bazz is one of the few Zora’s that has a natural resistance to electricity!” Bazz perked up to his name. Link looked surprises. “Zora biology is a very interesting subject, which I-”

“Sheik!” Bazz suddenly blurred out. The group shifted their gaze towards the yellow strip Zora. His cheeks darken in colour as he realize he had everyone’s attention. “I don’t think Link needs to hear about that.” Sidon looked confused.

“Why? If the young Hylian is interested shouldn’t we teach him all we know?” wondered Sidon. Bazz flinched in surprised.

“Uh… Your highness, I don’t think you realize who it is doing the teaching.” Sheik continued to snicker as an impish grin consume his features.

“Oh do not worry Bazz! Your personal lessons are safe with me!” Sidon and Link were both alerted to something interested. Bazz’s features had darken in colour. Link picked up on the teasing tone of Sheik.

“Don’t you dare start with me!” came a low growl. Bazz was sudden in Sheik’s face who shot the Zora Knight an easy an smile.

“Are you sure?” Sheik tilted his head to the side as he held out his hand. It hovered over his forehead, or what Link thought was their forehead. Zora’s were oddly shaped. Bazz gulp nervously as Sheik gave him a gentle caress. The black Zora gasp in horror as he quickly backed away from the dark skin Hylian.

“Uh! I believe I hear Dunman calling me! Excuse me, your highness!” Bazz took a quick exit leaving Sidon and Link both very confused while Sheik continued to snicker.

“Oh dear sweet little Bazz.” Sheik wore a impish grin. Sidon and Link both exchange looks, Sidon not really sure what the relationship type and poor little innocent Link, just not generally understanding.

~W~

“So,” Sidon finally caught Sheik’s attention who seem rather distracted by his Captain of the guards. “You guys are going to need more shock arrows, because the ones we manufacture are not strong enough,” Sidon advised the two as Sheik looked to be getting all of his clothes ready. “We mostly specialize in ice arrows which have a stronger effect on most enemies.” Sidon replied.

“Okay, and where do you suggest we get some more?” Sidon clear his throat as wore a serious look. The once sedative look, which made Sidon wonder about what pleasures could a Hylian provided. He shook his head of the thought.

“That… I am unsure about.” Both Link and Sheik fell over in disbelief.

“Not to worry, I am sure Master Seggin or… Hmm…” Sidon decided not to bother Muzu. “Let’s just see what Seggin says.” The two nodded as they followed Sidon out. 

~W~

They climb the many stairs and pass the many beautiful constructed bridges that the Domain had woven within their fine city back to armory, where they found an old black Zora. He was busy trying to get a hold of the something shocking. There seems to be light flashing before him.

“Oi! Old man!” Sheik called out. Sidon gasp at the familiar tone as Sheik came over.

“Eh!” Seggin perked up from behind the desk. “Whose there?” Sheik came up to the desk. His brow twitched in irritation since the damn thing came up to his mouth. Link could barely see the top of it. “Hmm…” The old Zora pulled out his glasses. It magnify his eyes, causing a snicker to escape both Link and Sheik. The Zora glared at the two, which Sidon chuckled softly.

“Master Seggin, sorry to bother you.” Seggin shifted his gaze towards Sidon.

“Oh, your highness, how nice it is for you to visit, what can I- Oh… Sheik, its you.” Came a sour tone that escape Seggin. “Dear Bazz hasn’t stop talking about you since you last left.” Sheik flinch as his cheeks so heat up.

“Oh… has he.” He shifted his gaze as he clear his throat. Link was curious as he had never seen Sheik made that look. “I will make it a priority to spend some time with him later…” Sheik’s lip twitch nervously.

“Yeah... you do that, what can I do for you folks?” Seggin shifted his gaze towards Sidon, who pointed towards the shock arrow behind him.

“We were wondering if we could have that.” Seggin looked towards the shock arrow.

“Eh! That blasted thing? Go ahead! Damn thing has caused nothing but trouble. Even dear Bazz has trouble moving it.” Sheik flinched at the other’s name, which Link took note of. “We have two more in storage you can have as well!” grumbled the old Zora. The trio all brighten up in joy at the thought.

“That’s great news! Where can we get more?” Sidon said excitedly.

“Eh? You want more?!” Seggin looked surprised by this.

“Yes, we are going to need few more if we plan on appeasing the divine beast.” Seggin’s tail fin twitch as he gave two Hylians a worried glance.

“Hmm…. To be honest, it was Muzu, who collected them for us. We tried to replicate it, but due our poor resistances. It is ill advised.” Seggin looked towards the shock arrow.

“Oh… I see, thank you.” Sidon let out a nervous chuckled. Sheik was able to slip beneath the desk, while Link watched with a curious gaze. He was able to collect the one shock arrow before looking further.

“You guys can go ahead! I’ll go get the other two!” Sidon brighten up at the suggestion. Link looked like he was about to protest, but the smile that grace the prince’s face made decided against it.

“That’s great! Please meet us at the town centre! Link! I have something to give you! Follow me!” Sidon took a hold of Link’s hand and led him away. Sheik chuckled as he watch the two leave.

“It seems that Link was able to charm the Prince.” Sheik grin.

“What! No! You can’t say that!” Sheik looked surprised before a glare appeared upon his face.

  
“And why not! Old man!” Seggin flinched back as Sheik held the shock arrow within his hand. “Tell me one good reason!” Seggin let out a sigh before telling him the story.

Link was taken to a more quieter area of the domain as two guards stood station at the one archway. They bow politely at Sidon as they stared curiously at Link, who nervously waved back. He was taken down to one corridor, where he was lead to a lavish door, which Sidon had open before looking around. “Okay! You hurry in!” Link gasp in surprise as he quickly darted in. Sidon grin as he softly close the door behind him.

Link was in awe at how nice the room was. There was area for to take guest with along work desk, and a book shelf with scrolls and books. He also noticed there was more to the room, but Sidon walked over to the bookshelf. At the bottom was a chest, which he pulled out. “Here, my father gave me this, to hand over to you.” Link was hesitated as he pointed to himself. Sidon nodded. Link approached the chest and popped it open. To his surprise there was a it was shirt.

“Th-this is f-for me?” Sidon nodded. Link had reached in for it and took it with care. He realize it wasn’t make with cotton or any material he wasn’t familiar with. It felt hard like… scales? There were bits and pieces of red and white woven within the shirt itself. He looked over at Sidon, who wore a proud smile.

“Do you like it?” Link nodded. “You should try it on! I’ll be right back!” Sidon has disappeared further into the room. Link, pulled of the Hylian tunic over his head. Then to his surprise, it fit prefect especially with the extra layer that help to protect against the scales. “Okay! I know it’s old, but I-“ Sidon paused in his movements as he stared at Link. Link was startle by the sound, as it appeared that Sidon had dropped helmet of sort. He came over to it and picked up the item.

“Is…” Link took note it looked like Zora’s head, but it also had bits and pieces of red and white woven into it. He was curious on what sort of material went into making such armour. “For me?” He looked up at Sidon. His eyes widen in surprise. There were tears streaming down Sidon’s face. “What’s wrong?” Sidon seem surprise to hear this. “Why are you crying?” Sidon took a moment to compose himself as he wipe his tears away.

“Oh… Nothing you need to worry yourself, please put the helm on and I will help with the metal pieces.” Link was hesitated. “Please, I am fine.” Sidon gave him a smile. Link nodded as he quickly fixed his hair. Then he pulled the helm onto his head. It was also a perfect fit. It was like, these items were meant for him. “Wow… don’t you look handsome.” Link gasp as he felt his cheeks heat up. “Now! Let’s go see Muzu, there is no way he’ll deny us now!” Link nodded with a smile as he allowed Sidon to lead the way.

Sheik ran through the halls as he in search for Link and Sidon, but no one seem to know where the two have disappeared off to. Sheik began to curse his luck. Of course, he had to get stuck with the man who had capture the heart of the Zora’s dead princess. He finally reached the main area, where most of the Zoras gasp in surprise and pointed at him.

“Hey mama! Is that Hylian champion?” came a squeaking voice. Sheik looked towards the two. The mother picked up their child.

“Yes dear, and he’s with Prince Sidon!” came a joyful replied. Sheik found the two in the main square.

“Link!” Sheik darted forward as he climb over the guard rail.

“Hey!” called a guard. “You can’t climb that! Wait!” He took out the glider as he leaped down. They stood before the statue; the statue was forever kept the beauty of Zora’s people long lost princess. He had surprised the people who were on looking as he darted over.

“Link!” Sidon had kneel down to Link’s side while Muzu let out a low growl. Sheik slid over to their side. “Link?!” Sidon gentle shook the small Hylian. Sheik panted as he looked upon the scene before him.

“Hm! I did mention that Hylians were a much weaker.” A sneer escape Muzu.

“That’s enough!” Sidon snapped at the elder. Sheik was surprised by this. “You’ve always disliked Hylians, even before the Great Calamity!” came a low snarl from Sidon. Muzu gasp in surprise. “You’ve been consist berating my guests since their arrival! And you’ve been doing everything in your power to slow down their healing process by keeping your daughter busy! Muzu I-”

“Sidon!” Sheik, Sidon and Muzu all gasped as the King had made an appearance. His shifted his weight as he slowly approached the group with his entourage. “That’s enough! You will not be disrespecting one of members of the council in public!” came the King’s firm tone. Everyone within the area, including Sheik himself bowed down to the king. “Bring the boy to my private corridors!” Sidon was hesitated but nodded. “And you too Muzu!”

“Yes… you’re highness!” The trio followed the king.

“Uh!” Sheik quickly spoke up as the group turn to look at Sheik. “If I may, your highness, I would very much like to come as well!” The king nodded as the he continued onward.

The King’s private chambers were just behind the throne room, where passageway of water had lead to it the cliffside. A set of guards stood at the doors as the group enter the huge room. It was well shelter from the rain, as there was a sitting area for guest as Sheik presume, and maybe a huge pool. Sheik knew it was place for sleeping since Bazz was always trying to get him to sleep in the pool with him.

The group quickly took their seats. The King let out a heavy sigh as he fell into his big armchair. He was given some snacks and tea by the servants before he dismisses them. “Now then… mind explaining to me, why my son and Chief advisor were having a screaming match in the middle of city?” Sheik was nervous to say the least, but not so much since it wasn’t him in trouble as he shifted away from the two. Sidon looked guilty while Muzu narrowed his gaze as he appeared to be trying to control his emotions. “Well? Muzu!”

“I wish not to repeat myself!” Muzu stated.

“Why? Because you’ll get in trouble?” Sheik stated. Muzu flush in colour while Sheik snicker as Sidon let out a heavy sigh.

“Sheik!” Sheik flinched.

“I’m sorry…” The King looked between the two, but he also noticed that Link was pass out in Sidon’s arms. The King let out a heavy sigh.

“Tell me… young master Sheik.” Sheik perked up. “What seems to be the problem with Link?” Sheik nervously rubbed the back of his head as he stepped forward.

“To put it simply?” The king nodded. “He’s lost his memories your highness, during his time in the resurrection chamber. Though my family were not able to predict this sort of thing.”

“Your family?” King wondered.

“Yes, your highness. I am Sheik, of the Sheikah tribe, I was supposed to be the next chief, but due some incident… That right was taken from me.” The king nodded.

“Oh, you are the grandson of Impa.” Sheik nodded his head. “I’ve heard many things of you, and most of them are not good.” Sheik pale as he scratched his head nervously. “Though it seem a lot of people had lost contract with you about a year?” Sheik was hesitated with the nodded.

Was it a year he was on the plateau? He thought it was six months. 

“Yes, I realize… I need some time alone, and I went to great plateau. The place where I discovered Link.”

“You discovered him?” wondered Muzu. “You were not told of his location?”

“No, that information was only given to a selective few members.” This seem to surprise everyone within the room. “And even now, not many of those members are still alive.” Sheik stated. “I… was order by my Grandmother to be a sort of guide to Link” Sidon perked up to this information. “It seems whenever he gets a memory from the past it’s overwhelming. So, I would like to take his place for the time being.” Sheik had bowed his head.

“Hmm….” The King leaned against his armrest as he went to go enjoy his treats. “And what would you say, if I were to decline this offer?” Sheik’s eyes widen in fear.

Why? Would you deny something when you obviously need the help?

That thought raced through Sheik’s mind as he tried hard to mask his emotional reaction. His expression soon became stoic as he shifted his gaze towards the King, who appeared to be enjoying his drink. Sheik shifted his gaze downwards.

“Your highness….” Sheik began. “I don’t think you’re in any position to deny any outside help.” Muzu flinch in anger. He rose from his seat while Sidon had to wonder where his father was going with this.

“My sire-”

“That is true…” The king put his cup down as he cut off Muzu. “Though, I was rather curious on why the dear boy looked like he hasn’t aged since the last time I seen him.”

“I fear… I cannot tell you that information since, I myself is unsure about that…” Sheik shifted his gaze towards Link, who was still unconscious.

“Very well, Muzu!” The elder Zoran perked up. “Tell this boy where he could find more Shock arrows,”

“But your highness!”

“Not unless you want to go in his steady Muzu?” The older Zoran flinched in concern as he shifted his gaze towards the dark skin man before him. Dorephan narrowed his gaze onto his chief advisor. “And believe me, I want this matter dealt with. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, your highness.” Muzu bowed gracefully. 

“Good now leave! This day has been tiring as it is.” The King dismissed the group. Though it was only Muzu and Sheik had left the chambers. The two glared at each other.

“So… what will it be old man?” Muzu flinched in annoyances as he began walking. Sheik flinched as he quickly went after. They soon came the main plaza. Muzu let out a heavy sigh.

“As much as I hate the idea, maybe a silver lining to all of this.” Sheik narrowed his gaze as he didn’t like where Muzu was taking this. “I’ve known you were Sheikah descend and were probably trained in such a way.” Sheik had to bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself in check from lashing out at the elder. “To be honest, I had happen across the arrows themselves.” Sheik’s eyes widen in shock. “Though I am sure you can find more on Mount Ploymus.” Muzu pointed to the tallest peak within the domain. “There, you will find Shatterback point, where a terrifying creature has made its home up there.” Sheik let out a grunt in annoyances. “This awful beast shoots volley after volley of shock arrows, so they aren’t in poor supply, but even a single one could be fatal to a Zora.” Sheik looked up at the peak as he narrowed his gaze. “Scared yet boy?”

“Tch… as if!” Sheik threw on his cocky smile as he glared down at Muzu whom seem amused by him.

“Good…” came the taunt. “Because you’ll need at least 20 shock arrows to appease the divine beast.”

“20!? Why so many? It is because of the charge?” Muzu nodded his head.

“Yes, but also we are unsure of how much of a charge it will take to stop the divine beast.” The pair looked towards the reservoir, where Sheik knew the Vah Ruto was being kept. He was introduced to it as a sort of date with Bazz earlier. “Are you clear?”

“Yeah… though I do have one problem.” Muzu narrowed his gaze uneasily as he looked up at the Hylian. “How do you except me to climb that peak with the ongoing rain?” Muzu shifted his gaze back to the Ploymus mountain.

“I see… Uh… I didn’t actually take into account of your Hylian abilities since most of us Zorans climb the waters falls.” Muzu stated.

“Climb… the waterfalls?” Sheik begin to look around. He had noticed there were a lot of places, he couldn’t reach until he found somewhere to climb onto, though it was mostly a vertical climb, which he hated doing especially on surface as slippery as the Domain itself. But a lot of them had water dropping from those platforms, of course the main area of where the shops and general facilities for visitors to use had stairways. It made sense to only allow the general population access to what they were allowed too. Sheik began to wonder who-

“I wonder who you can ask… to help you?” Sheik flinched in surprised as Muzu began walking away. “It’s not like… you have options.” Sheik narrowed his gaze into a glare as he watched the old Zoran leave. Sheik let out a heavy sigh as he begin to wonder if the older Zoran was being sarcastic or malicious. Though he shifted his gazes towards the mountain.

~W~

Sheik stood before the “short cut” that was supposed to lead to the peak of the Ploymus Mountain. It was three tear waterfalls with the face rock still slick from the rain. He let out a heavy sigh as he pulled up the face mask of his Sheikah armour. He had few bottles of stamina elixirs and few health, thanks “Rodney”, attached to his belt. He walked around the pond and headed towards the rock. He reached for the wall and-

“OI!” Sheik flinched as he looked over his shoulder. “Sheik!” It was Bazz. The Zoran had walked right pass him. It seem Sheik’s outfit had concealed him within the shadows very well. He had to reward Claree for improving on the charms. With a heavy sigh, he reached out and poked the knight in the shoulder. Sheik barely had a second as he blocked the spear that threaten to pierce him.

“Goddess Bazz! What’s got you on edge?” The Dark Zora looked relief to see him as he lowered his weapon.

“I heard you were going to climb Mount Ploymus, I came to help!” Bazz declared as his tail fin wagged excitedly behind him. Sheik narrowed his gaze.

“No…” Bazz looked surprised by the commented.

“But why?”

“Because it’s dangerous!” He declared.

“What?! And scaling that mountain in the rain isn’t?!” Sheik took a deep breath before turn to face, the eager Zoran. “Sheik! We both know need a Zoran to help you!” Bazz wore a determine glare upon his face.

“Bazz….” The dark skin Zoran’s gaze had soften. Sheik let out a soft sigh as he looked away. He could never look at his companions in the eyes. It bother him with how free Bazz was with him. “I….” He begin to let all the emotion leave him. “I don’t want you to get hurt!” He nearly shout. Bazz perked up. “Muzu said it was dangerous and-” Sheik gasp surprised as Bazz had turned him around.

“Look man! I know you have trouble dealing with your emotions!” The knight had grasp a hold of his shoulders. “But if you going all soft on me then we can end this!” Sheik flinched in concern shifting his gaze back up the mountain. “The last time, you said shit like this! You were left for two years!” came a low growl. “You don’t think I was worried about you?!” Sheik was surprised by this. He reached up and rested his hands on Bazz’s biceps. “And you come back to the domain half dead!!” Sheik couldn’t help the smirk that grace his features. “You are an ass!”

“I thought…” He shifted his gaze up to look into those golden eyes. “I thought what we had was just temporary for you.” Sheik stated. Bazz’s eyes widen in surprise. “Your parents disprove of me…”

“So! That’s never been a problem before!” Bazz got up in Sheik’s personal space. He tilted his head up. “Sheik! I claim you as my mate.” Sheik felt his cheeks heat up as he remember that ritual. He still had the bite marks to prove it. “Don’t you realize that means something to me? I know don’t have title or riches to give but-” Sheik pulled his mask down and kiss the Zoran as though it would be their last. Bazz let out a breathless sigh. “I would appreciate a Zoran kiss….” Came a quiet mumble.

“Oh quit your complaining,” Sheik, himself let out a soft sigh as a trail of saliva had connected the two. His breath came out in soft pants which broke the trail as he continued to look into those beautiful topaz eyes that seem to sparkle in the stormy weather. Then he began nuzzling Bazz’s forehead. The Black Zoran let out a purring sound as he tighten his hold onto Sheik. “So…. Are you going to help?” Bazz pulled back as he looked over Sheik and back to the Waterfall.

“It’s not going to be easy… But Let’s try it!” Sheik nodded.

~W~

The two had gotten into the water, Bazz swam around in the small lake to get a feel before going to the edge to where Sheik stood. “Okay! I need you climb onto my back!” smiled the excited knight. Sheik tilted his head in confusion. 

“Are you sure? I’m not as small as I used to be….” Bazz waved his hands to pass over his worries.

“Please! I’ve gotten stronger!” grin the dolphin Zoran as he flex his arm muscles. Sheik had to admit, Bazz had gotten more bigger in muscles, but he was hesitant. Something was telling him that this was a bad idea as he climbing onto Bazz’s back. “Ready!” Sheik gulp nervously. “Set!” Sheik let out a gasp as Bazz darted towards the waterfall.

Sheik’s eyes widen in surprise as he felt Bazz’s muscles flex beneath his legs as he cling onto his shoulders. He had to will away the going heat rising between his legs. Though, they were going up a lot faster than Sheik would have done on the mountain alone. Sheik soon realize, they might not clear the lip. 

Sheik tighten his hold onto the Zoran, before they leaped up into the air. Sheik gasp as he scrambled to grab the edge. The rock was slick with moss.

He was slipping- 

Then he felt a sharp claw dug into his gauntlet. Looking up in surprise, Bazz was swimming against the current as he pulled them both to a rock. Panting heavily, Bazz tired and Sheik feeling waterlog already. He looked towards the other two waterfalls. “What is going on?” Bazz was clearly confused as he looked towards the waterfalls. “I’m used to getting more air than that!” Sheik let out a groan irritation as he climbed out of the small lake.

“Yeah…. Well, you weren’t carrying an extra 180lbs…” Sheik commented. Bazz looked towards Sheik in surprised. “I think my height and weight are throwing you off.” Bazz dropped his head gaze in disappointment. “And the next one doesn’t look like a completed waterfall.” Sheik tried to see through the rain.

“No… it’s not, it’s a hooked up to one of the Domain’s water system, that is being generated by the Divine beast.” Bazz stated. Sheik looked surprised.

“Are you fucking kidding me!” Sheik hissed. “We could lower the water pressure, if we could stop the divine beast!” Bazz nodded.

“I think so… though I am not one of the Domain’s engineers. I am soldier and I can carry your weight!” Bazz shot him a grin. Sheik narrowed his gaze, it reminded him too much of Prince Sidon’s overly cheerful attitude. 

“You better!” The two had gotten back into the water. Bazz did a few laps before leaping up onto the waterfall. Sheik narrowed his gazes as he held onto the glider, getting it ready. Bazz’s body seem to be bounce along the water before he kicked against the wall behind the water fall, sending himself and Sheik into the air. Sheik gasp as he tighten his hold onto the fucking 8 foot Zoran between his legs. Bazz let out a screech of excitement before they crash landed onto the second cliff.

Sheik panted as he laid on the ground. His leg muscles scream at being over worked, and he hadn’t even gotten to the fighting the beast yet. Bazz came crawling over and shot Sheik his biggest grin.

“Oh my goddess! Where did you learn to do that?” Bazz asked. Sheik waved him off as he continued to lay on the ground. “Tired?”

“You… *pant* can… say that…”

“Awe… getting old?” Bazz leaned forward and placed a kissed against Sheik’s cheek. Sheik crunched up his face as he push Bazz away. He knew the Zoran met well, but he still wasn’t the best at kissing in Hylian’s style.

“Leave the kissing me, Okay?” Bazz nodded. They both climbed to their feet as they looked at the last waterfall. “So… what is this one called?” Bazz shot him a look.

“It’s called….”

~W~

Link woke with a start as he seem to be starting at nothing. “Hmm… something is wrong.” Sidon and Dorephan both perked up to the sound.

“Hm? Link!” Sidon jumped from the chair was he sitting in. Link was on the love seat, that seem more like a bed for his tiny frame. The young Hylian seem to be lost in thought as he sat on it. His gaze was unfocused. “Link?” Sidon came over to Link’s side. Dorephan smiled softly at the sight. He couldn’t believe such a thing had happen once again. “Are you all right?”

Link’s eyes gaze seem to focus as tears appeared at the corner. Sidon flinched in worry as he wasn’t sure what to do now. “Oh… Mipha…” came a choke sob. Dorephan perked up. He slowly lumber his way towards the two. Sidon let out a heavy sigh.

“So… you finally remembered her?” Link nodded as he went to wipe away his tears while Dorephan paused. “I… I won’t pretend to understand what you’re going through,” Link perked up. “Because I don’t think anyone could do it.” Sidon let out a sigh as he reached out and cup Link’s hands within his own. “You have a strength like no other.” Sidon continued, but the words seem caught in his throat. “It’s-”

There was a loud knock on the door. Dorephan shifted his gaze towards it. “I wonder who that is?” Sidon narrowed gaze into a glare at it while he stood up. They kept knocking on the door. 

“I’m coming! Jeez, don’t they realize this is the private chambers!” Sidon let a out growl. Sidon ripped the door open to Roseline. She had tears streaming down her face. The young female Zoran was in a panic.

“Your highness! We need link!” Link bolted up as he came over to the door.

“Wh-what happen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sitting on these chapters back in August. And I haven't moved very far since I am busy writing out certain scenes.


	12. I would always protect you....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shock arrows are deadly towards Zoran race and there are a limit number of healing staff. What shall our heroes do?

Red eyes of the wild Chapter 12

The sound of the rain continued as Link, Sidon and Roseline all raced through the waterways of the Zoran’s domain. Even from their distances, Link could see something flashing in the distances. There was a silver Zoran standing at the edge of the bridge, standing on guard as her form was stiff as the trio had approached. Link’s ear twitch to an odd sound growling sound.

“Gaddison!” The silver Zoran perked up. “What seems to be the problem!” Sidon called out.

“You need to stay back your highness!” The three of them halted in their movement before the guard. “It’s not safe!” Link narrowed his gaze, there was something sparking near the waterfall. She came over to the trio. “There is an active shock arrow creating a barrier, and with this much rain-” Sidon’s eyes widen.

“Who it is!” Gaddison’s eyes widen before she shifted her gaze as she looked away. She looked to be having trouble composing herself. “Answer me, soldier!” She took a deep shaky breath.

“Sire-” Link slipped pass the group.

“Link! Wait!” He darted pass Gaddison and ran up the slippery slope. Link’s gaze widen at the scene before him. There, by the lake’s edge was Sheik with a shock arrow through him. Bazz was at the edge of the forcefield. Though he wasn’t moving. Link gulp nervously as he approached the forcefield. He could hear Sheik grunting in pain as the volts of electricity continued to surge through him.

“He’s alive!” Link looked down at Bazz. “Please! Move him!” came the gutted grunt. Link was startle by the desperate plead that escape Sheik. He was slow to nod as he started to drag the huge body away. Roseline, whom was sobbing mess; was also being held back by Gaddison as Link pulled black Zoran closer to him. Once he reached the bridge, Roseline dropped down on the ground.

“Bazz! NO!” she screamed out. 

“He’s still alive!” Link stated. Both Sidon and Gaddison looked surprise. “But barely!” Sidon nodded. He quickly picked up the Zoran with along Gaddison, while Roseline tried to help but got shoveled aside by her Prince.

“Doctor!” Sidon narrowed his gaze, while Roseline looked up in surprise. “I think you should leave this one alone!” Came Sidon’s firm tone. Roseline took a deep shaky breath.

“Pardon my disrespect Sire, but I think I am the only one who can save him.” She stated with a steady voice. Sidon narrowed his gaze.

“Fine! But get your best men to help out!” More Zoran came running over to help, taking Bazz away while leaving Sidon alone. He stared at the crowd of medical personnel. That’s when he realized Link was nowhere to be seen. He quickly turned around. “Link!” he quickly ran back to the bridge.

~W~

Sidon had paused the moment he reached the top of the slope. Link sat in the force field of the electric charge. He then broken the end off the arrow, so it was no longer activating the spell placed on it. Once the force field was down, Sidon lick his lips nervously before darting forward. “How can I help?” Link gasp in surprised as he looked up at Sidon.

“Heh… get this stupid thing out of me… and a fairy…” came hoarse voice. Sidon’s gaze dart towards Sheik. The man was still alive! Link’s bottom lip tremble as he sat next to Sheik. Link pulled out his slate, getting the item needed ready for use.

“All right!” Sidon place his hand over Sheik’s side. The Prince was nervous, since he never did this sort of thing. It was kind of traumatizing to think about it. “You know-“His breath caught his in throat as he looked down towards the Hylian. ”This will hurt.” There was a chuckled, but no words. “Link… be prepared!” Sidon’s hands grip around the shaft before….

AH!

A sharp cry escaped Sheik as little pink glow surrounded the warrior’s body. It dance around before disappearing into the night sky. It left Sidon in awe to see such tiny creature work its magic. The bleeding had stopped along with the labour breathing. Sidon narrowed his gaze onto the warrior, wondering what sort of healing abilities the fairy had. “Are- are you healed?” he wondered.

“Not… completely…” came a heavy pant. Sheik shifted his gaze up to the prince. “It- *A groan* only mended critical wound- *soft panting* Just to thwart off of death.” Sheik spoke in between breaths as he tried to climb to his feet. “Finding them is even harder.” He groan out. Link let out a whimper.

“Okay!” Sidon looked around before scooping up the older blond. “I got you!” Link and Sidon quickly hurried back to the Domain, forgetting about the quiver filled with arrows that laid by the lake.

~W~

One of the rooms in the domain was in state of chaos when they got there with Sheik. They were quickly guide to one of the healing pools. Sidon had gentle place Sheik into the water before the medical staff went to work on healing his wounds. One of the nursing staff, lead the two out of the room and into the sort of waiting area.

“All right!” came the rather perky voice of the blue Zoran. “It looks like we have… Sheik of Sheikah Tribe once again…” She was busy doing a check list on her clipboards. “Okay,” she looked up at the two. Link tried to see what was going on, but with how the room curled around. It had given the man and others privacy to work. “Your highness, is seems you are bleeding as well?” Sidon gasp as he looked down at his hands.

“It’s-“

“It’s Sheik’s b-blood…” Link quietly replied. The nurse Zoran smiled softly towards the young Hylian.

“Awe, then we thank you for effort, but just be careful! We would like to exam you both!” The nurse lead them to a more quieter room, away from the chaos. Sidon was placed in pool of water while Link sat on a chair. The same perky nurse came over and begin to rinse Sidon’s hand. Sidon didn’t seem bother by it as she appeared be touching… him… Link narrowed his gaze. He couldn’t figure why this seem so… bothersome for him. “Ah! Well it looks like you were right you’re Highness!”

“It was me!” The nurse looked confuse as she looked towards Link, who spoke up.

“What was?” she giggled nervously.

“I-I w-was th-the one w-who said...” Link’s stutter begins to pick up again.

“Oh…” she continued with her grin. “Well…. I am glad to say, that it seems that both of you are very healthy!” Link nodded as female Zoran barely spare him a look.

“Yes… Thank you.” Sidon spoke as he tried to dismiss the nurse. Sidon let out a heavy sigh as he gentle rubbed his brow while Link slowly made his way over. The damn chair couldn’t have squeak any louder and made a horrible noise as Link pulled it over. Sidon shot the blond a questionable look as he came over. Once Link figure he was at happy distance, let out a sigh while Sidon continued to give him a look. “Was that really necessary?”

“Yup!” Link nodded. “Mmm-hm!” Sidon raised a brow.

“Link… I-“

“Your majesty!” It was the nurse again. “Sir Muzu wishes to speak with you.” Sidon nodded while Link wondered what the Prince was going to say. Muzu was directed inside, he quietly thanked the nurse before looking at the two. He took a hesitated breath.

“It has appeared that I made a grave error.” Link and Sidon both exchange looks. “And I must take responsibility for my unwarranted behaviour towards you and your companion Link.” Link tilted his head as he noticed the full stock set of quivers at his side.

“Muzu?” Sidon sounded surprise as he looked towards the advisor. “What is that?” He pointed to the thing that Muzu held within his grasp.

“It appears to be the thing, that had caused both Sir Bazz and Mister Sheik to be in their critical state.” Link’s eyes widen as a sharp gasp escape him.

“Muzu! What did you do!” Came the beginning of the low tones from the Prince.

Muzu let out a sigh as he set down the quiver before Link. “I had told Sheik, where he could retrieve some shock arrows.” Sidon’s eyes widen in realization.

“You didn’t!” Muzu nodded.

“I did Sire, in hopes of ridden us of that awful beast, but it seems I might have cost the life of another Zoran and maybe a Hylian.” Sidon’s feature became passive while Link was ragging inside, but he didn’t trust himself to voice his anger. He just turned away. “So, I will leave these here, good day, gentlemen.” The two didn’t say anything until Muzu’s wet steps could no longer be heard. A sob escape Link while Sidon stared hard at the quiver.

Sidon wasn’t naïve, he knew what was stated on top of Polymus mountain. They had sent a few men up there, to see what they could do, but….

Sidon dropped his gaze. He hated how the council seem be using both warriors to clean up messes they couldn’t do themselves. He clenched his fist before shifting his gaze towards Link. He noticed the small Hylian was staring at the quiver. “Link…” he started off slowly. “I am sorry to ask you of this.”

“Then… don’t” came the choke sob. Sidon was surprise to hear such emotion escape the small man. “Let’s just do it….” Sidon nodded his head as he looked towards the quiver. “In the morning.” Sidon nodded in agreement.

* * *

Sidon had to excuse himself as Link was provided a guest room to prepare for the upcoming battle. He still the Zoran armour on. He wondered if he was except to still wear it….

_**I was thinking** …._

Link went to his slate and tried to figure out which bow he wanted to used.

_**This reminds me of the time we first met.** _

Went with the wooden spike Bokoblin since it had better reach.

_**You were just a reckless child…** _

And, it would absorbs any backlash from the arrows. Looking in the mirror, Link decided to go with the Sheikah pants. They clung to his skin and made his movements quiet.

_**Always getting yourself hurt at every turn.** _

Link stared at his reflection. No… lately he hasn’t been reckless and it was causing others whom he held dear to get hurt.

_**Every time, I would heal you.** _

Link looked towards the infirmary, there a room was one glowing with energy of the Goddess, trying to heal whatever wound it was.

_**Just as I’m doing right now**._

He shifted his gaze and moved towards the bridges.

_**I thought it was funny how, being a Hylian, you looked grown- up much faster than I did.** _

Link walked pass Seggin who was just receiving news on his son. The Zoran looked crush for a moment before heading towards the Infirmary.

**_I hope you know…._ **

Link paused at the fork in the road and was surprise to Sidon there waiting for him. The Prince was wearing armour and not his usual royal attire.

_**That I will always protect you…..** _

The two headed towards the eastern reservoir, where Link was introduced to the age-old dame that was built to create peace between the Zoras and the Hylians. They began to climb the stairs. “This dame was built before my father’s time.” Sidon decided to fill the silences. Link could see streams of water overflowing. “It’s supposed to be a reminder that we can’t survive on our own. Even though we could live underwater, we wouldn’t have access to the technology that the Hylian’s provided. Together we are stronger, I just wish the elders could see that.” Link bumped into Sidon, but a loud sound echo within the area, causing him to wince as he covered his ears.

~W~

“It knows…” Link tilted his head as he looked pass Sidon. His mouth hang open at the huge massive mechanical creature before him. “It can sense our presences.” They stood on the dock, looking at the huge elephant that floated in the water before them. Link had fail to noticed the odd blinking of the Sheikah Slate. “Are you ready for this? Is there enough shock arrows?” Link looked up at Sidon and nodded his head as he patted the quiver that hanged off his hip.

“Y-yes…. I’m r-ready.” There was a hearty chucked that escape Sidon.

“You never cease to amaze, Master Link,” Link shifted his gaze towards Sidon. “Now gaze upon the beast’s back!” Link flinched in surprise as he looked away with a blush. “Do you see those glowing pink spots?” Link tried to calm his thoughts as he slowly shifted his gaze back to Sidon. Yup! Pink spots were on his back… along his spine as it appears. “Now hurry up and get on my back!” Sidon dropped into the water before them as he shot Link a smile. Link felt his whole face heat up. “Huh? Why is your face red?” Sidon tilted his head in confusion.

“Sid-sidon!” Link gasp out. “I-I-I know I’m h-hero… b-but isn’t th-this a b-bit forward?” Sidon scratched his cheek nervously.

“Uh… But I need to give you a ride.” Link couldn’t believe his ears as the words of Sheik echo within his mind. (Maybe if you’re lucky, he’ll give you a ride.)

“Does giving a ride mean something else In Hylian?” Sidon began to think about it. Then Sidon remember the lewd display that Sheik and Bazz had done in the infirmary.

(M’lord! Must remember, whose giving out the lessons!)

Sidon flinched in realization. Did the young Sheikah actually tell Link about Zora biology. Sidon shift his gaze towards the Link, who appeared to be a stuttering mess with his face still bright red. Sidon felt his own cheeks heat up.

“Uh! Master link!” Sidon came over to the edge while Link slowly came closer. “I think there then a misunderstanding, in order to reach the Vah Ruto and to appease the beast. You’ll need to swim, and I don’t think you are very good swimmer correct?” Link hated admitted, but he nodded. “Yes, well, you need to get on my back for me to able to assist since the Zora we had for this mission is in the critical condition.” Link was then reminded of both Sheik and Bazz. Link nodded once more as he slowly slid into the water and swam over to Sidon.

“Hold on tight!” Link gasp surprise as Sidon took off. The young blond quickly grabbed a hold of a random belt strap. His legs clench tight around the narrow part of Sidon’s waist as he tried to be careful of his gills.

**It’s…. like riding a horse!**

A big strong and powerful horse! That is able converse intelligentially, which on some days, Link couldn’t even do that. “Keep an eye out for the ice projectors.”

“I-i-ice?”

“Here they come!” Link barely had time to react as he was bucked off the prince and sent flying through the air. Then his focus on the huge chuck of ice that came flying beneath him. He took out an arrow and fired it.

Splash!

He fell into the water. The darkness began to consume him as he stared up at the light. He didn’t know what he was looking at until something red and white went swimming by him. He let out a gasp, but air bubbles flew out of his mouth. Then out of the bubbles were gold eyes, which quickly brought up to the surface.

Gasp!

Link quickly shook off the excess water as the two continued with dodging the ice blocks.

* * *

It took Sidon a moment to find a break within the attacks to swim over to the beast and flung Link into the air. Soaring through the air, it felt like time had slow down for Link. In a swift fluid motion, he drew shock arrow, activate the spell, nocked it, aim it and fired it! The generator that was previously dark red, flash as something seem to be escape from it before returning to its original blue colour. 

**What was that?!**

Link didn’t get much time to think on it as he was heading back to the lake. “Link!” Sidon was floating around the jet streams of water. “Grab on!”

**To what!?!**

Sidon had leaped out of the water as Link grabbed the belt strap once more. This continued to for three more intervals.

* * *

The ice blocks got more intense and the Bokoblin bow was going to break as he flung up the last jet stream of water. Link’s eyes widen in horror, it seem Sidon got the wrong stream. Taking a deep breath he fired the arrow before the bow shattered within his grasp. He was about to crash land onto the divine beast until it a force field had activate. Link let out a startle cry as he felt the power of the divine beast. It suck the air out of him before it flung him away. He could see the creature slowly turning off. He let out a sigh before allowing the lake to swallow him whole.

“Not so fast my friend!” Link’s eyes widen as Sidon came to rescue again. Being caught in mid-air, the two made a huge splash as they slowly floated to the surface. Link let out a gasp, trying to get as much air as possible into his lungs. “The water spouting from Ruto is slowing down!” Sidon pointed out. Link climb onto Sidon back. “Let’s see what else can we do!” Sidon began to swim closer. “Ah! There appears to be an entrances, but it looks like the creature is rising up! Don’t worry link! I’ll get you there!”

“Wait second! I never- ah!” Once again Link was bucked off Sidon and landed with heavy oof on the rising platform. With a groan he crawled over to the side. “Show the enemy no fear Link! I believe in you!” He flashed one of those brilliance smiles, which made Link’s kneels weak. “I’ll see you back at Zora’s domain! Farewell!” Sidon had disappeared beneath the water leaving link alone and to pondering his next moves.

* * *

Sidon let to a gasp as he broke the surface of the water. He climbed onto the pier before looking over at Vah Ruto. “I’m terribly sorry Link,” Sidon spoke softly. “I’m… scared, and I hope you can understand that.” Sidon let out a heavy sigh he slump down onto the silver dock. “Please be safe!”

* * *

Link let out a heavy sigh before wipe the excess water off his face as he looked around. The thing that came obvious to him were the Sheikah emblem and one of those familiar glowing pedestals. Feeling waterlog and exhausted, he dragged himself up and over to it.

I guess… I am alone….

He took hold of the slate and waved it over the pedestal. It flashed blue. “Travel gate registered to map.” Came the robotic voice. Then the circle and strange lettering had lit up with the Sheikah emblem right in the middle. It was odd…

You’re…. here.

Link took a sharp breath in as he begin to look around. The voice? Who was it? And why does it sound so familiar.

I must say… that I am so happy to see that this day has finally arrived.

Was it Mipha? She sounded so relief that he was finally here, but why was she hiding. Link continued to look around.

Now Ruta can be freed of Ganon’s control. You’ll need a map to prevent you from getting lost. There is a guidance’s stones just inside that contains the information you will need.

Link took a moment to wait. He was greeted with nothing but the wind, which made him shivered. He then look at the slate. He shook it for it a moment as he begin to wonder if he was loosing his mind already. He decided to walk towards the main entrances. There was something on the top stairs. It was eyeball on its own, covered in dark purple goo, from what Link could see, and it was looking around. It looked like an infection as it seem to creep slowly along the floor entrances. Link quickly summon another bow with arrows that were not enchanted. He nock a arrow into place before letting go.

The odd eyeball only had a moment before it struck by the arrow. It fell to the floor before it’s body had erupted into a purple gas. It was the same he had seen for the Bokoblins they taken out. Link waited for the mist to clear up adventure furthering. He surprise to see it so similar to the shrines he had taken on. There was another one, that seem to be blocking some sort of gate. Link crunch up his face disgusted. He really wish he knew what they were. Then an idea occurred to him as he open the camera open.

* * *

Sheik was getting irritated since he spent the night and most of the day laying in the pool. The healer had stop using their abilities sometime in the early morning. He did enjoy it, but he did not like that he was getting pruney. He really need to get out of the water, it was starting to bother him. He swam over to the edge and pulled himself out.

“Who said you can leave?!” came a low growl. Roseline had entered the room with a arm full of new supplies, looking very much annoyed and tired. He could see the bags beneath her eyes.

“No one.” He growled back. “And I can’t stay submerged in water for very long like you people can.” He stated. Roseline just dropped the supplies onto the floor.

“Damn it!” Sheik arch a brow as he looked over towards her in concern. She let out a whimper before her legs gave out.

“Whoa!” Sheik darted to her side as he caught her. “Easy there…” He gentle set her down since he was unable to support up her weight at the moment. He held her close to his chest as she cried soft. “Hey… what is going on?”

“It’s you! You stupid boys!” she began beating on him, which he allowed two hits, but had to block or hold her wrist. “Just because you been gifted by the goddess Hylia, doesn’t mean you can be reckless with your life!” she snapped at him. Sheik’s gaze widen briefly before their took on their sharp glare.

“And you think hitting injury or weak people is helping?” she shot him a glare. He slowly release his hold. “Are you okay?” She shifted her gaze back towards the supplies. There was a long paused before she went to grabbed them. “Look… Rodney,” he gentle run his knuckle against her arm. “As much as I would love to continued this conversation, I need to go look for my little hero.” Sheik stood up and started towards the door. “Just tell me you’re okay.” He tried not to pleaded, but he really wanted to make his female friend was fine.

“I’m fine!” she gritted out. Sheik looked her over. She looked mostly tired, but used too much energy healing someone up last night, though he was curious about Bazz. “Now that he’s finally stable.” That made him halted his movements. He took a deep breath before going over to her side. He squatted down not very far. 

“Then how come you’re telling me this now?” She turns to glare at him.

“Because you were about to go running off once again!” Sheik rolled his eyes as he stood up. Roseline stood and set the supplies onto the desk. “Sheik!” She went after him. “He wasn’t the same when you left!” Sheik looked to be thinking over something as he glanced over at Roseline. “Don’t you realize how much you mean to him! Or me?!” Sheik allowed his gaze to look over Roseline. Her cheeks dark in colour as she suddenly became aware of how naked she was compared to him. She tried to cover some of her body.

“Look Roseline….” Her eyes widen as she watched the annoyances consume him. “As cute as the emotional guilt tripping is.” He knocked of the supplies onto the floor. “I am don’t give a enough fucks to care!” he shouted at her. She flinched back in fear. “Oh yeah? Scare of the little Hylian?” He had her pin to the desk, as she whined away. His red eyes made it feel like they were staring into her very soul. Judging her on her pass behaviour. “Huh?” She whined as she tried to look away. “Tell me Roseline! Do you want me touch you!” His words were biting as took a hold of her wrist once more. She struggled to escape his hold, but he was able to pin her wrist together in front. He leaned in close. “Is this what you want?!” her eyes widen. “WELL!”

“Hey!” came a shout. Sheik slowly looked to see who it was. It was another soldier. “Is everything okay in here?” Roseline was able to break free from Sheik’s hold and took off running.

“Well… it is now.” An odd crooky smile consume his features. Sheik headed out of the room-

Cling!

The Silver spear made a sound as it clash against the wall of the entrances way. Sheik arch a brow as he looked towards the soldier. “What do you think you’re doing?” 

“Uh… Stopping you.” Sheik rolled his eyes before a dark chuckle escape him. “You were hurting to Miss Roseline!” stated the soldier. “It’s wrong to-”

“Oh please shut the fuck up!” The soldier flinch in surprise. “You Zoran people are most violent people there is.” The soldier’s eyes widen. “Especially when it comes to love.” The soldier narrow his gaze.

“Love and being hurtful are two different things!” The soldier stated.

“Are they?” Soldier flinched back. “You can make pain pleasurable or make pleasure into pain. It’s rather interchangeable,” Sheik’s smiled wicky before a chuckle escape him.

“Hey!” Sheik paused in his laughter as soldier look over his shoulder. “If you don’t believe me, then will this!” Soldier gasp in surprise.

“It’s a Zoran armour!” Roseline held her own Zoran armour. “Those are meant to be engagements for between lovers!” the soldier gasp out. Sheik narrowed his gaze onto the item. The soldier shifted his gaze between the two. “It seems I was wrong, I apologizes good sir!” The soldier tremble as he slowly left feeling defeat. Sheik couldn’t even react to the stupid thing because it was black and lime green and not in a nice way. Roseline came over, with a full set.

“Bazz and I made this… for you.” Sheik perked up in surprised as he took the items. “It will help your resistances to water.”

“Why? Why are you giving this to me now?” he wondered bitterly. Roseline looked surprise.

“Aren’t you going to try board Vah Ruta?” Sheik looked down at the armour. “Yes, it is made of our scales we shed, but it kept us busy for the year you were gone.”

“And… what if it doesn’t fit?” Sheik dare to ask. Roseline looked surprise to hear this as she shifted her gaze away.

“I actually never thought of that consider most of the armours tend to fit their beloveds.” She replied. Sheik groan in irritation. “Sheik!” Sheik looked up. “We have a emotional connection, not a physical one like you and Bazz have.” Sheik’s cheeks dark in colour. “And if were to come down to it. I know you would choose him over me.” Sheik let out a sigh as he began striping again. “You still have your bite marks…”

“Well… yeah. It’s not something that could be easily healed by a Hylian’s he-EEEEAALL!” Sheik grind his teeth as Roseline sunk her teeth into his shoulder. The initial pain was surprise, but sheik submit himself to it. Once Roseline let go, she let out a sigh of relief. “God! Couldn’t you have waited until I was inside you, like last time?” Sheik grumbled. Roseline let out a low growl as she licked her lips.

“I couldn’t resist and besides! That’s what you get for being a jerk.” Sheik grumble as he pulled over the armour shirt. Roseline looked over and flush in colour. Sheik was adjusting the helm when she finally got a view of him. He looked like a Zoran, just smaller. Sheik grumble as he looked down at the armour.

“I thought you were engage to someone?” Roseline perked up. “Well?”

“You look good, and yes. I am engaged to Bazz.” Sheik’s eyes widen at this. “We both agree, in order to keep our families happy it was the logical choice.” Sheik grunted as he headed out of the room.

“So where is the guppy hiding?” Roseline followed. She took a hold of his hand and lead him towards Bazz’s room.

~W~

The sound of the monitors beeping filled the air. They were busy analyzing the water and not really the patient as Sheik stared. He could only see Bazz’s head bobbing within the pool. He couldn’t tell if the soldier was alive or not. “He hasn’t woken up yet, which is relief.” The sound of Roseline’s voice had startle him out of his thoughts.

“So…. How special am I?” Sheik wondered as he shifted his gaze towards Roseline.

“Well….” She looked back at Bazz. “Consider you survive the fall from the water fall while Bazz seem to be much worse… Though he didn’t have any broken bones from the fall.” She stated. “What happen?” Sheik narrowed his gaze onto the bobbing figure.

_I had just finishing collecting the arrows, from the Lynel…. I thought I avoid it’s detection, but it seem I was wrong. I think it caught my scent before it came chasing us down the slope…. We had just reached MIkau water fall until I fell victim to its to shock arrow. I tried pushing Bazz away, but he only got hit by the effects of it…._

Sheik narrowed his gaze as the moments flash before him. The arrow was aim at Bazz, and he tried to pulled the zora out of the away, but he somehow created a barrier to keep him safe. He couldn’t think how, since the arrow seem to have curve within the air and struck him. He had kicked Bazz down the fall water screaming at him to get away before he felt himself fall down the water. Once they reached the lower level of Mikau, Bazz had scramble out of the water but was still receive shock. Bazz had crawled as far as he body would allow him before finally fainting due to the pain.

“The tissue was badly burnt, so they spent most of the day peeling it away.” Sheik only understand so much. “The pool helps to promote new growth, but we have to keep an eye on infection. It took six healers to stabilizes him.” Roseline’s voice went wobbly at that. “I… wasn’t allow to heal him, due to our relationship.” Roseline dropped her gaze, so her side fin hide her eyes. Sheik frown his brows together.

“I need to go…” Roseline perked up. “I need to go help link,” the tears begin to gather once more. “Because what you guys don’t realize is that calamity’s is like an infection. Mipha may of lost her life during the battle, but her soul remain… it allowed ganon to controlled it!” Roseline’s eyes widen.

* * *

“You’re climbing Ploymus mountain again?” Sidon, Sheik and Gaddison walked to the end of the bridge.

“But why? Shouldn’t taking control of the divine beast be easy?” wondered Sidon.

“No.” His eyes widen. “Am with the fear within your eyes, I am sure you realize why that is.” Sheik was relief to see rain had finally stop, so maybe climbing the mountain will be easy.

“Link is a strong warrior!” Sidon replied.

“That may be true, but emotionally…. He is weak.” Sheik replied. “He hasn’t had time to grief the losses he had suffered through.” Sidon dropped his gazes. “While you and your people had 100 years to grief and come to terms with it, he’s only had what? Like a day or so?” Sidon flinched in realization while Gaddison narrowed her gaze into a glare.

“How dare you think that the loss of our princess is-”

“Gaddison! Please!” The female Zoran halted her speech. She dropped her gaze. “I am sure Master Sheik meant no harm by his commented.” Gaddison shifted her gaze towards Sidon. “And I think he’s right….” Gaddison’s eyes widen before she dropped her head in shame. “We’ve come to terms at the loss of Mipha, but Link is just realizing it. And I am sure the elders hatred didn’t help.” Sidon gave Gaddison a smile.

“You got the right!” The two flinched. “If it was me, I would have left you’ll or drawn this stupid Lynel down for a mass killing spree.” Gaddison’s eyes widen while Sidon let out a nervous chuckle.

“I guess we should be thankful for your deviation to the Champion!” Sidon added with a weak smile.

“What about Roseline!” Gaddison stated. “Or Bazz! Do they mean nothing to you?!” Sidon was surprise to hear this. Sheik let out a heavy sigh.

“I hate when people bring up past lovers!” The spat that escape Sheik made Gaddison’s eyes widen. “It’s a clear vantage point of emotional manipulation!” Gaddison quickly dropped her gaze at the accusation as Sheik’s words cut into her. “And besides! It’s none of your damn business!” Sheik growled. Gaddison gasp as backed away. “Now… from what you said, your highness,” Sheik shifted his gaze towards Sidon, who seem displeased by his own soldier’s tactics. “The Divine beast started to rise up into the air?” Sidon gave a quick nod. “I just hope the peak is high enough.”

* * *

Link was feeling awkward with sound of Mipha’s voice whispering tips and tricks on how to solve the divine beast. He just finished the getting the third terminal, he was on his way towards the fourth one. He couldn’t believe how easy it was to get figure out the Divine beast. It was like any other shrine he dealt with. The miniature guardians were easy for him to get rid off on his own. Now, Link had to wait for the water wheel to do a full rotation so he could access the fourth level. He leapt onto a platform that wasn’t covered in the disgusting black ooze. He took pictures of the solid forms of it, which didn’t have any eyeballs.

He was highly curious on what they were and where did the black ooze came from. He soon activate a water fall, which allowed easy access to the higher floors. He could see the advantages of where Mipha had quick access to when she polite the great beast, and there was a general supply of water always coming.

He begin to manipulate the truck, so he could gain access to the forth one. He finally position it correctly as he placed the slate over the terminal.

Link…. there is an foreign object approaching the beast…. Highly advise to eliminate it.

“A foreign object?” Link begin to look around. He didn’t see anything and he knew most of the Zoran were too scare to come near the beast. “What could-”

Link….

“LINK!” came a scream. Link turn his attention towards the sound.

Link please!

He looked towards the sky, and seen a weird looking Zoran.

LINK!

They… were flying? “LINK!?” The sheer oddity of the black and green scales didn’t seem to fit, with most of the Zoran were beautiful with their designs this was….

LINK!!!

Link let out a cry of pain as he fell to his kneels. His hands darted to his ears as though to stop the sound. His vision blurr before passing out.

* * *

“Holy-“ Sheik grunted as his body slammed into the side of the divine beast. The paraglider was on the platform while Sheik scramble to pulled himself up. His feet scarp along the edges as he struggled. Then a scream of pain had echo within the area. “Oh shit!” Sheik pulled himself up. “LINK!” He began to look around for the small blond. His eyes widen as he spotted him on the truck, but there was dark shadow looming over him. “Crap!” Sheik grabbed a hold of the paraglider as the truck was slowly shifting its way down. “Damn it kid!”

He ran into a portion that was block by malice and it had eye. It stared at him, but Sheik could see the vile spirit that was containment by the malice. A giggle had filled the air.

I was this close to freeing myself!

Came the angry female voice. Sheik narrowed his gaze. He reached into his pocket.

Then you, a stupid Sheikah had to show up!

He pulled out a small slip of paper with old Sheikah runes on it. He held it out in front of him as he begin to muttered the spell. 

No matter! I’ll just drown you!

The sound of the mechanical creature moving had alert Sheik that it still had controlled. “Evil spirit! Begone!” He leaped up into the air and tug the piece of paper to the eye. It let out a painful screech. It’s body began to shrivel up before vaporizing into a mist. Then it zoom pass him and disappeared to somewhere else. He then realized the beast hadn’t stop moving until he heard a heavy thud hitting ceiling above him. “Shit!” His eyes widen as he tried to back away to see, but the ceiling had outcrop. He looked around and spotted lever. He went over and begin poking at it with his bow.

“Great!” he was about to swing to the other side, which he had to run over and make it do a full rotation. He had to do this three times before the ceiling open up. Allowing water to come through. This confused him. “Where is?”

“Looking for me?” Sheik let out a gasp as he turned around. Link stood behind him. Staring up at him in surprise.

“OH my Goddess!” Sheik wrapped his arms around the him. “I thought you might have been poison by the malice!” Link was surprise by the sudden affection, but he wrapped his arms around Sheik. “Are you okay?” Sheik had jerked him back, so he could have a proper view of him.

“Wh-what is malice?” Link wondered. Sheik’s gaze widen as he took a step back.

“It’s uhh…” Sheik let out a sigh. “It forms of evil, which Ganon’s might control over.” Link’s eyes widen in surprise. “It can also be a seed out doubt within someone’s heart and manifest into some sort of hatred.” Link looked surprised as he backed away from Sheik.

“ I-I-I… see,” Sheik stared down at Link in concern. Worried that the boy might be thinking of doing something but wasn’t sure what. “Well,” Link looked up and shot him a smile. “It seems you have already clear the way for the next terminal!” Sheik blinked in surprised. He looked behind him and notice the water was raining about an odd looking terminal.

“Oh… have I?” Sheik scratched his head nervously. Link shot him a smile as he darted forward. Sheik blink in surprise as he thought he seen a flash of yellow within Link’s eyes. Though the red and white Zoran armour wasn’t helping much. Sheik couldn’t help, but picture the long loss princess. 

Start… the main… control.

Sheik narrowed his gaze as he looked around suspiciously. He reached into the armour’s hidden pocket for one of his draggers.

“Sheik?” Link noticed the stiffen form of Sheik. “Is… is something wrong?”

“Yes…. I heard a voice.” Link’s eyes widen as he started to look around for an enemy. “I think it might be a spirit.” Link begin to relax.

“That’s because it is.” Sheik perked up. He looked over at Link. “It’s Mipha…”

“Well… let’s go head to the main control centre and see what this Mipha wants.” Link was slightly bother by Sheik’s hard edge tone.

“Mipha is trying to help! Which I cannot same for you!” Link jabbed his finger at Sheik. “Look at what you’re wearing!” Sheik narrowed his gaze. “This is how you show your committed! You-You!”

“Link! What I do is my business, I thought we were clear on that!” Link flinched away. “This is a gift from two precious friends! One that nearly died, trying to get those stupid shock arrows!” Link’s gaze drop down to the quiver which had very little arrows left. “Which I’ve notice you taken full advantage of, and might mention you’re wearing the old engagement that the princess had made?” Link flush as he dropped his gaze. “So please, don’t try to manipulate this as I am ignorant those while you wear you’re dead girlfriend’s gift!” The two looked away from each other. “Let’s head to the control room.” Link nodded as he lead the way.

Sheik was in surprise they were taken to the entrances of Vah Ruto. Though he did take note of all the Sheikah emblem. They enter into room near the end of Vah Ruto. Sheik took note of the ankle deep water inside, where there were a few raised platforms. On the other end, was console. It was bigger than anything that Sheik had seen. “It…. Looks like one of the fernanes, found across Hyrule.” Sheik muttered as he kept an sharp eye for any enemies. Link had mention how easy the beast was.

“Really?”

“Yes” Though Sheik found it odd that it glowed dark orange, nearly red. He could see or sense any malice within the room. “This is too easy.” He murmured to himself.

“Heh… speak for yourself!” came a low growled. Link headed toward the huge piece of machinery. “The place was covered in those odd things.” Link stepped onto the raised platform, where a panel sat waiting the slate to be placed in it. The moment Link raised the slate, Sheik darted towards the hero.

“NO!”

Sheik had pulled Link away from the console as the black thick smog erupted from the platform and surrounded it.

I…. am …

Sheik and Link covered their mouths as the gust of wind blew pass them. Link nearly gagging at the smell while Sheik narrowed his gaze behind them.

Nearly free!

Sheik seen a misshaped Zoran, with its torso overly extend, and its mouth bigger than most. Arms long and lanky, with chucks of flesh rotten off of it. The tail fin looked to be torn off with continued black slug pouring form it. It’s movements were jerky as it’s eyes looked hollowed.

“It’s a malicious spirit….” Sheik spoke up. He couldn’t believe the form it has taken.

“Waterblight… Ganon…” Link whispered out. Sheik looked over at Link in surprised.

“What?! What did you say!?” Link seem to be in a daze. Leaving, sheik mere seconds to pulled the young blond out of the way. The thing waved its huge spear. Link suddenly came to as the water hit his face. “Fuck! How the hell do we fight this thing!” Sheik bolted up to his feet as he able to take few of his hidden knives and distracted the creature.

Link pushed himself up. He wasn’t sure what Sheik had meant by spirit, but thing look like a bunch of old Sheikah tech combine into one. He took out a guardian sword and shield for darting towards the thing. “LINK! Do you have a plan?!” Sheik kept his distance as he skillful dodge the huge creature.

“Yeah! Don’t die!” Link darted towards the creature and begin slashing it. He was able to do a jump dodge before attacking in a furry rush of jabs and stabs of his blade. It let out a cry of pain before smacking Link away. The blond went flying across the room and crash into the wall.

“LINK!” Sheik was about to go after him but realize he had try to dispel the corrupt that contaminated the beast. With a deep calming breath, Sheik took out the bow and nock a bomb arrow to it. He activate the fuse before letting fly. The creature cried out as it’s attention was now on Sheik. “Link! You need to. Get. Up!” The creature chased after Sheik, as he continued to fire bomb arrows.

Link groan as his head rolled around. “Link!” His mind was swimming with memories. “LINK!” His vision was blurry was he force himself up onto his feet.

Sheik hiss in pain as he was nick by the spear. He was going to fire another arrow until a huge chuck of ice swept him off his feet.

“Sheik!” Link’s bottom lip quiver before he quickly shook his head. He had to stay focus. He darted to the creature, but it noticed him and swung its spear. Link didn’t react quick enough as it felt the blade slash right through him. In that moment, he could only see the sheer horror that consume Sheik’s features. Link felt himself falling.

Falling…

Deeper…..

As the darkness seem to be closing in a rush of bubbles flash before his eyes.

**Remember…. That I will always protect you.**

A faint face that was smiling with golden eyes stared at him happily.

Sheik didn’t realize it at first, but the tainted spirit began to shrivel up as link had thrown his sword and struck the creature. He took out his spirit seals and place several on the malicious form. In one cry of defiant, it burst into particles that seem to burn up in the air, the water seem to wash it clean.

Sheik let out a heavy sigh as he crawled in the pool of water, that seem cleaner than anything before. He went over to Link’s side, who was sobbing as he laid in the water.

“Hi…” He spoke softly. The tears seem to come even more as Link brought his hands up to his face. “Why are you crying?” Sheik’s throat was sore from the screaming and chanting, he could only manage a low whisper.

“I-I-I-I th-thought…” More tears came and Sheik let out a heavy sigh. He pulled the young hero into his arms.

“Hello, Link.” This voice sounded different. Link was able to calm down to a hiccup as he clung onto Sheik. Sheik looked around and spotted her.

There, she stood not far from them, but sheik knew she was a spirit, the energy she omitted around her. The unearthly glow that surrounded her form. “Because of…” She looked at both of them. “two of you, my spirit is now free.” Sheik continue to hold the hero within his arms. “And Ruto, as well!” she sounded excited as she twirl around.

The blue flames of the dead surround and dance around her form. She had big golden eyes and red and white scales.

“You… you were in my dreams.” Sheik murmured. Mipha nodded as she came closer.

“Yes, I needed someone to help cleanse my spirit.” She gentle stroke Sheik’s cheek. “A Sheikah priests, none the less…” Link shifted his gaze up towards Sheik in surprise.

“Thank you,” she said, bowing her head a little. “for I am now allowed by this freedom… to be with Link once again.” Link stagger as he slowly climbed to his feet, with the help of Sheik.

“Mipha…. I-” a sob escaped the blond as the Zoran princess let out soft sigh.

“Shh… link, it’s all right.” Her reached out to caress him, but her hand went through his cheek. “You were always such a cry baby when you were a child.” It was more of statement than tease. “That’s what I loved the most about you, is your kind and gentle soul.” She had leaned forward to place a kiss on his forehead. “I must go…” Link’s eyes widen. “Ruto and I have our roles to still fulfill. We are both honored to be able to play the role of support once again.”

Sheik was beginning to see how unfair everything was for Link. Then he realize they were being surrounded by a bright light. “Hey! Wait second! I still-“

Mipha smiled as the tears flow down her face as she watched the hero and knight disappeared from sight. “Please remember you can always call upon my powers since its now wasted on me.” Mipha whispered to the wind.

* * *

Vah ruto hum within it’s spot in the lake. It glow a brilliance blue before it begin moving. The divine beast let out a roar before it submerge itself unearthed the water. Then it climb a mountain top. Mipha narrowed her gaze onto the palace before her. "Using your ability to drain Ganon of his power is the key to our success… This is it. This will be our last chance… and everyone’s last hope. If we seal him away, then we can restore peace to Hyrule."

Mipha crouches down and gentle stroke the beast.

"And both your duty and mine will be fulfilled." Then she shifts her gaze towards the domain. “Father," came a desperate plead. "Are you well, I wonder… I want you to know… I have always followed my heart. I’m sorry I made you worry… I wish I could see you again… *comes a mournful sob* Even just once more…" Mipha's stared longly at her home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am depress because of my own laziness and pushing things aside other than this! I love doing this. Why can't I love doing my homework? *Le sigh....* Anyway, rewatching the Mipha scenes had me crying. She is such a sweet woman.


	13. Rest is a wonderful thing....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's party time for the our lovely heroes!

Red eyes of wild Chapter 13

**Fire is burning brighter and brighter….**

Sidon perked up as he heard the something screaming in the distances. Rising to his feet Roseline stood up as well. There was a loud curse the erupted from the two figures that seem to have materializes out of thin air and dropped like rocks into the lake below.

“It’s them!” Roseline cried out before Sidon bolted forward. He drove into the water and swam towards the two.

“Your fucking ex! Is worse than any of mine!” Sheik cursed out while Link sobbed as he cling onto the taller blond. Sheik tried to stay a float, but the other dragging him down, his only hope was to swim to the pier.

Before Sheik could go any further, Sidon had appeared beneath them. Sheik flush in colour at having something big between his legs while Link looked down in surprise at Sidon. “Hey you two!” A force grin appeared upon Sidon’s face. The edges of begin to twitch. “Are you…” His voice begin to betray him.

“Yeah, yeah! We’re fine Princey. Can you take us to shore?” Sidon nodded as he begin to swim backwards heading towards the pier. Link couldn’t look Sidon in the face as he had a wall of muscle laid out before him.

“Link! You’re hurt!” Before Sheik could replied he found himself dump unceremonious to the floor of the pier. The older blond’s brow began to twitch as he turn to face the two. Sidon sat on up on the pier, with Link still in his lap. He began striping the boy, as Roseline helped Sheik up.

“Are you hurt?” She asked softly. Sheik looked surprise by her gentle tone.

“Just some minor bruises, nothing like a goodnights rest wouldn’t fix.” She nodded her head.

“He was terrible worried you know…”

“Oh…. You don’t say?” Roseline giggled at Sheik’s obvious tone. “I wouldn’t think the Prince would fall for Link.”

“And why not?” Sheik glance over at Roseline before looking back at the two. Link’s face was blushing as he stammered to get his sentences out.

“Just personal reasons, now I am gonna check on a certain Zoran, if you can excused me.” Roseline shifted her gaze over to Sheik. She let out a heavy sigh.

~W~

Upon entering the medical bay, Sheik was notify that Bazz was moved to his private chamber. Sheik was surprised that Bazz had to own chambers, he always though that the captain would always stick to the barracks. With a heavy sigh, he headed back to the room he was assigned too. There were still a lot of Zoran wondering around. A lot of them seem relief not to have raining pouring down on them. Walking across the courtyard, he paused as he looked up at the Statue of Mipha.

The Princess, who lost her life trying to protect the one she loved. Sheik rolled his eyes at the sheer redundancy of it. Though he had to wonder what one had to do in order to become a champion? He knew, Zorans by nature are bless with healing abilities and vast knowledge of other life forms. He had to credit to their unique biology since they were several subspecies of Zoras around. Learning how to heal one form of marine life was different for another. Though with Roseline taking to her medical studies, it worried him, that she might be selected to be the next champion.

“Great…. Just what I need on my mind.” Sheik grumbled as he entered chamber. “Another person to worry about-”

“Who are you worried about?”

AAHH!

Sheik let out a gasp! Not a scream! A gasp of surprise as he found Bazz sitting on his bed. The black Zoran wince as he covered his ears. “Geeze… loud much?” He grin from his position on the bed. “Hi ya!” Sheik’s brow twitched as he stared at the Zoran.

“What are you doing?!” came a low growl. Bazz’s eyes widen as tears begin to collect the corners.

“I thought you would be happy to see me!” came aloud sniffled. Sheik turn his head away as the taller lanky beast came over, looking like a sad cute gabby. Then he took note of the burnt flesh on the side of his body. His fin was fried looking. He frown his brows together. Bazz noticed his gaze as he turn his body away. “Heh… they say after a few more session it will be right as reign!” Bazz chuckled nervously. Sheik narrowed his gaze as he look upon the Zora’s features. There was a streak of zig zag burn mark along the side. The older Zora suddenly looked nervously. “Do you like it? I think it makes me look more roughish.” Sheik came over and lightly finger the scar. It was something that couldn’t be heal. It was permanent mark. 

“Yeah….” Bazz’s eyes widen in relief. “But I thought you were dead.” Bazz’s pupils had decrease in at the words while Sheik kept his sharp glance. “Lying all still and everything.”

“Heh…. I would say I handle worse…” Bazz nervously scratch his cheek. “But I haven’t taken a full blunt of a shock arrow.” Bazz drop his gaze as he thought about what had happen. He remember the arrow being aim at him, but Sheik had somehow taken the blunt of it. The angle was all wrong in his head. “You though….” Bazz brought his gaze up to see Sheik. Bazz begin to feel the tears gather around the corner of his eyes. He so desperately wanted to hold the other. To curl his hands around the warrior and hold close, to feel to his heart beat, but also…. Bazz gulp as he allowed his gaze to drift over Sheik’s form. He wanted to see…

The scar….

“Bazz….” Sheik got nice and close to the Zora. He reached out and gentle caress the Zora’s jaw line. “From this day forward, I will pray and thank your mother for her lighting resistances…” Bazz let out a shaky breath as he looked into those blood colour eyes. The mere sight of them had always taken Bazz’s breath away since he always thought and will think; they were beautiful. He wrapped his hands around Sheik’s slim waist to hold him steady.

“Sheik… I-“ Bazz’s eyes widen as his tail fin was jerked back before his lips were capture by the other. It was Hylian kiss, but it made his mouth water since he knew what was going to come next. Sheik pulled back with a breathless sigh.

“I’ve got the rest of the day off, you?” Bazz’s lip curled into a grin.

“I am on “bed rest”.” Sheik nodded. 

“Then, bed rest you may get!” Sheik had shoveled Bazz over to the bed water, which the Zoran had stumbled back upon. Bazz was surprised by the push, but once he landed on the unstable surface a chuckled escape him.

“Heh, you always like it rough.” Bazz’s cheeks turn teal. “Though I don’t know how you Hylians can sleep on theses for a long period.” Sheik slowly began to undo his armour. Bazz watched as piece of armour fell to the floor. The short blond hair spiked up as he peeled off black Zoran amour. Bazz gulp nervously as he soon realize that Hylian’s always covered up

Once those sinful abs and muscular chest glisten were expose to his sight, Bazz felt his slit begin to throb, he always found Sheik’s bronzed skin to be exotic and the way his hair had trail down his stomach and disappeared underneath the greaves. He began to feel subconscious about his own body since everything about his was exposed.

“I usually ended up sleeping on the floor most of the time.” Bazz was brought out of his train of thought as he looked up at Sheik who approached the bed. “Because of… others.” Sheik spoke deliciated. Bazz knew that Sheik had other lovers, he didn’t make secret especially the Goron one. But he was thankful for how respectful he was. He never taunt or brag about the others being better, just mention they had existed. His only wish was that he was only Zora lover who got to tast him.

Sheik had place a kneel between his legs. Bazz couldn’t help the smile that graced his features…

“Heh, if I get to be too much, then just kick me to the pool.” Bazz grinned. Sheik shifted his gaze towards the sleeping pool that was placed in his room.

Did the Zora people accounted for cross specie mating?

He shook his head of the thought before reaching forward and gentle caressing Bazz’s jaw. The once bright smile begin to soften around the edges as he trace the jaw line back to the juncture of Bazz’s head tail. A deep purring escape the Zoran followed by cooing. Bazz’s lids begin to drift lower as Sheik was careful not to touch his snout.

“Sheik…” came a soft purr. Sheik looked down at the Zoran relaxing within his hands. “May I? Sheik looked down at his captive for the night.

“Do you even remember?” Sheik inquired. The dreamy look had turn into a pout, which made Sheik doubt it, but he continued with the purring.

“I-I-I…” came soft sigh as Bazz tried to press his forehead against Sheik, but the young man pulls back causing him to whined. Then there was a sharp gasp as Sheik pulled on his tail fin. His pupils begin to widen at the touch but more so at the sly smile that appeared on Sheik’s face.

“I want to hear so much alive you are….” Came that sultry tone. “Do I make myself clear?” Bazz whined as more tugging had occurred. It wasn’t unpleasant since he knew he could trust Sheik to be careful. “Well?” What Sheik did with his other hand made sparks of pleasure travel down his spine. He couldn’t help but squirm, but he also wanted to touch the other. It’s had been to long.

“I… I want a kiss!” came a whine. No… that’s not he meant to say, but way that Sheik jerked his head up made want to continued this game. He feel the Sheik breath linger over his sensitive snout.

“Oh?” Sheik’s mouth trail down to his lips. “And what type of kiss?” Sheik began to nuzzling his cheek, making the closeness unbearably. He was whine as Sheik continued to pet, scratch and tug on his tail fin. Sheik sat in his lap, allowing him to wrap his arms around him.

“A Zora’s… then a Hylian.” He murmured against Sheik. He watch that sly grin soften.

“All right.” Sheik gentle took a hold of Bazz’s head and pressed his forehead to Bazz’s brow, creating gentle sweeps along his melon. The motion seemed to please the Zora as he tighten his hold. Sheik let out a soft hum before dropping down to leave a trial of kisses down to his lips. It was soft and passionate as Sheik took a nip at Bazz’s bottom lip.

It took a few more, before Bazz open his mouth and allowed his long tongue into Sheik’s mouth. Sheik whined at first since it wasn’t much of a battle. A light chuckle escape the Zora as they broke the kiss. A there was thin trail of saliva that connected the two. Sheik had a pout before the trail was broken. “You know, you’ll never win with that little tongue of yours.” A playful smirk appeared upon the Zora’s features. Sheik rested his forehead against Bazz’s. The dreamy expression upon his face made Sheik feel comfortable.

“Oh? I never knew you complain about how little my tongue was before.” A sharp gasp escape Bazz as Sheik gave his tail a bit of a harsher tug. Then Sheik lick the edge of his jaw before trailing down his neck. He kept a firm hold onto Bazz’s tail as the Zora began to squirm around. He rake his teeth across the white flesh causing a moan to escape as he found a vein to nip at.

Bazz tried to jerk his head back, but Sheik wouldn’t let him. Sheik listen to Bazz’s breathing. It was beginning to get heavy as it came it soft puffs. When he bit into the flesh, there was a whimper before a moan followed suited as something wet and stiff poked at Sheik’s hip. “Oh would you look at that.” Sheik pulled back to see Bazz’s half hard dick spill out of his slit. A grin appeared upon Sheik’s features while the bright smile seem to have disappeared from Bazz’s as his lips formed a O shaped. “I guess someone is happy to see me.” He chuckled while Bazz whimpered.

Climbing from the Bazz’s lap, Sheik dropped down to his knees to get a better look at Zora’s member. It was white at the base before growing darker at the taper head. It was also much longer and thicker than any Hylian that Sheik’s has ever been with. It was also one of the perks he enjoy of the Zora race.

He ran his hand along the shaft taking note of the under ridges. He looked up to see Bazz’s flush face and his mouth open to reveal his sharp teeth. The look of pure debauched cause Sheik himself to harden.

Sheik ran his mouth along the shaft causing the Zora to squirm even more before licking the unusual head. “Are you ready for this Bazz?” The Zora lolled his head forward as he wasn’t sure what the Hylian was up to now. It’s certainly had been too long, but the pleasure he was causing felt too good for him to stop.

“Huh?” The grin had widen as Sheik took a hold of Bazz’s head into his mouth. There was a loud gasp that filled Sheik’s ears along with the smooth slickness of the cock’s natural lubricate. Sheik grin as he watched Bazz tilted his head to the side in mild confusion and pure bliss. Sheik began bobbing his head up down the shaft as much as he could stuff into his mouth.

Sheik would suck when he was going up and had his hand followed his mouth. Then he would tighten his grasp as he went back down making sure the stroke matched in time with his mouth. When he got to the head, he would swirl his tongue around the taper tip before pulling it further into his throat. Bazz’s sharp moans and groans filled the air which had brought a bigger smile to Sheik’s face.

Then he hears it, it was another gasp. Not one he was familiar with hearing as it seem they had audients. Sheik could only guess who it was. He continued to swirl his tongue around the head making a sweet delightful moan escape his attended. Then he felt the sharp claws of the Zoran, but they were gentle as though not to hurt their partner. He felt the finger tips and the webbing of Bazz’s hand comb over his head. His long shag of a hair would often get in the way, and have the other pulling and tugging, but after what his grandmother did-

There was a guttural grunt before Sheik’s mouth was over filled. The young Sheikah warrior swallow all he could before bolted up. Allowing whatever came out flow splash against his cheek and mostly all over his chest. The sound of footsteps running caught his attention, but he is distracted. He let out a breathless sigh as he stared at Bazz. Then his gaze widen in surprise at the sigh before him. Instead of attacking the unstable mattress, the headboard had claw marks. Sheik tilted his head in surprise as he looked at his panting partner. He seem to be enjoying his momentary blissful release.

“Sheik…” came a sigh. Sheik could only smile before he joined his partner in bed.

~~~~~~~W~~~~~~~~~

Later that evening, a party occurred was in celebration of pleasing the divine beast Vah Ruto, which had moved to a new location. It had allowed a lot of the elders to give cheers and congratulatory for Link on appeasing the divine beast.

Link flush in colour as he continued to receive praise. A lot of it was force and sometimes fake as he only smile towards the elders.

**~~Congratulations! Your parents must be so proud!~~ **

He also noted a bit of condescending attitude from a few others but Link just raised his glass.

**~~Finally! Someone who is able body to protect the princess! None of those dirty blood eye cheats!~~ **

Their taunts and fake respectful tones seem familiar as his mind had drift to further reaches of his mind.

**~~A Hylian… to protect the princess! Maybe their will be wedding bells in the future~~**?

The party and dealing with people of high authority and their dislike of others. Once the dancing and mingling began up, Link had excused himself from the table. He found a balcony where he noticed no one stood at. The fresh cool air felt nice against his skin as he could see the moon slowly make its climb.

“Not one for parties?” Link let out a small yelped as he noticed Sidon standing at the doorway.

“Uh… y-y-yes!” He manage to stammer out as he felt his face heat up. Sidon smiled as he came out to join the young Hylian.

“I see… I should have guessed though with your traveling companion; I would think little down time would be nice?” Sidon flash him his signature grin. Link felt his hearty flutter at the sight before shifting his gaze away. He tighten his grip on the railing.

“Uh… S-s-sidon!” The prince leaned over as he looked down at the young man. Link begin to fidget nervously as he felt Sidon leaned over him. “Erm… I-“ Link wasn’t sure what he could say until he felt Sidon’s grasp on his shoulder. His eyes widen.

“Link… what you and your friend did was wonderful.” Link’s eyes widen as Sidon had kneel down to Link’s level. (or tried too! :P) “I cannot thank you enough for your aid in saving our home with all of my heart.” He stated. Link felt his cheeks warm up as he dropped his gaze but Sidon gentle tilted up towards him. “Link… I want to say this before-”

“OI! There are you!” Sidon and Link both gasp in surprise. Link particularly nearly jumped off the balcony if it wasn’t for Sidon’s hold on him, he would have. “Heh, where do you think you’re running too my little hero?!” Sheik wore a creepy smile which Link knew it meant trouble. “You. Aren’t. allowed. To. Leave!” Link gasp in pain as Sheik began pulling his cheeks, while Sidon chuckled at the sight. Link whined as he finally managed to bat Sheik’s hands away.

“I-I w-was just over-overwhelm…” He stated. Sheik narrowed his gazes as he nodded his head.

“Oh… So that how it is.” Sheik’s smile seems unnatural at first and Link couldn’t place why. “Well, your highness, thank you for keeping my travel companion company, but it seems there are more elders, who wish to pay their respects to the Hero. So… talk to you later?” Link blinks in surprise.

!

He did just….

Sidon was hesitated but nodded as he watched Link get dragged back inside the palace. Sidon let out a groan as he brought his hands to his face. “What am I even doing?” He wonders aloud to himself. He took a moment to enjoy the cool night air.

~W~

Inside Zora Hall, the party was getting little livelier as the drinks were starting to pour. The band was no longer chamber music and played something a little more jazzy as Sheik claim though Link wasn’t sure since he wasn’t one for listening to bands. The two got a drink and stood off to the side.

“Th-thank you…” Link held his drink as he stir the liquid within the fancy shell glass.

“No problem… I wouldn’t think Princey would be bothering you.” Sheik took a swig of his glass before easily replacing it with another full one.

“His not… it’s just…” Link stared down at his cup.

**You are busy with Bazz and I felt lonely**.

Link would have love to say that, but he knew he couldn’t. He knew Sheik wasn’t morally faithful to his other partners, but he had to wonder, if they knew about each other. 

“Uh-huh….” Sheik took a measure look over Link and decided to be blunt as always with the kid. “If you want lessons how to sex up the prince-” Link almost dropped his drink if it wasn’t for Sheik who caught it. He turned into a stuttering mess as to try to deny his initial feelings. “Hey there! No wasting good booze!” Link looked away with his face all red and flusters.

“H-how… did you k-know?” he stammered out.

“Well…” Sheik begin to wonder if he should be an ass or put it nicely. “You’re kind of obvious!” Sheik took a sip while Link begin to wonder if Sheik knew about his feelings. “I’m gonna need two more of these.” Sheik quickly down the second cup as far as Link could see. “And if the prince is anything like my buddy bazz…” Sheik suddenly got all buddy, buddy with Link. While Link himself couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You might wanna start with his forehead!” Sheik giggled as he crashed his forehead to Link’s. The young man began to weep as the initial crash hurt. Then Sheik began to nuzzle his forehead. Link’s eyes widen as it tickled as it sent sparks of down his spine.

“Hey there!” Link perked up as Sheik was suddenly taken from him. His eyes widen as it was Bazz. The Zoran wasn’t horribly disfigure, but it was obviously he was still healing. “Sorry, the guy really likes to get carried away!” Bazz chuckled light heartedly. Link gulp nervously as he nodded his head. “Maybe it’s time for him to head to bed?” Link nodded.

“Uh… co-could you h-help me?” Bazz looked surprise by the question before flashing Link a smile. He nodded as he lead the two Hylians away as someone from a distance had watched the whole interaction.

Link was feeling suddenly self-conscious as he felt Bazz’s gaze drifting over him. His mind was sinking into the gutter as Bazz continued to look him over.

**Oh… will he force me to down his cock too?**

The breathless gasp and sweet moans that escape Bazz as Sheik went down on his friend was still rather fresh in Link’s mind. He nervously glance at the Zora.

“Uh…. C-c-can I h-help you?” Bazz blink in surprise as his cheeks turn teal and a chuckle escaped him.

**Teal? Was that the sign of embarrassment for Zoras?**

“I beg your pardon.” He said as he shifted his gaze forward, looking slightly fluster himself. “But it just seems too good to be true.” He stated. Link arch a brow as he stared at Bazz as his little mind was spinning out of control with scenarios. “I’ve been meaning to ask something of you…” He started. Link frown his brows together in concern as he felt his own cheeks heat.

**Oh…. Is he gonna ask!? Are Zora open to having multiple partners? I don’t remember!?!**

“If you know it, speak it now!” Link’s eyes widen in surprise as Zora had taken a hold of Sheik. The Zora had easily lifted Sheik onto his shoulder as though he was a sack of potatoes.

**Oh wow…. He’s strong….**

“What is the Big Bad Bazz Brigade password?!” Link flinched in disbelief.

“Uh…” **O.O**

“I’ll give you a clue!” stated the Zoran as he wore a look of determination. “Fluffy white clouds!” Link’s brow twitched. “Clear blue…” Link’s eyes widen in familiarity as the single word popped into his mind.

“Zora!” He stated with a grin. Bazz’s eyes widen in delight as he gave a fist pump. The look of excitement had consumed the taller one.

“Yes! There is no mistaking it- Uh!!” Bazz quickly grasp a hold of Sheik before he went flying off. He quickly right the Sheikah warrior who was in his drunk daze. “We were friends 100 years ago!” Link stared at Bazz in mere disbelief as the older one soon realized his mistake. “Uh... No! I wasn’t suggesting that we couldn’t be friends!” panic consume the soldier. His arms waved around. “I was just commenting- ah! No don’t fall!” Bazz quickly caught Sheik and lifted him back up. Link couldn’t help the giggle that escape him. Bazz flush in colour before laughing as well. “Sorry, I guess I was being silly.” Link nodded. They were nearly at their room.

“B-Bazz….” The black Zoran perked up. “Th-Thank you.” Bazz felt his cheeks heat as a true smile had consume Link’s feature.

“Erm… no problem!” He said rather stiffly as he gentle placed Sheik onto the bed. The young man giggled as he rolled to the side and cling onto a pillow. He murmured something under his breath. Bazz could only chuckle while Link stared worriedly at his friend. “There is no need to worry about Sheik.” Link perked up. “He knows when it’s a good time to get carried away.” Bazz leaned over and gentle caress the side of Sheik’s face. A gentle smile appeared upon Sheik’s face as he nuzzled the hand back. It wasn’t often that Link had seen such a smile.

“He also mention you don’t remember a lot…” Link’s eyes widen as he dropped his gaze.

“Why… w-would he say th-that?”

“Oh!” Bazz begin to panic once more. “I didn’t mean to offend! It’s just he didn’t want me to get overly excited about you.” Link perked up. “I had mention being friends with the Hylian Champion long ago, and when he brought you here… It felt like a dream…” Link perked up. “Because you looked the same as the last time I had seen you.” Link’s eyes widen in surprise. “And it felt like…. Things were finally going to be okay.” Bazz said with a smile. Link took a step back. “Link?” The young Hylian was trembling as his bangs shadowed over his eyes. “Are you-”

“How! How can you know I was able to save you!” He suddenly blurted out. Bazz’s eyes widen. “How can you have so much faith in-“ His voice broke as he crumbled to his feet. Bazz darted over to Link’s side. “It’s just…. Too much!” he whimpered out. Bazz offered a weak smile as he nuzzled his forehead against Link’s.

Link’s eyes widen at the contract since he knew it meant something else to the Zoran race. “Please…. Don’t ever stop believing in yourself.” Link blink curiously as he stared up into Bazz’s golden eyes. “Even if things seem impossible now… just take it one step at a time!” Bazz shot him a warm smile. Link nodded. It was a few moments later before Bazz had left for the night. Though Link realize there was only one bed, but it was more than big enough for the two of them. Link crawled into the soft squishy bed as he looked over at Sheik.

“He… remembered me….” Link let out a sigh before letting sleep consume him.

* * *

The sun was rising high into the sky, as the blistering sand felt hot to the touch. Sheik narrowed his gaze as he took in his surroundings. There was nothing but sand dunes in every direction. But something in the distanced caught his attention. A warrior, dressed in gold and big gorgeous red hair flow down their back.

_Wait!_

They continued on, leaving him behind as the sandstorm took over. Just as Sheik thought he was going to be lost, the sand turned icy cold. He could see his breath and his body began to shiver. A gust of wind came by, nearly knocking off his feet. He stumbled about before his sight fell upon a grey Rito.

_What is?_

Sheik let out a cry of pain as the ground felt hot. There was lava everywhere. He let out a gasp as the intense heat seem to consume him. An odd rolling bolder came flying out of nowhere and saved him, but he could see feel the burn as an odd barrier had surrounded him and the bolder.

_Hey! Tell me-_

Three individuals all stared at him, one of fire, one of the wind and one of lighting.

Save us…

You need to be quick! Save us!

Please little guy! Save us!

I…. need you to avenge me! Save us!

All three chanted as Sheik stared at them all. His eyes widen in fear as the all three had combine as the taste of hatred filled the air. A beast of darkness and malice had form in a shape of a huge hog before him. Sheik struggle to get to his feet as he tried to run away from the creature. It darted forward and swallowed him whole.

* * *

“No!” Sheik bolted up with his hand stretched out. He took a moment as he looked around and realize he was in was soft comfy bed and ornate room.

“Hmmm… more sleep…” came a soft mumble. Sheik let out a sigh of relief then he looked down beside him and flinched in horror.

Link was lying beside him…

_Undressed!_

!!!!

_His grandmother was going to kill him if he sulky the Hero with his corrupted mind!_ “Sheik…” came a whined. His brow twitched nervously as the young Hylian grumble as he sat up rubbing the sleep from his eye. Why must he look all cute and innocent. “What’s w-wrong?” Came the slight tilt of the head.

“Er… what happen last night?” Sheik nervously asked as he stared at the hero. Link tilted his head to the side as the snot bubble had appeared. His bobbed up and down as he tried to wake up. 

“Huh?” Sheik dropped his gaze in annoyances. That’s when he realizes he was still fully cloth and he had slightly headache. 

“Great… Did someone bash me over the head again?” he wondered as he rubbed his head. Though he was trying to see if he could find a bump or something. There was a knocked that alerted his and Link’s attention. Link gasp as he scramble to pulled the blankets to covered himself. The poor little Hylian fell off the bed in a mess of limps and blanket. Sheik tilt his head in confusion.

“Good morning!” Bazz had entered the room. “How are my two favourite warriors?” he grin as he smiled at the two.

“Good I guess…” Sheik peer suspiciously at Link whom tremble as he tried to get up.

“We are going to open up the banquet hall once again at noon-”

“We should be going.” Bazz perk up in surprise. His eyes widen briefly hurt as his expression soon went blank. “We finished what we came here to do, right?” Link, pop his head into view. He looked up at Sheik and noticed the hard look upon the warrior’s face. He gulp nervously before nodded his head quickly.

“I see…” The lack of emotion was evident within Bazz’s tone. “I guess… I couldn’t expect you stay for very long.” Link perked up with interest while Sheik let out a heavy sigh.

“We were able to figure what was going on with the Zora’s now we have to worry about the other races.” Bazz perked up. “Not to mention the Calamity could break free from its entrapment….” Sheik stated. “Bazz….” Sheik tilted the Zora’s head towards him. “It’s not like I am wondering around. There is a mission.” Bazz let out a sigh as he nuzzled into the hand.

“I get that….” He grasp a hold of Sheik’s wrist. “I really do, but… I just wish.” Sheik’s breath hitch as he stared into those golden eyes that held such emotion. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do now. Sheik knew, if he stayed any longer, he will definitely have trouble walking. 

“Uh!” The two flinched in realization as Link made his presences known. “Sh-should I le-leave?” he wondered sweetly. Sheik’s brow twitched while Bazz looked pleased by the idea.

“If you don’t mind!” his tail fin begin to wag happily.

“No!” Sheik snapped. “Down boy!” Bazz winced as he rubbed his sore snout. He stuck out his bottom lip into a pout. “Though we should say our goodbyes to the other Zoras… Like the King and Prince.” Sheik put extra emphasize on the prince which made Bazz wonder while Link begin to fluster. “Bazz? Could you give us a moment to get ready?” The black zora pout as his tail fin wag lazily.

“Do I have to?” came the annoying whined. Sheik’s brow twitched as he quickly grabbed a hold of the soldier and dragged off to the bathroom. Link giggled at the sight before letting out a heavy sigh. He wasn’t used to the idea of Bazz and Sheik being an item, but they seem to share emotional connection with each other. He was…

**kinda hurt that the warrior seem to be happy with his lover**.

He open up the slate in hopes to distracted himself. Begin to wonder what he should wear though he was curious on where their next destination was too. He quickly summon the Hylian tunic and slacks.

A knock had caught his attention. “Pardon me! But I would like to wish you a good a morning!”

It was Sidon! And he entered the room!!!

Link gasp as he tried quickly pulled up his pants, but ended up falling down just out of sight. “I was wondering if you would….” Sidon paused as he stared at the state of the bed and the sound of laughter and giggling from the bathroom. He narrowed his gaze in annoyances. “On come on now! Are they really that closed!” Sidon let out a low growl as he marched over to the bathroom door and gave it a harsh bang.

“Okay! Okay! Keep your pants on!” Sidon gasp at the commented as Sheik came out with Bazz. “What?!” He narrowed his gaze onto him. Sidon was startle when he spotted him. “Oh… Sidon, how nice to see you.” Sheik begin looking around in the room. “Where… is Link?” He couldn’t see the little blond.

“I was actually wondering the same thing.” Sidon took a step back as Sheik continued to look around. “Then I heard giggling….” Sidon shifted his gaze between the two men, who didn’t seem like the giggling type. Bazz, with his recent scars made him look rough and scary stood rather stiffly at the bathroom door. Sheik with his title of being a Sheikah warrior and his creepy red eyes. Oh yeah… the two did not look like a the giggling type and if they did. Sidon wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end their intend. “Uh… what were you two doing?” Sidon wondered.

“Uh…” Bazz looked lost for words.

“I don’t think that’s any of your business your highness!” Sheik shot Sidon a grin, which made the Prince flush in embarrassment. “Unless…” Sheik waltz over, which Sidon kept a steady gaze on the warrior. “You wish to know how to please a Hylian.” Sidon flinched as he stared at the warrior before him.

“OI! HE’S MINE!” came a shout. The group turn to look towards Link, who realize he had everyone’s attention. “Uh…” The poor boy slowly turned bright red. “N-n-n-never m-m-mind!” Link quickly sunk back behind the bed as the trio of men all exchange looks.

Sheik: >:)

Sidon: O.o Oh my….

Bazz: ^.^’

* * *

Later on, the group stood before the King, Link was “gentle” nudge forward by Sheik. Link turn to glare at him, which Sheik shot him an innocent smile.

“So, my boy, where is your next stop?” smiled Dorephan. Link nervously shifted his gaze around.

“We were thinking the Gerudo Desert!” Sheik spoke up.

“Oh, the desert!” Link nodded his head as though he came up with the idea. “I see… any particular reason why?”

“It’s what we would call the middle ground for the Rito and Gorons.” Link nodded his head as Sheik continued to talk.

“Middle ground? I think I can see that.” Dorephan accepted his morning tea from one of the Zora maids.

“Yes, since the Gorons live up on the volcano which is an extreme heat and most hylians aren’t well suited for that.” Link turn pale at the thought of being surrounded by lakes of lava. 

“Uh yes…. Though I have heard of some Zora’s being able to withstand such heats.” He commented.

“And the Rito are surrounded by Hera mountains, which recently have been rather cold since of late.” Dorephan nodded his head as he tried to remember if he had heard anything from the Rito people. They hadn’t received a shipment from in about a year.

“Now I can see why the Gerudo’s has a middle ground it offers up both intense heat during the day and cold climates during the night. It would be a great opportunity for training and to see how their divine beast is doing.” Link nodded his head then flinches in realization. “It would also allow us to see if there are any more memories we can get along the way.” Sheik finally stood next to the short blond, who was looking out of his element.

“I see… You have thought this out haven’t you, young master Sheik.” Smiled Dorephan.

“Yes, traveling around Hyrule has given me board view of the world.” Dorephan nodded his head.

“Then what do you say if my son and few of his men accompany you?” wondered Dorephan.

“Uh- excuse me sire?” Link wondered where the king was going with this or was this someone else’s plan. “I don’t think I understand.”

“It wouldn’t be right now since we just calm the divine beast.” The king begin. “Though we need to establish the trade contracts with the other groups.” Smiled the King. “That includes opening that trade route which you Hylians seem so fond of.”

“Uh… Your Highness… I am in no position to council-”

“No… you not young master Sheik.” The King continued with his smile. “Due to the fall of the Hylian’s kingdom, the other races were unsure if we could trust each other without having some sort of corresponded in between and not to mention the horrors of the Calamity getting free.” Sheik nodded his head while Link looked confused. “Thank you for time men, I will give you whatever resources you need on your journey and you are always welcome to our domain, but there is a meeting that needs to occur.” They were dismissed.

Sheik and Link were gentle lead out of the throne room by Bazz and another soldier as Sidon has stay behind to hear what the other meeting was about.

“What have we done….” Sheik begin to wonder. Link just shrugged his shoulders as he was equally confused. “Bazz?” The black and yellow Zora was just equal confused.

“I dunno… that is all news to me.”

“Well… the king offered up some resources, do you know what that entails?” Bazz perk up as he nodded his head.

“Follow me gentlemen!” Bazz began to lead the two away.

* * *

“Father! What is the meaning of this!” Sidon took a step forward as other elder Zoran’s slowly took their places. “We just freed the Divine beast! Now you want to take pieces of the Hyrule?” Muzu slowly stepped forward.

“If the Hylian champion is promising the get rid of the Calamity then we need to think about future prospects of broader our lands boarders.” Muzu spoke up. Sidon was thrown for a loop as he stared at the other councilmen. “We’ve been living in fear, now we may have a real chance at peace!”

“father! You can’t seriously be thinking!”

“Sidon…. What Muzu says makes sense, and while Link and Sheik go visit the other races, we should send a diplomate to see what other races have for trade.” Dorephan declared. Sidon was stun as he was not sure what was going on. He took his place by his father’s side as the council went on what Zoras should be allowed to go and the idea of opening their land up once again.

* * *

Bazz had took them to armoury allow them their pick of weapons. Sheik began to asking about their bows and their durability. Link wasn’t interested, until he found something further back. It looked to be an chest. That seem to be have forgotten about with the thick layer of dust upon it. Curiously, he noticed there was lock on it. He tilted his head to the side before taking out one of the hair pins that was holding up the bun. Then he took one of the draggers that came with the Sheikah armour and begin to pick the lock. He didn’t realize what he was doing until he heard the clicking sound.

“Oi! What did you find there Link?” Sheik came over. Bazz follow as a auditable gasp escaped him.

Within the chest was a silver weapon with intricate curves of the blades, with colorful accents and gemstones hanging from it. “The Lightscale trident….” Link murmured as he admired the handy work of the weapon.

“Eh? Did you find a really cool weapon!” Sheik leaned over. Link’s form had stiffen as Sheik exam the weapon. “Awe… dude, that looks kinda… girly.” He pouted. Link slowly rose up. “And it looks more a like decoration than any actual-”

“Shut up!” Sheik flinched in surprise. Link had tighten his hold the trident. “It’s not a decoration!” His voice became wobbly.

“Link…” Sheik was surprise. He looked towards the younger blond who stood trembling before him. His grip on the weapon had Sheik worried. “I-….” Sheik wasn’t too sure what he could say. A choke sob escape link as he cling the weapon closely before dropping down onto his knees. Sheik darted forward until a firm grasp on his shoulder stopped him.

“Sheik…” It was Bazz, who shook his head. Sheik was conflicted and not really understanding the situation.

“It was her weapon!” came sob. Sheik and Bazz shifted his gaze towards Link. “Why is her weapon here?!” Link raised his gaze towards Bazz, who flinched at the look he received.

“I-I-I… I honestly don’t know.” He replied. Link narrowed his gaze.

“You… you bastards! It was your fault she is dead!” Link darted forward with the spear aim at Bazz. The Zoran gasp as he stumbled back in surprised. Sheik had grabbed a silver sword and was able to block Link’s charge. His eyes widen at the strength the younger blond had.

“Link! What the hell man!” Sheik felt himself being pushed back by the smaller one. “Where is all this rage coming from!”

“She died! She died in that Beast without a weapon!” The two continue to battle each other. Sheik being force on the offence. Even though Sheik thought the Trident was a delicate weapon, it was able to handle its own against the sword he had. Sheik narrowed his gaze as he knew what he had to do. Sheik began to push back, which link had followed the movement.

Bazz gasp in surprise and horror. It looked like that Link was going to spear Sheik, but the young Sheikah warrior was able to predict the young Hylian’s movements. He had taken the suddenly loss of force step back, took a hold of the spear. The weapons sharp edges had laid a cut on his cheek. Link’s eyes widen in surprise. He tried jerking it free, but it was Sheik who reacted quicker. With his long legs, he was able to knock Link off his feet and onto the ground.

Link let out a low growl before Sheik had pin him to the ground. He struggle to free himself, but Sheik had him trapped. “Link?!” Link confused to thrash around. “Link!” the young blond toss his head side to side. “LINK!” Link stop. He stared up at Sheik with tears flowing down his face.

“She could have survived….” He whimpered out. Sheik panted as he stared down at the blond. “She could have lived!” came the mournful sob. Sheik loosen his hold as he took a hold of the young blond within his arms. “It’s not fair! It’s just not fair!”

“I know link…” Sheik held the blond while Bazz stood back in confusion and in awe. Sheik gentle rocked the young blond, trying to sooth the darkness that was within the other’s heart. Even though Bazz was the one who enjoy Sheik’s flesh it seem that the he wasn’t the holder of the man’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have midterms coming up.... I am freaking out and I dunno if I am going to post another chapter this week. Maybe.... if I can find a break or just write a really smutty chapter... I dunno. Anyway, I am all over the place especially with this one! I am sorry if you guys don't like the long chapters but it seems like something I do... anyway have a great day people!


	14. It's time to travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would have thought that the Zoran courts were so complicated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finish my midterm... I am tired and my brain is kinda fried.... So enjoy this chapter. I know its short....

Red eyes of the wild Chapter 14

Sheik had entered the room he and Link had shared within the domain. The young blond laid a sleep within the bed. He let out a heavy sigh before going over to the slate on the nightstand. Even though he only had access to map section, if he held a elixir to the lens, the thing would absorb it to its storage unit. It took a while for the young man to figure out how to get more items into its storage unit, but it did allow him gather resources they needed for their journey while Link slept. He let out a heavy sigh.

“How was is the patient today?” Sheik perked up. He looked over to the doorway. There stood Roseline, she came over and begin to check his vitals.

“Still asleep….” He added with a bated breath as Roseline wrote something down on her clipboard. “He seems peaceful… No nightmares.” Sheik rubbed his temples.

“I suppose appeasing a divine beast isn’t as easy as one thinks.” She glance up to give him a hopeful smile, but Sheik’s attention seem to be focus on Link. “You guys really didn’t rest when you return.” He barely shrugged his shoulders, or even acknowledge her presents. It annoyed her. “Tch… you are such a bastard.” She snapped out, which he slowly rose his gaze towards her. “You know, not everyone is as lucky as you are!” Roseline was annoyed. Sheik let out a heavy sigh as he leaned further into the bed. “Well, his vitals check out fine, should I call for food?” Sheik leaned over the other blond. He gentle caress his face.

“Yeah, and can you see if Bazz is available for a lunch date?” Roseline watched the two for a moment. She let out a sigh of her own. How could she possible hold a place in Sheik’s heart, when it seem to belong to the young blond.

“Yes…. I will get him to bring the food.” Sheik perked up at the tone, but she was gone before he could analyze her expression. It left him wondering.

“Hm!” Sheik shifted his gaze back to Link as the young blond seem to be waking up. He flutter his eyes open.

“Hey there….” Sheik kept his distance as he lingered over the blond. Link looked around in confusion. “I’ve been waiting for you to wake up.” He murmured softly. Link tilted his head. “You been a sleep for nearly two days.” Link let out sigh as he leaned further back into the pillows.

“I must have not realize how tired I was.” He mumble out as he scratched his forehead. Then it a took a moment for events to resurface. His blue eyes widen and glass over with tears. “She’s… really gone…” he mumble. Sheik took a hold of Link’s hand and nodded his head.

“Yes…. We were able to release her spirit.” A sharp gasp escape link. “Link….” Those deep sad blues shifted their gaze to stare at him. “I am sorry, but we need to continued this journey.”

“Because… of destiny?” He wondered. Sheik begin search in Link’s eyes for an easy answer, but he let out a heavy sigh.

“Yeah… because of destiny.” He stated softly as he slowly backed away. Link nodded as he shifted away from Sheik.

* * *

“Hey babe! Rodney said you were hungry! So I was able to-“ The words died in Bazz’s in mouth he spotted Link awake. “Oh…. I am sorry, I didn’t realize you were awake.” Bazz nervously clear his throat as he set the tray of food onto the table within the room. Sheik shot him a grin.

“Not to worry, you silly fish.” Bazz’s tail wagged happily as Sheik came over and gentle caress his snout. “He just awoke up and…” The sound of cutlery banging against each other for a second as they spot. The two turn to see their lunch was gone. Link smiled happily.

“Is th-there more?” Sheik’s eyes twitch nervously as Bazz chuckled saying he was going to get more food.

* * *

The pair stood at the main gates of Zora Domain, Sheik wore his signature poncho while Link had on the thicker Hylian tunic, which double as a sweater. “Are you ready?” Link looked surprised by the notion. Then he quickly grasp a hold of the slate and begin searching through its contains. His eyes widen at the amount of food they had. “I wasn’t asking about the supplies!” came a irritated growl.

“Uh- Erm….” He begin to fidget nervously.

“Just chill kid, we will wait.” Link’s cheek flush pink as he nodded his head in understanding. Sheik leaned against one of the pillars as the two guards nervously cast them glances. “What!” came a low growl. One of the guards flinches while the other looked annoyed.

“Erm… you smell like Bazz…” came the soft voice of the lavender colour Zora. Sheik’s brow twitched.

“And?”

“Dunma…” came a warn tone from the male Zoran. “Don’t bait the animal.” Sheik flinched as he narrowed his gaze.

“Dad!”

“Oi!” Sheik and Link both flinched as they stared at the dark purple Zoran before them.

“What? Surprise I am father?” he wore a coy smile across his face. The female Zora looked confused for a moment. Sheik’s brow twitched.

“Er… Congratulations Rivan.” Sheik said rather sullen while Link looked confused. Rivan chuckled lightly.

“Oh! Link! Sheik!” Link suddenly straighten, making it obviously to those around him why. Rivan shot the young Hylian a smile while Sheik looked somewhat annoyed. Sidon came jogging over with his arm waving in the air. “Thank you so much!” Sidon grin as Bazz kept to his side. The tall red Zoran kneeled down before the small Hylian. Even though Sidon was on his knees, he still towered over Link. “Please know, you are always welcome back to domain if you are ever in the area!” there was a wag of his tail fin. It reminded Link of a dog’s tail.

Link’s face turn to a deep shade of red, while Sheik rolled his eyes. “Yes, thank you Princey, but we need to get going, we’ve spent enough time here as it is!” His gaze drifted over to Bazz. He flinched as he quickly dropped his gaze.

“Well… let us know if we could be of help! Bazz, would you go the honours of walking our guest to Indigo bridge?” The Prince asked. Bazz looked surprised before nodding his head while the two were curious. The trio began walking the long bridge that was allowed visitors, whom didn’t swim to come and see the domain.

~W~

They climbed the whining road where Sheik had stopped the group near the top. Bazz looked nervously between the two while Link was curious. “Bazz….” The dark zora shook his head as he bit his bottom lip.

“No!” Link was surprise by the out bust, while it looked like Sheik half excepted it. “Don’t you dare say it!” The look of guilt seem to consume the warrior. The Zora quickly grasp a hold of Sheik. Link suddenly felt awkward being so closed. “I won’t let you!” Sheik shifted his gaze to look up at Bazz.

Bazz’s gaze had widen as Sheik gentle caress the side of his face. “I will try…” His bottom lip tremble as the tears begin to steam down his face. “Just know, I will always have a special place in my heart for you.” Sheik brought their foreheads together as Bazz continued to cry. “You should go back, your people need a strong a fighter.” Sheik pulled back. Bazz tried to reach out, but the two continued on their journey.

~W~

The pair didn’t talk until they came across Lanayru Tower, where the slate begin to collected the data for the surrounding area. When they reached the top, they were greeted a pale blue Zoran, who was busy on the other side of the tower, looking down nervous.

“Oh! Isn’t that my luck! It seems his royal highness is gone…” came a whined.

“OI!” the Zoran let out a scream of surprise he jumped into the air. Sheik had to darted toward the zora and grabbed the poor guy by his tail fin. Link went quickly to help out, once the pulled the heavy Zora back onto the safety of the tower, they stared at it in surprise.

“Thank you…” came a soft whimper as Zora seem happy to be back on the tower as he gentle rubbed his sore Tail fin. “But… was that necessary to be rough?” he wondered. Sheik rolled his eyes while Link went to go activated the tower.

“Well it was either that or we could have let you fall to your death.” Came a low growl of annoyances. The Zora pale at the idea, as he wore a nervous smile. 

“Th-thank you….” He bow polite towards the two. Sheik just rolled his eyes. “It seems that the divine Beast is back to normal… sorta…” They looked towards the huge mechanical creature that found a new place to stated itself. It was shooting off a lazer at something. Sheik had followed the line of sight. He narrowed his gaze as he realized what it was.

“Wh-what are y-you doing here?” Link wondered.

“Oh…. I was busy looking for Hylians to help Master Sidon!” smiled the Zora. “Then the ground shook beneath me feet and next thing I know….” There was a whimper. “I was being flung into the sky!” came a sob. Sheik rolled his eyes while Link totally related.

“So… now you’re stuck here?” The Zora let out whine as he nodded as he held onto his tail fin. “Are you able to climb down?” The Zora shook its head, while Link and Sheik both exchange looks. Link offered a weak smile while Sheik thorough annoyed. “All right! Link get the rope ready!”

~W~

After what felt like forever to Sheik, they had finally reached the bottom where the zora had bend down and kiss the ground.

“Oh thank heavens you’re still here!” came a whimper... Link nervously scratched his cheek.

“Oh come on! It wasn’t that bad!” Sheik stated.

“What do you mean! You nearly drop me! Twice!” The Zora yelled at Sheik while Link was having a feeling of Dajuva from the interaction.

“Carrying you’re fat ass down wasn’t easier either.” Came a low grumble. The Zora begin to whined as Sheik went to go make a camp at ruins that were based of the tower. The Zora warrior decided to stay with them for the night. Link where begin to fidget nervously.

“Erm… Mr. Zora-”

“Oh! Pardon my manners! My name is Gruve! I am foot soldier under Captain Bazz!” Gruve smiled brightly towards Link.

“C-captain Bazz?” Link repeated the name then he clued in who Gruve was talking about.

“Yes! He is captain of the royal guards!” Link flinched in surprise. “He is the greatest warrior of all time!” Sheik rolled his eyes as he got himself comfortable. “Hey! You should show the Captain some respect!” Gruve growled at Sheik. “I hope you do realize he has an equal amount of sway within the Zora’s court as the Prince does!” Sheik didn’t seem surprise to hear this while Link couldn’t believe this ears.

**Bazz had equal footing in the royal courts as much as Sidon?**

“What!?”

“Yes! Due to his heroic behavior, he was given a seat on the council!” Gruve said rather proudly. “He’s gonna make a great advisor to the Sidon!” Gruve let out a dreamy sigh causing Link giggle nervously. “But he still won’t actively participate in council meetings!” came a heavy sigh. 

“Oh?” Link was curious. “W-why?” Gruve shrugged.

“I dunno why? It’s a great honour, for a common Zora to given such a title!”

“It means he would have to settle down with a Wife and produce happy zora children!” Sheik let out a irritated growl.

“What! How do you know of our regulations!” Gruve let out a low growl.

“Heh, what can I say? I like to read.” Sheik shot the zora a cocky grin while Link looked confused between the two.

“It’s true what your companion says,” Link looked surprised by this. “In order to hold his seat within the court, he would have to find a mate.” Gruve stated as though sadden by the idea. “He says he found ones, but no one knows who they are…” Link was beginning to understand Bazz and Sheik’s complicated situation. “Well… I am sure the star medical Zora Roseline would make a prefect replacement!” Link flinched in horror while Sheik snickered. “There is rumour saying they are the couple to be!” Gruve was swoon.

“Then… h-how come it’s n-not con-confirm?” wondered Link. Gruve perked up with a smile.

“Oh! I am not sure you know this, but us Zora’s have a sensitive smell. We can usually tell who’s been with who.” Link’s eyes widen while Sheik let out a low curse. “Captain Bazz does smell like Roseline, but seems the two haven’t really committed to the act.” Gruve let out a sigh while Link was trembling within his spot.

“Yeah, yeah! Enough talk! I am catching some shut eye! Either one of you watch out or both. I don’t care! I want to sleep!” Sheik grumbled. Link shifted his gaze towards Sheik, while Gruve whispery low on how grumpy Sheik was. Link giggled at the notion of Sheik never being irritated, but the news with Bazz and Sheik. That left him feeling concern for the other.

* * *

The Next day, after they help Gruve down to the river, where he thanked them and he stated would place a good word for them as he drove into the water. Link stared after the Zora as he looked towards Sheik. “Such an annoyances…” Sheik grumbled as he started down the path. Link chased after. They soon reached the fork in the road where the sign pointed them towards Death Mountain, in the Akkala region.

“Are we going to death mountain?” Link wondered while Sheik narrowed his gaze onto the road sign.

“No… we need to make a pit stop in the Akkala.” He stated with a low growl. Link stared worried as he quickly join Sheik. He followed him in his strides. “What!?” Link was should be used to Sheik’s grumpy attitude, but he was getting kind of annoyed by it.

“W-why don’t you st-stay in th-the domain?” He asked. Sheik let out a sigh.

“And what? Leave you alone?” Link nodded. “No…. Because you’re most likely to get yourself killed out here!” Sheik stated. Link narrowed his gaze. He was irritated that Sheik had so little faith in him, but what pissed him off the most was he kept stringing Bazz along. Poor bazz, who was stuck in the domain, unable to travel with his lover.

“Th-then why n-not end it with Bazz!” Sheik’s dark gaze had soften at the name of the other. “It d-does n-no one any g-good for you to-to sting him along!” Sheik was slightly confused, but he allowed his emotion get the best of him. 

“Because he won’t accepted my break up!” Sheik growl out. Link looked surprised by the statement. “The first time, I left, I told him I won’t be faithful!” he growled out. Link stumbled back in surprised. “The second time, I advise us not coming out together as mates even though he did introduce me to his dad….” Sheik dropped his gaze. “The third time…” Link’s eyes widen. “I mention I probably won’t return back alive…” Link’s bottom lip tremble. “Which…technical kind of happen, now that I think about it.”

Sheik thought about their arrival at the domain, which Link narrowed his gaze into annoyances. He wanted to knock some sense into the man, but he also wanted Sheik to himself. “I….”

“Link!” Link perked up. “Yes, I know Bazz loves me, and will accepted me with all my faults, but I cannot stay with him.”

“Because of the different species thing?” Sheik let out a low growl.

“Just drop it! It’s a lot more complicated than you think!” Link backed away from Sheik. “Besides…. We need to look for Akkala lab.” Link looked surprised. “We need to go see Robbie…” came a low irritated growl.

Link nodded his head as he dropped his head. He begin to hate himself. He was weak… and lost in a world that was no longer his own. Where everything was unknown and he had to relied on his….

Guide…..

Sheik walked forward following the dirt path that lead them into the Akkala province.

* * *

On a path, three figures had met up, a woman, and two men, one of the men were tall and board wide shoulders as he tower over the two. The woman had dark brown hair and light colour eyes. Her skin was smooth to and silken looking.

“Any clues yet?” wondered the woman as she tilted her head to the side. The other two shook their heads.

“No… and the Sheikahs are protecting their boarders more than usual…” spoke the skinny male as he looked up towards one of the twin peaks. “Which means they came across the hero…” He spoke. “Do we know how many towers have been activated?” His looks were simple, nothing to distinctive about him.

“No… but Master Kohga was force to release the banishment seals on the shrines.” Spoke the giant one in the group as his deep voice seem to vibrate through the other two. “Though with the three other elders powers…” The two flinched at the other’s one notion.

“You dare speak his name!” came a low growl from the woman. The taller of trio only smile towards the woman.

“Of course… But once releasing the banishment seals, it will allow us to see what shrines have been awaken…” The pair looked towards the wetlands that stood before them. A storm cloud float over the area, even with the thick storm cloud over the region, they could see the Divine beast perched up onto the cliffs. “It moved….” They all stared at the mechanical creature in surprised. 

“That’s the Zodobon Highlands…” spoke the slender male. “The most logical choice would be the volcano….” All three flinched at the realization where their jobs could take them. “Anyone know any good elixirs?” he wondered towards the group. The woman pouted while the giant rolled his eyes.

“We can stop at the foothill stable. There are a couple of Gorons there that sell the fireproof elixir.” Came a gruff voice.

“Right… when was the last time, you been to the foothill stable?” came voice of annoyances from the woman. The giant narrowed his gazes. “I don’t know if you realize it, but there is trouble brewing…. Master isn’t sure for how long our lord can stay in control…” She looked up at the divine beast. “We should go alert those in the Akkala region.” The two nodded as they begin walking they begin to head towards the stable in the distances as something in the water begin to move.

“Do you see that?” came a low whisper. The woman only smiled.

“Feh… Allow them… it will be their downfall.” Chuckled the woman.


	15. Ghost possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair go exploring the Akkala provinces and something occurs....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I am late with this update, but I have assignments and homework and emails to return. It looks like I am getting my job back! Yay! :P

Red eyes of the wild… Chapter 15

Sheik narrowed his gaze as he chucked one of his knives towards the wizzrobe. Link had pin the giggling creature down. It had allowed Sheik to take one of the scared scrolls. He place the sealing darkness scroll onto the wizzrobe. The creature let out a squeal of pain, the dark purple smoke rose up into the air, leaving behind a husk of a what looked like a Hylian corpse. Sheik had activated a fire spell on the scroll to burn up the husks.

“Wh-what was th-that thing?” Link came over. Sheik perked up as the body burn away into ash.

“A metro Wizzrobe…” Sheik stated. “No one knows when they started appearing, but they do caused a lot of trouble for us.” Sheik finish off with a small pray, hoping the spirit left behind will cross over to Paradise. Link came over curiously.

“You’re… praying?” Link was confused.

“Not all creatures are under the calamity’s control.” Sheik stated once he finished with the pray. “It’s always proper to pray for the dead, in hopes they’ll cross over.” Link’s eyes widen in realization. He quickly stood next to Sheik and offered a pray of his own. The pair continue on their way. Link kept looking up at Sheik, who nervously kept glancing around. 

“What….” Sheik stared nervously at the younger blond.

“I- I just… never th-thought of you to be a r-religious sort of p-person…” Link commented.

“What really?” Sheik looked honestly surprised. “Didn’t grandma teach you anything about Sheikah?” Link shook his head. “Well… do you know we are chosen servants of the Goddess Hylia.” Link paused in his footsteps. “Our powers and gifts are a directed line from her holiness.”

“Really?” Sheik nodded. He took a moment to looked upon the beauty of the Akkala province. There was steep hills and beautiful colour trees. He knew there was a quarry that had long shut down…..

“Yes…. “ Sheik really hated the Akkala province. It held too many ghost for him to even count. “Though I always heard there was limit number us compare to Hylians, and there were those who were jealous….”

~W~

~~**They were jealous…..** ~~

Link’s eyes widen as the Sheikah warrior dress in dark blue armour. They wore a turban, which kept most of their features hidden, but not their long hair. Link enjoy seeing that long braid, until….

The warrior cried out in pain was they were dragged away from Link.

“NO! Stop!” came a choke sob. Link tried to fight against group that held him back.

“You dirty Sheikah!” The warrior grunted as he pulled away. “Now you went tainted our hero!” Link had finally broke free from the crowd. He took in the scene before him. Then a sharp breath escape him as his gaze widen in horror. The other Hylian soldier held their blade to the warrior’s neck. They was three of them, that had the Sheikah warrior pin. “Now you…” A slowly smile grace the soldier’s features. “Shall di-”

~W~

link….

Link panted as he was seeing red. Everything was drench in red….

Link!

**How could they! How could they turn on their allies-….**

“Link!” Link snapped to the sound of Sheik’s voice. He suddenly realized that sheik was standing before him. He was also red. **Why… was he red also?**

“Sheik…” came a choke sob. Sheik let out a sigh relief before looking at the destruction of the bokoblin camp that Link had laid to waste. He brought Link closer to the bridge and they sat off to the side hidden from anyone who wasn’t looking. The kid didn’t seem to be aware of where they were other than he clung to Sheik. He leaned against the rumble of what was once a Hylian’s trading post.

_Now… it laid in ruins._

Sheik shifted his gaze towards the old citadel, which had a Sheikah tower on top. He had an idea of how to climb the citadel, but his priority was to make sure Link didn’t freak out again. Because the Citadel was crawling with active guardians.

“Sheik….” Came a soft voice.

“Huh?” Sheik hadn’t realize, he was combing his fingers through link’s hair as the kid had laid his head into his lap.

“Wh-what were… H-hylians like?” Sheik arched a brow as he looked down at Link in surprise.

“Uh…. What do you mean?” Sheik tilted his head curiously as he had stop petting Link. Link narrowed his gaze as he tried to think of new way.

“B-back th-then before I went to-to sleep….” Link clench onto Sheik’s poncho. Sheik flinch as he noticed tears began to gather. “Were th-they…” His breath begin to quicken. Sheik could see the panic begin to rise again within the kid. He let out a deep sigh.

“I don’t know what it was like to live under King Roam’s ruling,” Link perked up. “But Grandma wasn’t very fond of him and neither was Aunt Purah.” Sheik wore a soft smile as he glance down at Link. “They don’t talk much about those times.” Sheik stated. He knew his grandmother didn’t like the King since she was assign to be attended for Zelda. “And being around his ghost… well… I can’t say anything negative.” Sheik offered a smile. Link’s expression had drop to a solemn look, which Sheik wonder what was going through the kid’s head. He shifted his gaze back towards the Citadel.

* * *

The sun slowly sun into the horizon, before Link rose up from his spot. “Sheik?” The young blond looked towards Sheik, who seem surprised. Then he flash the Link a smile, which made the young man blush as he looked away.

“Are you feeling better?” Link slowly nodded his head. “Good, because this tower isn’t going to be easy.” Link looked surprise before looking over at the tower. The Sheikah tower glow like a peakon light the shrouding darkness. “It’s the place where the knights of Hyrule made their last stances.” Link shifted his gaze back to the tower.

A struggle cry had caught their attention. Link could feel Sheik’s form stiffen at the cry, while Link was curious. Even though, he won’t admit it out loud, he was glad that Sheik was by his side.

**It help having someone else along…..**

Link quickly hopped off the Sheik and darted out of their hiding spot “Oi! Wait!” Link summon a sword. “He is still unwell?” Sheik wondered. He narrowed his gaze as he quickly reached for his short blade. They raced along the stone pathway until they came across a Black Moblin. It was appeared to be attacking someone. Link slow his movements while Sheik darted head.

“Hey! Ugly! Look this way!” The Moblin reacted to the sound, while the person seem relief. The huge creature swung its blade around, which Sheik expertly dodge the attack. Then creature narrowed its gaze before going in with a kick. Link’s eyes widen in awe as he could only see blur movements of Sheik. The creature was several dozen little knives imbedded into its body. Then with swift movements, Sheik had kicked the creature away. The Moblin let out a roar as its body desegrated into a purple smoke. Link jogged over while Sheik took a moment to catch his breath.

“Phew! Aren’t I lucky to have you two show up!” smiled the stranger, who seem more relief at the moment. Link came over causally, while Sheik gather up his weapons. The stranger had on a worn out Hylian’s armour, that looked like it had seen better days. With a huge over coat to try hid the metal armour. “That was amazing!” he boosted. “It took all I had to try to stay alive against that thing!” Link nervously scratch his cheek.

“What business to you have out here?” wondered Sheik as his voice had edge to it. The man blink in surprise before looking over at the Citadel.

“Uh… well… It seems I came from a long line of knights.” Link’s eyes widen surprise as he took in the stranger’s form. He was slightly annoyed that the guy was taller than him. He had short blond hair and long elf ears like Link’s. “My grandmother told me the Akkala Citadel was the last stance against the calamity.” Link’s gaze drift over to the tower. “So…. Once I felt ready, I begin my search for this citadel….”

From their standpoint, there were machines flying around. “I can’t believe I made it this close.” Link look towards the man in surprise.

“You aren’t going to continued on?” The man looked startle by the comment before he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

“No… I don’t think I will.” An uneasy smile appeared upon the man’s face.

“But… you could join us?” link offered before Sheik came over.

“Uh…” Sheik glare at the guy while Link looked hopefully. “I don’t think I will be much help considering I couldn’t fight against that monster.” Stated the guy. Link looked disappointed while the guy let out a sigh. “Besides, it just shows you that I need more training….” His brow twitched in annoyances.

“Or proper training…” Sheik commented. The man flinched. “Your form as terrible.” Link looked towards Sheik, while the man tried to control his annoyance. “I am sure whoever trained you did their best consider the current circumstances.” The man sudden looked relax. “I am not saying your teacher was bad, but I am sure they learn their skills from their mothers… Correct?” Link was surprise to hear this while the man slowly nodded his head.

“Yes… while the rage of calamity was sudden, it still allowed the people to evacuated their families.” The man chuckled nervously. “I come from a village called Outskirt.”

“Out-sk-skirt?” Link tested the words on his tongue.

“I know it’s odd sounding, but its on the outskirt of Hyrule field.” The man explain. Link nodded his head in understanding. “I know… pretty lame for a name eh?” Link shook his head while Sheik narrowed his gaze. “Well… thank you for saving me.” The man bowed his head as he left the two.

“You were b-being unusually c-cold.” Link commented, while Sheik rolled his eyes.

“Not everyone is trust worthy out here in the wild.” Sheik had climbed onto the stone railing. “Come on! We don’t have a lot of time!” Link nodded as he climbed onto Sheik’s back. The stranger watch the pair leap off the bridge and appeared to be soaring through the air. He was in awe at the pair, but relief that they had left him. He quickly dart down the road.

* * *

Sheik grunted as he landed on the edge of the bridge that was left in ruins. He let out a soft pant as he leaned against the block wall. Not because the ledge was narrow… though Link had cling onto the block. “Ar-are… you okay?”

“Yeah…” Sheik clenched his head. “Just have a headache, let’s hurry up and claim this damn tower!” Link nodded. Sheik gave him a boost to climb the wall. Link wasn’t used to vertical climbs, but the crumbling of ruins made it easier for him to find pockets to climb. Link panted as he finally reached the top. “You need to push with your legs.” Sheik was at his side. Link couldn’t believe his luck, Sheik had caught up with him. “If you keep using your upper body, you’ll tire more quickly.” The warrior pulled him to safety.

“Uh… thanks… I’ll keep that in mind.” Link rubbed his forearms. After he caught his breath, Link’s eyes widen in horror. There at least dozen guardian stalkers. A lot of them laid in ruins, some seem to have stop functioning. “How-… Why-…” Link knew from the attack that the knights didn’t stand a chance against the onslaughter of machines. There was one buzzing around in the air around the entrances of the fortress.

“Well…. I know a somewhat easier way of getting in.” Sheik stated, while Link watched the machine scan the area for any life forms. “Follow me.” Link nodded as they made their way through the grave of stalkers and over to a stone ledge.

“Uh-…. We’re climbing?” Sheik took out the rope.

“Yup… Because I know I don’t have the strength to take out all those guardians.” Sheik made his rope harness. “Ready?” Link was hesitated but nodded. He looked up at the climb before them. He wonder if he had the stamina to do it. “Don’t worry, we will take breaks!” Link flinched as Sheik had tie the rope harness around his crotch. Sheik’s easy smile at put him at easy though other parts of him wanted Sheik’s touch to linger more. It always made him blush when Sheik did it. The restrain on his body…. It made him think things. Things he wasn’t sure if Sheik would appreciate.

* * *

They took a break on a level where there were trees, which guarded against the wind. They were a gorgeous with their deep red colours. “Th-these are so pretty!” Link was in awe at them. He couldn’t go far due to still being attached to Sheik.

“They’re are called Crimson king maple.” Sheik a sip from the water skin as he took a moment to catch his breath. “If cultivated properly, you can use their fruits as a poison.” Link relish in the cool breeze but took a moment to process what Sheik had told him. Even though they were small trees, he could tell they were place there to grow.

“P-poison you say…”

“Uh-huh…. Though it didn’t do much against the machines!” Came a bitter tone. Link frown his brows together as he looked towards Sheik. The man look to be deep in thought as always when they were current suspiciously situation.

“Uh…. Okay.” Link thought it was odd that such a thing would enter Sheik’s mind.

“Right! Let’s continued climbing.” Link nodded as he followed Sheik. Link was quite impress that they didn’t seem to run into enemies though they were climbing more, but Link was happy with the breaks.

They would stop on a courtyard that had cave in or boulders blocking the entrances. Link panted as Sheik pulled him rest of the way up. “Th-thanks…”

“No problem…” Sheik begin the survey the area while Link rested against the tree. There were couple of rustle broken weapons he spotted.

“W-what do you th-think happen to th-the soldiers h-here?” Link wondered. He toe broken short blade.

“A lot of them bleed to death…” Link perked up. “And those who didn’t die from their wounds probably took their lives.” Link gulp nervously as he looked over the edge.

“You m-mean… jump?” Link realized the fall could have killed them.

“Of course, darlin’.” Link stiff as he felt Sheik loom over him. “As grim as is it. Climbin’ isn’t always an option for some people.” Sheik shot him one of his easy smiles. Link felt his cheeks heat up at the sight. “Com’on it’s getting late. This tower isn’t gonna climb itself.” 

~W~

Link breathe a sigh of relief once they finally reached the top of the citadel. “Tsk, tsk…. They could have cleaned it up a bit.” Link noticed the amount of the malice goop was everywhere. Sheik reached into his package and pulled out empty bottle.

“Wh-what are you d-doing?”

“Collecting samples darling.” Sheik took out one of his knives as he pushed bit of the goo inside the bottle. He quickly corks it. He gentles shook the bottle around. “It looks like we need to climb even more.” Link titled his head in confusion. Then he flinched in surprise as the sight of the Sheikah tower. His mouth fell open and his eyes twitch.

“You… gotta be kidding me.” 

“Well darling, if ya keep being surprise, I am gonna have to that pretty little mouth yours to work.” Link’s eyes widen as he felt his face heat up at the commented.

“Uh-uh… my mouth-“ Link’s mind begin to fill with thoughts of what sheik could do his mouth. He gulp nervously.

“Hurry! We need to go this way!” Sheik grasp a hold of his hand and jerked him towards a piece of ruins. They climb the sharp slope. Link noticed the canons were aim towards castle.

**People… they tried desperately to survive** ….

They reached the end of the stone building and looking towards the other. “We should head towards the Barracks, if we plan on climbing the rest of the tower.” Link blinked as he looked towards Sheik.

“What? How do you plan on doing something like that!”

“By jumping, darlin’.” Sheik shot link a wink. Link was blushing to much that Sheik took off without him. He had used the paraglider to reach the rest of the jump.

“Oi! Wh-what about me!” Link hiss in hush tones, while Sheik signal to him to be quiet. Then the man had disappeared. Link pouted but listen careful as a few startle cries caught his attention.

**He’s getting rid of the enemies for me…. Why?**

Then he notices the malice shriving up and making a pathway for him. He curiously followed it, then Sheik had leaped out of the shadows. “Hey, darlin’, sorry I’ve kept ya waiting.” Link felt his cheeks heat up as he shook his head.

“It… wasn’t l-long.” He shifted from foot to foot nervously, while a warm smile into sly for a brief second.

“So, how ya reckin’ we climb the rest of tower?” Link tilted his head as he looked over the ruins. He then notices the third floor of the build was still intact.

“We climb that, and hopefull we don’t loose too much height…” Link stated as he begin to judge the climb. “Is they anything we could use as a bridge?” Sheik shot him a smile as he lead him a further into the ruins. There a few crates and floor boards.

“Would this do?” Link nodded as the pair set to work.

~W~

The sun was rising when they finally made a suitable bride to climb over the malice onto first perch of the Sheikah tower. Link decided to test the stability first. “It seems fine.”

“It sure does.” Link felt himself blush at Sheik’s comment. “Could you move over darlin’?” Link gasp as he move further along the perched. Sheik took a step forward. The wood creak under his weight. Sheik narrowed his gaze as he looked down at his feet. “I gotta say… you definitely a lot lighter than me.” Link tilted his head. Then he took a sharp breath as Sheik darted across and leap across the broken bridge. He cling onto the tower. Link’s eyes widen in awe. Sheik had climb onto the other perched. “Race ya’!” Link flinched as he looked towards the tower.

“You’re on!” The two of them quickly scurry up the tower. Link had to sneak a few endurance mushrooms to keep his stamina. The moment they reach the top, the cool brisk air hit Link. “AH! W-why it is so chilly!” he begin to whine as the sweat on his back begin to cool down.

“Heh… take it easy darlin’” Link perked up as he given Sheik’s poncho. “My… isn’t this quiet the view.” He smiled as he looked at the landscape. Link frown his brows together as he quickly place the slate into the slot and waited for the data to download.

“Heh…. I can’t believe those silver tongue bast-… Arg!” Link perked up as he looked towards Sheik. The man was clenched his head as he let out a low groan. Link slowly approached Sheik.

“Hey…” He reach forward and gentle caress Sheik’s back. It had caused the warrior to snap his gaze forward. “Are- are you all right?”

“Did I ever mention… *soft pant* how pretty you look against the blue background.” Link’s eyes widen as he felt his entire being flush. Sheik lean forward making Link’s blush darken in colour. Link felt his heart racing the closer that Sheik got. He had grasp a hold of his arms and his breath ghost over his own lips. Soft pants escape him as Link clenched his eyes closed. “What’s wrong darlin’? Don’t you want a kiss?” Link snapped his eyes open to stare up at Sheik. There was an odd smile that had capture his attention. “I promise, not to tell a soul.” Came a soft whisper. 

Then Sheik had tighten his hold on him as a painful groan escaped him. Link wince in pain as he stared up worriedly at Sheik. A heavy pant escaped the taller one as he rested his forehead against Link’s shoulder.

“I- *sharp gasp* I need you reach into my pouch and grabbed the paper within it!” Sheik’s words were strain as though he was fighting against something. Link nodded. He reached into Sheik’s poncho. His hand gentle press against board chest, which Sheik had tighten his hold onto him.

“Awe… darlin- *grunt* Starting without me?” came the honey silk voice of Sheik as he whispers low into his ear. Link gulp nervously as his hands trail down. He felt around his waist until he found the pouch. “Heh… eager little thing aren’t yah…” Link bit his bottom lips as he felt Sheik gentle stroke his back. Running his long fingers along the curve of his spin. Then they grasp a hold of his bottom. Link let out a sharp gasp as he dropped the papers from his hands. “My pretty little thing.” Came the husky voice before he capture Link’s lips.

Link’s eyes widen in surprise. He let out a whimper as he squirm within Sheik’s hold. He wrap his arms around Sheik’s neck. Link had realize that Sheik was struggling to hold him up until they stumble onto the floor. “Hmm…” The man lick and nip at his neck. “You sure are tasty, darlin’.” Came the husky murmur as he went back to Link’s lips. Link pulled back and stared down at the warrior.

**He was powerless against _Sheik_**

“Ah! Sheik!” Sheik’s eyes flicker as he loosen his hold onto Link. Link let out a relief sigh as he was able to catch his breath.

“What did you call me, darlin?” Link tilted his head in confusion.

“Sheik?” There was an odd twitch in Sheik’s eye, before Link remember the paper scrolls. “Oh yeah! You wanted me to grabbed you these!” Holding up one of the sealing charms. Sheik began to convulse and groan out in pain. Link’s eyes widen in surprise as the charm within his hand begin to burn.

“Don’t- drop -it!” came Sheik’s strain voice. He grabbed a hold of Link’s wrist and slowly brought the charm to his forehead. Link’s eyes widen as the mark of the Sheikah tribe had appeared. There was an odd screech as Sheik’s entire form had stiffen. Link stared widen eye at his “partner” before Sheik slump forward.

His breathing came in slow pants. “Sorry… what have I been doing?” Link blinked in surprise. “My body got possessed by a ghost near the entrances….” Sheik’s word trail off as he looked down. “Oh wow… we reached the top?” Link flinched in embarrassment as he quickly backed away from the other. Sheik tilted his head in confusion. “Uh… kid? What happen?” Link's eyes widen as he stared at Sheik.

Download complete!


	16. Internal emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today our favourite boys figure out how they feel, or what they should be feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that these aren't as well written since I am just writing them now. I do have the next area all done up and pretty, but I don't have travel or filler chapters for everyone, so I make a mistake please be nice. I have no classes for a few days, though I should be studying and not doing this.... :D Anyway, have fun people!

Red eyes of the Wild Chapter 16

He was possessed?

Link quickly shook himself of the feeling. “Erm… Yeah. We climb the Akkala tower.” Link pulled away from Sheik who continued to look curiously at him. Link picked up the slate, which reveal the map of the province. 

“Link…” Link looked up from the map. “Uh… did I do something-”

“No!” Link quickly stated, which the older warrior looked worried. “You were…” Link looked of to the side. “A perfect gentleman…”

**Why…**

**why did it hurt to know that it wasn’t sheik who kiss him!**

“Now if you don’t mind, I would like to get down and somewhere warmer.” His voice begin to tremble, but he tried to hold off the tears. Sheik’s concern and guilty look just ate away at Link. He quickly darted towards the metal wicker walls. He left Sheik behind because he couldn’t stand that look anymore.

**How could I be so stupid!**

His vision begin to blur as he finally reach down the second perched.

**He doesn’t like me! He has Bazz!**

Link dropped down onto his knees and brought his hands to his mouth to try drown out his sobs.

“Link…” Link shook his head. “Link!” He tried to push the Sheikah warrior, but Sheik was obviously stronger. Link was pulled into his embrace. “Do you need me to leave you alone?” Link shook his head as he felt the hot tears roll down his cheeks. “Okay… first let’s get you somewhere safe first!” Link was suddenly picked up bridal style, and they flew across the gaps and ledges with ease. He was suddenly place in the ruin barracks. Sheik was quick to make the place comfortable as possible. He had made bed and started a small fire. “I will give you until nightfall…” Then just like that, Sheik appeared to flicker out view. Link stared at the spot where Sheik had once stood. He suddenly felt tired… and warily.

**Why…. Why did it have to be a fucking ghost!!**

* * *

Sheik was pissed.

He couldn’t believe he allowed his guard down. The moment, he felt his forehead pulse, everything was clear. He did notice that he had Link on top of him. His vision and mind were no longer foggy. The kid had leap away from him. “Sorry… what have I been doing?” The look of surprise and another look appear upon Link’s face.

_Was he…. Scared?_

“Shit…. I think I was possessed.” The kid’s face had flush in colour as he quickly dropped his gaze. It allowed Sheik a moment to look around to see where they were. “Oh wow… we reached the top?”

_We…. Climb the Citadel?_

“Uh… kid?” Sheik looked over at Link in confusion. The kid looked panic. “Is everything all right?”

Download complete!

_That stupid slate!_

Sheik narrowed his gaze as he stared at the piece of technology. “Um… Yeah…” Sheik had to strain his ears to hear Link. The kid had suddenly got quiet.

We climb the Akkala tower…. 

_Okay… but how?_

Link looked nervous and… _scared… yeah… It had to be that._

“Link?...” He had to figure what he had done. “I-uh… Did I do something?”

“No!” Sheik’s eyes widen at the sad look that consume Link’s expression. The tears were starting to appear. “You were…” Shit!

“A prefect gentlemen.” _Bullshit! I must have done something! Or you wouldn’t be reacting this way!_

Before Sheik could get another word in, Link had darted away and headed down the tower. Sheik clench his fist before letting out a frustrated yell escape. Then a sound of a choke sob caught his attention.

_Damn it! What did I do?!_

Sheik leap down to the first perch and notice Link had made only to the second before the malice had become a problem. He narrowed his gaze into annoyances. He jump down to second perch, where Link was shaking his head no.

“Link….” _The kid was absolute distraught_. “Link!” He tighten his hold onto Link. “Do you need me to leave you alone?!” As much as he hate the idea, he knew the kid need space to process what had just happen.

Link nodded.

“Okay?” Sheik follow Link’s movements. “First let’s get you somewhere safe first!”

_Even if it’s from me….._

Sheik had picked the kid up and quickly from old room. He made the room as comfortable for it being a ruin. “I will give you until nightfall.” Sheik used shisui technique to get away from Link. Then he begin to put up wards to protect the kid. The area surround the Akkala tower was surprisingly clear of enemies…

_Had Link cleared the area?_

He quickly survey the area and noticed there wasn’t any ghost within the area. He also noted there were some spirit dispelling sealing scrolls were scatter around the area. Some were his, and others were much older. His lips purse into a thin line as he continued to climb down the citadel. He frozen when he notices a section was blocked off by sealing charms. He wonders when a Sheikah priest had been by. His eyes widen when he noticed a signature on one of the scrolls.

“Feh… of course, should have guessed.” He turned his gaze towards a building in distance. “Damn it….” Sheik was pissed that he had been possessed by a Sheikah warrior ghost. It was the only explanation…

OR!

Was his desire allow the spirit to take a hold of his body? He really didn’t want to climb the Citadel due to the amount of lives that were lost on it. He remembered coming across it when he was younger….

~W~

“Oi! Why the hell are we coming here!” Sheik growl. There was an Goron who was looking over the stone build. “This place is….” Sheik looked over at the courtyard. He could see dark figures dancing around before they vanish from sight. “Fucking haunted!” He hissed out.

“Oh come on Sheik!” Sheik gasp as the Goron was suddenly in his face. “This was the last place for the Hylian knights, goro!” The Goron bounce around him. “We could learn so much if we could get closer look, goro!” he pointed towards the old Citadel. Sheik arch a brow as he looked towards the stone tower. There were a few shadowy figures, but there were also one or two green ones…

One that was hanging around the main entrance.

“No!” he smacks the Goron’s hand off of him. “This place is creepy as fuck!” he turned his back towards his companion.

“Goro….” Came the sad whined. “But-” His companion had grasp a hold onto his long braid. They begin to play with the end. Sheik refused to budge even though he really liked it when the other had play with his hair. It a took moment, but Sheik refuse to budget. “I can see, there is no way I can convince you, goro.” Stated the Goron. “Well…” Sheik was surprise to see his companion give up so easily. They went to get their huge backpack. “Come on! There is another place I want to check out!”

“Just like that? You’re goanna to give up?” Sheik hurry to catch up with his companion.

“Well yeah!” the familiar smile had grace their features. “I wouldn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable, goro” They stated. “That isn’t something I want.” Sheik suddenly felt at ease.

“Uh… thank you?”

“You’re welcome! See, you can be polite, goro!” grin the Goron. “Now, are you willing to take me to Zora’s Domain?” Sheik flinch as he let out a groan of irritation.

“I knew it!”

“Come on! It can’t be that bad… Not unless you left bunch of broken hearts behind…” Sheik flush in colour as his companion begin to slow in his movement. “How many, goro?” came familiar irritation.

“Erm… there wasn’t many.” His companion shift their gaze towards him. “It was…” Sheik held up his finger.

“One? Really goro?!” His companion sounded surprised.

“Oh come on off it!” He growled.

“Sorry…. When I first met you, you had three Hylian women fighting over you.” Chuckled his companion. “I guess, it means, this one is special, right?” Sheik’s eyes widen as he shifted his gaze.

“I guess…” He pulled at his hair and begin to fidget with it. “Their situation is complicated.” Sheik walk forward.

“Oh my goddess Sheik!” Sheik paused in his movements. “Did you sleep with the princess, goro!” Sheik flush in colour.

“What! No! And besides! I heard it was a prince!” he stated while his companion gave him a look. “I swear!”

“Uh-huh… I heard that one before.” His companion continued down the path.

“Fine!” Sheik kept his ground. “It was a noble’s kid.” His companion looked towards him. “They… they mated with me.” Sheik felt his face heat up while his companion bust out laughing. “HEY! No laughing!” he growled out.

“I’m- heh- sorry!” came the giggle. “It’s just, you look so cute when you admit to that, goro. Then let’s go meet this mate of yours.” Sheik’s eyes widen.

“What? Really?”

“Of course! I want to meet the person who have capture the heart of the infamous Sheik!” grin his companion. Sheik let out a sigh.

~W~

Sheik let out a sigh as he found himself staring up at the volcano. “How are you doing Gorko?” He wondered. “Is your mate treating you well?” Then his eyes widen in surprise before fear slowly kept into them. The divine beast had suddenly stop before a familiar dark purple aura had surrounded it. It had waved its trail causing the volcano to rumble and spurts of lava shot from it. “No! It’s trying to get it to erupted!” Sheik let out a curse. “That throws a wrench in mine-”

Something red caught his attention. He could see the swirl of energy forming of the shisu technique being used though this person wasn’t high on the level of experiences. Because puffs of smoke begin to form.

_There are three signatures…._

He narrow gaze as he quickly reached for his knives, then he punched the first one to materialize before him. Then he toss a few knives around. The sound of metal clinging caught his attention. He had to dodge the recounters of the knives as his body reacted. He barely had to think as his body moved on its own. There was two left. One was boarder and had more muscle mass than the other one. If he had to guess, it was probably a woman.

“Well… isn’t this our lucky day!” came the croaking voice of a female. Though Sheik couldn’t be sure, he had to seen them. “We have the infamous red death of the Kakariko village.”

“I think you’re incorrected” Sheik easily deflect the shuriken that were thrown his way. “I was-“ His body moved to dodge the bigger weapons.

_A weapon master?!_

“I am just a civilian!” Sheik landed on his feet. 

“Feh… that’s a lie if I ever seen one! Earthquake jutsu!” shouted the massive one. The ground begin to quake beneath him and started to torn and rip apart.

“Doesn’t matter who you are! If we can get rid one more Kakariko ninja its all the better!” came the giggle. Sheik narrowed his gaze as this was news to him. He darted towards the rock a wall to have the jutsu follow him along with the weapons mistress. Then in a split second, he leap out of the way allowing the time attack hit the female.

“You bastard!” Sheik’s eyes widen in pain as he stumble forward. He panted to calm the panic that was slowly rising. “Damn it Sasuke! Get up!” He turned his attention towards the muscle head. The first Yuga member was still out. His partner linger near side, while Sheik narrowed his gaze.

“I am sorry to say this…” Sheik’s eyes begin to glow. “But your friend is dead.” The muscle head’s gaze had widen as he approached him. Then a straggle cry had filled the air.

~W~

Sheik let out a sigh as he drop down onto the ground with a heavy pant. “Man… I really out of shape.” He was able to drag the three bodies along the scroll, where it took him a few tries until he finally seal their bodies into a scroll. “It’s been to long.” He looked at the rolled scroll. He really didn’t want to take it, but he was glad his cousin had pursaive him to do so. He had one more empty scroll. He didn’t know what was the currently going on with the Yiga clan, but this was something his grandmother would want to know. He clenched his fist as he looked over the vast land. He really had to go visit the Akkala lab.

~W~

Upon returning to the top of the citadel, Sheik had pulled himself up onto the last ledge. Then something pale green caught his attention. His eyes widen at the figure. They sat at the edge of the barrier and they wore old Sheikah armour. Once they notice him, they shot him a wave before disappearing in wisps of light. Sheik curse his luck. He was glad; he was able to seal those Yiga clan’s spirits within their bodies. He didn’t need their foul energy making the Citadel more unstable. He really hated this place. He walked over to barrier and was about to break down until he felt familiar presents.

_Link….._

The kid, tilt his head as he looked at him curiously. Sheik frown his brows together as he return the look.

“Goddess Sheik…” Sheik arch a brow at the tone. “W-what the hell happen to you?” Sheik blinked as he looked down at himself. His poncho was covered in dark patches.

“Oh…. I’m bleeding.” That would explain the sticky feeling in his fingers. He took note they were also covered in blood. “I’m sorry, I’ll go clean up.” Sheik turn on his heel to leave.

“Wait!” Sheik halt his movements. “I-….” Sheik really didn’t want to see the look of fear on the Kid’s face. His voice was wobbly though he was surprise he didn’t sense fear. “P-please let me help?” came a whined.

“You still want me?” Sheik dare to ask.

“What?! Of course! W-why wouldn’t I?!”

“Because I had assaulted you.” Sheik dropped his gaze. “You were scare of me.”

“No!” Sheik could feel the barrier bend to Link’s present. “I-… Arg! W-why can’t I get close to you!” Link whined against the barrier’s wall, which he noticed it wasn’t trying hurt the kid. Sheik chuckled as he turned around.

“It’s a barrier, that protects you from any monsters that might be crawling around.” Link looked surprise as he watched Sheik approach the odd visible wall. “I wanted you to rest and be protected while I was away.” Sheik preform the necessary movements to dismantle the barrier. Link stumble forward at the sudden loss of the barrier. Sheik quickly caught the kid. “Careful, kid.”

Link grasp a hold of arm and pulled him down. Sheik’s eyes widen in surprise. His lips were pressed up against the chap lips. It was clumsy and brief. 

“Now… “

_Wha?...._

“You can’t blame any spiritual entity.” Sheik felt his cheeks heat up as he pulled back from the shorter blond.

“What! I-Uh…” Sheik was lost for words. Sheik is still sure his eyes were widen. “Link!”

“Please! I want you!” He pleaded. Sheik frown his brows together in concern. This was news to him. He never dare to think that the kid had wanted to be with him. “Sheik?” Sheik let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“Why?” He could see the look of surprise on Link’s face. “Why me?” Link seem confused. “Because as far I as I can tell. I am the only person you’ve been around.”

“No! There was Sidon!” he quickly shot in, but Sheik held out his hand.

“So in our next location, are you going to fall for any person who gives you the slightly attention?” He watched the look of hurt flash across Link’s face. “Link- I…” Sheik takes a deep breath.

_God! Why did he always got stuck with these stupid emotions._

“I give you emotional comfort because it seems what you need.” Link shook his head. “Yes we may cuddle, but I need-“

“Stop it! Stop trying say what I should be feeling!” Link snapped at him. “I want you! I want more than what we have!” Sheik narrowed his gaze.

“I can’t give you more until you come to the conclusion that your feelings are actual real and not by association or co-depend!” Link’s gaze widen. “I…” Sheik allowed his gaze to drift over the hero. He took in the young man’s ruffle state. His long hair was frizzy from lying in bed and his clothes were a mess. His bottom lip was swollen from chewing on it nervously. “I would love nothing more than to devour you and bring you the highest peaks!” He watched the blush appear across Link’s face. “But I need to know that your feelings are true and…” Sheik nervously lick his lips. Because this next point was very important to him. “And that my other relationships won’t be a problem.” He stated. Link’s eyes widen as he suddenly let go of Sheik’s hand. 

Sheik had always made it clear to his other partners, that there were more than just them…. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been reading and watching a lot of Naruto, so a lot of my ninja knowledge is base from that, and I kinda have Sheik as Kakashi a bit? I dunno, I haven't done a character analysis on the guy, so I am just taking bits and pieces.


	17. The Akkala lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys visit the Akkala lab!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These aren't my best chapters... But I hope I can make it up to you lovely people with the next few ones! I've work really hard on those! :D

Red eyes of the wild Chapter 17

By the time they reach the south Akkala trading post, Sheik just demanded a bath and laundry services. The poor stablemaster wasn’t sure what to make of the two. Link was mostly muddy due to their landing while Sheik…

Well….

The Sheikah warrior had decided to take the blunt of the fall and was not only covered in mud but he hadn’t clean up from his previous scuffle.

“Er…” The man just point in the direction of the bath house they allowed gust to use.

“Thank you very much sir!” Link politely bow as Sheik went in the direction. “Can we get a room-”

Sheik decided to ignore the exchange between Link and the stable master. He really need to clean his clothes and himself. Once he enter the bathing area, the scent of sulfur was heavy in the air.

“They must be able to drain one of the natural hot springs around…” Sheik murmured mostly to himself as he begin to strip himself. He began to wonder about his chainmail armour. It would need some attending too. He cursed that weapons master. He found small tub, which he assume they had used for the dogs that surround the trading post. He quickly filled it up with cold water and dropped all of his clothes into it. Then he went to work on cleaning the grim off his body.

He was exhausted and just wanted to sleep for a while.

He wince in pain as the cloth bush over one of the wounds he had received from his fight. He looked down at his muscular stomach to see a split of flesh that had occur when the stupid muscle head had stab him. It was still bleeding.

_Crap…._

He highly doubt there was anyone nearby that would patch him up. He was spoiled by Rodney’s healing abilities.

“Hi…” came a squeak. Sheik tilted his head as he looked towards Link. The kid had a towel secured tie to his hip along with bundle.

_Try to think clean thoughts! Clean thoughts!_

“Th-there will be laundry services available in th-the morning, so w-we can just soak our cl-cl-cl-clothes.” He replied. Sheik nodded his head as he looked down at his wound. “Do… do you n-need help?” Sheik perked up.

“Sure…. Any recovery potions?” Link offered a small smile as he quickly reached bundle and pulled out the slate. He made two delicate looking bottles appear. Once was blue and the other was red. 

“I’m assuming you w-want Roseline’s p-potions?” Sheik nodded. Link came over and looked him over. “H-how-….” The works were loss on Link’s tongue as Sheik blinked as he looked down at his beaten batter body. Nothing seem out of place from what he could tell. “H-how the h-hell are you!” came a low growl. “Still standing?!” The look of concern and annoyances was evidence on the kid’s face. It was similar expression he had often seen on Roseline’s face. 

“Sheer force of will?” Link blinked at that while a dark chuckle escape Sheik. “Experiences, you learn to ignore the pain.” He stated. Link let out a sigh as he came over to Sheik’s side. He unfolded a buddle and notice it was first aid kit.

“I asked if they had medical kit around. Then the stablemaster offered to help out with any.” Link stated softly.

_That’s new…. Though with husbandry of animals…_

Sheik just grunt in Link’s reply as the kid went to work on mending his wounds. He was surprisingly skill for a kid who could barely remember his pass. “Must have patch up a lot of people, ne?”

“No… just one p-particular idiot.” Link spoke without realizing. His face screw in concentration. He stuck his tongue as he focus on sewing Sheik’s flesh together. “He w-was just as reck-lessly as you are.” Sheik frown his brows together at the thought.

_Weird? Why was link addressing Zelda as male pronoun? Wasn’t he supposed to be the bodyguard of the princess?_

“Who was he?” Sheik decided to ask.

“Huh?” Link looked up once he finish his work. “Who was who?” confusion consume the kid’s face. 

“The reckless idiot?” he asked. Link frown his brows together as he continued to stare at Sheik.

“The….”

“Yeah, you said I reminded you of another reckless idiot you used to patch up?” Link’s eyes widen briefly before dropping his gaze.

“Did I say that?” Sheik could only smile before allowing his hand ruffle Link hair.

“You are so silly.” Link frown his brows together in confusion as he stared at his hands. “I will go rinse off, so then we put wraps on afterwards.”

**Another reckless idiot?**

* * *

The Akkala lab

Outside the lab there was a big pile of destroy stalkers. Sheik would have been impressed if it wasn’t for the moss that covered most of the machines. Indicating they been left alone for while. He wonder if they were there from the beginning or had been dragged couple years ago. Even though Robbie wasn’t initial part of the family, he was only granted elder position due to his ability to stay alive.

His brow twitched in annoyances.

He hated the guy because he had the luck of falling upwards. At least, that’s what the rumours had told him, he wasn’t sure until council had all met had force him to leave. The guy had claim he tried to him stop.

He felt betray by the older man. Well, he had some business deal with.

“Oi! Old man!” Sheik kicked the door open, which flew open and bounced off the wall beside it. At first glance, there didn’t seem to be anyone around.

“Oooh! W-what is that!” Link poked his head in. Sheik frown his brows in annoyances.

“Hey! Wait- arg! Link!” The kid ran forward towards the odd machine. It appeared to be having some electrical issues. 

“I-Its… ah…. It’s….” came the odd robotic voice. Sheik took note that the robot had took a scan of Link’s body, but didn’t appear on tending on attack him.

“Hey! It’s r-robot Sheik!” Link sounded in awe as he poked at the odd metallic being.

“Hey!” came a gruff voice. Both Sheik and link looked up to see an old man with wild looking hair. “What are you doing with cherry!” came a low growl. He darted forward and smack Link’s hand away.

“Uh… are you-” Link stared at the old while Sheik narrowed his gaze.

“Oh good…” came the sigh of relief. “Nothing is wrong with her.” The old man turn to glare at the pair. “Now what the hell are you doing here?!” he looked at the pair. Sheik arch a brow towards the old man.

“Erm… we’re w-were sss-sent by Purah.” Link begin to stutter.

“Purah… you say…” The old man circle them. “So, I take you, you are supposed to be the great hero link?” Link nodded his head shy while he began to fidget. Link thought that the man was leering at him. “Then prove it!” Sheik’s brow begin to twitch as he wonder what stupid request they had to do. “Strip your clothes and show me-”

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!” Sheik had punched the old man. The old man barely winces as a huge bump had appeared. “You pervert old man!”

“Oh… hi sheik.” The old man adjusted his googles as though he just realized Sheik was there. “I didn’t realize you were here.” Sheik and Link couldn’t believe their ears. “Then allow me to introduce myself!” The old man clear his throat. He did a weird little pose. He thrust his hips forward while Sheik dropped his head in shame. “I am the lead guardian researcher and director of the Akkala Ancient tech lab! Doctor Robbie!” declared the old man. Link clap his hands in amusement while Sheik rubbed his forehead in annoyances.

“Now, I have to say, I am really impressed that you made it all this way out to this remote location.”

“There are activate guardians roaming the place.” Sheik stated with a strain tone as he kept an eye on the old man.

“That there is!” stated the old man. “And you guys got here on borrowed power from Purah?” Robbie shot Sheik a grin, while his brow twitched. 

“Excused me? Borrowed?!”

“We mmm-met a child.” Link decided to interrupted.

“Hm… A child, you say?” Robbie nodded his head. “What!?” he let out gasp as the news sink in. “Did she really have a child?”

“No! you idiot!” Sheik growled.

“Oh… So she succeed in her reversing her age, I take it?” Link nodded.

“Y-y-yeah… Purah got… younger” Link begin to fidget while Robbie seem interested.

“Huff! It sounds like she screwed up another experiment.” He let out trouble sigh. “Let’s return to the subject at hand, ne?” This had caught Link’s attention as he looked towards the old man while Sheik rolled his eyes. “Did you know that the Calamity is regaining its power?”

Link nodded.

“Hm… I see, then I don’t need to tell you my story then?”

Link shook his head.

“Hm! Yes, I see…” Robbie looked a little put off. “In that case, it is our goal of our Sheikah research lab is simple, really.” Link perked up. “We aim to destroy the calamity that has endured across time…” He stated. “To rid Hyrule of its dark influences, and above all! To rescue Princess Zelda, who is now a prisoner of the Calamity!”

“You still think the princess is alive?” Sheik begin. Link looked towards sheik. “After all these years?” Robbie turn towards Sheik, who move gracefully around the old man.

“I do! She is the chosen one to hold the power of Hylia!” Robbie declared while thrusting his hips. “If we join forces, then we can destroy the calamity!”

“L-l-let’s d-do it!” Link was drag into Robbie’s enthusiasm. 

“Oh Link! My boy!” Robbie pulled into one arm hug while Sheik’s brow twitched at the embrace, but a firm hand on his shoulder had calm him. He looked over his shoulder at Robbie’s assistance. “You and I are going to be end to the Calamity! And on the that note!” Her mere presences seem to put him at easy as she gentle led him away from the boisterous man.

“I know, you don’t like being here, so let’s just make this easier for everyone.” She stated in her curl tone. Sheik nodded.

“Yes.” He reached into his poncho and pulled a seal scroll. She took the scroll and arch a brow. “I took out three Yiga clan members were hanging around the Citadel. I seal their spirits and their bodies within that scroll.”

“I see… thank you. I will send this to Impa right away.” Went looking for her own scrolls.

“They seem to think I am still on activate duty with Kakariko.” This had caused her paused in her movements. “But we both know, that hasn’t been true for the last five years.”

“Sheik… what goes between you and the elders is your business.” She quickly stated. “I don’t want any involved than necessary.” She equipped.

“Hmm… alright then. But do tell… Where is Grante?” The assistance shrugged her shoulders.

“I dunno… Impa has him on mission somewhere. Besides, the boy is 28 years old. He more than capable of taking care of himself.” She stated with slightly stiffen of her shoulders. Sheik took a measure look over her. She was nervous, that was obviously, but there something more to it.

“Feh…. You spoil the brat too much.” He stated with a low growl. Her eyes widen for a faction of a second before a scowl took place upon her pretty face.

“Heh… you are one to talk!” came a low hiss. “You were abandoned by your parents the moment they seen your eyes.” Sheik’s narrowed his gaze. Then he watched the woman flinched in fear as her eyes grew wide.

“Now Jerrin, that is no way to speak to a guest.” Sheik blinked as he looked over his shoulder. He realize that Robbie was giving off dark aura even with a pleasant look upon his face. “Maybe you could go help Link on lighting the furnaces?” She looked like she was about to protest.

“Yes… Master Robbie.” She bow her head as she took off. Sheik narrowed his gaze while Robbie let out heavy sigh.

“I apologize for her behaviour. She had no right to disrespect you like that.”

“Feh… whatever.”

“You do realize there is increase of monster activity.” Robbie tilted his head up to shot him a smile.

“Yeah… Their numbers don’t worry me so much as their strengths might.” Sheik stated.

“Oh?”

“Yes… I heard rumours that there are silver beast floats around.”

“Hmm… that is concerning.” Robbie rubbed his chin. “Well, as you may know, it’s not my in code to never give up.” He tilted head to the side while Sheik rolled his eyes annoyances.

“Feh… Oh Robert, tell me again when one of your experiments actually work.” The old man let out a chuckle.

“Heh… you are so much like your father.” Stated the old man. Sheik had fault in his movements. “And you’re equally as unset as he was!” Robbie giggled while Sheik’s brow twitched in annoyances. “So, now you know about the Yiga clan. What are you going to do about it?”

“They had stop bothering me few years ago, I think they might be after the hero.” Sheik tried to reason.

“That does sound like a logical approached.” Robbie echo back his thoughts.

“Then that means divine beast are at risk of causing more trouble.” Robbie perked up as he looked towards Sheik. “Are the divine beasts able to detect danger?” Robbie’s forehead crunch up as he thought about the it.

“I don’t think we ever installed an artificial intelligent to them because of the amount of power they possessive.” Robbie stated. Sheik nodded his head.

“Then why were the guardians installed with one?!” he said with a low growl. Robbie chuckled.

“That wasn’t us, it was the ancient Sheikah, but Purah and I had created a program to control them with a slate of ours!” Sheik’s brow twitched.

“Then why did you allow them to run rampt!?” Robbie shrugged his shoulders while Sheik rolled his eyes as he went back into the main room. “So, what is this strange contraption you have built?!”

“I call her cherry,” Robbie looked around before he lowly whisper that to Sheik as though it was a secret. “She was once the guidance stone, but I was able to convert her to this beautiful piece of machinery. She was brought to life with the help of my dear lab assistance.” Sheik soon realize where this was going.

“I see… so I assume ancient oven was another name?” Robbie looked surprise by the term. “You wouldn’t believe the amount of gossip one hears while on the road.”

“Hm… nor do the ones that come back home.” Robbie stated with a wiggle of his brows. Sheik chuckled lightly. “You know your parents would have loved to be here.” Sheik shrugged his shoulders.

“Impa does what she can.” Sheik… his name wasn’t his own, it was given him since he was a shadow and tool for his people. He may have been given the title genius amongst his tribe, but that didn’t mean they were easy on him. He was sent on missions at a very young age and train to make a weapon out of anything he could get his hands on. He was banished because he refuse to complied with the rules. He could have easily been brought in by the Yiga clan. He had to assume that was Impa’s doing. Though the mysterious disappears of his parents still escape him, which had lead to his banishment.

He just wanted to know who they were…. He often got clues of from the elders, but they mostly talk about his dad. Never his mother…. 

He wonder what kind of woman would marry his father.

“Sheik!” The voice snapped him out of his reserve thoughts. “Look! We got the ancient oven working!” Link said joyful. Sheik’s eyes widen briefly before he realize what was going. The odd robot had been brought to life.

“It is still in the works, but I am able to manufacture this!” Robbie held out a strange looking arrow. Sheik took it and looked it over.

“What is it?” Link leaned over to get a better look.

“I call it the guardian destroyer!” he cheered before his assistance rolled her eyes (loudly). “Erm- I mean we are called ancient arrows.” Robbie shot his assistance a soft look. “It took a while before I was happy with the results.”

“I don’t think a Hylian or a Rito bow will work for this type of thing.” Sheik stated.

“This is why I made this!” Robbie pulled out a weird looking bow. When Sheik took it, he heave under the weight.

“Shit! This thing is heavy!”

“You like it kid?” Robbie’s forehead wiggle with interested. Sheik continued to look at it.

“Yeah, but the string is a bit thick for regular arrows, so it won’t be any good unless you can mass produce those ancient arrows.” Robbie’s expression had drop. He narrowed his gazes as he grumble about young people not appreciating his art work. “Cool! Can we keep it!” Robbie grumble as he begin to head upstairs. His assistance quickly followed after while Sheik looked down at the bow. “So… we got like what? Three arrows and a bow?” Link nodded. Sheik flinched in concern. “Awesome… that is so gonna to last us!” Link quickly stored them into the slate while they left the lab.

~W~

Arriving at the east Akkala stable, Link looked towards Sheik, the guy was staring off into the distances. The guy had suggested going to some spring. Though Link wasn’t sure what a spring could do a cleanse a soul, but if it meant exploring the land. Reaching further along, it he spotted nice slope before them. His eyes widen in delight.

“You… wanna shield surf?” Link nodded his head, while Sheik looked slightly annoyed. “All right, I guess we won’t be needing the horses.” He waved the stable master as they walked around. They looked down the steep slope. Excitement filled Link while Sheik tilted his head. “There seems to be couple of Guardian Skywatchers within the area….” Link perked up. He tried to narrow his gaze to see, but he could only see a natural made quarry area. He wasn’t sure what were the skywatchers were. “At least, you we can try out Robbie’s invention for the Ancient arrows.” Link nodded his head. “All right, shield.” Link happily grabbed the slate and summon a shield for Sheik. He was given an old Bokoblin one, and he took a pot lid. “Ready!” Link nodded his head. “Go!” The two darted forward and leaped onto their respective shield.

“Yahoo!” Link let out a screech of excitement escape him as he rode down the slope. The scene became a blur as the horses hurried away as they rode pass. Sounds of laughter as Sheik gentle guide himself to stay close to Link. The young blond was having fun. He felt the immediately better at the sight of Link’s pure enjoyment. His laughter sounded like music to his ears. Though sheik thought he was having a heart attack the moment he watched Link flew off a ledge, but the kid nailed the landing as he kept going. He was adventurous and brave to try something like that.

Sheik chuckled as he slow to a stop. He was going to call out to the blond, until he seen him stumble onto the ground. His eyes widen as he quickly darted forward. “Link! Link!” Panic rose he realize that Link wasn’t moving. 

_How could I be so foolish!_

When he got closer, the laughter filled the air. Link rolled onto his back as Sheik slow his movements. Those blue eyes were bright with amusement.

“Oh man! I should get a more durable shield next time!” he grinned happily. Sheik stared at link in disbelief before chuckle rose and burst out of him.

“Oh Link…” Sheik wipe the worry off his face as the young blond tilted his head curiously up. He held out his hand for Link to take. He pulled the blond to his feet. “It looks like you got cut.” Sheik pulled out a handkerchief to wipe off the blood. Link’s eyes widen as he stared up at Sheik. “You need to be more careful…”

**~~You need to be more careful; your so reckless sometimes…~~ **

Sheik finished wiping the blood as he stared at link. “Hey… are you okay?” Link blinked a few times as he realized what is going on. “Come on, we don’t have time to space out! We need those arrows!” Sheik quickly duck behind a bolder as he spied the odd aircraft.

* * *

The fight between them and skywatcher was a lot tougher. They were only able to take one down, which allowed to find cover quickly. Three of them continued to monitor the area, unaware of their fellow bot had died. Link panted as he leaned against the rock wall. They was a patch of moss and vines hanging down.

“Wh-where is-“ Sheik let out a sigh as he pushed aside the vines. Link’s eyes widen in surprise as he quickly followed. He enter a long stone corridor, by the construction, Link had to guess the place hadn’t been seen for many years. The sound of the wind whistle pass the door followed by the howl of a wolf. Link gulp nervously as he walked down the dimly lit hall.

Sheik had walked head and lighting torchers. Link gaze widen as he took the scene before him. The moonlight bath the statue that stood in the spring as two huge oak trees stood strong alongside the statue. Sheik had taken off his poncho as he walked into the water. He stood before the Statue of the Goddess Hylia, praying….

“I come seeking help regarding this power that has been handed down over time.” He spoke softly. Link’s eyes widen as figure in the water suddenly appeared more feminine.

**~~Prayer will awaken my power to seal Ganon away…~~ **

“Prayer that will aid my power….”

**~~Or so I’ve been told all my life…~~ **

Anger…

**~~Voices… from the spirit realm~~** ….

Bitterness…

**~~He always says!!!~~ **

Lack of confidences filled Link as he felt himself begin to tremble.

**What is it?... What is wrong with me?!**

He dropped onto his kneels as he held himself. “What is going on?” he whimpered out.

“Link?!” The sound of water splashing filled his ears. “Link?” He looked up. The look of distraught? No… Maybe concern filled this person’s face. “Link… say something, please.” Link shook his head as he grasp a hold of the person’s shirt.

“I can’t help!” he cried out. “I’m so sorry!” Strong arms soon surrounded him as they pulled him close. Link’s eyes widen in surprise.

“It’s okay…” He quickly looked up to see red eyes, and not blue ones. “No one excepts you be strong all the time.” A soft smile grace those darken features. “Link?” Link slowly nodded his head as he buried his face into the soft fabrics of Sheik’s shirt. 

~W~

Sheik stared down in concern at the young blond. It was only moments ago, the young blond was having fun, and now he was sobbing mess. He came the spring of power in hopes to connect with the Goddess Din in hopes to find answers. He’s been feeling off lately, as the dark shadows no longer appeared. They no longer cloud his sight, but he was curious on why. Though he had guess,

_the goddess of power would have no wisdom in that regard._

He let out a sigh as he held the young blond close. Rubbing circles on his back. He knew the first time he came to the spring. It had been soured with the feeling of weakness. Someone who had lack confidences in their own abilities had poisons the waters of the Din. Though Sheik wasn’t sure who had that those kind of ties to the spirit realm to do that. Sheikah warriors often don’t go to springs, especially those with who feel weak.

Sheik was always taught that he could poison the waters if he felt strong negative emotions. Right now, he was looking for guidance, in how to lead the hero. There was a hiccups that left the hero. “Shh… it’s okay. I got you Link.” Sheik gentle rocked the boy back and forth as he raised his gaze to the sky. The moon was full and grace the land with its beauty.

“Oh Goddess Din, please provide your protection over us, so we will be safe for the night.” Sheik spoke softly. Sheik let out a sigh as he dropped his gaze towards Link. The young man was fast sleep within his arms. It bothered him with how easily Link had fit and how at ease he was.

Sheik leaned against one of the pillars to help support his back. He ran his fingers through those blond locks. It was always surprise him on how soft it was. He gentle pulled the tied that held Link’s hair back and allowed it drape over the kid. His hair drop down his mid back. He begin to wonder if Link would look feminine with the right accessories. He let out a sigh as he pulled his poncho over them. “Troublesome kid.” He murmured as he tried to find a position that would allow him some sleep. He was somewhat annoyed that the kid hadn’t answer his question yet.

~W~

**I… feel warm.**

Link snuggle further into the heat and he felt so relax and comfortable.

**It was odd** … 

He snapped his eyes open to stare in surprise at the figure before him. It was Sheik, and the man was still dozing against the pillar. The fire on the torchers had long gone out as the sounds of the morning soon reached his ears.

**Sheik… was holding him.**

That mere thought had he feeling warm as he stared up at the Sheikah warrior. He had never awoken up in the warriors arms before. He had always found himself in a bed or bedroll. The memory flash back was a little distressing, he had admit to that, but for Sheik to hold him all night?

Link nervously gulp as he stared at Sheik, taking in his features. Sheik had beautiful bronze skin that was surprisingly clear with symmetrical features. The golden colour of his hair, made more prominent to the dark complexion. “Is there something on my face…” came a quiet murmur. Link’s eyes widen as a squeal of fear escaped him. 

Those long thick golden lashes soon flutter open, to reveal those dark maroon eyes. Link let out a gasp of surprise as he fell backwards. There was a sharp pain, which meant his back came into contract with stone. Sheik let out a sigh as he leaned heavily onto his knee while looking down at Link. “I sometimes wonder about you.” Link could only stare at the pillars in hopes to calm down his blush.

Once they left the spring of power, Link kept fidgeting with his with his finger before he went tucking on his tunic.

“Sh-sheik!” He stammer out. The older male paused in his movements. “I-… Uh…” Link felt his cheeks warm.

“It’s fine Link, you don’t have to say anything.” Link looked up in surprised. “I think you may have stumble across an old memory, but maybe it wasn’t your memory.” Link drop his head as he felt guilty. “But… I am here, for whatever you need.” Link perked up.

**For whatever I need?**

Link tilted his head in confusion.

**Wait second! That doesn’t sound right!**

“Uh-“

“Come on! We have a long journey a head of us!” Link frown his brows as he watched Sheik movement a head. He was curious on what he and Robbie had talked to about him. 


	18. Volcano time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys are getting gear up to face the scary volcano!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like how I wrote this chapter! It brings a smile to my face! I was going to do an OC for Sheik's Goron, but I was like.... There's been so many games, there had to be one Goron I could use?

Red eyes of the wild, Volcano time: Chapter 18

Sheik looked up at the daunting volcano, he couldn’t believe it. He stared wide eye at the thing. He was so hoping to do the damn thing last. Even with his persuasive and smooth moves, it seem Link was dense to them. Sheik cried silence as he clenched his fist into a tight ball. Even though he knew his friend was in danger, they would wait…. Right?

Sheik: T.T

“Wh-what’s wrong?” Link wondered. Sheik flinched as he turned to face the young blond.

“Uh- Nothing!” He said rather quickly. Link arched a brow in suspicion. “Really! Nothing at all!” he offered a weak grin while Link groan in irritation.

“W-what! You g-got a baby mama in t-the volcano?” he wondered. Sheik flinched as it was directed hit on his personality. “And n-now you’re avoiding her f-for child support?” Sheik was suddenly hit by a bolder of responsibility.

“Oi! What’s with all this negativity?” He threw off the imaginary bolder. Link looked to the side as he appeared to find something more interested than listening to the older blond defend himself. “I never got anyone pregnant!” he gave a low growl.

“Oh yeah?” The sly tones that slip from the young blond made Sheik shiver. “Are you sure about t-that?” Sheik flinched as he begin to pale at the thought.

_Me…. a dad?!_

He begin to think about his many partners.

Rola getting up there in age, and even if he had… There should have been a miniature version of himself running around the village especially with how long he has been gone.

_Bazz was a dude… with a pouch!?!_

Sheik flinch in horror as he thought about Bazz.

_Was it possible to get a male Zora pregnant? Or was he already pregnant?_

Sheik’s brain was starting to hurt. In the Rito village, they mostly cuddle, or he preform on them. Then his thoughts went to Gerudo town….

His memories were foggy, since he spent most of the time drinking. He dropped his head while Link stared at him in confusion.

“Erm… I’m mostly sure.” Link flinched in horror as he stared at his companion. “The only one I was very physical with was Roseline and Bazz…. Though I haven’t heard about him being knocked up.” Link couldn’t believe his ears. He didn’t think it was possible. His mind begin to formulate the mere of idea of a male Zoran being pregnant-

**The guard at the entrances!**

“It’s just…” Sheik nervously scratched his cheek while Link quickly shook the lewd thoughts from his mind. He didn’t need to think about Sidon in that sort of light. He was the prince after all and he was…

**A failed hero….**

Both Guide and Hero depressingly made their way towards Death mountain’s pathway. Link looked up in amazement as such thing could exist. Though staring up at the familiar volcano, he didn’t feel so excited about it. If anything, he was somewhat worried about getting burnt. Though he could see something big aimless moving around on the activate volcano.

Death Mountain Marker # 1 Climbing Path Trailhead.

The first mark wasn’t that far from the stable, but Link took note that Sheik kept darting and catching the odd black lizards

**~~Their fireproof Lizards! They are great for fireproof potion.~~ **

****

The soft gentle tone filled him with warmth as he wondered who it was that supplied him this information from his memories. The smell of surfer filled the air. Link’s eyes widen as he quickly covered his noses. He heard a hearty chuckle escape Sheik.

“Heh…. The smell bothering you?” Link pouted as he glared at the cocky bastard. Sheik’s features seem more relax now as they waved at a Goron that was walking by. He had a little turf of blond hair on top of his head. Link tilted his head in confusion was he watched the person…er- Animal? He wasn’t sure what he would call a Goron.

There was a few fire chuchus, which Sheik took care of with ease of ice arrows. Link was in awe at how tactful Sheik was on getting rid of the chuchus. It wasn’t until they made a sharp turn off the trail and headed towards rocky pathway.

“Uh…”

“We are on a mission to get the towers correct?” Link nodded his head.

* * *

Link was huffing and puffing as he was force to scale the mostly steep slope. Sheik had gone a head to take care of any fire chuchus which had a problem of exploding if they weren’t dealt with quickly. His clothes begin to stick to his body as he felt sweat slick along his skin. He finally pulled himself onto a nice flat ledge. There was a hand before him. He stared at it for a moment before taking it. “Thanks…”

“No problem! Now welcome to Eldin Tower!” Link blinked curiously as he followed Sheik’s hands. He paled at the thought of more climbing. “Come on Link! We can do it!” Link stared suspiciously at the other blond and wondered why he was so chirper.

**That’s it! He hated climbing**!

He was starting to curse the goddesses! The air had become dry and heavy. There was a faint sense if burning within his lungs. Sheik pulled him the rest of the way as they stood upon the tower. Link quickly put the slate in, so it could download the data. He was getting uncomfortable hot.

“H-how… can you st-stand it?” He shot Sheik a look, who didn’t seem bothered by the heat. He looked surprised at the other blond.

“Uh… well, I am used to being surround by intense heats, but I’ve made you a few fireproof potions.” He pointed out. Link pouted as he glares up at the older blond. Sheik flinched back in surprise. “Uh… is there a problem?” he wondered.

“No… other t-than you…” Link begin to circle Sheik, who arch a brow in suspicion.

“I’m your problem?” Link was hesitated.

Loading completed

Link darted towards the pedestal and grasp the slate while Sheik continued to give him a look. “Link, what is going on?” Link let out a sigh.

“it’s… nothing.” He begin to search through the slate until he found the potions and surprisingly huge amount of fireproof lizards. Ever since Sheik told him to rethink his feelings for the man… Link begin to wonder if his feelings were true. He had spent a lot time with Sheik, so codependency was bound to happen. Then there was the other thought….

**Sheik and his many lovers….**

So far, he has only met… two? Bazz was someone who he could get along with, the other one in Kakariko village. He wasn’t even sure what their name was. But why wasn’t their more of a stances for Roseline? Weren’t they a couple? Link frown his brows together. He wasn’t sure if liked the idea of sharing Sheik to begin with.

He looked up after selecting the item. The potion vile had materialize within his hand. He uncorked it and down the potion. His eyes widen at the taste. The elixir moved slowly down his throat and through his body. There was no taste other than the heavy thickness of the potion itself. It was as though a slug was traveling down his throat. It made him gag. He could hear Sheik chuckling as he came over.

“Heh, yup, the fireproof potion tends do that, can I have one?” Link nodded as he got another for Sheik. He narrowed his gaze as he watched the older blond down the drink. If anything, it looked like Sheik had enjoyed the drink. Link shiver at the idea of something huge and long wiggling around his in throat.

“Arg…. H-how can you st-stand it?” Sheik handed the empty bottle back to Link to quickly stored it back into the stale. They only had six bottles.

“Really? You’re asking me that?” Link nodded. He then he witness Sheik’s cheeks turning pink.

“Doesn’t t-the thickness b-bother you?’

“Uh…”

“And t-the slimiest?” Now Sheik’s face was red, though Link had to wonder if it was due to the heat because he sure positive his face was drench with sweat.

“Uh-umm…. Practice?” he suggested.

“Practice! On what!” Sheik cleared his throat as he looked onwards.

“Let’s get to Goron city shall we?”

“Sheik.”

“Come on Link! Unless you want to climb down?” Sheik got the paraglider out and ready. Link let out a frustrated sigh as he went over and wrapped his arms around Sheik. “Ready?” Link nodded as he tighten his hold onto the older blond.

~W~

The two went darted off the tower and went soaring through the air. Link was surprise to see pockets of water. “Those are hot springs.” Sheik commented as he tried to glide them towards the water, but they were descend down much too quickly. So Sheik had to settle down for the path. The moment they landed Link was hit by the overwhelming heat. The air had sparkle with ash dance all around as pair of chuchus were moving along the pathway. Upon laying eyes on them, Link knew they were fire chuchus. Sheik took out his Zoran spear and went to go take care of the little enemies. Though he was curious on what go the older blond so flush on the tower.

Then they came across odd looking rock, which Sheik halt their movements. He let out a small curse as he pushed link against the wall. “That is a rock Octorok. Nasty buggers, they aren’t as easily defeated as the regular ones.” Sheik pointed to the rock. Link arched a brow in suspicion then he watched the odd lifted into the air for a grey harden squid like creature to pop up. It seem to be on the lookout. Link let out a gasp.

“How do we get pass it?” Link wondered. Sheik shot him a smile.

“How do we get pass most enemies?” Link frown his brows in confusion while Sheik let out a sigh. “Follow my lead.” Link also took note that Sheik was wearing leather gloves. He begin to wonder when he put those on.

* * *

They came to a literal wall, that had pockets of rocks glowing red, that look like they might burst with lava. It made Link feel unease. “All right! Ready to climb?” Sheik shot him a smile. Link was positive he was giving Sheik a “are you crazy” look. “Here.” Sheik handed him a pair of leather gloves. “It will help with climbing and when you need to use a weapon.”

“Are you-“ Then Link realize there were creatures that lived on the volcano. He had just seen two types so far. “Okay…. Thank you.” He pulled on the gloves.

“All right, follow me.” Link followed right behind Sheik as he guided him through the pockets of red rock. The wall… was surprisingly easy to climb as he found pockets to stick his feet. Once he reached the top, he except Sheik to help him, but older blond seem distracted at the moment. With a grunt, he pulled himself up over the rather soft edge. That should have concern him more, but he was more curious about Sheik.

“Sheik?” The blond snapped out of his thoughts as he looked down at Link in surprise. “Are… you okay?”

“Uh… yeah,” Sheik shook off his daze look. “it seems there was an eruption not too long ago.” Link frown his brows together.

“How can you tell?” he asked. Sheik pointed a head. Link’s eyes nearly bugle out of his head at the sight of the river of lava. A sharp gasp escape him as he slowly stepped back.

“Ah-“ Sheik had grasp a hold of his arm. The older blond had a firm hold on him as he pulled him closer.

“Careful…” Link nodded as he felt his own cheeks heat up. Sheik let out a heavy sigh as they walked towards the river. The heat was very unconformable the closer they got. It was too wide for either of them to jump and it seem to flow through the mountain as well. It appeared to being coming from a higher…..

**Well duh!**

They were on a volcano. Link begin to wonder about his own education and how they plan on passing through. Then he noticed a crudely made bridge, being held up by some sort of mechanism. The thing was, the mechanism was on the other side of the river. Could they trigger it with an arrow?

“That leaver looks a lot stronger than what our arrows can do.” Link flinched as he wondered if Sheik could read his mind sometimes. Sheik finally voice his opinion as they walked towards mechanism. Sheik looked around. “And there aren’t any rocks for us to chuck around…” he stated.

“Ah oi there!” came a bellowing voice. Link flinched as he quickly ducked behind Sheik. The older blond looked forward. “What brings two little Hylians to the volcano?” came the gruff voice. Link peaked around Sheik to see a huge rock like figure on the other side.

“Hello!” Sheik waved at them. “We’re hoping to get to Goron city!” Sheik shouted back. Link let out a small gasp as he pulled out of hiding. “Quit hiding!” came a low whisper. Link nodded as he nervously waved. “Maybe we could help with the divine beast?” The figure looked to be whispering to other figures that seem to be behind it. 

“You aren’t Yiga clan… are you, goro?” Sheik let out a chuckle.

“Uh… well the obvious answer would be no, but anyone could lie to that.” Sheik stated. It seem the rock figure was pondering his answer.

“You sound familiar…. Have you been here before?” Link looked up at Sheik to notice the older blond looked suddenly a panic.

“Erm… yes.”

“All right!” Link’s eyes widen in surprise as the Figure had appeared to punch the mechanism, release the bridge. The two leaped out of the way was it came crashing down. “You better hurry! Because we don’t like having this down!” Sheik nodded as he climb to his feet. Link was quick to follow. They cross the iron bridge, which seem to burn through his shoes. Upon crossing the bridge, Link’s eyes widen at the three figures before them.

One was a small and child like, with its big dark eyes and small round body. It also wore what Link thought was pamper. It stay close the slender one…. Kind of. He was the one eyeing them up. Then the other one, was huge and round looking with his back looking rough.

“Papa….” Came the soft tones. “Can we trust them?” It was a child. Link looked curiously at the child.

“I dunno…. Can we?” wondered the skinny one.

“Hi, my name is Sheik!” Sheik decided to introduce himself as the huge one went to pull up the bridge.

“Sheik?” The look of familiarly seem to have lighten the Goron’s features. “Oh Sheik!” then a huge grin appeared across the slender one’s face. “Axyl, sweetie, want to meet your mother?” Sheik’s eyes widen in horror as he looked down at the child, who stared up curiously at the Sheik. 

“Mother?!”

“Mama?” The little goron looked up at Sheik in surprise. “Mama!” The little goron leap into Sheik’s arms, who fell backwards due to the sudden weight. Axyl immediately began snuggling Sheik while Link gave him a look.

“What? How can this be?!” Sheik was utterly surprise as he looked down at the rock child within his arms. “Link?” Sheik to reached out for the other Hylian, who took a step back as his features grew cold and distance. 

“You m-made this mmm-mess, so you! H-h-have to clean it up!” came the bitter tones. Sheik flinched in betrayal, as the slender and the huge goron burst out laughing.

“Okay, that’s enough Axyl,” The slender one picked up child off of Sheik. “You go play with Pelison.” The little goron nodded. He curled himself into a ball and began rolling away. “Dorill could you keep an eye on them?” The huge goron nodded as he went chasing after the little goron.

“Oh Goddess…. Gorko.” Sheik run his gloved hand through his hair. The one Goron named Gorko, the slender one helped Sheik up to his feet. “Are… you being serious?” Gorko nodded. Link shifted his gaze between the two.

“Uh… m-mind explain wh-what had happen?” Gorko smiled as he leaded the two towards a stone house. Link took note there were more Gorons around, and they all seem to be working. Chipping away at the rocks. Inside the stone structure, it was relatively cooler as they were guided to sit on some stone chairs. Sheik looked absolute guilty. Sheik kept his gaze onto his hand while Link arch a suspicious brow.

“Here you go boys!” Link’s eyes widen at the rock pitch that had the ice indication written on the side of it. They were both given cups. Sheik pour him and link a cup.

“So… you and Dorill huh?” Gorko nodded as he took a seat.

“Yup, the guy makes a great father, though I can’t say the same to you.” Gorko cooed while link continued to look at the two. “Sorry for not recognizing you earlier, you look so manly without your long hair.” Sheik flinched as he dropped his gaze. “What happen?” Gorko smiled happily as he rested his chin onto his hands. “Did you caused a fight between two Hylians women?” Link’s brow twitch.

“Erm… not exactly,” Sheik patted his buzz cut that was starting to grow out. “It was mostly my grandmother being upset at the fact.” This had caused Gorko to burst out into a fit of giggles.

“Wait! You weren’t joking!” Link gasp in horror. “You actually h-have a b-baby mama!” Link gasp out. Gorko chuckled while Sheik looked flustered.

“Not in the traditional sense of how you Hylians do it.” Gorko smiled. Link even more confused. Sheik let out a sigh.

“Gorons have a unique way of expression their love.” Sheik begin. Gorko begin to turn pink at the topic while Link’s brow begin to twitch.

“Uh…. How!?” Gorko and Sheik both look surprise.

“Pheromones, darling.” Gorko stated. Link’s brow twitch while Sheik let out a sigh. “Gorons have seasonal heats where we coupled up.” Link frown his brows in confusion as he tried to think of it, but his mind came up with two gorons making out and then censor bar appearing they would be smashing their bits together. He quickly shook it his head. “Before Sheik had left, he had triggered my heat causing Dorill’s wondering eye to drift over.”

“Dorill…. Was he… gentle?” Sheik wondered as he looked worriedly over towards his friend. Gorko waved his hand.

“What do you think? I was positive you heard most of it that night.” Gorko smiled gentle as he seem wear a dreamy look. Sheik’s face was red at whatever memory crossed his mind. “Anyway, it seem fatherhood had calm him down great deal. He is actual talking about wanting another one.” Gorko stated. Sheik perked up.

“Are… you?”

“No, but I could always use the help.” Link watched the shiver travel up Sheik as he tighten his hold onto his cup, which had caused another bust of laughter to escape Gorko.

“So, what has been going on lately?” Sheik finally overcoming his sheer embarrassment. Gorko let out a sigh. “You usually don’t have workers here in the southern mines.”

“Oh Sheik… it’s terrible, recently there was been increase of monsters and Yiga clan members lurking about.” Gorko began as worried and concern was evidence on his rocky features. “At first it was only a few of them, but now they seem to be taking over our mines.” Sheik’s eyes widen in surprised. “So the elder has instructed we make draw bridges and limited accessed to other races.” Gorkp stated. “It has help, but as you know. A lot of the alphas aren’t the smartest one around.” Gorko dropped his head in heavy sigh while Sheik chuckled.

“So there was has been increase of Omegas going to the bridges and elders.” Gorko stated. “While the alphas go try to take back the northern mine, but sadly…” Sheik understood while poor link was just confused on the mere concept of Alpha and omega gorons. “Greyson’s mate had lost the battle, so he now he stays here with us.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that.” Sheik stated. Poor link’s brain was going in on overdrive, but the reasoned to stick with the occurring situation. “What about the divine beast?”

“That old thing?” Gorko took a moment as he thought about it. “It was in the Chief Bludo’s care, but I’ve heard the western mine got closed down due to it roaming around.”

“How are you for food?” Sheik wondered. Gorko looked surprise to hear this.

“Uh… we are doing well, other than our weapons supplies have been dwindling down, due to the guarding the trade route and limited number of people we are allowed to give access to.” Sheik nodded his head. “But Sheik, we are running low on fresh water.” Sheik’s eyes widen. “We are taking from the hot springs, but we can’t cool the water quick enough.” Link looked down at his own cup of cool water.

“I see, then-“

“I am not excepting you to save us.” Gorko stated. Link looked at the physical connection. “You can’t do everything on your own!” The tone seem to hold experiences. Sheik looked at their joined hands as he gentled ran his thumb across the rough knuckles. It was a tender touch, which rubbed Link the wrong way. Then there was a share look. A look that Link had seen between Bazz and Sheik. “Come! You need to go see the elder.” Gorko gentle tug Sheik along while Link was left feeling something he wasn’t used to feeling.

* * *

Just as they reach the gates outside goron city, there was a low rumbling causing everything to shake. Gorko let out a heavy sigh as he looked towards the Volcano.

“Is that….”

“Yes… Sheik, it is the divine the beast, Rudania.”

The huge mechanical creature was circling the volcano’s edge as it let out a roars. Each time it would stop, it would rain ash and molten rocks, but the rocks never reach the village, but the ground beneath them had shook. Link, wasn’t sure how to approach the beast since the heat was getting to him. Had taken another fireproof potion. Sheik and Gorko were walking hand in hand with each other. It made Link mad! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I am unable to give this my full attention since now I am back at work and doing school full time. I will try to post a chapter a week, but there will be times where I need to focus on other things. I hope you guys enjoy!


	19. Who is Yunobo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link jealousy continues as he realizes the relationship between Gorko and Sheik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am juggling so much right now... I really want to finish this story, but I haven't written anything beyond the volcano scenes...I seem to hit a wall, so I apologize for the break that is going to occurs right away.

Red eyes of the wild: Fighting on the volcano

The pair stood within Goron city in awe, while Gorko smiled as he tag along with the two. Link noticed how much friendly most of the Gorons were from the Zoras. Of course, most of them were talking to Gorko and asking about his family. The trio barely took a step without someone stopping them to ask questions. It was annoying and Link was getting irritated. When they went into the shop, it was much cooler, which Link let out a soft sigh of content.

“Oh… th-this is great.” He panted. Gorko and Sheik chuckled at Link’s antics.

“I see that the cooling charms are working well Rogaro?” The Goron behind the desk looked absolute pleased.

“Oh yes!” came the soft moan. “Yes, indeed Brother Gorko.” The desk clerk leaned back in his chair as he enjoy the cool breeze his shop provided. Then he snapped forward. “What can I do for you great people, Goro?” Gorko looked over at their set of armour pieces.

“How many of these are available and have fire hazard charms defensives?” The shop keep scratch his cheek.

“I have a one full armoured suit.” The trio all share looks. “But it’s a prefect fit for this little guy.” The shop keep pointed towards Link. “The ones, I have will provide minor heat resistances, but hazard-”

“It’s fine!” Sheik stated. Link and Gorko looked shock. “I will take the less modify one.”

“But Sheik!” Link narrowed his gaze as Gorko went grasp a hold of Sheik’s arm. It was familiar… 

**And intimate…. Something you only do when you’re close to someone…**

Link shifted his gaze towards Gorko. He kept his gaze stoic. 

“It’s fine,” Sheik reassure Gorko, with that familiar easy smile. “Link needs it more than me.” The two looked towards Link. Link arch a brow as he noticed the two different looks between the two. Gorko with his concern look and Sheik with his hopeful stupid handsome face! God being around these love birds was just sicken!

Link darted forward and place his rupees onto the desk.

“I will t-take one armour set!” The store clerk grin as he rung up the order.

“Yes sir! Right away!” Gorko’s expression had drop before he shifted his gaze towards Sheik. The Sheikah warrior wore a pleasant look until he caught Gorko’s expression. Then his happy expression drop.

~W~

Sheik was given leather armour with bits of pieces of metal that held the heat resist charm while Link was encase in full metal suite.

“Uh… Link?” Link felt stupid since the stupid thing weight a ton. “Are you gonna be okay?” Sheik had to look damn gorgeous with the less modify armour.

“Yea!” he went stomping out of the shop while Gorko let a troubling sigh.

“That’s gonna limit his movement.” Sheik muttered as he watch Link struggle to move his legs.

“The important thing is, he is gonna be safe.” Gorko commented.

“Yes, but if he can’t move, he more of a liability.” Gorko looked surprised at Sheik. “I wish the heat wasn’t such a bother to him.” Sheik quickly down another heat potion. Gorko frown his brows towards Sheik.

“I don’t understand how you drink those things.” He grumble.

“It helps to have a boyfriend who is equal to the consists of these things.” Sheik wiggle his brows while Gorko rolled his eyes.

“Oh yes, how could I ever forget." Gorko looked annoyed, but he wore a pleasant smile. "Though I haven’t heard anything due to the massive rainfall they had. Their trade routes were flooded and taken over by monsters.” Gorko commeted as he heard from his fellow traders.

“Yeah, we were able to solve their troubles.” They pair left the store, keeping an eye on Link.

“And?”

“And what?” Sheik kept moving forward while Gorko narrowed his gaze.

“I thought you would settle with Bazz.” Sheik froze as he looked towards Gorko.

“What?" Surprise consume his features. "No?! Why would you think such a thing?” Sheik shot a look of concern towards his rock friend.

“Because your kind are considered to have short lifespans, you can’t always get lucky.” Gorko narrowed his gaze while Sheik just waved off his concerns.

“Feh! I got the blessing of the goddess and the warrior chosen by them! I aren’t worried at all!” Sheik shot Gorko one of his many smiles.

“Sure… whatever you say dear.” Gorko moved ahead while Sheik arch a brow.

“I do say! Gorko?...” The older Goron chose to ignore the young warrior as they headed towards the biggest stone house within the village. Then to their surprise, an old Goron, with very distinctive beard stood outside his place stomping his feet in annoyances.

“Oh! Elder Bludo!” Gorko came rushing over as the two quickly came over.

“Drat! That blasted Rudania!”

“What’s wrong?” Gorko cooed as he patted the elder. The Elder seem to realize there were others around him.

“Rudania is running a muck again! Anymore its gonna cause eruptions! Do ya see Rudania stompin’ around!” he spit up on Link and Sheik.

“Yes Elder Bludo, we do see.” Gorko spoke carefully.

“They say that thing protected our people 100 years ago! But from what!” The elder Goron stomp his foot.

“Yes Elder, we all know of the story.” Gorko nodded his head. Link and Sheik were both curious about what had happen 100 years ago.

“Now all it does is mess up our mining operations!” came an angry pout. “We’re all suffering because it’s stoppin’ us from doin’ business! Aye can’t tell ya! How many times wev’e used the cannon to chase off that fiend. But! It always comes back!!” The elder gets so wound up the group hears a loud crack.

O.O: sheik.

O.o: Link.

^.^;: Gorko.

“Arrgh…” The elder immediately hunch over in pain as he reached for his poor body. “Youch… Owwwowow…. “

“Uh… are you okay dude?”

“Hmph!” The elder tried to hide his pain as he realize there were more people surrounding him. “It’s just wee bit of back pain…” Then Bludo realizes he doesn’t know the two Hylians. “Eh?” he looks startle as he stares at the two. “By zee way! Who are ye?” Scratches his head curiously

“These men are travellers elder.” Gorko replied.

“Aye see… so, then, ye came all this way to pay ye respects to aye?” The two exchange looks before Gorko gave a “gentle nudge” to Sheik who nodded along with Link. “Aye like ye already bother! Well, me name is Bludo. Aye’m the elder of this city.” Grinned the old goron. “Aye me the great goron boss who’s fearsome enough to silence a crying child! Or to make a silenced child cry, either way. Its not me problem.” Stated the old man.

Link scratch his head in confusion while Sheik arch brow in confusion as he step away from Gorko. He noticed the stress lines beginning to show on his friend.

“Yes! it is none other than aye, Bludo! Aye was plannin’ to drive off Rudania like aye always do, but then this blasted pain in me back flared up outaa nowhere… Now… where is that blasted Yunobo… When will he returned…” the elder scratches his head while Gorko rolled his eyes.

“Who is Yunbo?”

“Yunobo is a young Goron who helps me drive off Rudania, are you draft!” Sheik groan in irritation while Link chuckled nervously. “The young lad went to grab some painkillers for me back from the abandoned north mine, but he hasn’t come back yet…” The group looked in the direction while horror struck Gorko. “Slacker… Aye bet he’s off somewhere wastin’ time… Hey… if ya happen to see yunobo, let he know Aye lookin’ for him!” Another loud crack erupts in the air.

O.O: Link.

^-^; : Sheik

-.-; : Gorko

“Ugh….ouch…”

~W~

The trio head towards the northern mine, but Gorko is hesitated. “Is something the matter?” Gorko stays on a ledge of the border. Sheik and link both stop.

“It’s just… the abandon Northern Mine…. It’s under Yunobo’s ruling…” spoke the Goron.

“And?” Gorko shot Sheik a smile.

“You wouldn’t understand it, just go see him. I’ll wait here.” The two exchange looks before nodding in agreement.

“Okay! And we will be becareful!” Sheik shouted back while Gorko’s gaze linger on as they heading towards the northern mind.

They run into a guard. Within his grasp looks like a hell heavy blade, that could be used as a club as well.

“My goodness for an abandon mine it sure is busy, you should know its guts much hotter past here, and there are also loots of monsters. It’s reeeally dangerous.”

“Do you know Yunobo?”

“Why’s a stanger like yoooou askin’ about Yunobo?” The Goron guard (Name Drak) narrows his gaze onto the two. 

“Boss wants to know….”

“Huuuuhh!” came a gasp if surprise. The Goron’s eyes widen as his mouth pops open, which made Link giggle while Sheik tried to seem more mature. “The boss!? Well…” The guard over comes his surprises. “Then I guess I better tell you wheeere Yunobo is.” The guard turns on his heels. “ Yunobo… went to the vault to fetch some painkillers. But you now that ya mention it, I suppoooooose he never came back.” The guard rubbed his chin as he thought about it. “This place is daaaangerous, so ya probably shouldn’t go lookin’ for him. Sooo? Do ya neeeed somethin’ else?!” The pair shook their heads.

“Nope! Thank you for your service!” Link went stomping away as Sheik waved the Goron guard. He let out a heavy sigh as he couldn’t believe some people. Sheik’s attention was draw to Link, who was giggling. There was huge metal structure that was… kinda? Bolted to the ground. It was crudely made. 

“Hey! Stoop that!” Link narrowed his gaze onto the guard. “That’s Boss’s cannon! Don’t you daaare touch that lever!” Link grins mischiefs as he swings the big rock crusher sword and triggers the lever. The cannon (That’s being nice!) just rotation and was pointed at different direction jerking Sheik around as he stared at the thing. “Oh…” They waited, but…. ”well since nothing happen, you’re free to do whatever.” The guard went back to picking his teeth. Causing the two to glare at the guard before they looked over at the odd cannon. Link loaded a bomb into the contraption, then when he active the bomb. They watch the rock flew through the air and destroy a enemy base.

Sheik: o.o

Link: >:D

“Erm….”

“Oh yeah! This is gonna be fun!” Link crackle as he went searching for the other cannons.

“Okay… maybe we don’t need a lot of flexibility.” Sheik followed after the little terror.

~W~

The pair had landed on an isolated island in the sea of the lava where they heard banging. “Hello…” They headed towards what looked like rockslide that occurred. There were some crude metal. “Help! Is anyone out there!” The voice got louder as they got closer to it.

“Hmm… sounds like someone is trap?” Sheik stated. Link nodded as he looked around. 

“There!” Sheik looked in the direction of Link’s finger.

“Another cannon, boy! They are just litter everywhere.” Sheik had counted four cannons on their way over to this little vault. Link just shrugged as he ran over to the edge. Sheik just shook his head as he followed over.

Once they blasted the Goron free, they were surprise to meet such a…

**_Scary cat?_ **

The Goron was freight by them at first before he realize they sent there by Boss.

“We’re looking for Yunbo, you wouldn’t happen to be him by any chance.” Came Sheik’s smooth silk voice. Link shivered but turn to look at Sheik in surprise.

“Oh! Uh…” The young goron nervously rubs the back of his head as he clearly understands Sheik’s tone. “Erm… yeah… that’s me.” Yunobo’s cheeks flush in colour. “I take it the elder told you to come find me.” Sheik nodded.

“Uh huh!” Sheik waltz into the vault. Link arches a brow as he watches Sheik circle Yunobo who is clearly not sure how to interact with the other man. Sheik leaned against the rock wall as he shots Yunobo one of his easy smiles, which make Yunobo fluster as he looks away.

“Phew, thank goodness. In any case, I sure am glad you saved me, goro! The name is Yunobo, but everyone calls me… Yunobo. Makes sense, goro…” yunobo let outs a defeat whined while Sheik pushs himself off the wall. “oh stupid, stupid, stupid! Couldn’t you have been any more rougher?” Yunobo begin to grind into himself.

“Uh… yunobo!” The goron snapped out of his self-depreciation to look up.

“Oh right! I came to get some painkillers for boss, but a magma bomb caused a rock slide, sealing the entrance, goro. By the way… how did you break those rocks at the entrance, goro?”

“With a cannon.” Link stated as he gave Sheik an odd look. Sheik could only shrugged his shoulder.

“Huh? You used Boss’s cannon?!” Yunobo looks utterly surprise. “That thing is so difficult to use. I thought only boss could handle it, and Gorko!” Link narrowed his gaze into a glare while Sheik was surprise to hear his Goron friend using such a dangerous weapon. “Sorry, I’ve gotta run! But do come by and see the boss later, Ok? He may be gruff, but he always repays a favor. I’m sure there’s a reward in it for you. OK then! Good bye for now, goro!” They walk Yunobo out as he begin to roll away. 

“Hmm… cute kid. He’s definitely fun to tease.” Sheik chuckled while Link rolled his eyes.

“Come on, let’s see if we can use anything within the vault.” Sheik nodded as he followed Link inside the rock vault.

~W~

“Ah! It’s the tiny travelers!” Boss is excited to see the pair as they came back. Though Sheik is surprise not to see Gorko waiting for them. “Yunobo told me all about how ye helped him, bother. Here’s a reward for ya. Hylians like ye need this sorta thing, right?” They were given fireproof elixirs, which seem useless since they both had the goron armoured after paying a hefty price.

“Ok. Well, Aye took me painkillers, so Aye guess it’s time to meet up with Yunobo. Aye mean no disrespect to Daruk’s legacy, but if Aye not there to give that Rudania a good walloping…”

The name sounded strangely familiar as Link narrowed his gaze. “Daruk?”

“Ar’ ya really telling me ya don’t know about Daruk? The Goron Champion?! See that statue up there? That’s Daruk!” Boss points to the monument of the pass heroes crave into the small rock side. Link stares at it.

~W~

The wind speeding by, as he founds himself standing on Rundania. “Yeah! I think I’m finally getting the hang of controlling this divine beast! I tell you what… sure is a blast piloting a toy like this around!”

A huge goron, with hair as white as snow and cheerful attitude warms Link’s heart.

“Let those other champions know, they better eat their gravel if they wanna keep up with Daruk!” He was wearing a bright blue cloth, which is wrapped around his body like a cape of sort. Then something catches his attention as he looks off into the distance. “Speaking of which, can you believe this view? Just look at all those delectable rocks sprinkled on those mountains…” Durak begins to drool, which make Link giggled. “Mighty tasty!”

“Oh Durak! Being with you always cheers me up!” Link chuckled.

“Oh? And I don’t?” The pair turn to look. Leaning against one of the Rudania’s pillars was a familiar Sheikah warrior. Though this time, he wasn’t wearing the traditional getup, but a more modify version. It seem familiar…. Somehow… He did have a scarf around, which hid half his face, and his long blond hair was pulled back into a braid.

“I’m sorry K****, I didn’t mean any offensive.” The warrior only chuckled as he came over.

“No worries Link, Durak?” The Goron could only grin.

“Hey, whatever makes the little man happy.” Durak chuckles as the Sheikah came over. Link felt himself turn pink as he seem to have the older warrior’s attention. “But…” The Sheikah warrior looked towards Durak. “I may not know a whole a lot about this Calamity Ganon thing… but mark my words, I’ll protect this land of ours to the death!” Durak declares which arouse a hearty chuckle from the warrior. “Isn’t that right, little guy?” Link receives a full blunt of Durak’s strength. Link winces as he stagger forward in slightly. The two bust out into a chuckle while Link whines about being picked on. 

“Oh, aren’t you going to tell Daruk, about your promotion?” wondered the warrior. Daruk looks confused as he looked towards Link. Link stomps his foot as he pouts.

“I was getting to that!” came the sassy tone. The warrior chuckle as he nudges Durak.

“The kid here… becomes the princess’s appointed Knight!” Durak’s eyes widen in surprise as he looks towards Link, who drops his gaze.

“I see… congrats on becoming the princess’s guard.” Durak grins but noticed the lack of pride that Link is revealing. “That’s a really big deal!” he tries to cheer him up. “Protecting the King’s daughter… “ lets out a hearty chuckle. “no pressure.” Link lets out a defeat sigh as he drops his gaze.

“Seriously, though.” Spoke the warrior. “I get it, the princess isn’t the easiest to get along, why do you think I gave the job to Impa?” Durak’s nodded his head in understanding.

“The princess does have a strong personality – so strong she can’t quite see the range for the peaks. Durak begin to think of he metaphor as he scratch his head nervously. “Remember that, and you’ll be fine.” There’s a rumbling, which catches the group attention. “What the-?!” The ground shakes, which caused Rudania to stop movement as it tries to balance out.

“Watch out!” Durak quickly activates his barrier as the bolder comes crashing down onto them. It suddenly explodes on impact. “Are you guys okay!”

“Yeah!” Link is surprise but is relief that Durak was nearby. “Uh… what was I saying?” The warrior came over to link’s side while Durak seem distracted by something. “That was a little strange… as far as I know. Death Mountain has been quiet for decades.” The group looks towards the volcano. “But if the mountains is shivering enough to send a bunch of boulders that size, then… Never mind. Forget I said anything.” Durak quickly interrupts himself. Link remembers looking into the concern face of Durak.

~W~

“Oi kid?!” Bludo was waving his hands in front of Link, who snapped out of the memory while Sheik offered him an odd look.

“Sorry…”

“Feh… Ye Hylians are strange folks. Anyway, Yunobo is actually a descendant of great Daruk. That’s why that slacker can even use Daruk’s protection! He uses it to protect himself when we fire him at Rudania.” Link recognize the power as he wonder if that’s what he saw the old Champion had used. “That’s the only way we can chase that blasted beast away.” the gruff sound of annoyances filled Goron. We have no choice because normal cannonballs are no good against him. All right, that’s enough outta me. Time to go drive off Rudania!” Just was Boss turns another loud crack erupts.

Sheik: -.-:

Link: ^-^;

“Youch! Owwwowow…”

“Er… Sir, are you okay?” Link asked while Sheik narrows his gaze onto the elder.

“Oh yeah, juts peachy, dumb traveler…. OF COURSE I’M NOT OKAY! Oww… arghh…. Aye’m afraid Aye won’t be goin’ anywhere today. Aye hate to put ye on the spot, but… can ya please go tell Yunobo that. Aye’m gonna have to cancel for today? He should be at Eldin Bridge.” The elder went limping away while Sheik’s brow twitch and Link could only pat to hold off the sheikah warrior.

“By the way….” Link perked up. “You had a memory… correct?” Link nodded his head, this one was surprisingly clear and lucid. He was mostly curious about the Sheikah warrior. Though this one wasn’t so emotionally burden like the last few he had. “Are you all right?” Link perked up. Sheik wore his scarf around his neck, but it mostly stay hidden beneath his armour. His head was no longer the peach fuzzy when they first left the Kakariko village. 

“Uh…” Link was suddenly aware how much the stranger in his memory looked similar Sheik.

Of course they look similar, they were from the same tribe! 

Though he would need to ask Impa who was Zelda’s previous body guard. “Yes! I am f-fine….” He stammered through his words once again. Sheik arch a brow as though he had not fully trusted him, but he was relief he didn’t push for it.

“Okay, we should go look for Yunobo.” Link nodded. “I have a rough idea of where to go from here.” Link looked up curiously at Sheik. The older blond begin to lead the way as Link was consume with his latest memory. They had to dodge some of the rock Octorok, who seem intent on killing them. Even with the heavy heat resistance armour, Sheik was still agile enough to move swiftly and attack any of the fire chu chus.

~W~

Eldin Bridge

In the distance, Sheik could see a monster attacking something. “What is….” Link’s eyes widen as he recognized Daruk’s protective barrier.

“It’s Yunobo!” Link took out sword as he darted forward.

“Oi! Wait!””

“Wah! Someone, please help me!” They heard shouting as they got closer. Sheik quickly got his bow ready to attack. He nocks the arrow as he narrowed his gaze onto the Moblin. He quickly fired the arrow, which had distracted the one creature. Link was about to sneak up on it and attack it with his sword. He was able to disarm the creature, but it kept trying to kick him. Link tried to move swiftly but got nailed in the chest by the sharp kick.

“Fuck… Link!?” Sheik curse his ability to predict that happening, but he was also surprised to see Link was no longer scare of the creature. The Creature about to strike Link as he was struggling to get up. Sheik release another arrow. The monster let out a fearsome roar as it’s body began to dissolve into the familiar purple mist. Sheik let out a sigh of relief while Link rolled around to get up. “Oh thank goodness…” He breathed out.

GRRR!

Sheik’s eyes widen at the sound. There! Lumbering behind Link was another Moblin. The kid was unware of the second enemy. “Link-“ There was a loud yelp as a spinning boulder went zooming back. It quickly struck the second Moblin. Sheik was stun as it appeared to be goron. The rock person was gracefully enough to dodge link and his currently opponent as he found another ledge to attack the other Moblin where the Goron continued to attack. Sheik’s eyes widen as he spotted the blood spatter across the rock folk.

He had to go help.

Link had just finish off his Moblin, which dissolve into dark mist and disappeared into the ground. The other decease Moblin stay. The Goron was still above it, but not moving.

“Oh wow! You guys are crazy strong, goro! You saved me again!” Link came rushing over to Yunobo while Sheik went to the other Goron. “Uh… is that Gorko?” Link blinked in surprise as he looked towards the pair. “Gorko!” there was raise of panic in Yunobo’s voice as he darted towards the other Goron. “What are you doing fighting?!” Link quickly (tried) followed. Gorko looked up at Yunobo in surprise. Even Yunobo was bigger than Gorko and seem to have more of muscle mass. “You know Dorill will be upset!” Gorko frown his brows together.

“If I can survive out in the wild on my own!” He snapped at the younger Goron. “Then I can damn well fight enemies within my home!” Yunobo step back in surprise by the harsh tone. 

“Thank you… Gorko.” Gorko flinched as his gaze had soften. He turned to face Sheik who was giving him a gentle smile. “You were very brave,” He had reached up and gentle grip Gorko’s hand. “But if you in mating stage, I would advise you heading back home.” Gorko’s eyes widen.

“No!” Came the shake of the head. “I want to help!” he stated with a whined. “Sheik!” Link was surprise to see someone willing to put themselves in danger. Someone who was also considered be mother of another. Gorko was clearly small and rather meek looking compare to the other Gorons he had seen.

“Gorko-”

“I th-think it w-will be fine.” Link stated. Causing everyone to look at him. “He’s m-more than able body Sheik.” Link flinched as he noticed the strain look Sheik was giving him. Gorko looked relief.

“See! Even Link says I can stay.” Gorko stated. Sheik shifted his gaze towards Gorko.

“Fine, but once things get dangerous! You go straight home!” Gorko was stun by the command. “Do I make myself clear!” Gorko was hesitated but nodded. Yunobo began fussing over Gorko as Sheik walked over to Link. He paused at Link’s side. “I do hope you know…. The weight of your decisions hold.” Link gulped nervously as he stared after Sheik. He had never seen the Sheikah warrior so fiercely. He walked towards the dubious looking cannon.

Link was confused….

**Why was he so concern about Gorko? Is that why he didn’t want Bazz to come along on their journey? Why couldn’t he be this concern over him!!**

Link narrowed his gaze as he felt the pit of jealousy begin to grow within him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I am working a story on how Sheik and Bazz met, if people want to see that! I will post it! :D I dunno if I wanna add any naughty scenes in it since I felt so creepy writing it. :P Have great day people!


	20. The climb!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are climbing the mountain! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favourite chapter! I hope you guys like this one too! Yay!

Red eyes of the wild: Volcano Chapter 3

“Phew… Thanks for saving me brother!” Yunobo looked relied to others coming to join him. “I would’ve been in real trouble if you hadn’t shown up when you did goro.” Then… As the moment continue….

Yunobo realizes Boss is no where to be found. “*Le sigh*… still no sign of Boss eh?

“Boss is not coming!” Sheik stated with an edge to his voice.

“Huh? Not coming? But why, goro?!”

“Damn old man…. He’s back is out.” Gorko and Yunobo both flinched at the familiar issue. Gorko wore a knowing smile while Yunobo looks concerns.

“After we went through all that trouble to get them!” Yunobo lets out a frustrated growl. “The painkillers didn’t even end up working, goro!” Yunobo held his head. “Well, if boss can’t help, there’s nothin’ else we can do. I suppose I’ll just head back-” there was a relief evidence in Yunobo’s tone but also regretted.

“Wait a minute!” Gorko spoke up.

“Huh? You’re not going back?! But why , goro?” Yunobo looks confuse.

“I can use the cannon.” Gorko explain.

“And we need to board Rudania as well.” Sheik stated. Yunobo looked nervously between all three of them.

“What?! You’re gonna try to board the divine beast?” Yunobo looks shock as Gorko seem to accept the situation. “Who do you think you are…. Lord Daruk? It’s dangerous in there, goro!” Yunobo looks anger at first then an idea occurs to him. “Though I guess if you weakened it first, it might be possible…” Yunobo begins to shrink down. “But… why risk it?”

Sheik was starting to get a picture of who Yunobo was as a person while Link nervously scratch his cheek. “It’s…. complicated.” Sheik finally muttered. Link shifted his gaze towards Sheik. He was curious on why he wasn’t informing Yunobo of their situation. The guy was Daruk’s descended. Though it did bother him that he told their entire mission to Gorko. Link shifted his gaze to glare at the other Goron.

“Hmm, well I don’t really get it, but I’m sure you have your reasons, goro…” Yunobo finally gives in while the group gave a little cheer. “Now onto the problem at hand.” The group perked up. “Good ol’ boss raised the Bridge of Elidin to make sure that mean Divine beast couldn’t get over here. In order to get to where Rudania is, we’ll have to find away to get the Bridge of Eldin back down, goro. Boss would normally use the cannon to lower it…” Suddenly the Goron seem nervous. “Ugh, we can’t get across unless we figure somethin’ out!” The Gorko let out a sigh as Sheik knew what had to be done. Link tilt his head in confusion as he watch Yunobo tried to reason with himself about the current situation. “If Boss can’t come down here, then he can’t us the cannon to lower the bridge. That means we’re out of luck, goro!” Yunobo tried to pervasive them. 

Sheik was not having any of it. He looked towards his friend. “Gorko?” The Goron only smiled while Yunobo pale at the look. “Do you know what is necessary to work the cannon?”

“Yes! I was the one who help Boss constructed the cannons.” He smiled happily. Sweat had appear on Yunobo as he looked nervously at the two.

“So then…” Sheik moved closer to Yunobo, who flinched. “It won’t be a problem for us to cross?” Yunobo let out a gasp as he tried scurry away, but Gorko held him back. “Say… Yunobo.” Came the odd purring tone of Sheik. Link flinch in realization as he arched a brow. Gorko could only smile at the Sheikah warrior. “How does Boss get the bridge down?” Sheik waltz a little closer to Yunobo who was to sweat buckets. “Hmmm?” The older blond was in Yunobo’s personal space, making the younger Goron fluster. “Come on…” Sheik allowed his fingers to slowly climb up Yunobo’s arm.

Link: 0.0’

Gorko: ^.^’

“Err… well I-I-I” He nervously push his fingers together. “I use Daruk’s protection… and I-I-I” Yunobo flinches away from Sheik. “Oh My goddess! You’re way too cute for a Hylian!” Yunbo suddenly blurts out. Sheik wears shit eating grin while Gorko chuckled and Link only shakes his head. “I’m Sorry Gorko, but your mate is very attractive.” Gorko waved his hand.

“No worries, but your better keep an eye on your phenomes boy. It’s starting to effect little old me.” Gorko stated with a grin while Yunobo’s cheeks flush red. Link had never seen a Goron blush before. It was odd…. Link looked towards Sheik who looked absolute pleased with himself.

“Oh Gorko…” Yunobo looked down at his fingers as he begin to fidget. Sheik snapped his fingers to get young Goron’s attention.

“Come on, help us with this, and I’ll teach the ways of how to pleasure Gorko!” Yunobo flinched in surprise while Gorko looked annoyed and Link wasn’t sure if he wanted to be around during that conversation.

“Fine…” Yunobo let out a sigh. “I am the cannonball.” He finally confessed. Everyone’s stared in surprise and shock at the young goron. “I use Daruk’s protection, but… please be gentle.” Yunobo muttered the last part.

“Oh don’t you worry Yunobo, I’ll be gentle for your first time.” Link could see the stream rising out of Yunobo as his face turn red.

“Eh… we are still talking about the cannon right?” wondered Link as he looked worried. Gorko only shrugged.

“With Sheik, you may never know. Heck, I watched him one time convinced a woman to sleep with him because it might save the world.” Gorko stated. Link flinched.

“And you were okay with that?” Link looked towards Gorko.

“Eh? Why wouldn’t I be?” Gorko stared at Link in confusion. “It’s who he is.” Link’s eyes widen at the words. “Though emotionally….” Gorko seem to be lost in thought. “I will admit, I did fall for his boyish charm. Though accepting him and his many lovers wasn’t so easy.” Gorko chuckle nervously while Link was beginning to see a pattern. “But, if it meant I could be in his life…” The soft sigh that escape Gorko, along with the dreamy look. Link gulp nervously as he stared at the older figure wondering if they were physical.

~W~

Sheik had gentle placed Yunobo into the cannon, which Gorko had got it into position. Link got a bomb ready, but he paused.

“This seems highly unethical…” he stated.

“We are rock people.” Gorko simple stated. “We are used to slamming our bodies at high speeds into walls.” Gorko stated.

“Still…” 

“Link!” Link dropped the bomb in surprise as he turn to face Sheik. “Come on, we don’t have all day, I want to get this thing done as soon as possible.” Link nodded as he looked for the bomb. Then he realizes it was already in the cannon. His eyes widen in horror.

“OH no!”

“What?!”

“I accidently put the bomb in the cannon.” Link chuckled nervously while Gorko and Sheik both looked annoyed.

“isn’t that the point?” Link flust as he took out the slate. “ready…”

“Set!”

“Fire!” 

The fire ball of shot out of the cannon and slammed into the bridge and bounced off into the air. The group was in awe as they hurried over to the bridge’s landing. The crudely made bridge fell with a heavy thud as Yunobo landed not far from it. He was dizzy and very disoriented.

“We did it…” A daze smile appeared across Yunobo’s face. “See that, goro… If we put our heads together… anything is possible.” His head was rolling around on his shoulders. “Look at the little birdies…” He stated.

“Though… it does say Omega’s don’t slammed their bodies around.” Gorko chuckled nervously as he help right Yunobo. Link frown his brows in concern while Sheik nervously scratched his cheek.

“Ermm…. Yeah.” Sheik smiled nervously, then his smile faded. “Hurry! We must cross!” The group nodded as they scurry across the bridge. Gorko stopped on the other side in amazement.

“Oh… divine Beast rudania…” The creature seem to have stopped, which made the group paused in their movements. The Divine beast let out a roar as it pauses. Then objects came flying out of it. The group gasp in surprise, while Yunobo looked on with confusion.

“That’s new… it’s never done that before.” Sheik narrowed his gaze as he recognizes the machines that flew out of the Rudania.

“Those are beta tester guardian sky watchers… or at least what I’ve seen in my Aunt’s journals. I didn’t realize they were manufacture within the beast itself.” He stated. Link’s eyes widen in surprise.

“A guardian sky watchers?” Gorko stated as he tilted his head curiously to the side.

“Yes…. I am sure there is a mechanism that alerts the divine beast of our location.” Yunobo looks surprise towards Sheik. “What other powers does Rudania have?”

“Erm…. If those sentry spots us, then it can make Death mountain erupt, goro.” Yunobo began sweat. “But… I uh… I always get spotted!” came a loud whined. “And then magma bombs come raining down one after another.” Then Yunbo curled up into a ball. “If the boss was here, he’d swat those magma bombs away, like they were nothin’!”

“Magma bombs….”

“Don’t worry!” Gorko stated. “I can swat them away!” The two hylains look towards Gorko in surprise while Yunobo looked surprise.

“But Gorko-“

“Oh don’t worry too much!” Gorko suddenly clasp his hand over Yunobo’s mouth. “Besides, I am strong just like any other Goron.” He smiled gentle.

“Hmmm… if you’re sure.” Sheik looked hesitated.

“I don’t think we much of a choice here Sheik.” Link tried to reason with the Sheikah warrior who kept giving Gorko’s worrying glances. Gorko gave the two a hopeful look.

“Fine, but on one condition!” They two stood alert. “You guys follow my lead, and I am the one with the most experiences in sneaking around.” He stated.

“Oh… I am sure you are.” Link added salty. Sheik flinched in annoyances as he turn to glare at Link. Gorko chuckled while Yunobo looked confused.

“Anyway… I’ll give the signal when its time to move. Ready?” The group nodded.

Getting around the first sentry was easy enough that Yunobo was clearly nervously as they hid in the shadows over hanging rock formation. Link and Sheik had to push couple boulders aside to realize one of the Sentry were station.

“Climbing?”

“Climbing.” The tow Hylians nodded as Gorko and Yunobo watched in amazement.

~W~

“They are so little….” Yunobo commented.

“Yeah.” Gorko said dreamily as he watched Sheik scale the small cliff. “But they are strong in their own rights.” Yunobo looked surprised as he shifted his gaze between the two. The sentry exploded and the two slid down the rock side.

“Come on!” They soon reach the first cannon, where Gorko got into place along with Yunobo.

Why did you choose Sheik to be your mate? Aren’t Hylians weak and inferior?

Yunobo was launched from the cannon as he went crashing into Rudania.

_Heh… you think they are weak?_

Both Sheik and Link were being extra cautions.

Uh….

They destroy any sentry they couldn’t pass but climbing the mountain and using whatever items they could use.

Hearty chuckle filles the air. _Oh Dear Yunobo. There are more important things than sheer physical strength._

Sheik had taken on the Moblin was stated near one of the cannons, which Yunobo thought was weird. Sheik narrowed his gaze in annoyances. “I think its Gannon.” Sheik panted as they reached the second cannon. He leaned against one of the rocks to catch his breath while Link sunk next to him. “It’s trying to protect the divine beast.” He stated.

“But how?” Link panted. “Do the beast sense us or….” Link’s and Sheik’s eyes widen.

“A scanner!”

“Scanner?!”

“It probably scans it’s surroundings.” Gorko got the cannon ready as Yunobo placed himself inside. Link let out a sigh as he pulled himself up.

“You guys should rest.” Gorko looked at the two worriedly. “You aren’t used to being in this intense heat.” He commented as link came over with a bomb. Link offers a weak smile towards Gorko.

“Don’t worry!” A heavy pant escape Sheik as he wipe the sweat from his brow. “We’ll be fine!” Launching Yunobo a second time around was a breeze. Sheik was leaning heavily against the cannon, which Link nudge the older warrior. “Yeah… Yeah…” Sheik waved him off. They decided to take a break. Goroko offered a waterskin, which Yunobo took a huge gulp from.

“Oh… right, its for you guys.” He quickly handed it to link. Link graciously took a long sip as he took a moment to look at the divine beast. Sheik got handed the waterskin. There wasn’t much water left.

“Gorko?” Gorko shook his head.

“You should drink the last of it Sheik.” Smiled Gorko. “I brought for you guys.” Sheik nodded as he said his thanks. Yunobo was very curious about the two while Link seem to be pouting.

“How long have they been together?” Yunobo whispered.

“I don’t know!” came a low growl. Yunobo was taken back by the harsh tone but decided keep quiet.

~W~

They had reached the last cannon much to everyone’s relief. Gorko could see The Hylians weren’t faring well. Link… even possible was slower than before and Sheik was struggling to cheer up the kid. Yunobo was carrying the little Hylian on his back. Gorko noticed Sheik’s posture had stiffen.

“What is?” He whisper lowly. “More enemies?”

“Yes…” came a low growl. “It’s a Mokoblin.” Sheik was absolute exhausted. “Goddess… I was hoping for a easy one.” He whispered lowly.

“Sheik?” Sheik shook his head.

“It’s fine, Link?” Yunobo set down the fully armoured boy down.

“Y-yes?”

“Watch my back!” Link nodded as he summon bow and arrow. Sheik crept forward. Gorko watched with concern. The guy was able to move stealthy, it always put Gorko in awe to see Sheik move. How he was able to control his breathing and choose the path of the least resistances. The group held their breath as Sheik approached the creature. Gorko had to cover his mouth to stop himself from gasping. Sheik had made a quick move as he slice off the monster’s head. It fell with a heavy thud.

Sheik let out a sigh as he leaned back. Gorko gasp as he rushed over to Sheik’s side. “Watch out!” Sheik quickly grabbed his rock clobber, but Link was about to take out the other creature poking its head out. The thing let out a terrifying roar was it went down.

“Shit!” It had alerted one of the sky waters over in their direction. It happen so quickly. Yunobo quickly step forward to block the sky watcher’s attack, but it only alerted Rudania. The group gasp in horror as where wasn’t anywhere to hide.

“IT’s the magma bombs!” Huge balls of fire came raining down upon them. “Watch out!” Yunobo placed his barrier while Gorko began to punch the flying rocks away.

“We have to protected the last cannon! Or it will take forever to make another one!”

“Gorko!” Sheik’s eyes widen as he watched omega Goron tried to fight against the rocks. “He can’t handle that many!” Sheik darted out of the Yunobo’s barrier.

“Sheik!” Yunobo kept a hold onto Link, who struggle against the goron’s hold.

“You can’t leave the barrier!” He cried out. Sheik was able to dodge the huge boulders as many rocks continue to rain down, even Yunobo’s barrier began to wavier. “We need to find cover!” He pulled Link closer to the rock wall as Gorko continued to punch the rocks away from the cannon. Link was panic as he watch Sheik and Gorko.

Sheik swung the rock smasher to help aid Gorko. They watch in awe as the two worked together to destroy the falling rocks. Gorko would pull Sheik out of the way and Sheik would do the same to Gorko. Then there was a silence. Gorko let out a chuckle while Sheik narrowed his gaze onto the other goron.

“Heh! Just like old times!” a smile grace Gorko’s face while Sheik narrowed his gaze.

“NO!” Gorko looked surprised. “You have a family!” Sheik panted as he leaned against the massive weapon. “You can’t be reckless!” Gorko looked hurt as he stared wide eye at the warrior. Then the ground began to rumble once more. The group looked around and noticed Rudania had whipped it’s tail around.

“Sheik!”

“Guys!” Rocks once more begin to fall, but these were smaller ones. Gorko wince in pain as he tried to knocking some of them away, while Sheik swung the sword around. Then Gorko’s eyes widen as he seen before Sheik did. The warrior looked confused as he spotted the Gorko rushing over towards him then with a rough shoved Sheik’s body was slammed into the cannon. Then the rumbling had stopped and silences filled the air.

Everything…

_ Sheik…. _

_Why everything dark?_

_ Sheik? _

_There was a light, why was it faint?_

**_ SHEIK! _ **

Sheik groaned as he forced his eyes open.

_It hurt! Why did everything hurt?_

“Sheik!” Came the yell. He felt his head rolled to the side as he found himself staring at something he wasn’t sure was actually happening. There was a blood slowly creeping towards him.

“Hey…” The voice was weak and strain as it reached its ears. “Sheik *gurgle* are you all right?” The weaken groan had filled the air as it took a moment for Sheik to gain his vision. He scrub his face.

“Uh… yeah… I-“ Then Sheik’s eyes widen in horror as he darted forward. “Gorko!” Sheik tried to push the huge boulder that landed on Gorko aside.

“You were right- *cough, cough*” Came the soft tones of Gorko. “I am reckless…”Sheik grunted as he slammed his body against the boulder. It didn’t budge as his body giving up to exhaustion. “I am positive my right side is completely crush….”

“What? How… can this happen!?” Yunobo watched in mutely horror. Link could only stare. “Why….” Gorko coughed up blood as it slowly trail out of his mouth.

“No!” Sheik slammed his fist against the boulder. “If only you stayed behind from the start! None of this would have happen!” Sheik grunted as he continued to push the boulder away. “Gorko!”

“I was the only one… who couldn’t provide physical comfort to you…” Sheik paused in his movements. “So I fought…” Gorko’s voice was getting weary and his breathing came in shallow. “And that was only thing I could contribute to you.” Gorko tried to tilt his head towards Sheik.

“No! That’s a lie! You did bring me comfort!” Sheik shouted into Gorko’s face. “You help me discovered some great ruins!”

“Heh… You always made feel like I was the smartest Goron.” Gorko’s voice was weak.

“Gorko…” Even as Sheik held Gorko’s hand, he could feel the goron’s strength leaving him. “Gorko! We will get you back to the village! Gorko-“ His strength had weaken. Sheik shook his head as he stepped away from boulder. There was a terrifying roar that exploded in the air. Sheik narrowed his gaze onto divine beast.

“It’s moving!” Yunobo shouted. “Quick! Before it gets away!” Link was stun as Yunobo tried to hurried the two Hylians. “Goro?” Sheik slowly came over.

“Is he…” Sheik dropped his gaze.

“Sometimes… we have to live with the choices we make…” Sheik stated. “Now come on.” Link wasn’t sure what to do. “Don’t worry… Yunobo will figure it out.” Link perked up as he quickly followed Sheik to the lip of the Volcano.

~W~

Inside the Volcano, Rudania had climbed inside and settle in the centre. Lava splash up and licked at the edges, melting the rock away. The trio looked inside. Yunobo was in awe at Sheik and Link, but he knew it wasn’t the time to fan boy over the two.

“Are you ready?” Sheik pulled out the paraglider.

“Yeah.”

“Right! It’s time to finish the job!” Yunobo tried to look hopeful, but the mood was heavy. He looked towards the two. Link was seething in jealousy, now he seem more ashamed in his own emotion while Sheik looked tired.

“Let’s go.” The two of them leaped into the activate volcano while Yunobo look on in shock.

_ I love him for his reckless bravery. He made me feel more special and value than anyone else had….. _

Yunobo slowly edge away from the lip of the volcano. He walked towards the cannon. He stared wide at the huge boulder. He dropped his gaze at his own selfishness. He could have helped and protected Gorko. None of this would have happen.


	21. Rudiana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two faithful heroes work through the beast, but Sheik is noticing there something wrong, especially with how the Hero interacts with the old heroes.

Red eyes of the wild chapter 21 

They landed on the entrances of the Rudania, where Link darted towards pedestal. He took the slate and placed it on the pedestal. It had activate the a circle with bunch of old runes as Sheik looked over at it.

“It’s a travel gate,” he stated as he looked at all the different runes. Sheik had never been more happier than being force to learn all the old Sheikah Runes. It seem the pedestal activate it, but…

_Why?_

That’s what confused Sheik the most as he stared at the illumined circle. Then he felt it, the evidences of evil hovering above him. He shifted his gaze towards Link.

**Hey, there little guy!** Sheik’s eyes widen as he breath caught his throat. **Long time no see!** The tone and the voice was irritate high pitch, not the usually low rumble of a Goron.

**I always knew you’d come back. Y’know, I never stopped believing in you!**

Sheik begin to wonder what sort of voice Link was hearing, because the hero looked relaxed. 

** You’re here to take control of ol’ rudania back from Ganon, Eh? **

Sheik had physical stopped himself from shivering as the voice seem worm its way into his skull.

** You’re gonna need a map that shows the guts of this place. You can grab the info from the Gaudiance stone in this direction….. **

Link had looked at his map, while Sheik took a deep breath to calm his heart rate.

** Now get a move on! **

Link shifted his gaze up to look at him. Once the voice had stopped the presences was no loner lingering behind. Sheik let out a breath. “Are you… okay?” Came the soft tones. Sheik nodded his head.

“Just… light head.” He explained away. Link nodded his head.

~W~

The moment they stepped inside the divine beast, they were shroud in darkness and the door slammed shut behind them. It was surprisingly cooler inside, but not by much. It did allow them to breathe a little easier.

_Considering they were standing inside a fucking activate volcano!_

His aunt was going to have a field day the moment she found out on about her report.

_Why? Why inside the fucking volcano?_

Sheik realize he was whining as he noticed the malice within the beast. They had an unearthly red glow to them, but instead of being pure and light. It was filled darkness and regretted. Something similar that filling Sheik.

Gorko…. His dear friend….

He pushed the emotional turmoil aside. He needed to dispel the evil that control this place.

“Link….”

“Hm?”

“You should take out your arrows, and shot those glowy things.” He could hear link making movement, as he took out the slate. The hero winced as the light from the slate lit up his features. He quickly took out a bow and arrow.

“Wh-what happen t-to your arrows?” came a low hiss.

“Really? You’re gonna ask about that?”

“Sorry.” Sheik let out a low growl as he kept his ears open for anything unusually that might be lurking in the dark as Link shot the malice’s eyes balls that were floating around. It was creepy how it was able to take control of some sort of form. Something heavy had hit the floor and Sheikah locks glowed.

“Great, chest.” They darted towards the them. The slate had unlock them, which allowed both Sheik and Link check it them out. “I got a torch.”

“I got a b-bone club.” Link stated.

“How can you tell?” Sheik could feel the fabric of the torch and thinnest of the handle.

“I dunno… Luck?”

“Or muscle memory.” Sheik stated. “Purah always told me, muscle memory comes before the logical ones do. I am sure you trained with a bone club before and are used to the weight.” Sheik explain.

“If you knew, th-then why did yo-you asked?”

“I need a distraction!” he hissed back. Holding the torch within his grasp he headed towards the blue flame and lit the torch. The darkness, so over powering, it didn’t lit much of a path for them.

“It’s still d-dark…” Link whimpered as he clung closer to him.

“Yeah…. I am pretty sure it’s the malice.” Sheik stated as he caution walked forward. Stalking blinding into the darkness.

They found a wall…. Or a cage?

There were holes, which made Sheik curious on what apart of the cage where they in. He set his body on edge as he used the wall to help him find another torch. Made out of the same material as the rest of the divine beast. Something unlocking had filled the air as oddly eerie creaked filled the air. 

“Sheik?” came a whimper. Lighting the other torch didn’t help. “Ar-are we go-going into the c-cage?”

“Yup, got that club ready?” He felt link nodding against him. “Right, I’m putting this torch out.” Link’s eyes widen in fear as the blue they were carrying went out. “Don’t be afraid….” Link perked up. “Even though this darkness is thick and it might swallow you whole anymore.” Sheik’s voice was heavy with emotion. “Just believe there will be a light at the end of the tunnel.” Link’s eyes widen in surprise. “Never… stop enjoying the simple things.” Even though Link couldn’t see; he suddenly felt better. He reached for Sheik’s hand. It hung at his side, where Link gentle nudge it with his fingers before he grasp a hold of it.

“Okay…” The comforted and weight of the other helped a lot. “Thank you…” he stated. “You’re smiling…” He heard a sharp intake of air. “Sorry, it just felt like you were smiling at me.”

“Oh… no… It’s okay.” Link tilted his head as he wonder what was going through sheik’s head. “Watch out!” Link gasp as he soon found himself on the floor with Sheik hovering above him. Link felt his breath quicken as he had Sheik above him. “It’s a guardian…”

“Huh? What?”

“It’s a guardian, we need to deal with it!” Sheik narrowed his gaze as he pushed himself off the floor. Before Link could recovered, he could hear the destruction of the poor mechanical robot. It wasn’t like the big ones, that stalked around in the world, but it was the one of the smaller ones. He continued to listen to Sheik’s heavy pant filled the air.

“You… destroy it….”

“Yeah….” Link wasn’t sure, but the darkness felt comfortable. “Come on, I think the pedestal is this way.” Link was confused as he couldn’t see Sheik anywhere. He crawled along the floor until he found another wall/ cage thingy. It was really concerning.

**Maybe the baby guardian was thing being kept in the cage?**

“It seems there is another door.” Link heard Sheik’s voice further left. “Ah… it’s another stone torch.” He heard. Link let out a sigh as he thought about their journey. He could hear Sheik’s stomping foot against the floor.

“You made sure that Gorko didn’t have to bat away any of those magma bombs.” He wasn’t sure if he was asking a question or making a statement, but he heard sharp gasp even though it was near inaudible.

Then… there was nothing.

He couldn’t hear sheik breath or move. Link felt himself begin to panic.

**Yes! It was dark, but that doesn’t mean he wanted to be alone in the dark!**

Then to his surprise, he spotted a blue flame dancing around in the dark. It caught his attention as it dance right by him. The flame sparked and dance around. Another one had appeared from it along with creepy keent.

“The second door is open, and there is guiding stone.” Came Sheik’s still flat tone. Link felt his eyes widen at the tone. “Go get the map of this beast.” He commented. Link nodded as he followed the wall towards the nearly open door, but as he got closer. He could see Sheik faintly by the blue light. Link was hesitated as he looked towards the guiding stone. It was lit up, to indicated to those who were seeking it.

“Sheik… I-”

“Link….” he could hear a faint chuckle escape the man. “When we aren’t being threaten by magma, we can talk.” Link was curious on why it was so funny. “Just get the map.” The cheerful attitude didn’t last long and Link couldn’t blame Sheik for that. 

Sheikah Slate authenticated, Divine beast distilling….

** Nice job getting the map of the divine beast! The terminals that control Rudania are noted by the glowing points on your map. To take back Rudania, you’ll need to activate all of the terminals. You got this, little guy! **

Then machine began to groan as internal mechanisms went into motions. Light flood the area along with the unbearable heat. It seem to suck any oxygen from his lungs as he breath in the heavy hot air. They had better view of the divine beast. Link took note that Sheik was standing at the near the door he had opened. He looked…

Apathetic…..

“All right, now that we can see… let’s get a moving on!” Link nodded. Then he watched in awe as Sheik had taken out pieces of paper. The older blond was muttering a chant before throwing the paper. It had attached itself to the malice eye. There was a shrill screech that filled the air as the body had bend back in pain before shivering up and exploding into that terrifying black smoke. Link was very surprise to see Sheik use his Sheikah training to help aid them. 

“Wh-what was th-that you used?” he wondered.

“They are exorcisms charms. They are only effective on evil spirits and malice as it seems.” Link looked surprised.

“How did you know it would work?”

“I tried it one in Vah Ruto.” Link’s eyes widen in surprised. “And it helps to have high levels of Chakra.” Sheik nervously rubbed the back of his head as Link tilted his head curiously. “Look… I don’t have time to give you lesson on Sheikah training…” he begin to blush thought Link had to wonder if was due to the heat or maybe he was sincerely embarrassed. 

“Then teach me!” Link went over to the other side of the beast while Sheik looked confused.

“What?”

“We are going to be here for a while, figuring the divine beast, so teach me about Chakra, or at least a bit of history.” Sheik felt himself flush as he quickly used the charm to get rid another Malice eye ball.

“I gotta move the beast!” Sheik wasn’t sure how to place himself, but he watched as Link activated the creature. The thing groaned as it moved it’s body tilting everything inside. Sheik quickly maneuvered his body to adjust to the sudden change.

“Charka, was a gift from the Goddess Hylia, to help aid her chosen reincarnation or protect them.” Sheik replied. Link was about to activate the single control unit.

“The young ones in the village are taught to combined two forms of energies.” Link once again got the beast to move so they could stand on level ground. “The first one is physical energy, which means a lot of gruelling training,” Link was about to find the next control unit while Sheik worked on the other one.

“2. Spiritual energy, which can be increase with experiences and meditation, you need to use your magnesis to get pass the wall of fires.” Sheik instructed as he was able to find a huge metal cube. Link quickly nodded as Sheik continued on with his lecture.

“When seeking spiritual energy, it is most common for Sheikah warriors to go seeking the three springs.” Link had to move the Divine beast, which the pair easily accommodated themselves for it as they got the three-control unit. It glowed blue, which made Sheik narrowed his gaze onto it. 

Link’s breath got caught in his throat. “Even though Hylians choose not to seek the springs, it is the job of Sheikah to protect them and keep them free of poisoning energies.” Link looked over at Sheik.

“Poisoning energies?” Link was confused. They walked to main area of the beast. “Is like regular poison?” he wondered, which caused a chuckle to escape Sheik.

“No, no… spiritual energy needs to come from a pure place, for example, if someone… let’s say they didn’t feel confident in their own abilities.” Link’s eyes widen as a memory from the spring of power resurface. Zelda praying desperately to the stone statue. “They would poison the waters with their negative emotions.” Link dropped his gaze. “It looks like we have some sort of puzzle to figure out… and the need to leave the beast.” Sheik didn’t sound too happy about that. Link looked up at Sheik. He was now little more free with his emotions, but he still rather guarded. Link couldn’t blame him, but he wanted to be the one to help Sheik. “I’ll go lit the torch and tilt the beast.” Link nodded. 

Link was surprise with how quickly they were completing the beast. They walked along the catwalk that was suspended in the air. Link begin to wonder how Daruk had walked across such a deliciated thing. “What’s got you all smiles, smiley?” Link blinked in surprise as he felt his own cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

“Uh… I was thinking about Daruk….” Link murmured out.

“Oh yeah? Was he a lover?” Sheik wiggled his brows while Link’s eyes widen.

“What! No! Sheik!” came a while as chuckle escape the older warrior.

“I’m kidding, I am sure Daruk was a great friend.” Link stared at Sheik for a moment. Link was having a hard time at the moment telling the different between the past and present. Because he had a feeling the other Sheikah warrior had told him the same thing. Once they left the safety of the beast, the heat of the surrounding was getting more intense. It took Link’s breath away as he body sweated. He was going to need a shower after-

Link dropped his gaze away from Sheik as the memory of catching Sheik in the shower had resurface.

Why were all these memories surfacing now! 

He wanted to scream out in frustration. Because the idea of Sheik jerking off the idea of him. He wasn’t paying attention to what Sheik was doing. He just followed the other warrior until…

His eyes widen as he felt terror crawl up his spine. He mistook a fucking step!

He was going to die-

He body suddenly jerk to a halt. Link looked up in surprise. It was Sheik. “You need to watch where you step.” Sheik’s hand felt clampy as he quickly pulled him up. It was getting slick with sweat as well. “Come on, I can see the fourth Terminal.” Link nodded as he allowed Sheik to guide him.

~W~

Getting the last terminal was easy and fun. Link had followed the Sheikah ball down until it reaches its place of resting. The cage the kept the terminal locked had open up. Link’s eyes widen in glee as he joyfully ran towards its.

** That as the last terminal!  **

Sheik shivered as the slimy voice had returned.

****

** Now go ahead and start up the main control unit! **

It grated on Sheik’s nerves to hear this voice, but Link didn’t seem phrase by it. He walked over towards Sheik with a proud smile.

“I got it!” Link smiled happily. Sheik nodded his head.

“Link… Is something speaking to you as you go through the beast?” sheik decided to ask. Because it seem as though Link knew where the control units were, but of course he was here 100 years ago.

“Yeah! Daruk guides me like Mipha did!” Link stated proudly. Sheik’s eyes widen in horror as his breath caught in his throat. “They give me hints on how to figure out the puzzles- what’s wrong?” A look of worry consume Link’s features. Sheik narrowed his gaze.

“You… hear Daruk?” Link nodded as he continued with his looks of concern. Sheik swallowed the lump within his throat as he shifted his gaze. “Okay… no problem.” He smiled weakly. “lead the way!”

“Are… you, sure?” Link’s brow frown in worry.

“Yes, the sooner we get out of here, the better.” Link nodded. He quickly shifted the beast allowing them to follow their new path.

~W~

Link ran towards the main control unit. Sheik narrowed his gaze as he could see the fowl spirit that lingered around it. It’s decay form, with muscle that seem to be barely holding its limps together. The malicious grin that spread across it’s face.

** Yes… yes! Free me! Free me from this horrible entrapment! **

Sheik’s eyes widen as he quickly darted across Rudania’s back towards Link. The boy placed the slate onto the terminal. “Watch out!” Sheik jerked Link away from the main control as familiar loud screech filled the air. The dark mist had arose from the control centre. It began to form around the decaying spirit, giving it armour.

A huge battle axe had formed where it’s bone arms used to be, new skin had appeared over the other arm has a seem to have power over fire.

_Great… a pyrokinetic._

Then it’s face was covered by a odd looking helmet as its long matted hair flow behind it.

** I’m free!  **

Came the loud screech, Sheik stared in horror at the Goron spirit that was corrupted by malice. “Not on my watch!” Sheik quickly darted towards the creature while Link gasp in surprise. Sheik took out few of his evil dispersing charms and leap up into the air. He threw them towards the creature, who tilted its head in awe. It let out a screech out in pain as the charms had turn into weapons against it. Sheik was praying as he landed.

** No! No! I refused to stay with this beast! **

The creature looked like it was having a fit before it swung it’s axe. “Sheik!” The warrior barely had time to reacted as Link bolted forward with a shield ready. The force of the attacked had sent the two flying across Rudania’s back. Sheik groan as his back came into contract with the hard surface of pillars on Rudania’s back. There was sharp cry that escape link as he nearly thrown off the creature. His body skidded to the edge.

** I won’t allow you to keep me here!  **

Sheik’s eyes widen as looked towards Link, who was tittering on the edge as the creature head in the opposite direction. Sheik let out a curse as he quickly stood up. “Not on my watch!” Sheik let out a battle cry as he found himself using the bone axe that Link had found earlier. He wailed onto the creature that continued to cry out in pain.

** No! No! You foolish sheikah!  **

Sheik gasp as he blasted back. He panted as he couldn’t fight the creature on his own. “Link! Are you still here!” Sheik shouted. There was groan which was replied. “I kinda need your help!”

** I will kill you!  **

The creature had form some sort of barrier around it as it darted towards Sheik. He barely had time to dodge the attack. He let out a yelp of pain as he tossed aside.

“Sheik!” Link pulled himself up as he darted towards his companion. The creature floated high into the air as it appeared to be gathering rocks. “Are you all right?” Link looked worried towards Sheik.

“Yeah, I’m-“ Sheik’s eyes widen as he held out his hands. It rained magma bombs upon them, but Sheik had somehow created a barrier out of the stone to protected them. The creature screamed as it went on attacking the barrier. Link stared in awe as he looked towards Sheik. His eyes here blazing red as he was surrounded by a strange new aura.

“Sheik?” Link’s voice came out wobbly.

“Link! I need you use those bombs! Understood!” Link nodded as tears begin to stream down his face. “Now!” Link quickly summon the bombs from the slate just as Sheik pulled away the barrier. The creature was collecting laval and rocks, but also the bombs. Link had set them off the moment they pass through the creature’s barrier.

There was shrill cry as the attacked finally did it in. The fowl spirit revolt as Sheik begin to chanted once more causing the charms on its body it light up. Liquid malice spilled form its body as Link kept to Sheik’s side.

“It seems you finally tapped into your powers young Sheikah… “

Link’s eyes widen as he could hear the fowl voice as Sheik kept on with his chant.

“it’s shame, you didn’t tap into them sooner…” came a chuckle before it was quickly consumed by the blue light. “You failed another one of yours….” It’s voice slither its way into their ears before it exploded into nothingness. Sheik panted as he sway within his stands.

“Sheik? Sheik!” darkness consumer his vision.

~W~

Link had place the slate onto the main control, which glow the unearthly blue. The dark red that seem to have taken control of the beast all slowly turn blue. Like it was pushing out the malice allowing the good energy to take over.

**_Good work little guy!_ **

Link’s eyes widen as the familiar tone filled his mind. He turned and spotted Daruk standing behind him with a huge grin. His body was surrounded by the energy of dead. His arms open and wide as though he excepted a hug, but Link was just shock to see him.

“Heh? Not big on hugs anymore?” came the hearty chuckle while Link let out a choke sob. “I owe you big for this. Because of you… the two of you” his gaze shifted towards Sheik who was unconscious against the main control unit. “My spirit is finally free. I can’t thank you enough!” Link slowly approached the spirit.

“Daruk…” came a mournful sob. The Goron’s expression had soften as he looked down at Link.

“Awe little guy, I am sorry I couldn’t protect Hyrule.” The tone caught link by surprised.

“I feel like I should apologize. I was doing all I could to protect Hyrule when that thing got the best of me.” Link’s thought drifted to the malice form that arise from the main control unit. “Sorry that me resting with the rubble caused such a mess. The good news is, Rudania is now back under our control.” Link felt at ease within Daruk’s present. He leaned in close to the spirit as the Goron continued to ramble on.

He felt… safe.

He was always something he always felt around the goron…. 

And the Sheikah warrior.

Link had wonder who the man was.

“I want to give you something, but it seems like our old friend had taken it before I could give it to you.” Daruk suggester towards Sheik who was out cold. “Daruk’s protection. It’s no good to me now that I’m a spirit but it might be useful for the two of you.” The power is consume within Sheik as his body glows, which a much bigger barrier than either Daruk or Yunobo could produce.

** From this moment forth, the power of protection from the depths of my souls, now lives inside you.  **

Link clenches his eyes close.

** It came too late… The power… Good luck, little guy!  **

Link’s eyes widen as he noticed he was being teleported away.

** And give my regards to the princess! I am sure K- **

Link’s eyes widen as he swept away by Daruk’s spiritual power.

**Wait! Who was the sheikah warrior from his memories**!

Rudania climbed out of the volcano, before perching itself onto the ledge. It looked around before positioning itself to at the castle. Then its face open up to reveal a huge laser as it sets targets onto the castle.

“Well, that ought do it! We’re set here, now we just gotta wait for the perfect shot. Once link is in the castle, Rudania will unleash an epic blast. Ganon won’t know what hit ‘im! Hyrule looks pretty good from up here… Even after a hundred years. The ol’ rolling grounds sure are a sight for sore eyes. I wonder how the Gorons fared after the Great Calamity.” Daruk stares longingly down at the goron village.

“I sure hope everyone down there is still going strong after every-“ Then his eyes widen in surprise as he spotted a familiar figure. It was standing on the near the lip as it looked up at him in surprise. Daruk is surprised by the figure. “ Hey! Well look at that! Still going strong, indeed! I am sure Daro isn’t too happy that our offspring take after me!” He grinned as he pump up his fist.

Yunobo is in awe before realizing who the spirit was. He let’s out a yelp of enjoyment as he waved eagerly at the spirit.

~W~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in the middle of finals..... Arg.... and I think I will be getting three weeks off? I dunno I need to check the schedule. Things are weird during covid.


	22. Volcano time part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our dear boys are feeling the burnt of their troubles, whatever shall they do?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in the middle of fucking finals.... God... I feel like there is not a enough time in a day to get everything done. Anyway, here is the last of the fire chapters... I haven't done much after this, so it will be quiet for a while. I am hoping to do alot of writing over the Christmas break before school starts up again. Stay safe and happy holidays everyone!

Red eyes of the Wild Volcano Chapter 5

The pair had appeared just outside of Goron village. Link was surprised to see that they were there. Though there was a heavy mood upon the place. The guard standing was surprise to see the pair suddenly appeared.

“Goro?” Link let out breath he didn’t realize he was holding as the air was much cooler down before he dropped down onto his knees.

“Help… us-”

~W~

Sheik wasn’t sure how long he out, but the smells of spices had filled the air as he was not torment by versions of the other champions. He had awe sense of calm placed around him before he slowly rose up. He found himself in a dim lit room, he could hear someone moving around in another room. He found himself, barely dressed. If anything, he had loincloth on along with bandages and healing salve on his hands. He let out a heavy sigh as he sat up with a chuckle as he recognizes where he was.

“Hey! Gorko! Don’t you think this is a little much?” Sheik stated as he amuse at the over how protective the Goron was.

“It’s wasn’t mama….” Sheik blinked up in surprised as a little goron stood at the doorway.

“Huh? What wasn’t mama?” Sheik tilted his head to the side curiously.

“It wasn’t mama who bandage you up,” Sheik’s eyes widen as the memories of the climb on the mountain came crashing into all at once. “but brother Link. Brother Yunobo said, Mama never came back.” Spoke the little goron was he slowly entered the room. “Brother Yunobo said that mama went to where Lord Daruk is.” Sheik was frozen in place as the words of the child were sudden ingrain into his mind.

_Gorko… is gone?_

“Master Sheik?” Sheik flinched as he felt the little hand of goron touched his knee. “I know you’re not really my papa, but why did you let Mama go?” Sheik looked down at the little goron.

_Were you really that weak?_

Sheik was floored with emotion as he wasn’t sure what to tell the little goron. “Why did you let my mama go!” the little goron shouted. He bunched up his little fist and began pounding them against his legs. “Why!” Sheik let out a hiss as he felt his legs begin to weaken against the little goron’s strength. “Why couldn’t have done-”

“Axel!” The little goron had paused as Sheik looked up. Standing at the doorway was another Goron, one that he wasn’t familiar with. “Go play with Pelison!” The little goron flinch in realization. “Now!” Axel drop his gaze as a whimper escaped him but nodded his head. He curled into a ball and begin rolling away. “I’m sorry…. Axel is still rather upset at loosing his mama.” The Goron wore a weak smile. “How are you doing brother sheik?” came the gentle tones of the goron. One he was familiar with.

“Why?” The goron perked up. “Why do you care?!” Sheik had bit out. “Shouldn’t you be as equally angry with me as that little one is!” he growled out. Goron’s features were soft as the gentle smile graced his features. 

“Because Gorko was always view you as his true mate.” Sheik bit his bottom lip hard to keep the sob from escaping. The raw taste of metal filled his mouth and drip down the side. “I may have contributed to creating Axel, but it was you who inspire those emotions in Gorko.” It was Dorill who stood before him. “He always wanted to go searching for you.” He came over to Sheik. “Especially hearing the loss of Mariah…”

A sharp gasp had escaped him. “Sheik…” Sheik shook his head as he refused to look up at Dorill. He didn’t want to be here!

_I need to leave!_

He wasn’t built to deal with such emotions!

His nails dug into his skin as Dorill let out a heavy sigh. “Brother Link is in the village. You should go see the elder before leaving.” Dorill seem to have set something down. “And please… don’t be a stranger. I know axel is upset now, but he would like to get to know you.” With that Dorill left. Leaving Sheik alone with his emotions. He fell back onto the bed and grabbed the pillow and screamed into it as the emotion wreck through his body.

_No! Not Gorko too!_

_Why?!_

Why wasn’t he strong enough to protect those he loved!

He pounded the mattress with his fist as he continued to scream into the pillow.

_Why Hylia? Why?_

~W~

Link was happily chasing the little Goron children around the village. Though he noticed the one name Pelison wasn’t like the other Gorons. He wouldn’t join in on the races instead, he would read. Link came jogging over to the little Goron. “Hey!” Pelison perked up. His expression had darken as he return to reading his stone little book.

“You were the ones that took Mama Gorko away.” Link blinked in surprised as he looked at the little one. He wasn’t sure how to approach the subject.

“Uh… were you one of Gorko-?”

“No.” Pelison quickly replied. “At least, I am not sure.” He stated. Link was surprise to see such intelligences radiated from such creature. “My mama is Greyson, Gorko was family.” Link nodded his head as he took a seat next to Pelison.

“I see… how come you don’t roll around like the others?” Link pointed to the group of goron children rolling around and racing with each other.

“Because the high speeds tend to leave the others feeling scrambled.” Link blinked in surprised. “Though it does bring them joy, they haven’t mastered the skill to stop yet.” Pelison slammed his book closed, which caused Link to flinch in surprised. “Mama Gorko was an expert in stopping himself.” Link looked surprised as he stared at the little one. “I refused to allow myself to play until I am able to stop myself.” He begins to walk away leaving Link feeling a astonish. “Beside Master Sheik was the one with the most wounds.” Link suddenly felt cold. “Both you and Brother Yunobo barely had a scratch, it makes one wonder if there were other means that could have prevented Mama Gorko’s death.” Pelison let out a small curse as he left.

What the little goron had said, made he feel cold even though he was surrounded by lava. A shiver travel down his spine. Link wasn’t sure how the situation could have turned differently. Link was pressed tightly against Yunobo, who was terrified by the attacks brought on by Rudania. Sheik had fought with everything he had, and when they finish the Divine beast. He was took Durak’s protection and used it to save them.

**Was it possible for Sheik to get it sooner?**

Link let out a heavy sigh….

**Arg! The things kids said.**

“Hey there master Sheik!” Link shot up. Sheik had entered the village but was wearing a clean pair of hylian’s clothing and not the modify Goron armour. He wondered if he had used a fireproof potion.

**Of course, he did… Any idiot could see that!**

Link scowled himself as Sheik came over to him. “Hi…” Link tilted his head and gave him a smile. He was curious on what was making Sheik so nervous. “Do they…” Sheik looked nervous as he glance around at the other gorons who appeared to be busy. “Do they call you master Link?” He wondered. Link frown his brow together.

“No… They call me Brother Link.” he stated. Sheik nodded his head in understanding though he did look anxious.

“Are… you ready?” Link nodded as he held up the slate for Sheik to look.

“I was able t-to learn a few new recipes!” Sheik nodded as he handed back the slate. “Hey, do you want to return back to th-the domain?” A look of surprised consume Sheik’s features before a dark look had consume it.

“Why would you suggest that?” Link flinch back in surprise as he wasn’t sure where this anger was coming from.

“I dunno… I th-think the Zoras would be b-better at healing th-these?” Link held up his minor burnt hand. It appeared to be poorly heal as the healing salvage was still doing its job. Sheik stared at the hand intently, which made Link want to crawl away in fear. He slowly brought it back. “Or… not…” He stated softly.

“No, we can go, but I would like to reach woodland stable before we head back. It’s on the other side of the mountain.” Link looked surprised by the suggestion. “Is that all right?” Link nodded his head.

“yeah… whatever you think is best.” Sheik frown his brows together. “Then let’s go.” The pair had said their farewells to the villagers and the elder. Yunobo didn’t say farewell, which Link had notice he had gone missing, but the elder didn’t seem worried.

“Not ye boys don’t be strangers now!” came the gruff tone of the elder.

“Uh… Elder Bludo?” the old goron squinted his eyes at him. “Where is Yunobo?”

“Oh that kid? Hmm…. Aye am sure he is around. Don’t worry too much about him.” The elder waved them off. Sheik looked like he wanted to say something, but kept his mouth shut. “Have a good travel!” The elder waved at them. Link smiled at the elder as they took off. It looked like they were heading towards the northern mine.

“The mountain range will give us a better advantage point.” Sheik stated. Link nodded as he stay close to Sheik.

~W~

When Sheik wanted to go to the mountain range; Link had thought he wanted a better view of the landscape. Not to try jumping the gap between the village and the rest of the mountain. When they slammed into the other side and scramble to flat surface, Link refuse to believe he screamed a like a little girl.

“Why were you so freaked out?” Sheik said rather dully. Link’s eyes widen as he turned to glare at the warrior.

“A little warn would have been nice!” he snapped at the warrior.

“We got a cross, why are you freaking out!” Sheik growled back. “You were perfectly safe!” Link flinched back in surprised. “I wouldn’t let anything happen to you!” Came a low growl. Link dropped his gaze. He suddenly realized that Sheik was still not over his Goron lover even though they spent a week in the village after freeing Rudania. “Now come on!” Sheik began stalking away as Link followed him.

The walked along the edge, and it had become much cooler. The air soon became breathable, which Link was relief as he put his helmet away. Once night was upon them, Sheik had reaccommodated they stop for the night. He begin to set up camp as Link begin to undressed.

“Oh god! I am glad to done with that!” Sheik flinched as he backed away from the Hylian. He quickly snapped his hands over his nose. “Stupid thing was hot!” Link paused as he looked up at Sheik. “Er… what’s wrong?”

“Link! how long have you been wearing that! You stink!” Link flinched as he looked down at himself.

“er… th-the entire time?” Sheik’s eyes nearly popped out of his skull.

“And you never thought to take a bath or something?”

“The G-gorons didn’t seem to-to mind.” Link begin to whined.

“That’s because they were all fucking alphas who stink to begin with! You think a little Hylian is going to bother them?” Link dropped his head in shame. “Lets find somewhere else, so you can bath!” Sheik quickly put supplies away as he took Link’s hand. “Geeze, and you wanted to see Prince after this?” Sheik was grumbling while Link felt even more embarrassed at his lack of hygiene, but then he realize the Zoras had heighten sense of smell. Some were able to smell that Bazz and Sheik had been together. He quicken his pace. They found a clearing, which a little too much in the open, but had small hot spring in the cove. 

“Here!” Sheik went to work on setting up camp again. “Go clean yourself!” Link flinched as he given a bar of soap. Link nodded as he pouted. He walked over to the small hot spring. Steam rose from it.

“Is it even safe?” he wondered as he dip a toe in it. He shivered at the warmth that spread across from him. He let out a small yahoo as he quickly stripped himself off the boxers. He settle into the warm water. The tension begin to roll off of him as he relax further into the water. He took a glance at Sheik, who was busy on looking duty. Link sunk further into the water. He as slightly annoyed.

**Would it bother him to be little interest…**

Link let out a sigh as reached for the bar of soap and went to work on cleaning the grim and sweat off his body.

~W~

Sheik’s brow twitched in annoyances as he begin to hang up a curtain for Link’s “modesty”. He couldn’t believe the kid would jump in all willy nelly! Doesn’t he realize that there are people who want him! And do not so pure things to him!

Sheik let out a sigh at his own thoughts. He knew he was looking for a release to get rid of these messy feelings, and Link wasn’t the person to help him. He knew he couldn’t place that sort of emotional burden on the kid nor could he do that to Bazz. Gorko… was his emotional release…

_Okay… we need to stay clear of any self-loathing if we plan on seeking the master sword._

Sheik buckle down as he looked south. He could see the mysterious lost woods and a Sheikah tower, they could claim. It seem like a simple mission, but Sheik had to be prepared for anything to come their way.

_~~You activated your powers too late….~~ _

He clenched his fist as he stared at the fire he had built. He suddenly had a high tolerance of the intense heat of the volcano, which he couldn’t understand why…

_~~You were too late…~~ _

Link had commented it few times, which he was able to push aside with his training. But the heat had always bother him, so why was now so different?

> _You promise to bring me the hero!_

He could still feel the draw of the other servant of Hylia. Her presences was deep within the forest of death.

> The Lost woods…. That had claim many lives who tried to find its secret.

Sheik knew he should feel special since not all Sheikah warriors were able to go through the woods with ease. He didn’t want to go to see Robbie again…

_I took Daruk’s protection…. But manipulating metal?!_

He glare at his hands. Maybe… they should head to Kakariko village, he wasn’t very familiar with many ninjutses since he often used his brute strength to get by and a lot of silence charms. Though that was mostly for show, so his fellow warriors wouldn’t feel so bad about their own abilities. Sheik let out a sigh as he sunk further into the bed roll. He kept ear open to listen to any odd movement that didn’t belong to the land.

“Oi!? Who’s slacking on the job now?” Sheik frown his brows together as he slowly open his eyes. Link appeared above him with a soft smile gracing his features. He quickly masked his surprise as he stared into those beautiful blue eyes.

_Those eyes that could destroy kingdoms if he so desired it._

“Sheik?” He took note that the kid was stutter less around him, and only done it out of embarrassed or nervous around others.

“I’m taking a bath… you be on look out.” Sheik easily pushed himself up while Link looked confused.

“Uh… okay.” Link found a bush and started to work out the knots in his locks.

Sheik had taken a hold of Link’s armour and went down to the water. The kid didn’t even think to wash his armour.

_Boy, the things they learn while on travel._

He slowly began to strip himself of his poncho, armour, hidden weapons and loose clothing that help against chafing of the armour before pulling off his loincloth. He slide down into the hot spring and let out a soft sigh escape him. His gaze drifted towards the night sky as the stars begin to fill out.

_Hey… Gorko! Do you think believe the goddesses live up!_

_I dunno…. I would think as a Sheikah, you would know more about the celestial bodies more than me._

_Heh…. Come on, give it a try!_

_There was a low grumble as Gorko stared up at the night sky. There are tombs that state they feed certain individuals great power if you happened to be in the right spot._

_Really?_

_Yes, but I don’t know where to begin looking if I am honest._

Sheik let out a sigh as the memory continued to play out. Then he frown his brows. “A certain individual with great power if you happened to be in the right spot…” His eyes widen in surprise as he continued to look up at the stars. “Damn it!” Sheik clenched his fist. “Damn it Gorko! How could you keep such secrets from me!” Sheik slammed his fist against the surround rocks. Sheik was pissed. He had the key… and now it was loss and given back to Hylia.

“Sheik?!” came a call. Sheik shifted his gaze towards the little curtain. Link poked his head through. “Is… is everything okay?”

“Er… yeah! I will be fine. Just thinking is all.” He grumbled.

“oh-kay…” Link slowly crawled back as he looked back at the camp. A huge rock had been knocked loose and nearly destroy their camp. It also didn’t help that Sheik had a murderous aura surrounding him. Link begin to worry that he might go after Yunobo. The young goron had the ability to protect Gorko. Link at first wondered what had caused the tremor until he heard Sheik cursing.

Did the Sheikah warrior have that kind of power?

~W~

Early the next morning, the pair were cleaning up the camp. Sheik had asked about the huge boulder, and Link had lied about the playing around with his slate.

“Huh… you should be more careful.” Link nervously scratched back of his head. “Okay, come on, I have path laid out for us.” Link nodded as he followed. They walked along the pathway until view caught Link’s attention.

“Oh Sheik!” The young blond darted towards the edge. “Have you seen-“Sheik’s eyes widen in surprised as he quickly darted to the Hero’s side. He caught the boy before he could hit the ground.

“O there, kid! Kid?” Sheik gave link gentle shake. “Great… it’s another memory.”

~W~

“That cut doesn’t look too bad, actually” Zelda was busy patching Link up as a grunt could be heard. The wet sound of something squishing caught their attention. Zelda narrowed her gaze into a glare as handsome young Sheikah man came into view. His piercing red glaze caught Link’s attention. “You’re find for now.” She stated. “But you know, there’s a fine line between courage and recklessness.” Zelda is busy patching up Link as he sits near a hot spring, staring at Zelda curiously. Zelda is repriming him. “As brave as you are, that does not make you immortal.” Zelda turns to look at the destruction that lie in their awake. The man was busy cleaning off the blade as he came over towards the two. He was tan with long blond hair pulled back into a low braid.

“It seems that, not only is the frequency of these types of attacks have increase, princess.” She turned her head away. “But the scale of beast we are currently facing has also intensified as well.” He stated as he looked back at the horde he and Link had taken care of.

“Oh please K****, any moron could see that!” Zelda snapped. The young Sheikah only rolled his eyes as he held out his hand for Link to take. 

“Yes well, what can I say. I am overly concern.” He stated. His voice was deep as it sent shivers down Link’s spine. He helped the young man up. “I fear…. That this may be an omen.” He shot Link an easy smile, who quickly looked away with a blush.

“Yes…. I sense that too, which portends the return of Calamity Ganon.” Zelda rest her hands onto her chest as she looks down ashamed within herself. Then she quickly shakes it off. She stands up, dusting off her behind. “And, if that’s the case, I’m ready to expect the worst.” She turns towards the two men. Link, whom tilts his head curiously at her, while the other just let out a heavy sigh. “We’ll need to make preparations as soon as possible.” Link nodded in agreement. Zelda starts to descend the mountain with Link close behind. The other one just shakes his head as he quickly follows.

~W~

Link stumble forward as he greet by a familiar pair of red eyes. He felt a strong set of hands held him in place. “Ease there.” Sheik kept a firm hold on him. “If you’re not careful, you’ll go tumbling down the mountain.”

“What?!” Link felt his cheeks heat up as he couldn’t be sure what had Sheik had said.

“Uh… are you okay? You’re a little red.” Link’s eyes widen as he pulled back from Sheik.

“Yes! I am fine! Let’s get down!” Link scowl as he quickly hurried away.

“Okay… whatever.” Sheik followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one! Oh boy... I had like three drafts which I didn't like any of them. I had original written it form Link's perspective, but I thought why not try it from Sheik! Sheik is like.... I dunno 20 or 21. And found some Cloud fan art on pinterested along side with Link in Sheikah armour. I squeal in delight and have that image in my head for Sheik so far.


End file.
